


Around the World in 6 Months

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Way leads onto Way [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1990s, Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 111,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: Tony has been working hard to lay down his plans for Stark Industries and James and the Commandoes and superheroes and SHIELD and his mother and .... Okay, time for a break and to get a few things off his plate!  Besides, the Board of SI was getting a bit full of themselves.  So, Tony takes a 6 month sabbatical and travels-everywhere.  Along the way he meets new friends, old friends, new enemies, old enemies and everything in between all while trying to help James, his mother, his employees, his friends, his family...everyone?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Way leads onto Way [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467718
Comments: 322
Kudos: 262





	1. Botswana

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next story. I really do have Tony a bit more powerful than I usually write him and I definitely fudge some laws and legal stuff. Anyone want to update me on the loopholes I"m creating in the world legal universe, let me know, I give up looking any deeper on my own X)
> 
> Big kudos to my cheer reader, [13seuferer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13seuferer) for helping me with this. And a shout out to all the friends on facebook and discord who helped me figure out what to look up to understand the early 90s (cuz I was barely out of diapers). Welcome to Tony's world travels!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts his 6 month break off right. A little safari and privacy sounds perfect. And if he's also running into a Wakandan King and UNOMAR on their way to Rwanda, well no ne should judge Tony's idea of a good time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, for timeline purposes, remember that T'Challa was born in early 90s. For this series, I'm having him born in 1992. So T'chaka is a young king and new father.

Tony stretched as he stepped off the plane. Botswana was beautiful and the perfect start to his crazy 6 months. He’d signed up for a 3 week safari, ostensibly as a birthday gift to himself, and was looking forward to the time. He had a few minor activities planned during the safari. He’d chosen a relatively high tech option with a caravan of campers for the guests and tailored to rich guests. It allowed him to be unseen as needed. He’d interacted with their guide already and the man was very helpful, willing to let him come and go on trips without calling him in attendance, provided Tony sign a waiver. Such things were common enough, though usually it was for big game hunters. In Tony’s case, he wanted to set up his computers offline and work. He had an arm to completely redesign and contacts to locate. He also was using the time to poke his head in the Rwanda situation, potentially to meet T’Chaka. He remembered roughly where the Wakanda Border was, but he considered that a last resort to getting the king’s attention.

Largely, this was also a chance to let James do some growing. Since Tony would be globe-trotting for a while, he wanted any problems to get ironed out in these first 4 weeks while he was in Africa. His plans for Africa were a few years out and could be delayed. His European plans, on the other hand, were a bit tighter. So he’d left James in Ana and Jarvis’s capable hands.

~Across the ocean~

Ana patted her hands briskly to shake off the excess flour before turning to the drawer for the rolling pin. Turning back, she jumped.

“Oh, James! You startled me.” She clucked at him and started to roll the dough out firmly. “Master Tony is right, we may put a bell on you yet.”

James blinked at her. “It would be good training.”

Ana giggled as she rolled her eyes. Placing her pie in the oven, she turned to see James still hovering in the doorway. “James? Were you hungry?” James rarely ventured into the living areas of the mansion, preferring Jr’s and DUM-E’s company to anyone else, save Tony of course.

James shook his head. Ana regarded him a moment. Tony had mentioned that he was worried about the recovering soldier and the manner the man would respond to Tony’s prolonged absence. Ana and Edwin had promised to keep an eye out.

“What are your plans today?”

That got her a frown and shrug.

“Tomorrow? Next week?”

Each question got her a blanker look than before and Ana realized that while they’d been giving him many coping methods, choice paralysis remained firmly entrenched.

“Would you like something to do?”

James nodded, frowned and then shook his head. Ana cocked her head in question, waiting patiently while James hunted for words.

“Help Tony.”

Ana blinked at him a moment. “You want to help Tony?”

James nodded firmly.

“Do you think he’s in danger?”

That got a firm shake of the head. “Useless.”

“Tony?”

“NO!” James growled. Ana waited as the man bent over, pulling at his hair. “This asset is useless. This asset must have a use. This asset will be discarded! Useless! Useless!”

“James!” Ana snapped sharply.

The man froze in the act of pulling on his own hair. Slowly he looked up at Ana.

“You should not injure yourself.” Ana continued quietly. “How are you useless?”

James seemed to think on this a moment. “Self determination is lacking.”

“In you?”

James nodded roughly at her. Ana frowned in thought. “Okay, I think this has two sides: choice and options. You can obviously plan out steps so I think its a matter of giving you the tools to find those steps.”

James blinked at her, looking intrigued.

Ana crossed the kitchen and retrieved a piece of paper. “Okay, lets try this. A list of long term goals and short term goals. What are some ways you can help Tony?”

James thought about that. “Learn skills?”

Ana frowned at him. “Try with a complete sentence. I didn’t let Tony use fragmented lazy sentences and I’m not about to let you either, young man!”

James straightened a little. “I should learn new skills?” he asked.

Ana nodded. “Good job!” James seemed to relax at the praise and Ana pulled out a seat at the kitchen table to use. Maria and Peggy had left for a week visit to England the day before and the Commandoes were out so it would be just the three of them for a few days, which meant they ate in the kitchen.

Ana wrote down the idea. “Do you know which new skills you should learn?”

James thought about it. “Morita and Dugan’s skills would be a priority. Stark Industries organization should also be a priority.”

Ana nodded and wrote down those. “Excellent. Any other skills?”

James considered this. After a moment, Ana redirected her attention to her shopping list to avoid putting pressure on James. She was in the middle of the produce list when James spoke again, “I should learn current international politics.”

Ana nodded. “Good idea, with Tony expanding out of the country, that could be useful. What languages do you understand and speak?”

James held up his hand, “James is fluent in English, Russian, German, French, Spanish, Mandarin and Japanese. Basic understanding and minor vocabulary in Hindi, Hebrew, Urdu, and Italian.” James seemed to hesitate, “Romanian is understood, as is Latin, but...I have no memory of the lessons.”

Ana held her breath a moment. On occasion, James would come across something he knew from before HYDRA. Sometimes he didn’t notice, and sometimes he did. She knew Tony had given him the same file the genius had given Edwin on the young Bucky Barnes. James hadn’t rejected the concept as much as filed the information away is important. Ana often wondered whether he wanted that person back or not.

“Okay, so maybe start with the politics in the countries Tony is visiting where you already know the language?”

James seemed to come out of his thoughts and nod firmly.

“I should learn the city.”

Ana looked at him in curiosity. He seemed to read that on her face, which was a huge step, and continued, “I want to be able to navigate Tony’s homebase without difficulty.”

Ana nodded. “Okay. Do you know how to go about accomplishing these goals?”

James looked over the list before giving a firm nod. Ana smiled. “Then you can choose to pursue these each day. If the choice seems difficult, I’d suggest asking a random choice from Jr. Or DUM-E. It would be good practice for them.”

Ana handed the list to James before taking out another list. “Perhaps, in addition to those long goals, you should set a daily goal? Something small that you can complete in a single day?”

James looked bewildered. Ana continued, “Like those books Tony would give you. A daily task, something not part of long term plans. A break, if you will, to keep yourself agile.”

James seemed to consider this. “Could-” He froze. Ana waited with a nod. James sometimes had a hard time making requests. “Could Jar- I request a...goal?”

Ana regarded him a moment. She didn’t want to take over this role, since she wanted him to be able to do so himself. But she also didn’t want to throw him in the deep end of choices. “How about this? First thing in the morning you ask myself or my husband. You give us a category: Computers, animals, fantasy, science fiction, romance, politics, law, mystery, horror, ect. You pick a topic and we will give you a book for the day. Mind you, my husband and I have vastly different tastes in books so choose the person you ask each day. That sound doable?”

James considered her proposal for a moment before nodding. Ana could see he was tiring and had seemed to use up his fill of socialization for the moment. Instead she hummed and went back to her grocery list.

~Africa~

Tony huffed as he hit another wall in his design work. His memory was good, but the limit of current technology was staggering. Tony knew there had been a lot of inventing in the 30 years since his father’s death, but he hadn’t appreciated just how much underlying technology had improved. He felt like he may need to re-invent a few advances well ahead of the advances just to give James something decent. 

He had been adjusting and tweaking the existing arm all year, but the fact that it was made by someone like HYDRA made him very leery of any hidden abilities of the thing. Still, even this version was a very impressive piece of engineering. Tony could recall the future specs of the one he’d blasted off and the one Shuri had designed. It helped, largely because Tony didn’t want to dive into the meat part of this project to explore the connections. Instead he could work off the notes of another time and be vigilant for any changes of inconsistencies.

Jr had come along as an offline version of himself. This was a good introduction into self re-integration of memories as well as some time for the two of them to chatter without interruptions. Tony hadn’t spent as much time alone with Jr as he had before and Tony felt it was time for a father-son trip. 

“Sir, that function is not in our database.”

Tony just wished he wasn’t reinventing entire technological classes in the process.

~Across the Ocean~

_Mission Record Report Journal 141_

_Active Day: 551_

_Handler Day: 547_

_Mission Day: 112_

_Today was a Stark Industries focused day. Delores is becoming more nervous about the changes in Stark Industries policy. All non-management custodial staff are transitioning to half time. Delores is nervous due to the hourly limitation the part time means: less than 23 hours a week. She worries she will not be able to earn enough money with that income for her and her son. Active listening and careful discussion shows the entire custodial staff and some of the managers are either worried or angry about this change. The managers are set for a raise._

_Frank relayed extensive information about the employees of Stark Industries again. Four more potential targets are located and added to the list of inner company opposition. Stane remains on the top of the organization diagram for opposition to Tony. Job status changes in custodial staff scheduled to affect other lower level employees. James I have started a list of allies in Stark industries. These positions should be protected._

_Ana provided the mystery book today. So far random generation is working well for topic choice. Ana is a better source for non-fiction while Jarvis is a good source for fiction. Jarvis indicated a section in the mansion library by the author Agatha Christie. Apparently Carter enjoys the mysteries._

_Tony is still out of contact._

_Status: all assets completed the day with minimal difficulty. Maria did not visit Stark Industries. Jarvis and Dugan instructed on door locks._

_~~James~~ My Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental exercise accomplished _

_Likes: solid doors_

_Dislikes: metal walls_

_New Information: Door locks are often simple pin design and can be handled much like a padlock. Exceptions are when the door is not intended to be locked often. These are even more simple, but require specific tools. Source common locations for such a tool._

_Maria likes tiny machines. Tony leaves them for her and she interacts with them routinely when Tony is not present. Perhaps James can leave her little objects to assist in her desire to keep James around. ~~James~~ I want her to want me to stay. _

_Future Information Search: part time versus full time employment has many differences, investigate_

_Future Information Search: Financial and employment decisions are made above the direct management. Map out the trigger pullers, handlers and grunts in the company._

_Individuality Comments: I have been reading Agatha Christie. Her books are mysteries._

~Africa~

Tony sighed as he ducked away from the group. His playful questioning ping had bounced off the protected network in Wakanda harmlessly, as intended. It hadn’t been to penetrate as much as get someone’s attention. Afterall, he really didn’t want to start this relationship by trespassing and T’Chaka had been unfailingly polite, if offputting, since Tony started reaching out. Instead he’d located a nice spot to read and observe the UNOMUR setting up. They’d been formed only a few weeks ago and they were stopping in Botswana for a few days. Tony had tried to time his trip to coincide and had managed to catch them. He’d spent the morning gently questioning them on their mission, trying to tease out where they were lacking in tech and support. 

Now, he had five new product ideas and a group of peacekeepers to observe while he waited to see if his tentative offer of friendship was at least investigated.

“Mr Stark.”

Tony glanced over to see a young Kind T’Chaka surrounded by three bald women. Tony eyed their spears with interest, guessing at the material before redirecting his attention back to the frowning king.

“Call me Tony. Mr Stark was my father.” He stood and reached out to shake hands. King T’Chaka frowned at him, ignoring the hand. Tony smoothly transitioned the motion into a wide arm gesture to indicate the seats at the table. 

“I am not convinced you are not your father, Mr Stark.”

Tony cocked his head, “Well, I am a lot younger.”

That finally got a quirk of the lips to crack the blankly annoyed facade of the Monarch. “Not when I met him last.

Tony blinked at him in curiosity. Then he laughed, “True. True.” Tony took another swig of his drink. Playing with the tumbler he commented, “I understand that Wakanda has isolated itself from the world stage.” He doubted his facade would fool T’Chaka, but it would disinterest the nosy gossips in the room well enough.

“Except for more local concerns, that's correct.” King T’Chaka confirmed.

“Any chance I could entice you back into the world stage?”

King T’Chaka glanced at Tony from the seat he had finally taken. “And why would you want to do that?” he asked mildly.

Tony frowned a bit in pretend thought, “Eh, I think you have a lot to offer the world. And I think the world has a lot to offer you.”

“Oh?” T’Chaka’s tone became very dry. “And I think the world of _colonizers_ has a lot to take from us as well.”

“True” Tony acknowledged as he took a sip, “but I think the push back against such things creates change faster than hiding from them.” Tony glanced up with a blank face, as if he hadn’t just roundabout accused the King of Wakanda of cowardice. “Is that what you’re doing King T’Chaka? Are you hiding?”

“I don’t believe that is the business of the son of a thief.” Though his tone remained mild, Tony could hear the subtle bite. He’d hit a nerve there. 

“And I don’t believe my father was a thief.”

“You are familiar, of course, with the material your father utilized to create the weapon of the United State’s icon in the 40s?” the ruler asked sardonically.

“Yes?” Tony was curious where this was going. Howard had collected about half the shield from Wakanda and the rest from various other archeological digs of an ancient meteor.

“No doubt your father told you of where he acquired such material. That is why you reach out to me now.” Had he been talking to a less controlled man, Tony rather though T’Chaka would be snarling. This brash younger man bore a pale resemblance to the aged and learned king of the future.

Tony tipped his glass looking at the liquid. “I knew that Wakanada was a source, yes. Otherwise, I know very little about my father’s business during the war in that regard. I am reaching out to Wakanda for a different reason.”

“So you say you’re not in fact after more of the material, assuming we have more?” T’Chaka asked mildly.

“Well, I won’t lie that it might be an interesting substance to study, but its rarity doesn’t quite lend itself towards the future of Stark Industries. We provide technology for people, not just for research. Unless you can provide a substantial quantity of it, designing with it is not currently in my plan.” Tony assured T’Chaka.

“Then why have you reached out to our country?”

“Because my question bot bounced off your security grid.” Tony answered quickly. 

T’Chaka stared at him in confusion “Oh?”

Tony grinned. If they were to be friends, this was one oddity about Tony that T’Chaka needed to learn right away. “I like technology. I find it interesting. I like friends who can discuss tech with me. I find that even more interesting. But I’m not here after technology. As my message said, I’m here looking for friendship. Nothing more.” And that was the truth. In the future, he had some things he wanted from Wakanda, but as things stood now? Wakanda was just another country at the moment.

“Nothing more, Mr Stark?” T’Chaka stressed, looking disbelieving.

“Well, some witty repartee would be nice, but not all friendships have that. You should hear me and my platypus. The two of us could go on for hours.” Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood before someone caught on to the fact that they were having more than a light-hearted chat.

“Indeed.” King T’Chaka seemed to consider this for a while before nodding to Tony and standing. “Will that be all Mr Stark?”

Tony bit his tongue to prevent himself from replying _That will be all Ms Potts_.

“Did I say something funny?” T’Chaka sounded half offended already. 

Tony quickly waved his hand, “You may have accidentally hit on an inside joke. Nothing demeaning, I assure you, just quite coincidental.” Tony took a deep breath to stop the chortles and address the matter at hand.

“And yes, my only interest was to extend a hand in friendship and see if you were interested. Are you?” Tony tilted his nearly empty glass at the entourage.

“Continue your safari, Mr Stark” T’Chaka turned to leave as Tony scoffed.

“They can continue without me. I’m much more interested in what’s going on over there to tell you the truth. I’ll be in and out of this place for the next few days watching that develop.” He knocked the rest of the drink back. He wanted to give T’Chaka an easy way to find him.

“And why, pray tell, are you interested in that?”

“They’re doing humanitarian aid.” Tony explained. “Excellent market for new technology, unending list of tasks and jobs, good publicity and it tends to precede the more frivolous market by a chunk of time.” Tony had learned this during his tenure as a first responder with the Avengers and intended to take advantage of it now to help where he could. “Plus they make wonderful beta testers.” He joked.

Then Tony stood, stretching and placing a $50 on the table. “But they’ve packed up and gone so I think I too shall retire to my room. Good evening Your Majesty”

“Good night Mr Stark.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he’d made a new friend. But he felt comfortable enough to believe he hadn’t made a new enemy.

~Across the Ocean~

James set down the most recent book. It was a fictional account of a woman who did not wish to be an asset. She wished to be not an asset. She liked others who believed the same thing. She wanted all these changes that James was now beginning to suspect Tony and Jarvis and Ana wanted him to want. 

The Handmaiden’s Tale was a story of a bad asset. An asset who was badly trained and handlers who continuously misused her. James could understand why she continued to misbehave. He wondered if she was justly punished or not.

And yet, as James thought about her. About the little ways she found joy and the hopelessness that sometimes followed. He wondered what was so special, so desirable about this freedom. He looked over at DUM-E, sweeping a corner of the room. DUM-E was free. For certain definitions of the word anyway. He was confined to this room, but James had yet to see him request a journey outside the room. And when he did so, James was now uncertain what their handler’s reaction would be.

DUM-E was an amazing asset. He was utterly devoted to Tony and Tony cared for him. DUM-E didn’t get punished directly. Nor did his tasks get strictly criticized. Instead, Tony coaxed and comforted the puppy bot. James had always tried to be a good asset to his handlers. Even in the history of Bucky Barnes, James could see where he tried to earn the high accord of his family and then his commander and brother. 

Was that why he’d been left for HYDRA? Bucky Barnes wouldn’t have chosen HYDRA. HYDRA was the enemy of Bucky’s chosen handler, Steve Rogers. But if he hadn’t earned Steve Roger’s regard enough, could that be why he was discarded and left to HYDRA.

“JARVIS Jr, do you have the history of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes?”

The screen in the corner flickered briefly. Maria had discussed with JARVIS Jr how to show acknowledgement. It was a vital part of interacting and since Jr lacked a face to turn towards the speaker, the AI had been trying different methods out. “Those files have been uploaded.” Jr confirmed.

James looked at the book, where he ran his finger over the spine in thought. “Is a reason listed for why Bucky Barnes was left in 1945?”

DUM-E rolled over as JARVIS Jr searched. The bot dropped his broom to place his arm on James’s lap. James wrapped an arm around the bot, tapping metal on metal. The rhythmic sound was soothing and James realized he was using Morse Code to tap out words on the bot’s struts. 

T-O-N-Y

S-A-F-E

H-O-M-E

A-L-O-N-E

“Although the question is not directly addressed, the report implies that Bucky Barnes was believed to have been killed in the fall. Since he could not be recovered alive and any recovery mission would place extreme risk to the soldiers, the body was not sent for.” JARVIS Jr finally answered. 

James looked down on the metal strut across his lap. What did that mean? Did that mean that the cost was too high for James’s body? Or did that mean James was stronger than Steve Rogers had thought? James wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Perhaps asking Agent Carter or Sergeant Dugan will yield more information. They are listed in the report as the key officers and they are still alive.” 

“Do you think, if James was considered dead, Tony would leave James in a valley?” James asked quietly.

DUM-E looked up at him and asked for the reason this was important. Before James could reply, JARVIS Jr did, “I predict a 97.5% chance Sir will go to extreme lengths to locate your body given the outcome of the previous instance when your body was assumed dead.”

James curled around DUM-E. Sometimes in the dead of night, when Jr and everyone else slept, James crawled out of his makeshift bed to curl around DUM-E. The bot had always been willing to wake James before Tony appeared, or anyone else, and seemed excited for the company during his charging. DUM-E also promised to prevent Tony from getting rid of James without protest. In many ways, DUM-E understood more about Tony than the other assets and DUM-E was certain he could convince Tony to let James stay.

James knew that if he could stay, he could make up for any mistakes he made. He could become a great asset. He would be a good man like the Bucky Barnes Tony seemed to idolize from the memories. Especially with DUM-E’s help, because the little puppy bot was the best asset James knew.

“James, Sergeant Dugan is approaching.”

James stood at Jr’s warning. Only Tony did not have an alert set up. That wasn’t James’s right. But for all others, Jr gave James a heads up. DUM-E whistled happily as he made for the door to greet his fellow odds and ends collector. DUM-E and Dum Dum Dugan had started a combined collection of little mechanical parts. Dugan would find them during his walks with Morita and bring them to DUM-E and the two would theorize as to the item’s identity. James found the whole thing fascinating to watch.

“James? You okay?” Dugan cocked his head from where he was holding a metal case. They were slated to discuss briefcase locks today. James looked at DUM-E, who had been urging James for some time to take some of his questions to the large man. 

“Why was Barnes’s body not recovered in 1945?”

Apparently he’d startled the man because Dugan dropped the case with a clang. Dugan leaned over, placing his hands on the table. James was concerned to note the man was shaking and wondered if he’d caused the man pain. He didn’t think Tony would like that. James didn’t like the idea either. Dugan was a good source of information and an excellent interaction for DUM-E. 

And James sometimes remembered a soft voice calming him. The before-HYDRA him. 

But that was irrelevant.

Dugan took a deep breath. “That was my fault.”

Confused, James frowned. Steve Rogers was listed as the commander of the group, why would Dugan have a say over the order.

Dugan sat on the chair with a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. “Bar-James, I was the one who convinced him not to look for you.”

James blinked in confusion. “Why?”

After a shaky breath, Dugan looked up at him and James was alarmed to note tears starting to form. Tears meant upset. Upset meant comfort was needed. James only comforted fellow assets and Tony.

“God as my witness, I’m so sorry! I’m-” Dugan heaved a sob and seemed to wrestle himself for control. James edged backwards a little. Dugan chuckled wetly at the motion. “No, I don’t want you to comfort me. I think that would be more painful.”

James relaxed at that. He only seemed comforting to Tony and Ana, and he was uncertain how he was so to the latter. He settled with DUM-E to wait until Dugan could speak again. 

“Steve wanted to look for your body. He did. Christ, I was terrified he’d be killed doing it. Barnes, you shouldn’t have survived that fall. I didn’t want the mountain to claim Steve too. I practically sat on him to get him to stay.” Dugan buried his head in his shaking hands at that. 

James thought for a moment, “So locating Barnes would have put Steve Rogers in danger of death?”

Dugan nodded his head, retrieving and using a handkerchief from his pocket. James considered this. The handler’s safety was always foremost, second only to their direct commands. “I swear if I had known you were alive, I’da come after you myself!”

taking this in a moment, James nodded. “That would be sufficient.”

Dugan sniffed as he looked at James in confusion, “Sufficient?”

James nodded again, this time more firmly. “Protection of Handler Steve Rogers should come first. Loss of another asset should only be considered if the gain is expected.”

A look of horror crossed Dugan’s face and James mentally scrambled to figure out what he’d said that would be considered inadequate. Maybe since Dugan is not an asset now, he’d forgotten the rules?

“Bucky Barnes wanted your decision.” James offered hesitantly. He was uncomfortable discussing Barnes with people who’d known the soldier, but with the slowly returning memories, largely thanks to this man, and the gradual shift to independent activities, James didn’t find the idea as distasteful as before.

Dugan sniffed again and looked at James. “You think he’s a different person?”

James considered the man and question a moment. “Bucky Barnes was an adequate soldier and asset to have as a starting point for James. I find no shame in the identity.” Nor did he find any fondness for it, but James thought that was less likely to go over well. 

Dugan smiled wetly. “He was a brave man. I am proud to have served with him. With you.”

James nodded and sat for the lesson in locks.

_Mission Record Report Journal 146_

_Active Day: 556_

_Handler Day: 552_

_Mission Day: 117_

_Today Dugan visited to discuss case locks. Maria Stark and Peggy Carter are due back tomorrow. Delores’s worries over the change in employment has been communicated to Ana. Ana has indicated she will communicate it to Maria Stark upon her return. This protects allied contact in Stark Industries._

_Status: all assets completed the day with minimal difficulty. Dugan visited and became upset at the discussion of the end of Bucky Barnes. Ana burned a cake. Not long term damage_

_My Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental exercise accomplished_

_Likes: clear answers_

_Dislikes: tears_

_New Information: Bucky Barnes was not an abandoned asset. He was a good soldier and desired asset. Steve Rogers was willing to risk his life for Bucky Barnes. Dugan understood that the handler was more important than the asset. Barnes owes Dugan for that. Does that mean **I** owe Dugan for that? Would Dugan be willing to ally with James to fight for Tony? _

_New Information: Most travel cases are locked with a 3-digit rolling lock. This lock contains disks on the side of each number dial. Push the dial aside slightly to access and observe the current combination. Simple lock._

_Future Information Search: Why is freedom of choice so important?_

_Individuality Comments: I desire my handler to return._

~Africa~

Tony chuckled as he read the e-mail from Ana. She’d agreed to be his contact at home during this safari trip and was the only one he was allowing emails from. They’d discussed this and agreed it would help if Tony could truly isolate himself for a bit. Not just help Tony, and Stark Industries, but help James.

Tony remembered when he told James about the 6 month journey. The man threw an absolute fit. Tony had tried to explain that he was going to be very much in the public eye a lot of the time. Tony was starting to get nervous about how out of the public eye he was. He was the heir to a large industrial empire and Stane had proven in the future to be perfectly happy to kill him for it. Stane didn’t see Maria, or any woman honestly, as a threat but he did see Tony as a potential threat. Which meant Tony needed the protection his very public presence would afford.

Explaining all of this to James was a bit of a mistake because it simply made James far more dedicated to the idea that letting Tony out of his sight was a terrible idea. Not that he outright argued with Tony. James still refused to argue with any member of Tony’s household. No, he simply asked questions designed to highlight how spectacularly bad an idea something was. Tony thought James and Rhodey would get along swell when James finally settled. 

Then James decided to tag along secretly. Tony found that out from JJ, after promising the AI that he was not angry with James or any of his lab kids. Truthfully, that JJ already had enough subtlety to mention James’s plans and recognize them as inadvisable was a huge step. And to try to figure out the boundaries in those pesky interpersonal interactions at just 6 months was extraordinary. It took him over a year the first time.

That had led Tony to explaining that first, James needed to remain nearby to protect Maria. Second, James couldn’t travel with Tony since the point was to get attention and James had no legal identity. And third, with said attention he chance of his face appearing somewhere HYDRA could see rose sharply. The first and third risks were irreducible, but the second issue James could solve when he felt ready to discuss it with Peggy Carter.

James had then implied Tony’s journey would be delayed while waiting for James's ID, without outright stating, Tony nixed that idea as well. By this point, Tony had lost his temper somewhat. He’d explained to James that James didn’t control Tony’s life any more than Stane and a threat wasn’t going to change that and that Tony might need some time to himself for a moment to breathe. There might have been a sentence slipped in there about Tony wishing James would give Peggy the word to complete a legal identity before she retires since that was infinitely easier than after she retired.

Needless to say, Tony’s last word on the matter had been a huff of exasperation. He’d been careful to check in with James before he left though and the man didn’t seem to hold a grudge as much as be uncertain what to do. Tony double checked the man’s objectives with JJ and they seemed in order for Tony’s journey. 

Tony had left him in the capable hands of Ana and Jarvis. Ana had reported that things were actually going very well and she expected James to start pushing boundaries soon. Tony read that as James following him which was a step in the “not-a-robot-total-obedience” direction but a potential problem in the “illegal-traveler” direction. Tony huffed again as he sent a reply to Ana’s description of James’s pursuit of the idea of freedom and choices. If nothing else, James would have the ability to fake being normal at least.

~Across the Ocean~

James hummed as he situated himself out of Delores’s way as she swept around the room in a frenzy. News had come that their hours were not being changed until after Christmas. James wondered if that was Maria Stark’s doing. Delores had taken the news with some optimism. Her coworkers were not so happy.

James had taken to discreetly listening to them during their breaks. Delores’s manager and a few others of the cleaning and security staff were of no help. They’d been argumentative and sneaky. James hadn’t understood their behavior until he had asked Carter to look into their bank accounts when he’d mentioned Delores to her. Turned out their income was being supplemented. A little discussion with Frank and some spying had shown them involved with some of the management. James had mentioned them to Delores, which had sparked a furious wave of angry whispers and curses. 

Delores had been able to identify the managers as greedy do-nothings. James had added the few that hadn’t already been on his list to his list of potential enemies.

In the meantime, Delores’s workload had increased. Her pay was based on satisfaction and James had been an asset with enough vindictive handlers to recognize a losing game. Either she’d fail and get punished, losing income. Or she’d succeed and it would be added to her normal chores, nevermind that the addition was less of a marathon and more of a sprint. James was assisting in her chores when he was around. Peggy had asked him to relay the idea that if they could hold out until January, something might be done. 

“Why is freedom important?”

Delores didn’t look up at his question, but her chuckle told him she’d heard. She continued a few minutes before looking his way to answer, “I suppose because it's considered a founding human right.”

James frowned. “But if someone is being kind, helpful even, many in this society fight for their right to choose, even to their own detriment. Why?”

Delores frowned. “Sometimes, I think it's a matter of perspective. Even if someone else’s idea can get you more money or more food, you may place a greater priority on family or clothing. Each person has different priorities on what is considered better.”

“Some, I think it's egoism. We all believe we know best, ourselves. Even when proven untrue, it often remain a core belief.” Delores pulled the towel cart along as she thought about it. James followed amiably, picking up towels as he walked.

“I think there is a core need to have control in a lot of us too. To be out of control, to not have control scared people, on an instinctive level. Fear turns to anger and passion which lands on the free to make our own choices stone.”

Delores turned quiet. “And I think a lot of people have been under the control or influenced by someone who did make the wrong choice, either out of malice or an honest mistake. I think many of us wouldn’t care to repeat that.

James thought back to HYDRA and all the handlers there. Some of them had been bad handlers. He was slowly regaining enough memories to recognize that. But that didn’t mean Tony was a bad handler. James looked at Delores. He wouldn’t want Delores as his handler. She wouldn’t know what to do with an asset like him. Would he refuse her?

James considered Tony’s decision to leave James behind. Maybe that was Tony’s way of making his own choices, even if they were not necessarily in his best interest. And Ana, she often cajoled Tony into things, without outright requesting. That seemed to work better, not because he was contrary but because it felt like freedom? James wondered about that. Even Dugan and Morita had mentioned they now liked not having to follow the military rules. The military didn’t want them together and they clearly felt they should be.

Maybe that was what choices actually meant. They were freedom. James wondered if he should pursue freedom as vigorously as others. Choices made him nervous, what if he made the wrong ones? But that was freedom too, wasn’t it? The consequences of those choices were not just the price for making the choices, there was freedom in experiencing those consequences. Because his choices created consequences. Good or bad, they were his. His alone.

Maybe that was worth learning to make choices.

_Mission Record Report Journal 148_

_Active Day: 558_

_Handler Day: 554_

_Mission Day: 119_

_Stark Industries unveiled a new product today. Maria returned for that activity. Delores spread the information about her coworkers who were not allies._

_Status: Maria spent the afternoon at Stark Industries for the product launch. Protection detail completed with no complications_

_James Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental confusion exists_

_Likes: Unobservant enemies_

_Dislikes: protectees that do not know they are being protected_

_New Information: Maria Stark announced the new Stark Industries product. Morita claimed last night that this was all Tony’s work. Further investigation showed Tony involved or responsible for 97% Stark Industries new products and 67% updates to products._

_New Information: Delores explained that choice is a basic human right. James is human. Thus James should have a choice. Ana and Jarvis agree with this logic._

_Future Information Search: Why is choice so difficult if it is a basic right? Why did James not have a choice in HYDRA if it is a basic right? What is a basic right?_

_Future Information Search: If Tony creates most of the income for Stark Industries, why does the board desire his absence? Carter claims Tony’s absence will prove they need Tony. Why do they not see this otherwise? What is the motivation behind this opinion? How can I alter/combat it?_

_Individuality Comments: Choices are difficult. For James.(Ana says this section must be about James)_

~Africa~

Tony was sitting in his spot again after a successful discussion with a few of the workers. He already had a few additions to insert in the medical department of his technology center. While he hoped the Rwanda issue would be resolved by then, he couldn’t remember how long it lasted the first time, he knew other uses would pop up quickly. Definitely an exciting and productive morning.

Now he planned to enjoy the sunshine and poke at a niggling problem with the circuit of James’s thumb controls. He now understood why nature didn’t give all the animal opposable thumbs. They were freaking annoying to design.

“Mr Stark?”

Tony looked up to see King T’Chaka and his normal warrior contingent standing at his table.

“Tonyyyy.” Tony half-whined. “It really isn’t hard to pronounce, just two syllables, Tooo- nee!”

He saw T’Chaka huff a sigh as one of his bodyguards pursed her lips in what was probably a smile. He felt optimistic today so he’d call it a smile. Besides, what was the fun in being young again if he didn’t enjoy getting away with being “precocious” as Ana called him.

Since T’Chaka didn’t look about to call him by name, he sighed, looking very put upon. “What can I do for you , King Kitty?”

“King _Kitty_?” The exasperated question was clear in his voice. Tony had to shove down a giggle. He’d never gotten close enough with T’Challa to use his famous nickname skills. He had a lot of them saved up.

“You’ve got this whole, I don’t know, panther thing going for you.” Tony waved around the man.

“Panther?” T’Chaka asked in exasperation that Tony thought might be hiding some trepidation. The Black Panther wasn’t internationally known until 2017, but Tony could play.

“Yeah, you know. Necklace of teeth, claws,” Tony waved at the king's appearance. “And a sort of feline elegance. So Panther. Maybe a Jaguar? Are Panthers Jaguars? Mostly I know Jaguars as cars so I can’t recall, but I thought I read somewhere they were like jaguar, but all black so the spots blended in. Or was it a leopard?” Tony frowned as he tried to track down the memory

“I believe in Africa, they are leopards.”

“Right!” Tony cheered. “Thanks Excellent!” Tony took a sip of his juice and grinned. “Now, what brings you back to my humble table? Surely it's not UNOMUR. They are already heading out. So?”

“You requested friendship last week.” T’Chaka gestured at Tony.

“I am interested in it, yes?” Tony pulled on a more serious, if positive mien.

“In my country, such formal friendships typically start with a gift.” King T’Chaka turned to one of his entourage to take a small chest. “This is a gift for you, Tony Stark.”

Tony stood, leaving his drink and all other items alone. This deserved his attention. As the chest was held by the warrior, Tony opened it. Sitting on the yellow cloth was a large bracelet or a small necklace. The beads were a delicate combination of greens, yellows and reds. At the exact center was a larger darkly metallic bead with symbols on it. Tony’s heart raced at the presence of the piece of tech.

“This is a komoyo friendship necklace.” King T’CHaka continued. He lifted it off the box and set it gently over Tony’s head. Tony touched it briefly to admire the beadwork.

“The red represents the unity of two persons. The green shows our wish that this bond be a fruitful one. And the yellow, that this bond is one of friendship, kinship.”

Tony ran his hands over it before looking up at King T’CHaka. “I am honored, Your Majesty.” He ran his fingers over the komoyo bead, rubbing the symbols. He wished he spoke Xhosa. It was on his to-do list. “These symbols?”

King T’Chaka smiled. “Yes. This one is fihankra and this mmusuyidee. They will bring security and safety to your home where you hang this. This one, is nyan sapo for the wisdom found in patience. Here is mate masie to tell you I can keep that which you entrust to me. And these are Ohane Niwa and Akoma Ntosa to show you have joined hearts with the King of Wakanda. If you hang this in your home, in a place of honor, these fortunes shall bless it.”

Tony looked at them wondering how that translated to technology. “I shall wear it with honor until I return home. Then it shall have a place at my door, for all my guests to see.”

T'Chaka seemed satisfied with this. Tony mentally began some additions to this foyer to prevent any listening abilities of the device from accessing his family. He’d send it on his next email burst in a few days along with the request for a sufficiently elaborate shelf for the necklace. Until then, except when in bed or shower, Tony intended to wear the jewelry.

“The necklace is held together with a magnetic property of the beads. Do not lose one or the whole thing will fall apart. Like secrets in a friendship.”

“Does that mean I need to watch magnets around it? Or computers, because I have a lot of those around me.”

“The field is completely contained, though I would avoid tapping it with a large magnet.” At last, Tony saw a hint of a smile on the King’s face. Tony grinned back.

“I thank you handily.” Tony said, bowing his head slightly. “I’m afraid my own gift has no such poetic explanation, however, if you will permit?”

T’Chaka glanced at his guards and nodded slightly before bowing his head a bit towards Tony. Tony reached into his bag. He’d guessed there would be some sort of gift exchange. Besides Tony always expressed himself better through gifts. Pulling out a small container, he handed it over.

“This is a disk. It contains the analysis my bot automatically did of your defenses. Including the ways around them I have discovered.”

T’Chaka’s eyebrow rose in interest. Tony thought he’d like that. “You share this information freely?”

Tony shrugged and grinned, “I don’t spy on my friends. That isn’t what trust is about.” Not that he completely trusted T’Chaka to not use the Komoyo beads on the necklace to spy on him. Still, it had to start somewhere.

Besides, Tony liked a good challenge.

T’Chaka glanced at the container. “I thank you for this gift and your frankness.”

“And I thank you for your gift of friendship. I look forward to becoming your ally.”

~Across the Ocean~

James sat in Tony’s workshop. Tony would be out of the safari soon and heading to the South African Ski Resort. James would be able to communicate with him via phone and email as set up before Tony left. James found himself wondering about the trip. Was it successful? Did Tony have fun? Would he do it again?

He’d never considered that about his handlers before. It had never occurred to him that his handlers had lives outside his orders and his contributions. But Tony did. Tony liked to explore and travel and dance. These were not things James could currently assist or participate with. But he’d like to find out.

“Jr?”

“Yes James?”

“Until I can acquire another notebook, will you record a list for me?” James had used all of his notebooks for the current lists. His hiding spots peppered the mansion and Stark Industries. But he’s used his last blank notebook three days ago for naming lists. He was going to choose a name for himself.

“Of course, James. What would you like to call this list?”

“Choices James makes.”

JARVIS Jr popped up the title on the nearest screen.

“Please list the first item in this list.”

“To choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Handmaiden's Tale is a dystopian book written in 1980's with a focus on reproductive rights and religious dictatorial leadership. An excellent book and one I think Ana would find quite good. James's interpretation of it was fun to write
> 
> UNOMUR is the UN sanctioned group the went in to Rwanda in an attempt to assist in solving the genocide in '93. They continued through the mid to late 90s.
> 
> The symbols on the friendship beads (and in the movies) are based on actual beads, colors and symbols(adinkra) from Africa.


	2. South Africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a businessman! An Engineer! What on earth is he doing at a political negotiating table? Apparently ducking rioters and feeling the guilt of a son. This was supposed to be his vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finding out information about a controversial event in the early 90s is a pain, BTW! >( 
> 
> Please comment on what you think of Tony's adventures!

James stood up as soon as Tony hung up the call. He started pacing, ignoring the looks he was certain Ana and Dugan were giving him. Tony had made a point of calling twice a day, the morning for his mother and Carter and the evening for James, lab kids, and the Jarvis couple. James had been listening attentively to the news, both public and private. Tony was meeting a lot of people that he seemed to already have a lot of reconnaissance on, allowing for a safer interaction. But he also seemed to be meeting a lot of people he didn’t know the name of. James had realized that his handler was very forgiving to him, allowing mistakes in his assets. Now, James was realizing that this kindness was extended to each and every person Tony met and that became a serious security concern.

James glanced over as Morita brought in the air mattress pump. They had completed their education on radios and moved on to other common appliances. At first James hadn’t understood the point since he cared little for his sleeping conditions and how would an air mattress assist in securing his handler. But when he posed the question to Morita, the answer astounded him.

“ _While being able to fix these things is awesome and can give you serious income, most people don’t keep an electronic store around their house. But everyone has a microwave, fridge and lamp.”_

James had thought about that often since. WHen he’d mentioned it to Tony, his handler promised to introduce him to Macgyver when back in the states. Until then, Morita kept bringing around random household common appliances that they'd take apart and put back together. During this time, James learned a lot about Morita and Dugan. Morita, far less volubulous than his partner, answered questions easily, happy to talk about almost anything that involved new information. Much like Tony, if he didn’t know the answer, his usual response was something along the lines of “Let’s find out!”. He also was a good source to explain Dugan’s more confusing jumps in logic.

Another thing James was slowly learning was that DUM-E had absolutely no aptitude for non-electrical engineering. The asset could understand an diagram easily enough and had a better grasp on coding than any human James had met, but circuits confused him. When James mentioned his confusion, Ana had shrugged and asked if it was any more confusing that humans not understanding medicine. 

Between DUM-E, the Jarvis couple, and the Commando couple, James and JJ were exploring quickly. They sometimes spent evenings discussing new things they discovered and found future questions to ask. JJ often lamented Tony’s absence and wished to have his satellite piece back so he could know what they were discussing. This idea of not knowing something, but being aware of the existence of the unknown data confused and irritated the AI. James had replied grumpily that at least part of JJ was with Tony.

That had of course led to the cards and Ana. JJ found fascinating the whole concept of not knowing what James was feeling, but still feeling what he was feeling. He started analyzing the frequency and intensity of these not-understood feelings, much to Ana’s amusement and James’s hope. Maybe JJ could see something James couldn’t.?

This last call, Tony had spoken of how he’d planned to be home in ten days after a conference in South Africa. Originally, Tony was there for the skiing, but apparently a favor had been called in and Tony was now heading into the heart of the Apartheid affair. It was making James antsy.

“Why don’t you go and make Sir more secure?”

James glanced at Jr in confusion. “Ana said I should stay here.”

DUM-E beeped at them. “DUM-E is correct, they want you to decide.” JJ agreed.

James glanced around his new abode. He hadn’t really been self-reliant in months. Arriving on Tony’s balcony had resulted in the most responsibility-free few months he could remember, spotty though his memory was. And yet, heading to Stark Industries had an uplifting effect on his mood. Jr had the statistics to prove it.

“Tony wished I remain here.”

“Sir told you not to follow him to Botswana. He wanted the time away from everyone. Now, he is in South Africa. He is no longer isolating himself.”

“He wishes company?”

“Sir, doesn’t seem to always vocalize what is desired.”

DUM-E beeped grumpily in the corner, where the bot was sorting his tennis balls. James had to agree with the bot. Tony often didn’t even _know_ what he desired, let alone ask for it. That was Captain Rhodes’s job. Maybe James’s job with this handler was to figure it out? Captain Rhodes spent most of his time in the military now, so maybe Tony needed someone to read the situation and estimate necessary security?

Of course, this meant James needed to be near Tony and do reconnaissance. James had done that before. The first step was to find background. Then James needed to be near Tony so he could respond quicker to threats. 

James grinned, finally a mission. He was starting to feel at a loss without one.

“Jr, pull up all you have on Minister Magnus Milan and cargo planes heading to South Africa.”

* * *

Dust settled as the most recent crashing sound echoed through the corridor. Tony coughed slightly as he mourned his lost vacation calm. He huffed as he hauled himself away from the doorway. Two pairs of hands gripped his shoulders and helped pull him under the conference table.

“Remind me to suggest raises for the cleaning staff,” he rasped at the other two delegates and three security guards huddling next to him. Chris Hani, across from him, was muttering about hooligans. Tony winced as more broken glass sounded from the hallway. He hoped the rest of the delegates found rooms and that the other offices downstairs were more secure. 

“These are hooligans! They are not part of our group!” growled the General next to Cyril. The two men looked like they’d rather be next to almost anyone. If Tony remembered correctly Cyril was ANC, like Chris The General was part of the AVF group they’d been trying to ignore all day. 

“Does your group even want to negotiate?” Chris snapped back at the man.

The returned glare could’ve stripped leather. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Tony held out a hand. “I don’t suppose we could table the negotiations for, you know, the negotiation table?” He winced at the shout from down the hall, that didn’t sound good. 

James was going to kill him. 

The man had been hinting that Tony needed a bodyguard with him for almost a week now, slipping in questions and requests when they spoke. Tony didn’t think it was long before the man hopped a plane illegally and joined him in South Africa. He’d speak with Aunt Peggy about that identity as soon as he got back.

Tony wasn’t even supposed to be here. He’d come by for one day to help with the economic negotiations as a foreign businessman and as a favor to Magnus, the former defense secretary and a friend of Howard’s who had stepped down after a scandal. Magnus told Tony in private that he suspected he’d gotten the blame for that to pave the way to place the blame for the murders at Ntuli’s house. Tony had mentioned it to James when he’d first arrived in South Africa, who had been able to claim involvement, killing two officers to replace one and ensuring the scene turned violent. He didn’t actually kill anyone else, but more pretended they fired on him, ensuring that the already volatile and violent group finished the job. 

James had frowned as he spoke of it. He’d asked afterwards if he should feel good about it. The mission was a success, but he didn’t feel good about it anymore. Ana had produced a deck of cards she’d made. Each with a word on it. Each word was a feeling or an emotion. Ana walked James, and by proxy Tony, through choosing the words that describe the feeling. She said you can use as many as feels right.

About this massacre, James chose several cards: Pride, confusion, guilt, and amused. Tony wanted to ask about his choices, but Ana stated specifically that James didn’t have to explain any card until he felt he should. Since she was glaring at Tony, Tony held his question until later. Ana had explained that Tony’s request would have put undue pressure on James and could prevent him from being willing to pick cards if he couldn’t explain them. 

After Tony had pouted, Ana had pulled out the cards Tony had picked and asked him to rationalize them internally. He stared at them for a moment before chuckling sheepishly and agreeing with her like he should have from the start. Nothing good came from arguing with Ana.

So this whole thing had ended with James playing with emotion cards and Tony agreeing to give Magnus a single day of assistance out of what was probably wildly misguided guilt. He’d even left the Wakandan present behind to avoid any cultural irritation, just in case. He didn’t want to make a tense situation more so.

Still, it wasn’t supposed to be this exciting.

Tony glanced around, but they were in one of the side meeting rooms with very little but desks. Though, if people who are negotiating got upset Tony could see why having an excess of throw-able or sharp objects nearby would be a bad thing. Still, hardly helpful here.

As the stubborn politicians next to him started bickering again, Tony rolled his eyes and thought back to the ski resort.

That had been the original destination in South Africa. The Afriski was an amazing ski resort and Tony wanted a break. Tony let himself mull over the event of the previous night instead of the shouting going on behind him as he waited for either authorities or James to deal with it. 

-Flashback-

The music pounded through everyone’s skin and beat itself into their chest. Tony giggled as he found himself with another shot of some alcohol that he, _fairly_ certain was not drugged. He was only pleasantly tipsy still, so plenty of room to go before out and out drunk. Besides he saw Sam earlier. He knew from previous lives that Sam was always up for a good time.

“Tony?”

Tony turned sharply at the surprised voice. Blinking in the strobing light it took him a moment to place the speaker. When he did he had to bite back a curse.

“Jo?”

“Oh my gosh!” she squealed, “Come on come on! Let’s get out of here!”

Tony let her drag him through the crowd. A few tried to stop them but most they just ducked. One Tony distracted by tripping into a different drunk person and the two started making out on the punch table. Which had sparked a whole new scene of people. By the time they’d actually made it to the balcony overlooking the slopes they were both laughing.

“That was so amazing, that was incredible, you are nuts!” Jo laughed.

Tony chuckled as he tried to order his mild panic to subside. Joanna Nivena was a wonderful party girl he’d met in Europe the summer of ‘91. They’d met up again years later, after she’d gotten married, and had never really talked again. In this timeline, she was still single, possibly still a tennis player and probably still remembering him from those parties. The ones where he’d promised to stay in touch and all.

“Jo, I- um…”

Her laugh danced across the cold air as she waved a hand gently at him, “Hey, hey, I’m not mad”

_She wasn’t?_ “But-”

“Sure, last time we saw each other, I believe the last thing you said to me was you’d stay in touch. But I’m not mad that you didn’t.” She was looking over the beautiful scenery. Tony could almost believe her, she didn’t look angry. Maybe he remembered that night wrong.

“Because it wasn’t...? Because you weren’t, I mean...?” Tony tripped over how to ask if it had been a one and done deal for her. That hadn’t been his impression exactly, but he always read women wrong.

“No, I did want you to stay in touch and I did connect with you and I thought you connected with me on some level I guess but,” she smiled at him softly. She took a deep breath and looked down at her arms resting on the balcony railing. “You may not know this, Tony, but when we met, I was in a really bad place. I’d lost my mom the Christmas before and I was just running from everything. I-I didn’t want to feel.”

Tony could relate to that. The first time, he’d lost his parents and with Stark Industries looming so big, Tony had several disasters that was him just wanting to stop feeling anything.

“So yeah,” She shrugged, “at first, I was really upset that you didn’t call. And then I heard about your dad. How you lost him at Christmas and I knew what that was like.” She shrugged, smiling painfully, “And I knew that sometimes you needed a break from everybody who had known you right before that. Because losing a parent, it changes you. It changes your whole life.” Her voice got quieter, more calm, “So I swore that when I finally did see you again I wouldn’t be angry about it.”

Tony stared at her silhouette in the faint light. She seemed perfectly calm, if a little bit sad. He hadn’t known about her mother. Still, he felt relief rush through him at the idea that he wasn’t alone in that. 

“Thanks” Now he wished he had reached out to her before, in the other timeline. She might have been a good friend. He looked across the landscape. He had been in this timeline almost two years and he kept finding friends he’d never known existed.

“I like what you've been doing with Stark Industries.” She broke the silence that had fallen over them.

He glanced at her in question, “What do you mean?”

She shrugged with a smile, “I mean- my brother, remember? He works for that defense contractor in the UK…”

The face floated past Tony’s memory. He hadn’t met the man in this timeline, but he’d met him a few times before. “Michael? Yeah he’s part of Vickers, isn’t he?”

“Yeah that’s right. He knew that I knew you. He kept me abreast of stuff, you know?” She grinned. “He says you’ve been setting up to make support departments. Support for your weapons industry like medical tech, communications, security, defense tech. Branching out in a big way.” She waved her hands around.

“Good for you!” She gave him a big grin and a thumbs up. He returned that grin as she shook her head, looking back out over the land again. “It takes a lot of guts to do something like that. Especially since I’m pretty sure the board is fighting a 21 year old every step of the way.” 

Tony grinned at her raised eyebrow. “Kinda” She shared his annoyance with old fuddy duddies thinking that just because something’s always been done one way, means that’s for the best. He missed that about her. 

She laughed. He joined in. It felt good, clean somehow, to laugh like that. Jo had a bright way about her. Even during their partying days she had been incandescent. When she played tennis, she gave it her all and it paid off. It was part of what Tony had admired about her. She threw her whole life into whatever she did and that energy was infectious. He was glad to have found her to connect with again.

Eventually she broke the silence again. “Hey, um, I know you are doing this world tour thing, but if you want a plus one for any of these galas, let me know, okay?” Tony blinked at her stunned. Outside this resort, he thought she rarely left Italy. 

“Well I mean I-I’m not in Italy very long.” He was making a stop in Milan though so for that, he wouldn’t say no to her offer. But he didn’t want to let her down again.

“I know.” She waved her hand. “You may not know this but about a month ago I had a pretty bad elbow injury and I’m out of the circuit for a couple of months and wandering Europe.” She waved her arm gently. He had wondered what had sent her to Africa. She shrugged again. “And even after I’m back in the circuit, they want me to take it easy on the elbow until next spring. So, um, I’m just saying if you need a plus one who knows your business, knows you and can travel internationally. Keep my number handy.”

Tony stared at her blatantly now. “Why? I mean I’m not really in a place-”

“No, I know.” She interrupted him. “You’re not really in a place for a relationship. And I’m not asking for one.” She then smiled shyly. “But I remember when we met. I was running and so were you. The look on your face, I saw it every day in the mirror. And now-now you’re not.” Tony suddenly realized he was holding his breath as she smiled at him. He was really wondering how he had missed this amazing woman before. “I remember how you looked when you described your lab puppy to me. You looked like you were home. Like that's where you wanted to be. And I’ve been watching you and when you talk about these new changes and these new directions, you genuinely want what you're saying. And Tony, there are worse things to be than on the arm of someone who cares about what they're doing. Not just for the endgame but what they’re actively doing. So yeah, keep my number handy.”

Tony stared at her. He had spent so much of his lives trying to accomplish everything with people fighting him tooth and nail. He could see visions of the future and each road to get there was full of brambles in the form of people ripping at him. Sometimes they meant well. Sometimes he simply forgot or couldn’t explain what he was doing. Sometimes the only words he could come up with were _Trust me_ and they weren’t enough. Sometimes they saw a different ending than the one he was heading towards. Some of them just wanted to get what they could out of him. Most of them meant well. But to find someone like Pepper, like Rhodey, like JARVIS or Jarvis, who genuinely was okay with _Trust me_ as the most articulate he could be, finding that was like following a rainbow. They were the true gold.

And here was one he’d missed.

“Thanks Jo.”

She smiled his way. He huffed and came over to lean against her side. Behind them the DJ had reclaimed the party and everyone was dancing. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, “Hey and if you’re in New York when I’m not hopping the globe, come by.”

“I’d love that,” She said quietly. She giggled, “So there’s a lot of mystery and rumor floating about Stark mansion. I’d love to see the place.”

“You know,” he responded thoughtfully, “I think my mother would love to meet you”

She snickered, “Even with how we met?” She waved a finger between the two of them.

He snorted, “Yeah, yeah, I know” He took a deep cleansing breath, feeling his cheeks hurt from the grinning and the cold. “But I think she’d really like you.”

She nodded, smiling. Music floated across the balcony until the beat changed and Joanna stirred. “Hey I remember this song!”

Tony grinned as she looked at him with mischief sparkling in her eyes. “Oh yeah”

“Let see if your bureaucratic ass knows how to dance still” she laughed as she pulled him towards the doors again.

“Hey!” he protested as he let her pull him into the party again. “It’s a very fine bureaucratic ass I’ll have you know!”

“Yeah but can you shake it right?”

-End Flashback-

Tony had promised a dinner date with her to do more catch up later this evening. Much much later, since politicians could talk longer than businessmen when negotiating a contract. Of course that required him to actually get out of the building!

Tony looked over at Roelf Meyer. As Magnus’s successor, Tony had interfaced with him briefly and had thus been introduced to Lukas. Of all the people Tony had met during this utter shitshow, Lukas Daniel Bernard was the one he currently liked the most. For one thing, the man reminded him of Agent. The sneaky intelligence officer had been working his way into Mandela’s sphere and held the man’s interest. Since Lukas was already in Klerk’s ear, this gave him a powerful position to assist in this situation. Unfortunately, he was also one of the many who were not in the same room as Tony. When the riot had broken through something, possibly the all-glass front wall of the building, many of the security forces had hustled their charges out of the main rooms.

Tony sighed as Chris and Cyril started on the General again. Frankly, Tony cared little about why any of them were here until the riot settled. He risked a glance at the window. Things had gotten quieter, not that he trusted that to mean it was safe exactly.

Apparently his caution wasn’t shared because his companions started to raise. He saw them poke their heads out and glanced around. There was still a lot of noise, but much of the yelling had settled. A few pipes had burst and Tony could see some places where the ground was unstable. 

Carefully they made their way down the hall. The main room was just a bit further. Tony kept an eye out for anyone who needed help, or could cause more trouble, but they appeared to be alone temporarily. Most of them covered their mouths. The furniture reeked of urine and Tony hoped they just tossed all of it when this was over. 

Broken glass and wood littered the floors in some of the areas. Paint and gouges showed words on the walls, though Tony couldn’t read any of it. They found a group of three negotiators coming from another room. Turning again towards the largest room, they found four more people, including Lukas. 

Tony sidled up to the intelligence agent as they continued forward. When they got to the room, the doors had been torn off the hinges and one was in ruins on the floor. But that was not what stopped them. Inside the room stood men and women. They were all packed in and all had their heads bowed. There was a payer going on and no violence.

Tony recognized one of the men up front as Blanche, one of the leaders. The group looked at the collection of protesters, silent in their prayer now. A ripple went through the crowd at their appearance, but no one seemed to move. Blanche moved through the crowd. When he got to the group, he planted himself in front of Cyril.

Tony tuned out the demands about his petition. Not really his department anyway. Instead, he focused on the body language of those nearby. As the talking went, many of the people were thudding their boots or guns against the floor in support. The second door of the doorway they were standing in was balanced against the wall and Tony eyed it with trepidation. 

As the talks winded down Tony saw the door start to tip and the person in front of it was Klerk himself. As the door started to tip, Tony saw himself move, but two others caught his eye; Chris Hani and Lukas Bernard. Barely a step later, Tony and Lukas had the same idea and grabbed each other’s shoulders, allowing Chris to take the hit, saving Klerk at the last moment.

Utter silence descended after the dust cleared. Even the protesters’ demands had stopped. Several security forces hurried to the door and lifted it off the ANC member. Chris Hani was a much loved and followed member of the ANC and Tony couldn’t say he was surprised to see Mandela at his side immediately.

General Viljoen stepped forward in the silence. He spoke to the group of how their demands were now heard and had weight of the day. He spoke of how they could believe he would fight for their rights. Blanche joined him in calling for a peaceful exit of the building. Tony wasn’t paying much attention. Instead he and Lukas were staring at each other. Tony knew that he had now made an impression on the intelligence officer. One he’d have to monitor rather carefully.

* * *

Tony sighed as he relaxed back in the hot tub. The negotiations were going smoothly. Apparently seeing Hani hurt and Klerk almost killed had given Mandela the change of heart needed to call for a more peaceful negotiation. He’d been chatting calmly with Klerk when Tony had been sufficiently distracted by James’s arrival and subsequent hustle into a car and out of there.

James’s arrival was both surprising and not surprising at all. First, the riot only lasted a few hours so there was no way James had heard of it _and_ flew to South Africa. Meaning the soldier had already been on his way. He must have left shortly after Tony’s last phone call. That had taken some straightening out with Aunt Peggy. She promised to courier a temporary ID for the return flight, but Tony expected James’s concern over such a thing to be non-existent. 

Instead, James’s concern laser focused on Tony’s condition after the riot. He’d even bared his teeth at the security forces who attempted to corral Tony for questions, or medical exams. James’s patience remained non-existent until they returned to the hotel at the ski resort and Tony sprawled on the chair in a huff. James prevailed himself to secure the room before tracking down the room service menu and ordering enough food to feed a rhino, let alone an exhausted engineer.

Then he’d presented the food to Tony in small quantities until Tony gave in and sat at the table and actually ate the food. James finished the remainder of the food, as Tony expected of him, and coaxed Tony into a shower. While James prowled the bathroom and bedroom, Tony washed the remainder of the day off his skin. Standing in the hot water longer, Tony wondered briefly if he should feel crowded by James. He hadn’t yet, but he was probably also a little out of it between the adrenaline and the shock of the explosions. The dust probably hadn’t done him any good either. Still, Tony rarely liked someone in his space.

He wondered if the ‘asset’ mindset was the difference. He’d never minded JARVIS before and DUM-E could be aggravating, but Tony had always found that soothing rather than intrusive. Maybe there was some factor in their behavior that James was emulating that let Tony relax? 

He hoped it wasn’t that James would obey him. He dearly hoped that he wasn’t that self-centered. Many yes-men had come and gone in his life and he’d always made a point to shoo them away, but maybe he did, on some level, want some? That was a sobering and gut wrenching thought.

Tony bit back the need for a drink as he dried himself off. James was restless enough without adding a tipsy Tony to the mix. Instead, when he face James again, he mentioned the hot tub and started filling it, asking absently after James’s personal care. The soldier confirmed that his hygiene, sustenance and sleep level were typical of the last few months. Tony decided to leave it at that.

Tony had heard later that week that Hani had suffered a bad back break and would likely be wheelchair bound for the rest of his life. Regardless of the personal cost, the negotiations had resumed with alacrity and when Lukas had visited the next evening to pay his respects, and size up James, he’d said they seemed to finally be on the same page.

Lukas was something is a mystery to Tony. He definitely reminded Tony of Agent and thought SHIELD would love a man of his talents. But his loyalties seemed to be in South Africa somewhere. Briefly Tony wondered if he could suss them out before discarding the idea. Fury had always needed to know such things and when he didn’t, it made him paranoid. Tony didn’t want to be like that, determined to take people a bit as they come. Besides, he hated when people tried to analyze him. 

Lukas seemed rather determined to interact with Tony privately, but James was like a terrier about Tony’s safety presently. Tony attempted to invite Lukas to speak in front of James, but all Lukas would say was, “Well played.” Tony rather thought Lukas was similarly confused about Tony and that made him feel a bit better.

James had his own evaluation of the man after he left, commenting on his astute understanding of James’s position and Tony’s perspicacity. This sounded like glowing praise, especially given James’s normal reluctance towards giving such opinions. Regardless, Tony asked JJ to keep track of Lukas. The man might turn into an interesting friend.

Tony did, in fact, get to meet up with Joanna, far later than intended. They considered dinner and dessert, but with James hovering in the background, both found it too distracting. Joanna took James’s presence in stride otherwise. He seemed uncomprehending int he face of her jokes and laughter, but she kept her teasing light and mostly focused on Tony. In the end, James seemed to relax a smidgen around her, which Tony called progress, and Jo seemed completely accepting of James’s protective instincts. Tony left with her number and a kiss. 

And a promise to be in touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what do you think?
> 
> \--  
> Afriski is a ski resort in South Africa founded 
> 
> Joanna Nivena was Tony Stark's fiance early in the comics
> 
> Tony thinks of Agent here, he's referring to Phil Coulson, whom he nicknamed Agent
> 
> All names called out in the South Africa situation are real people who were involved in the ending of Apartheid. Chris Hani was the only one listed who was not present during the '93 riot as he had been murdered(possibly by the Winter soldier X) the previous April).
> 
> Vicker's - Vicker's defense system, a UK company that has changed hands a few times since 1993
> 
> Real life - the AntiApartheid negotiations started in 1990. In 1993, the third such set of negotiations took place in Kempton. In April Chris Hani was murdered. Mandela’s speech following the death of his fellow ANC member sparked a new sense of negotiations. In June, 1993, White supremacy minority groups AWC and AVF stormed the Kempton world trade center, took over the building and did perform a prayer before handing over their demands and leaving peacefully. There were no deaths and a dozen injuries reported. They were led by General Viljoen and Blanche. Historically, Mandela supported protests and a good way to bring about change until September 1992, when the Bisho Massacre happened. The negotiations continued for some time with Klerk and Mandela winning a Joint Nobel Peace Prize later in 1993 for their efforts. The first elections with universal suffrage in South Africa were held in April of 1994.


	3. NYC Yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back home for the Fourth of July. Besides, Tony missed his family. And he has a stubborn assassin to convince. Who knew getting kidnapped was good for something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, I know this one is kind of long. But I had a laundry list of things that needed to happen while Tony was home. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A couple of heads up: Jim "Fresno" Morita is called any of these three names depending on the scene's POV  
> Also Jarvis's name is Edwin Jarvis so some of hte older adults know him as Edwin, not as Jarvis :)

“Lucy! I’m home!”

Tony’s voice echoed into the foyer. He knew at least his mother and Ana were here since he’d borrowed his mother’s driver. He wasn’t entirely sure where James was, only that the man swore he’d beat Tony home and to not worry about him. Tony had rolled his eyes at that, but let the assassin do as he does.

He was going to put his foot down to say that James was not allowed to cross international borders again without some sort of legal documentation. If nothing else, it gave Tony a fall back for the guy.

“Master Tony! It is so good to have you home!”

Tony grinned and swooped Ana into a hug. She chuckled as he held her close for a moment before setting her down. “Ana! I’ve missed your glorious beauty in my life!”

She chortled at him, blushing as she usually did. “Of course you did. And the beautiful Miss Joanna Nivena is a troll, is she?”

Toy laughed, “Compare to your poise, no woman dare.”

“What about your mother?”

Tony spun to see Maria walking up from the garden behind him. “Mom!” He bowed grandly. “Elegant as a queen.” He looked up with a mischievous grin, “And just as cunning.”

Maria hid a giggle behind a gloved hand before reaching out for her only child, “Come and give your Mama a hug, _Bambino_!”

Tony engulfed her, closing his eyes briefly to savor. He still remembered her funeral and the video of her choking with entirely too much clarity. Still, he was very good at hiding it. He stepped back as she released him. 

“Now, why are you clogging up the doorway. Edwin will be home soon with the groceries and you’ll be in the way!” Maria scolded him lightly.

“Never fear, I shall vacate. But first,” He turned to Ana, “did you get the case I requested?”

Ana frowned at him. “I did. Really, Master Tony, what could you possibly want to put in such a case in the foyer of all places?”

Tony gently lifted the necklace that adorned his shoulders. He’d worn it when possible, but he itched with his belief that it was some sort of monitoring device. He wanted away from it. This was supposed to be his vacation after all.

“A gift of friendship from the King of Wakanda. It is said to protect the home so I want to display it in the entryway.” Tony tilted one way and the other trying to visualize the best place for it. He never was much of an interior designer. That had always been Pepper’s forte more than Tony’s.

Beside him, Ana sighed. “As you will, Young sir.”

Tony grinned at her with a wink. “I’ll place it here temporarily and then Uncle Dum Dum and I can put the case up later. When are the old farts getting home?”

“Watch who you call old farts, Scamp!” Peggy’s voice floated into the foyer from the hallway. Tony waved.

“Never you, Wise Agent Carter!”

She rolled her eyes, “If you want an artists opinion, Angie will be home with Edwin.” She gave Tony a squeeze as she took one of his bags. Ana had already carted off another. Maria smiled ad ushered Tony into the house.

“Now, tell us all your adventures. Oh as Jr has requested he be reintegrated as soon as possible, whatever that means. He’s terribly excited about it.” Maria looked at TOny in question but Tony just grinned with a thumbs up.

* * *

When Dum Dum and Fresno appeared they found Tony enjoying Ana’s special turkey and cucumber wraps . They didn’t bother knocking anymore, content to simply enter the mansion, usually greeting a terrifying shadow to show James they were still allies. They followed the sounds of voices to the kitchen.

“-just appeared. None of the first responders knew what to do with a growling white dude covered in mustard and sawdust. I still don’t even know _why_ he was covered in mustard and sawdust!”

“And yet, he got you out of there.”

“I wasn’t in any danger.” Tony scoffed. “If anything, being white, I was in less danger at the time.”

“This was supposed to be a vacation, Antonio! You're not Indiana Jones!” Maria reproached, gently exasperated.

Dum Dum thought this was a good moment to save his honorary nephew, “Welcome home, Tony!”

The brunet grinned as he hopped up from the table for his greeting, which was a giant hug. Dum Dum had noticed that the kid didn’t know how to ask for family hugs and that would never do. Hugs were important for emotional stability! Dum Dum heard Tony squeak as he lifted the genius off his feet.

Next to him, Jim walked forward with a grin. Dum Dum peeked an eye open to look at his partner. It had been a long time since that cold day in Azzano when he’d met Jim Morita. His throw away quip had the effect of them each catching the other’s attention and both catching the attention of Captain America. 

The result of that was still staggering. Dum Dum had known that going to war would be life changing. He’d hoped for a sense of pride in his skills, maybe a job that could feed his mother and brother. He’d expected to bond with his fellow soldiers, maybe lead a few. He hadn’t expected to become part of a legend. 

And he hadn’t expected Jim.

Jim had been more than a comrade. They had started out challenging each other. Their beliefs, misconceptions, even their goals. Jim had stood up in front of Dum Dum and told him to think. And Dum Dum had thought. He’d done so much in the way to try and be of some help to Steve. He couldn’t see the whole war. All he could see were the soldiers and civilians dying in front of him. But he could see Steve. And with every important battle, each victory with Steve, they saw the war ending.

Dum Dum had been the one who’d stayed up with Bucky on those nights he couldn’t tell Steve about. Dum Dum had backed their strategy with Col Phillips and filled roles not already full. All those nights, Dum Dum could remember the taste of the air and the quiet of fear. And yet, Steve’s constant, firm belief that they were going to make it through had stayed. Dum Dum believed in that. So when they lost Bucky, Dum Dum did what he hoped his Sergeant would have wanted, he stepped up and was second in command. He kept Steve alive.

Until Steve wasn’t.

The loss of their commanding officer so soon after Bucky had hit the Commandos hard and they almost fell apart. They were all losing their own private war. And Dum Dum couldn’t let that happen! He’d shoved all that hurt away and pulled up Steve’s firm belief and shoved, cajoled and threatened them all back to the front lines. They had to finish what they’d started. 

For Steve and Bucky.

But after the war, Dum Dum had come home to nothing. He’d had no family left, no job to do, and no men to shoulder. He’d gone looking for something and the only thing he found was the bottle. Each day he found the bottom of the bottle was closer and closer, the time he found something shorter and shorter.

Then one morning, at a disgustingly early dawn, Jim showed up.

Dum Dum didn’t remember that morning very well. He knew Jim had shoved him into a freezing shower, fully clothed. He knew the ma had stuffed two loaves of bread down his throat. He knew this, because eventually he asked and Jim told him. But his next clear memory had been of Jim buying two tickets to California for them. He’d been hell on the plane, swinging between quiet morose to loud belligerent. Jim’s patience had to have been legendary.

And he had been patient. Through the fights about the vodka and the tears of frustration. Jim had alternated between calmly listening and verbally beating him bloody. And yet, he’d stayed put. When Dum Dum had asked, about 15 years ago, ‘why?’, Jim had rolled his eyes and simply explained that he was returning the favor. 

And that was their give and take. When one faltered, the other stood. And for the last 30 years, they’d been together, inseparable. So when Howard had died and Tony had set a plea for support, they’d not even questioned it. Howard had been one of them, and thus so was his son. They were already on the east coast, but Jim’s sister didn’t really need their help often as they did most of their work at home anyway. Moving their base from Philly to New York hadn’t been a hardship. 

Now, they had more family than ever. In connecting with Tony, they’d found the rest of the Commandos again. A group formed from the ashes of Azzano nearly 50 years ago ose again, cores of steel tempered with age and wisdom, ready to band together and do what was needed. This time they rallied around Tony.

And Jim told Dum Dum the other night that he didn’t think he’d ever been happier.

“So, what’s on the agenda for your first day back, kiddo!”

“I’m a fully formed adult, I’ll have you know!”

“Yeah, you can grow your own beard and everything.” Dum Dum teased his nephew. Tony squawked at that. Dum Dum laughed heartedly. All twenty-somthings thought they were fully mature adults. On some it was annoying, but on Tony, it was adorable.

“Hmph!!! This is a beard!”

Dum Dum leaned over the kid, “That triangle doesn’t quite meet requirements yet.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Dum Dum as Jim went over to greet the rest of the group. Dum Dum left the niceties to the more convercent of them and instead gave him attention to Tony.

“Actually, Wanna help me put up a glass case?” Tony asked airily. He always seemed to ask for help that way, as if their refusal was both a given and not a matter of concern. Dum Dum often wondered if he was the only one lost after the war. He wondered if maybe Howard had needed someone to shove his ass out of his grief and see his son. Maria was a terrific woman, but she hadn’t been to war. There was something different about your comrade kicking your ass. Maybe the Commandos had failed Howard?

“Strange way to celebrate a homecoming, but I’m game for drilling holes. Where are we making a mess that Eddie’s going to frown at?”

“Edwin, if you please Sir.” Edwin’s reproof was expected and Dum Dum grinned and went over to give the man a hug. Ana had already spilled the bean that Edwin liked hugs, he was just stubborn. Dum Dum had mentally translated that to prissy, but since the man never hesitated to give Tony or Ana affection, he kept that opinion to himself. Still, a little teasing was good for the soul.

“The foyer. I’ve a special gift from a Wakandan king to display.”

“In the foyer?”

Beside them Ana sighed. “I did try to talk him out of it, but when Young Master Toy has a bee in his bonnet…”

Dum Dum grinned. Tony could be stubborn with the best of them. He rubbed his hands together. “Okay, lets do this!”

Tony grinned and leaped away from his almost finished meal, probably to get the tools. Maria frowned at the plate but Ana picked it up with the promise she’d coax him to finish it and hurried after him. Dum Dum took a moment to greet everyone, under Jim’s mildly subtle nudge, before retreating to the foyer where Ana was pressing the last of Tony’s sandwiches into his hands in exchange for the measuring tape.

Dum Dum chuckled. “I’ll start the measuring, where do we want this thing?”

Tony mumbled around his food as he gestured towards the left wall. It was currently covered in artistically decorative flowers that even Maria thought were hideous. But even Angie had admitted it was hard to decide what to put there since the chance of sticky fingers was highest in that part of the house. Dum Dum just started pulling the table and such out of the way while Tony swallowed.

“Okay, Tony, where do you want this thing?”

Tony’s grasp on interior decorating was abysmal, but he knew structure. They got the glass case up rather smoothly and the necklace inside. Tony explained the new tech ideas he had gotten during his discussions with UNOMUR while they worked. Dum Dum wondered if the kid understood the concept of a vacation.

“What on earth are you doing?” Angie’s mild despair startled them from behind. Both looked at her sheepishly.

“Well, it should be in the foyer!” Tony explained.

Angie rolled her eyes. “Lord save me from men with no sense of style.”

“Hey!”

“Go get that bust from the library, that one of Rosa Parks. And that thing your father got from that ambassador whose-it. After the war?”

“The vase from Austria?”

“Yeah, and the paperweight from the Mellon city changer...?” Angie snapped her fingers trying to remember.

“Richard?” Tony guessed and received a nod. With rolling eyes the two men parted ways to retrieve the desired objects, well aware to stay out of Angie’s way. Once she had an artistic vision, it was best to let her try it.

“So when do you think it’ll be safe to look in there again?” Dum Dum whispered to Tony. Tony snickered.

“When she comes down for dinner.”

* * *

Tony was happy with the results of Angie’s mutterings though. The display showed off the brilliance of the Wakandan jewelry, leaving the others looking wanting without seeming to mean it. An excellent sneer at RK Mellon in Tony’s opinion. And that hideous Austrian gift deserved the lack of praise. Tony had hated that thing since he was a kid.

To be safe, he’d waited until the next morning to look at her handy work. She really did a wonderful job making the case look both new and belonging in the entryway. Tony smiled and praised her under his breath, promising himself to tell her in person later.

Right now, he wanted a donut. There was a little pastry place just five blocks away that he loved the donuts from. In the other future, he’d even funded it through the ‘09 economic troubles to keep it going. Of course, in this time the owners, a couple about his age, didn’t really know him and their aunty hadn’t come from France to live with them yet. But they still made good donuts.

He’d just turned down the correct road when he heard his name. Glancing to one side, he internally groaned at the camera pointed his way. Even if the reporters weren’t as rabid now as after Iron Man debuted, they still had their annoyances. And he didn’t want to deal.

He waved and sped up. Which apparently translated to these idiots to call their friends and hurry after him with questions. As he turned another corner he glanced back and to his horror the single photographer had turned into a group of five, half of whom waving at him. He turned the corner and started sprinting, wondering if he should call a car and mourning the lack of cell phones yet.

_I just wanted some donuts, dammit!_

Three corners later, he spotted a store that was open and ducked inside.

“Can I help you sir?

“No! Uh,no. Just browsing, thanks!” Tony mutters, ducking around a rack of headphones. It’d been a while since he’d been in an electronics store like this. Probably shorter in this timeline, but that was before his return so it felt like a really long time. He chuckled, recognizing the CD players, that made him feel nostalgic for a time he was actually in.

He heard some whispering around a corner, “How about this one? Will it work?”

“Nah, its not long enough. See, we’ve got this deck here to get around.”

“Crap! So this one? And that one? Oh, and the controllers need these.”

“Yep, I’ll grab the leads, mine fried last week.”

“Yeah, ouch.”

“What’re you guys building?” The two teens eye Tony warily for a split moment before blinking at him. Tony recognized that look. It usually preceded someone shouting _Oh wow, you’re Tony Stark!_. He quickly held up a finger to his lips, “Shh! Shh!”

Both boys glanced at the store clerk, who was reading a magazine and not paying them much attention. The shorter teen leaned forward. “My sister is driving me crazy with her Miss Popular thing. We’re going to get her from a distance!”

“Yeah, she even said that electronics were stupid! And she totally dissed on Chewbacca!”

“So, we’re making an egg catapult! For her date tomorrow.”

“She’ll see us in the front door and think its safe and then BAMN! Egg in the hair!”

“And the douche she’s dating will hopefully scram.”

“He’s such a jerk! He and his buddies taped Neil to the goalpost last week!”

“And my sister wants to date him! How could I show my face if that happens?”

Tony was trying really hard not to giggle at the rapid teen speak the two were doing. Clearly they’d been friends since infancy. He really shouldn’t encourage this. But YOLO, right?

He squatted next to them, “so what are you using for the signal processor?”

They launched into a description that was only half filled with words like ‘thingies’ and ‘duh’s. Tony had to ask a few questions before the actual plan made sense. For 14-year-olds, it wasn’t a bad layout. Tony spent a moment looking at the board they were holding before picking up a wire and held it up, “What about if you moved this?”

The teens and Tony debated back and forth on the wire placement before one of them looked up. “Crap, we really should move this to the park.”

“Its closed by now.”

“ _Oooooor_ you could build it at home like you’re _supposed_ to!” the store clerk growled at them.

The other boy turned and looked behind him and winced. “Yeah, Jordan, he runs this store, he gets kinda grumpy about building in the store.”

Tony chuckled, withholding the urge to simply buy the place so they could continue. Then the taller teen looks to him, “You could come over! We could finish this at home! We’ve already got the catapult.”

Tony blinked at them, regarding them for a moment before grinning, “As long as its a secret.”

Both boys grinned and picked up the basket. Tony skirted the store to avoid this ‘Jordan’ as they went to pay. He heard the man growl at them for taking too long.

“Finally. Also, keep an eye out. A bunch of guys ran past a bit ago saying they saw Tony Stark!”

The boys glanced at each other and Tony ducked lower. Jordan continued, oblivious, “Hey, you guys are on your bikes, right? Get a picture of him if you can! That pays big bucks right now!”

“Yeh…”

“Great…” Both boys responded shakily and Tony could practically see them glance at each other with nervous grins.

Tony met them outside and they all rounded the corner. “So the catapult is at my house, but the multimeter and such is at Simon’s, so we can split up and meet at Simon’s.”

Tony nodded, as the boys went over and pulled out a pair of bikes. “Woah, you guys meant actual bicycles!?!”

They both looked at Tony, “Duh, it's too far to walk. And you really don’t wanna go on a bus with electronics. You can just take your car, dude.”

Tony scratched his head sheepishly. “Yeah, didn’t really bring one.”

Both boys stared at him. “You didn’t bring your car?” The taller one asked in amazement.

Tony glared with a shrug, “If I had a car with me, I wouldn’t have been _running_ from those vultures, would I?”

Both boys looked at each other a moment before Simon shrugged. “I guess we can ride double.”

“Double?”

“All the stuff goes in one basket and someone rides the handlebars.”

“Sweet! I’ve never ridden a handlebar! My turn!” Tony crowed as he leaped for Simon’s bike. Both boys glanced at each other, but Tony ignored them as he tried to figure out the balance of sitting on the handlebars of a bike.

“Alright, Mr Stark-”

“ _TONY_ ”

“Alright Tony, here...we...go!” the teen grunted as he started them up.

“Woaaaaaaaaaah!” Tony yelped as he kicked his legs out to balance. It took a little speed before the bike was stable enough for him to stay in one position, cheering gleefully in the wind. 

Hank broke off at a street to grab the catapult and shouted that he’d meet them at Simon’s apartment. Tony just kept his hands firmly on the bike, balancing was harder than the Iron Man suit! He was having a great time!

“Wow!” Tony huffed as the bike finally came to a stop at an apartment building. “Few! That was slightly more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. I may have to get me one!”

Behind him Simon grinned, panting, “Sure. It's a lot less exciting on the actual seat.”

“Pssh!” Tony waved his hand, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Simon gave him a weird look before shrugging. He led Tony upstairs as he called to his mother in the kitchen, “Mom, brought a friend hom to help me ‘n Hank on our project!”

“Okay Sweetheart, lunch is in a half an hour. And if you cover that floor in metal bits again, so help me, you _will_ vacuum them up before you get dinner!”

“Yes Mom!”

Tony shared a pained grin endemic to boys everywhere when dealing with their mother’s ridiculous need to clean up perfectly good spare parts.

They gotten the new pieces spread out by the time Hank arrived and he brought lunch up with him. Half the sandwiches went uneaten and forgotten as they delved into controls and aiming. The catapult was a rat trap with a wooden spoon on one side. One fo the first problems came with aiming and speed of the catapult itself. The rat trap wasn’t very customization so they had to figure out some sort of tilting mobile platform.

Tony hadn’t ever worked with K’Nex before, though he was quite familiar with legos. The boys put together an amazing contraption on those bits and their idea may actually work. Not that Tony thought they should egg Hank’s sister. First of all, you don’t egg a girl after she gets pretty. Worse than death, that way lies. Tony’s suggestion was to actually focus on the douche bag boyfriend. He also suggested not to use eggs. Legal stuff aside, if they broke a few, it would stink to high heaven and that meant Mom’s wrath.

All three boys agreed to avoid that.

Water Balloons were Tony’s go-to for this type of prank. As they talked about it, Tony slipped in mentions of planning for the outcome, beyond the initial awesomeness. The boys took his ideas in stride and shifted their focus to food dyes their moms used in baking. Tony had loved the idea.

Tony actually loved working with kids. They were so open to new ideas. For one thing, they were rarely old enough to say, “ _It simply isn’t done!_ ” or “ _That’s not how we do things_ ”. Tony hated those phrases, both as a kid and as an adult. Most kids he met like this had already run headlong into those phrases and hated them equally.

When Simon’s brother got home from his local job at the corner mart, Tony and the boys were called to dinner, which they begged out of. Tony tried to stay in the background, but even if the older brother didn’t recognize him, Mrs Williams clearly did. Her sigh and agreement elicited cheers from all three engineers though and they returned to their project.

“Okay, test launch 72, water balloon half full!” Hank grinned as he recited. Simon moved the controls around as they aimed at the target they had hung the back of the bedroom door. Tony watched closely. Simon had done the math this time and Tony got the feeling that math was more his thing than Hank’s. Simon was clearly the more electronics focused of the two, but Hank’s dexterity was astounding. Especially with such large hands. Tony had often been glad to have such small hands for his work, but Hank’s hands were huge, even at 14. Still Tony’d had fun explaining acceleration curves to the teens.

“And LAUNCH!”

The water balloon sales through the air, it looked on target. Until the door opened. All three had a bare moment of horror at the appearance of Mrs Williams before an arm shot out and caught the balloon gently.

Mrs Williams handled it with remarkable aplomb. That is, she thanked James, who was staring at Tony, and then glared at the two teens. “I think Mr Stark needs to be going. And Hank, your bedtime was over an hour ago.”

They all shrunk back at the Mom-voice. “Yes, Ma’am.”

She huffed, “Simon, you’d better mop up this mess before lunch tomorrow or so help me!”

“Yes, Mom!”

Tony and Hank stared frozen as Simon leaped to work clearing the electronics mess. It was his jostling that had the three of them brushing the spare parts into a pile and packing up the catapult, ready for the date the next day. 

“Oh no, Mr Stark, thank you, but the boys can handle it. My husband will take Hank home.”

“No, um, its partly my fault. I mean-”

“You just head on out. The boys can handle the mess.” Mrs Williams interrupted him firmly. Tony wilted slightly and sighed. He’d been having fun! Most people don’t want to have fun with him and these boys had been completely okay with his oddities. Maybe he should start a kid’s program thing. He’d considered it before, but his rep made it almost impossible for any kids under college age to get permission to hang out with him. And college age kids were not as fun.

James didn’t say anything as Tony joined him in the hallway. Tony glanced back and waved to the boys. He got two sheepish waves back before they paraded down the stairs. Mr Williams was reading his newspaper in the living room when they started for the front door.

“Well, Mr Stark! And in my house?” Mr Williams raised an eyebrow and Tony froze, recognizing one of his competitors. Internally, he swore to himself.

Externally, he offered his hand and a bright smile, “Mr Williams! What a surprise! Please call me Tony. I hadn’t connected the last name. But I should have known, such a bright son would have to have an enterprising father.”

The handshake was slightly painful and Tony fought to keep his smile pasted on his face. Apparently James read the body language well and stepped forward in intimidation. Enough that Mr William’s plastic smile turned down.

“Well, I should be going. Lovely to meet you Mrs Williams. Eric.” Tony turned to the rest of the family observing the tableau with a pleasant nod. He looked back at the older man, “Mr Williams.”

Tony strode out the front door at that. He could hear James shut the door behind him as he strode down the stairs. There was an elevator but Tony had learned the value of a good exit and it meant actually disappearing from view. Elevators complicated exits if you didn’t handle them right. 

Besides, it felt good to stomp down the stairs. He had been having fun with those teens, dammit! He couldn’t help that he was Tony fucking Stark and that he didn’t know the son of the head of a smaller competitor who didn’t come to events. He just knew that both boys had been imaginative and enthusiastic. And both boys were smart. He’d have to place a watch on both for their future. 

“I suppose Mother is getting worried?”

James glanced at him as they slid into the back of the limo. James’s frown deepened. “Breakfast should have ended before noon.”

Tony sighed roughly and sat back in the seat, running a hand through his hair. He grimaced, looking out the window. “At first, I simply got ambushed.” James made a sound that was almost a whimper. Tony waved his hand airily. “Nothing dangerous, just reporters and rather zealous shutterbugs.”

James didn’t seem to feel better about this, grimacing at Tony. Tony chuckled wryly. “I hid in a Radioshack. I didn’t even get my donut, goddammit!” Tony hit the arm of the door with his fist. Then Tony deflated.

“I hadn’t intended to be gone all day.” Tony looked at James with a grin that was probably only slightly wistful. “We were having fun.”

Tony redirected his attention back out the window. “I guess I won’t find out if the catapult works.”

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 159_

_Active Day: 569_

_Handler Day: 565_

_Mission Day: 130_

_Tony went silent today. Tony left to retrieve breakfast and did not return. Ana and Jarvis became concerned at 1900 hours. Maria Stark did not become apparently concerned . Dugan and Morita were not present. Jarvis claimed Tony does this randomly a lot. Ana confirmed. Carter claimed to be ready to send out agents at 24 hours. Tony has a history of kidnapping and is a high value assassination target._

_Tony spent the day with Hank McCoy and Simon Williams. He had fun until he met Sanford Williams. Tony desired to continue “having fun”._

_Status: Tony had fun most of the day. He did not eat donuts and met McCoy and Williams families. These made Tony upset. The rest of Tony’s family was perturbed by Toy’s absence. Tony ended the day upset._

_My Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met. Mental requirements confused._

_Likes: Tony smiling_

_Dislikes: aggressive competitors who are parent of kids Tony likes_

_New information:Hank McCoy, 14, son of Norton and Edna McCoy. One older sibling, female. 158 cm tall, 165 lbs. Connections: No underworld connections noted. Physical: No training noted. Mental: No training noted. Unique characteristics: intelligence, stature, observant. Threat assessment: 5%_

_Simon Williams, 14, son of Sanford and Martha Williams. One older sibling, male. 167 cm tall, 158 lbs. Connections: Father is a competitor for Stark Industries. Brother is linked with local gang activity. Physical: No training noted, Mental: No training noted. Unique Characteristics: Intelligence, versatility Threat Assessment: 15%_

_Tony desires to have fun. This is more important to Tony than his safety. Allowances must be made for this decision point._

_Research Needed: Which aspect of today was fun for Tony? Should more teenagers be involved in daily life? Should projects with projectiles be more prevalent? Should Tony be included in revenge concepts? Ask Captain Rhodes._

_Research Needed: Household did not panic when Tony was out of contact. Why? Given a high probability of kidnapping, why the delayed response? Why was James not informed?_

_Individuality Comments: Tony enjoyed himself until James arrived. Then Tony met Sanford Williams and was no longer enjoying himself. This made me feel like James had failed in a mission. But the mission parameters do not exist. I’m confused. I do not like that Tony was upset. Is this a mission parameter? Who assigned it?_

* * *

Tony was running a few checks on JJ’s integration process when James returned from his most trip to Stark Industries. “How’s my company?”

James glanced over from where he was unloading his various accessories. “R&D department is under stress and threat of job loss. Marketing department is rebranding to handle the South African news. Accounting department is adequate. Security department is adequate. Administration department is receiving a 19% decrease in resources at the end of the month. Sales is ade-”

“Wait, wait, what now?!? Go back to the R&D under threat! What’s going on? I was gone a month!”

James glanced at him and picked up his notebook before coming over to sit. “Each position in R&D is being evaluated for project effectiveness. New development and new patent efforts are being emphasized. Reviews are scheduled for September. The outcome of the reviews is set to dictate new employment contracts.” James reported. Tony gaped at him. Christ his board was _trying_ to send the company under!

“Oh, is that all?” Tony asked faintly. He was going to kill his board! They were setting up the R&D teams for failures. Tony could see it. They were weeding out the people they didn’t like, the specialties they didn’t want. And they were focusing on the ones who could replace Tony as key inventor for SI. Originally, Tony was simply going to nudge people into early retirement from his board, but now? He wasn’t sure if Stane had a hand in this, but Tony couldn’t call the bluff. If he threatened them or backed down, then they’d run roughshod over him and these scientists. He needed a backdoor.

“Can you find out who on the board suggested this? And who supports and opposes it?” Tony asked. James nodded.

“Mission accepted.”

Tony rolled his eyes. This would be easier if you had an official identity I could assign permissions to.” He stared at JJ’s readout for a minute, aware of James putting away his stuff for the evening. “Aunt Peggy says you still haven’t decided?”

James glanced at him. “Jame- I do not need a legal identity. Disappearing is easier when there is no papertrail.”

“Duh!” Tony snarked, “Why do you think I’m shoving myself into the spotlight? Trust me, it isn’t for the fun right now!” Tony snapped, clenching his fist. “There's safety in a spotlight. For you, it would give you resources.”

“Resources are irrelevant. The mission is the priority.”

“Resources are necessary to accomplish your missions!” Tony growled. “You don’t have those bastard handlers now! That means you won’t get punished or whatever, but it also means the support teams and groups they had in place are gone! I’m not a super secret organization, I’m a Genius playboy millionaire philanthropist! And you're not some wind up toy gun that I aim at someone and let go! You are a person!”

“James is an asset!”

“You don’t HAVE TO BE!” Tony shouted. James rocked back. Even DUM-E’s beeping quieted down behind them. Tony panted as he stared hard at James’s stubborn scowl. Finding his temper and hogtying it firmly, he growled, “Do not leave this country without a piece of legal identification!”

* * *

James watched in distress as Tony stormed out of the lab. He’d never seem Tony so angry. James was beginning to remember other handlers being angry. Sometimes they took their anger out on him. Sometimes on others nearby. The screams were the same. 

Yet, Tony hadn’t done more than yell. Tony was trying to be a good handler. His assets in the company were in trouble and his long term plan was threatening them short term and James could see the stress it was placing on his shoulders. James should help. That was James’s purpose as Tony’s asset. 

That was James’s purpose.

“Inquiry.”

James glanced over to JJ’s monitor. “Proceed.”

“Why do you not wish a legal identity?”

James frowned. He looked at the doorway. Truthfully, he’d been considering the pros and cons of a legal identity for some time. Carter had said it wouldn’t be the name Bucky Barnes. That was too dangerous. They needed another name to give him. There were a lot of pros and cons and no clear winner. Without a clear winner, James would take direction from his handler.

“Tony has not ordered it so.”

In the corner DUM-E beeped sullenly. James winced. “If it was that important to Tony, why not simply order James to get legal documents?” James took a step towards the senior asset before halting. DUM-E sounded upset and maybe James wasn’t good enough for contact right now. James was still learning to be a good asset.

DUM-E beeped and whirled calmly, rolling out of his corner to where James stood straight. James blinked in confusion. “Wouldn’t it be easier to tell assets how to grow rather than wait for assets to figure it out?”

“Sir, places a lot of emphasis on unique personalities. Perhaps DUM-E and myself and James will discover a new way to do something. This gives Sir more ideas. Perhaps it is an experiment?”

The idea of being an experiment, of being a thing on a lab table made James grow cold. He didn’t even realize his legs were shaking until DUM-E nudged him to curl around the metal struts. The soothing sound of DUM-E reassuring him that it wasn’t a test or an experiment helped ground James. DUM-E curled the arm around and prompted James to lift his feet. 

They had done this routine a few times before. DUM-E could move James onto his base if James’s feet were off the floor. It allowed DUM-E to completely curl around James. It felt like the capsule back with his old handlers. When they were done with him, they’d place him in the capsule. He would go into cryosleep and all would be well. While in the capsule, he was good. They didn’t train him in the capsule. He didn’t have to perform or worry about results in the capsule. He could just dream and be and nothing was wrong. He missed those breaks sometimes. Tony was a better handler than HYDRA but Tony required James to continuously think and act. It was exhausting to figure out the right way all the time. Months of cryo sleep would be a blessing at times for that lack.

DUM-E directed his next few sentences at JJ, but James listened as well, trying to integrate the idea that Tony thought James knew better than Tony on when James was ready for a legal ID. DUM-E called up a lot of examples, and the evidence was rather staggering. Tony often let JJ or James decide the next step in something. He’d offer or suggest steps, but the choice was ultimately the asset’s.

“What if I choose wrong? What if Tony is angry?”

DUM-E’s response was simple. Tony is never angry at an asset.

James frowned. “But-”

DUM-E overroad his words, asking how many times DUM-E didn’t do what Tony asked. How many times had DUM-E done something Tony didn’t like or didn’t ask for? Tony has never been truly angry at DUM-E. He has been disappointed or sad or confused, he was confused a lot. But Tony didn’t ever change or get rid of DUM-E.

James pointed out all the times Tony threatened to do so. But DUM-E did his version of scoffing. Even Jr seemed to understand that interaction better than James, “From my observations, if Sir truly intends to be rid of someone or something, he simply does so. Sir doesn’t threaten.”

“But-”

“Sir, also keeps his promises. Sir swore none of us were leaving his service.”

“What if he changes his mind?” James whispered into DUM-E’s left circuit covering. DUM-E beeped primly. James blinked at him in bewilderment. The idea had never occurred to him.

He’d always been aware that if a handler was done with him, that was that. It had never occurred to him that he may pursue a handler. He’d been afraid of Tony leaving him behind, but the idea that if Tony tried, James could refuse to be left never occurred to him. 

“Sir, does have a few self-destructive tendencies according to records. It would be safer for Sir if there are redundancies to account for those?”

DUM-E beeped at them both. James shivered. DUM-E was correct, balancing their desire to help Tony with Tony’s free will and directive leadership would be tricky. It would need resources and information. A lot of information and resources. The kind that needed real contacts. But they could do it.

DUM-E beeped again in question but James shook his head. “I don’t need a legal identity to be effective. Neither of you have them?”

DUM-E’s sarcastic response echoed in the lab. While true that JJ was very young, DUM-E was old enough and even if DUM-E looked different from others, he should still have the first grab at legal ID of the three of them. He was the first and senior asset.

But people were often manipulated by looks and DUM-E’s looks would limit his effectiveness. James could hide his oddities. Maybe there were more pros than cons in getting official ID.

* * *

Tony ducked under the champagne fountain. He’s never enjoyed the cloying taste of the celebratory drink and liked it soaking him even less. Instead, he snagged a bartender and ordered another whiskey bottle. Fourth of July parties were always wild. 

Tony looked out over the group of crazed twenty-somethings. At least he hoped they were all twenty-something instead of teen-somethings. About half of them he recognized. Most of them didn’t know him from anything closer than the nearest magazine.

He was sad Jo couldn’t make it.

Still, he snagged Winona for an excellent round of dancing. Johnny was in California this month and Winona had already told Tony she missed having fun. Johnny was an okay sort about photos and such appearing about his lover, as long as she gave him some notice. Besides, Tony had met and loved Johnny a few years earlier before he became the big thing. Winona had been nice enough to help him get his own party started before flitting off in search of another dance partner. Tony loved her style.

As Winona spotted someone, Tony shifted to dancing in the general crowd. That was part of the flow of these things anyway. He turned around to see who his next partner would be to crash headlong into a young man about his age with a girlfriend. They opened their arms to him for the dance and he enjoyed latching on to them for a while. 

The back and forth of the music swelled and Tony laughed along with his dance-mates. They were eventually descended upon by the friend group the couple had clearly come with. Tony passed between several of them, still trying to place any of their faces. With the switch to a low, thumping beat, the fevered dance slowed a bit for Toy to realize one of the guys was handing around a drink of his own. Tony waved it away, finally recognizing the couple he’d been dancing with earlier. Leaf Phoenix. 

He glanced at the girlfriend as she greeted another friend in a way that indicated she may not exactly be Leaf’s girlfriend exclusively. Tony struggled to refuse the drink being passed around as history not yet passed sped in front of his eyes. He bit his lip. This was the side of this time travel mess he didn’t want to deal with. 

He watched as Leaf laughed with the group. The kid looked so young, not even 20. Tony heard a good grinding song pic up ad he swung towards Leaf, holding out his hand and a quirk of the eyebrow. Tony had experience convincing all sorts of people to do all sorts of things. Seducing a dance out of a young, not entirely sober, actor wasn’t outside his wheelhouse at all.

He reeled the kid in and they shimmied together in the staccato beat of lights and laughter. He leaned forward, feeling the skin of their arms touch, enjoying the presence of another heartbeat. He couldn't let it go without something.

Something.

“Halloween, River is not okay at Viper.” Tony whispered into the kid’s ear. He felt the guy tense up. He’d heard. Tony didn’t let him look at him for more than a moment before spinning him at his group again. He slipped into the crowd quickly and expertly. He didn’t know if it would help, but he dare not risk anything further. Instead he slipped away and made a mental note to stay away from the group the rest of the night.

He traveled between dance partners for a while. A group of girls drew him into a grind circle, which was fun. A few guys merged with a group of girls and for a while it was kind of a free for all on the dance floor. After that sweaty fun, Tony started looking around for a quiet spot for a drink and a breath.

Instead he found Pam whom he did indeed like a lot. She was always up for some fun and her animal rights activism stretched her entire career. She pulled him onto the dance floor with some impressive bounce control and Tony enjoyed the next few songs pressed against her rather luxurious bosom. 

The fireworks didn’t disrupt the dancing much, though it did seem to mean something to the alcohol in the room. Tony and Pam separated when a group with a keg pranced through shouting. For a while the music died lower as drinking took some attention. Besides why waste good beer on the floor?

Tony found himself talking to a moaning musician who wanted to go back to school but his band needed him. Since Tony was sipping something a bit harder than beer, he wasn’t matching the guy. Unfortunately that type of logic doesn’t translate well o a drunk mind. As the music started up again Tony ducked away from the very emphatic Andy who wanted Tony to toast to his music. Tony was just wondering why a Canadian musician was at a fourth of July party.

Tony ducked the waving arms of Gina when he backed into someone. Sure hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. “Well, hello gorgeous!”

The heavy breathing sent an alcohol induced shiver down his spine and Tony wondered if he’d found a dance partner for some good grinding. That was part of what made these parties so tolerable. That and copious alcohol that were making the lights streak prettily. He leaned back, feeling the hardness against his ass.

“That feels uncomfortable.” Tony gasped as he pulsed with the music. The firm hands traveled up his chest to mold him to the strong partner behind him.

“Want to find a corner and help me with it?”

Tony laughed, reaching back over his head to grasp the person’s head. “Rather turn up the heat!”

Whatever the response, it was lost in the swell of the song. Tony allowed himself to be manhandled around the dance floor as his partner humped him in time with the music. The simmer of pleasure and alcohol hummed pleasantly under his skin and he gave himself over to the moans the pounding flesh of the dancers drew from him.

When his partner seemed less interested in the music than in the flesh, Tony started to pull away. He wasn’t ready to end his night, even if he had decided he wanted to end it with one of these free spirits. He spotted Pam from earlier and twirled away from the greedy hands to encircle her. She grinned at him and the two of them had a pretty good grind going when strong hands crept over his shoulders. 

“Now, that wasn’t nice. Leave me hanging like this.”

Tony scoffed. “I’m here for the music, not a quickie.” He could also smell the alcohol, which meant it was really really strong since Tony was more than tipsy, on the breath at his ear. A suppressed growl bit at his ear as he shifted his balance between the two dancers. Pam was drunk enough to not notice the subtle interplay in front of her. 

A harsh pinch to his nipple caught his attention as the hand used the leverage to pull him back against the taller dancer. Tony grimaced, mind clearing slightly at the pain. He reached up to pull the hand off his chest, but instead the fingers twisted sharply.

The pain, combined with the alcohol, had Tony gasping in a pleasure pain mix, knees trembling. The sudden loss of coordination allowed his ex-dance partner to pull him away from his current dance partner. Pam didn’t really notice, which wouldn’t have surprised Tony had he been paying attention at all. Instead, his attention was focused on the artful and frustrating interplay this jerk was doing to draw him out of the dancers. The painful twist to his nipple gave way just in time for thin fingers to reach behind his dance boner and press up sharply.

This, of course, tossed him further off balance as he tried to compensate for the change in pain. There was something familiar about it as the fingers on his perineum disappeared and two fingers pressed under his jaw and forced his head up and back. 

“Fight me all you want, lovely. All that passion will be mine. You need this, want this, crave this.”

The man wasn’t wrong. Tony had done his share of experimenting as a teen and before in his twenties and thirties. He was well aware of the varied uses pleasure and pain could have in the bedroom. But through all that, consent had been a golden rule of his, on both sides. The few times he hadn’t given consent where mostly when he was too out of his mind to do so.

He wasn’t now.

When the next change happened, from his armpit to the upper inside of his thigh, he ripped himself forward with a snarl. “No!”

Tony slithered away as the startled hands reached out for him. He had no interest in being caught by them again. He glanced back and felt a part of him grow cold. He did know this person.

Tiberius Stone.

In the original timeline, Ty had caught him on the back swing after his parent’s death. He’d spent nearly 18 month inventing for Obie before taking a break and trying to lose himself in the rabbit hole of parties. Ty had been there. Ty was right, they did match to some extent. And he was so wrong. They weren’t even in the same library. The man was a sadistic narcissist. Tony was self-centered, possibly even a textbook narcissist, he’d ever tried for some sort of diagnosis. But his obsession was directed inward and towards saving people. Ty’s had always been towards others and their fear or desire of him. His sadism remained oneway and cared little for his partner. 

Tony wanted nothing to do with the toxic creep.

Two men appeared behind him, gripping an arm apiece as Ty stalked forth. “Now, now, you shouldn’t run. Its not polite. I may have to punish you.” 

Tony recoiled, remembering the eventful party in Denmark back before his parent’s death. He’d found a Dom with a deft hand at a switch. Tiberius had been there. He’d forgotten that since they didn’t start dating until after his presentation in 1993. Those had been miserable 9 months. Tony grimaced, anger and some fear clearing his head a bit.

“Not from you, I don’t.” He growled.

“Tony... That’s not what I remember.”

Tony snarled at the rich bastard. “You are pathetic compared to Kara. And so is your goon squad.” Drawing on his memory of lessons with teammates from another time, Tony stomped on an instep and sank an elbow into a solar plexus. Ignoring the breathless cursing, Tony dived into the crowd, aiming for the far side of the building. 

He was just ducking out, spotting Ty and his cronies up near the stage, when everything went dark.

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 160_

_Active Day: 571_

_Handler Day: 567_

_Mission Day: 132_

_Tony Stark was kidnapped yesterday. He returned today._

_Tony attended festivities at 621 W 46th St, New York, NY 10036. Terrace bar with open windows and balcony. One security guard from Stark Industries and 4 security personnel on scene. None noticed the kidnapping. The kidnappers wanted ransom and delivered the message at 23:30 hours. Previous kidnapping proved to be less threatening. Jarvis and Maria provided permission for the rescue mission. Tracked Tony to 312 12th Ave, New York, NY 10001. Found Tony sitting on the curb. His injuries were minimal. Further investigation found six kidnappers with electrical burns and one with blunt force injuries. Carried Tony home to make a police report._

_Status: Tony sustained two cracked ribs, cracked knuckles, left wrist sprain, right ankle sprain and evidence of light beating about the face. Maria’s emotional health was severely unstable throughout the day._

_My Status: ...Not good. Failure! Failed Failed FAILED FAILED! Asset is lacking. Training is lacking! If handler will not correct behavior then Asset shall._

_Likes: Tony safe_

_Dislikes: Danger to_ _~~handlers~~ _ _Tony and family._

_New information: Tony does not know how to train this asset. Therefore I must train this asset. Tony is a common kidnapping target. Continued study into Barnes’s history created complacency. James has become complacent._

_New Information: Tony is competent in escaping and punishing kidnappers. This allows time to retrain._

_ To Do List: _ _  
_ _-Complete Legal Status - become official security officer_ _  
_ _-Set physical training schedule_ _  
_ _-Set mental training schedule_ _  
_ _-Set emotional training schedule_ _  
_ _-Train Tony in defense and offense_ _  
_ _-Collect necessary armaments_ _  
_ _-Evaluate all assets and family for physical, mental and emotional stability_ _  
_ _-Reevaluate security measures in residence and working locations_ _  
_ _-Investigate all security personnel involved in assets or family_ _  
_ _-Complete hire process at Stark Industries - request Carter’s assistance_

_Research Needed: Current kidnappers. Also, look into past kidnappers and start a list of potential kidnappers and their resources._

_Research Needed: Maria’s mental/emotional health is more fragile than Tony’s. What can alleviate this distress?_

_Research Needed: Find security officers for Tony that are competent_

_Individuality Comments: This was distressing. Ana insisted I write in my journal. I have completed this task and my mind is clearer. The lists allowed for better organization and reconciled my emotional reaction. This journal is a good addition to my Mental Health checklist._

_My reaction to Tony’s kidnapping was confusing. In the moment, my reaction was to rescue him. However, following the adrenaline let down, I became aware of two different sources of distress. My main source was failure, however, there was another source of distress that was unrelated to failing Tony as my handler. This asset does not understand._

* * *

Tony huffed as his steps were dogged by his currently overprotective shadow. James hadn’t taken his kidnapping two weeks ago well. Actually, that was an understatement. Tony had thought the man had overreacted to South Africa but this was extreme. He’d already set his foot down on the man traveling without proper ID but while he was still in the country, James seemed intent on remaining within spitting distance.

Which was fine when Tony was home, since someone always knew where Tony was, but out in the rest of the world, it would eventually get tiresome. Still, it wasn’t the first time. WHen JARVIS had originally been activated, cellphones had been further along. He could network JARVIS into his rather bulky portable phone by 1998. With that ability, JARVIS had been similarly persistent in maintaining contact with Tony. 

Tony sighed and entered the office building he’d been looking for. Carl Burgess and Alana Sloane were fairly competent and independent lawyers with a taste for minorities and a background in Unions. He just had to meet them. Luckily, he got his invitation to the building next door during the party. And he had a very protective shadow who could help him hop between buildings.

Of course, entering and exiting through windows had its own difficulties. For one thing, people tended to remember such exits and entrances and he was trying to remain inconspicuous. James solved that by scouting ahead. Another issue was his suit wasn’t as anti-wrinkle as he would have liked. Jarvis had taught him a few tricks to help with that before he journeyed to the Lawyer’s office.

“Good Afternoon, sir. May I help you?” The greeting from a gorgeous brunette had him smiling and flirting on auto pilot.

“I was hoping Mr Burgess or Ms Sloane would be available for a consult.” Tony winked at her. A quiet giggle left her lips as she glanced down at her appointment books.

“One moment, please.”

Tony backed off and glanced at the doorway where James was lurking as the administrative assistant called her bosses. When she put down the phone, she smiled his way.

“They will be with you in a moment, Mr-?”

“That’s great!” Tony leaned forward. “By the way, my friend in the hallway is very nervous about leaving me to my own devices, could he hang in here while I'm talking with the lawyers?”

She blushed as he turned up the charm a bit and nodded. Tony gave her a winning smile before glancing at the doorway. He knew James had heard him so the man would probably enter the room eventually. In the meantime, the door behind the woman opened to show a blonde man several years older than Tony was now.

“Please come in Mr S-”

“Thank you! Don’t mind if I do!” Tony bounded over, grinning wildly and overriding his own name on the lips of someone who obviously recognized him. The man’s eyes widened and he ducked his head in acknowledgement as Tony swept passed him.

Behind Tony, the man murmured to his assistant, “Janine, this is a confidential interview. No gossip and no records.”

That made Tony feel better. He’d hoped the lawyers would understand the need for discretion since he was kind of sabotaging his board a bit.

Ms Sloane was already in the conference room when he arrived. Mr Burgess caught up to him and motioned for a seat away from the windows. “Alana, this is our guest, Mr …?”

Tony waved his hand. “No Mister here. Just a concerned citizen who needs an NDA.”

Both lawyers nodded after looking at each other. Tony set a standard NDA on the table which they both read and signed without issue. “Very well. What can we do for you Mr Citizen?”

Tony frowned in thought as he pulled the documents Peggy and James had collected for him. “I’m currently taking a sabbatical, you see. Letting the business world run without me for a few months. But I’ve found that the business world doesn’t play nice.” He set the papers on the desk.

Alana picked the folders up and started scanning them. “These are confidential.”

“And are leaving with me. They are trying to show that my absence means a better GAAP report. But they are doing it by shanking the lower levels of employees.” Tony continued. He pointed to a few documents showing the changes up for vote in September. “If I give in or take a stand, they’ll know how to leverage changes. I _can’t_ back down on this. Not and still protect the employees.”

He looked at the pair, who were now hunched over the documents. There were emails and memos about reviews and changes. This was the problem with trying to be sneaky in a business. Business created paperwork. And paperwork was dangerous.

“Can you delay these proceedings?”

Carl frowned as he read through a few of the documents while Alana spoke to him, “You said you were taking a sabbatical, who is making decisions in your place?”

“My mother has some pull and stock. There are a few board members who will be on our side if they know about it.” Tony pulled his lips into a grimace. 

“I doubt we could prevent this. But many of these contracts have terms of notice written in. Why don’t they simply cut hourly pay?”

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. “When the company went public with a board, the bylaws were written very carefully. They included severe income consequences to management and the board should broad pay decreases occur. Similarly, dropping a department would result in major repercussions.”

“But if they keep one person the department technically doesn’t disappear.” Carl concluded.

Tony nodded. “Meanwhile dozens lose their jobs and the company loses years of talent acquisition.”

They glanced at each other. A seemingly non-verbal conversation occurred in front of Tony, which made him smile. It was true that Carl was supposed to be an amazing lawyer, especially for the underdog. But Tony had also liked that Carl was partnered with Alana, a graduate, top of her field, who couldn’t find a position, probably largely because of her gender. Tony had glanced at her law reviews when he’d found them last week and was impressed with her ability to run circles around majority privilege laws.

“Your company bylaws should be public, we can obtain those from public records. But we still need a few complainants.” Carl started writing on his notepad as Alana took control of the meeting. “Do you have any of these people, preferably several in a department, who would be willing to fight for their jobs with the company?”

Tony grinned. He’d spent a lot of time even before ‘91, in the labs. He knew the scientists there and even better since ‘91 in this timeline. James had contacts in the administration departments that he could recruit.

“I do. The question is how to cover the legal fees?”

Carl waved his hand, “Pro-bono. If it leads to a court case, we get a portion of the settlement. If it leads to legal action against several Board Members-”

“Say for going against the company’s best interests?” Tony interrupted with a savage grin.

“-then the company can hire us to represent their interests. In such events, a signing bonus is not unusual.” Carl finished with a smirk.

Alana nodded. “Yes, here, have those who wish to help call this number. We will keep them separate in case a snitch tries to work their way in.” She matched her partner’s smirk. “No telling how far they’ll go.”

Tony sighed and grinned. “Sounds like a plan. Now, since I won’t be accessible, what information can I give you now?”

They spent the rest of the day discussing the various board members and Tony’s estimations for their reactions. Tony also knew the bylaws exceedingly well and they reviewed the relevant sections that Carl and Alana needed to review. The admin assistant delivered sandwiches from a local deli around 4 and James slipped into the room around 5. Once the two lawyers found that James had more information from a very observant source, like the mailroom, they circled him into the discussion.

By the time Tony snuck out the basement line, courtesy of the super and Carl, they had a pretty good attack plan and Tony felt much better about the next four months. He assured the pair that he would be back in November at least long enough for Thanksgiving and they could always discreetly reach out to Aunt Peggy via phone.

Tony was whistling as he walked to where he’d left the car.

* * *

Peggy looked up as the normally anti-social and elusive James stormed into her office. Blinking at him in confused surprise, Peggy watched as the man opened his mouth to speak before frowning and pacing up and down in front of her desk. 

Once it would have annoyed her into snapping at the man to spit out whatever was on the tip of his tongue. Now, with experience and understanding that came from dealing with many people in a myriad of situations, Peggy held her tongue, choosing, instead, to watch the tense soldier. 

James was a contradictory combination of wonder and torture. He was clearly a person and she had agreed with Dum Dum and Fresno that the core of Bucky was present in James. But the man was clearly a separate person as well. Bucky had been a strange mixture of charming, protective and defensive that often sprang from a soldier during war. He’d suffered his bouts of shell shock, especially about Azzano, that had pulled him back from helping hands. 

When not under stress of painful memories better left in the fiery explosion in Austria, Bucky had been a very determined and light-hearted comrade. He’d been good at reading a group and easing tensions off the field and incredibly observant and protective on the field. It made him a good foil for Steve, who was socially awkward and a bit of a risk taker at times.

Yet, James missed the target in this. Instead of charming, James was sullen, almost to the point browbeaten. The shrinking form appeared whenever the man lacked a specific directive in a group activity. And far from defensive, James seesawed alarmingly between being dangerously vulnerable and aggressively accessing, choosing to use offense-is-the-best-defense mentality to an extreme. 

But the protectiveness remained. James at his core, had a quality that Bucky had used to bind himself to Steve. They protected their chosen. And now, Tony had been chosen. 

Just seeing the recovering soldier slowly, shyly coax a relationship with DUM-E and Ana reminded Peggy fiercely of Bucky’s coaxing with the Commandos and her own prickly pride. She had been stand-offish with Bucky initially. He seemed like every other soldier, just one who had the good fortune of being close to Captain America.

The more Steve had drawn her in, the more Bucky and Peggy had shared their combined exasperated pride for the goofy super soldier. They had inside jokes and shared looks that conveyed more than words ever could about caring for a nearly indestructible man with a heart of gold, more than a few blindspots, and a chip on his shoulder. 

She’d tried to keep Steve from following Bucky into death. And while she did believe that Steve would have been nearly as inconsolable at her death, she couldn’t help but wonder, with considerable guilt, if Bucky would have been able to keep him from plunging the plane into the icy depths. That James should be here when Steve wasn’t, when Peggy hadn’t been able to keep Steve alive, was a harsh blow that dragged up a lot of memories for her.

So she’d offered her help from a distance, content to let James come to her so as to give herself time to process and deal. Angie had been a godsend during those breakdowns. Her unfailing support had Peggy in a place now where, with James, with this ghost of Bucky, staring her in the face, she could reach out and help.

“Tony was kidnapped.” James finally blurted out in the silence.

Peggy sat up in alarm, “What!?! Again?! Where? When?”. She was already reaching for the phone to start the search and rescue operation. 

James placed his hand over hers before she could lift the headset with a frown, “Three weeks ago. Tony was kidnapped three weeks ago.”

Peggy let out a breath, forcing herself to relax with the release. “Oh good gracious! Don’t scare me like that! If anyone can get kidnapped twice in a month, it’s Tony Stark.”

“He needs a bodyguard.”

Peggy snorted. “You’re preaching to the choir here.”

James paced some more, growling ineffectively at the walls of her office. “His bodyguard is insufficient.”

Peggy laughed. “No kidding!” Peggy could say a lot about that topic. Tony’s mind sprang off in random directions, often with his body following with nary a thought about others. Trying to predict him was the work of several full time jobs and Peggy had yet to find a bodyguard with a tenth the skill needed for that.

“James, Tony is the most brilliant kid I’ve ever met. And I mean that in every sense of the phrase.” The precocious adorable young adult they all loved flitted about the world of physics and engineering with all the energy of a supernova and the brilliance of a shooting star. The rest of them just held onto his tail for dear life and tried to enjoy the show. 

James looked at her with a scowl. Peggy sighed and sat back, thinking back on memories she hadn't visited recently. “He was 6 when he first escaped a kidnapping on his own.” She gave the startled James a wry smile, proud and amused at the same time. “Knocked all his own kidnappers out. Caught most of it on tape actually. They were taping the ransom message and somewhere between starting the tape and ending the tape, we get to see Tony electrocute four kidnappers. We still have no idea what he did to the other two. They weren’t on camera. But gunshots summoned the police and there they were, knocked out by a blow to the head. And little Tony was still trying to wrestle his arm free of the chair they’d tied him to.” Peggy smirked, remembering the officer scratching their heads when she arrived to pick up her godson. Tony had babbled about wiring the whole ride to his parent’s place. Maria had been out of her mind with worry and the Jarvis couple hadn’t been much better. 

Howard had froze. 

Peggy remembered following the taciturn man into his study after depositing her squirming bundle in Maria’s waiting arms while Ana tried to get the lad to drink some hot cocoa in between his storytelling. She found Howard at the window, downing a glass of whiskey.

_You should be out there with your family._

He’d just finished his drink and poured himself another one. She’d gotten mad enough at his callous behavior that she’d yanked the bottle away from him. Still he didn’t look at her. He just stared out the window.

_It's my fault._

The sorrow, the sheer hatred in his voice had stopped Peggy cold.

_It's my fault he’s my son. My fault._

Peggy had softened at that, coming closer to lean against her friend’s shoulder. She had felt minute tremors skittering under his wrinkled shirt. She remembered that anguished whisper for years.

_It’s my fault_

Peggy shook her head slightly to shake the memories away. Here and now, she needed to focus on another man who cared for that incorrigible boy. She met James’s gaze firmly, “He was six, James.”

James blinked as the information seemed to start to penetrate the wall of concern the ex-assassin had up. “He's been escaping and dodging kidnappers and bodyguards longer than most of my agents have been in the business. Trust me, he’s got it down to an art!”

James sneered at her, “His security is insufficient.”

“Tell me something I don’t know!” Peggy snapped. She forced herself to take another deep breath. “Honestly, I’m not certain what _would_ be sufficient for Tony. Short of locking him in a glass cage, Tony Stark is kidnapper-nip and he’s very good at not being predictable. Which, while great for avoiding kidnappers and assassins, does make it kind of hard for bodyguards to tail the idiot.”

“Ana can predict Tony.”

“ _Ana_ has known him since he was placed in her arms 24 hours after birth.” Peggy countered wryly. “I can’t send a bodyguard back in time.”

“Stark Industries security has extended exposure.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, not dignifying that with a response. James seemed to think a minute. “What is the requirement for joining the security department at Stark Industries?”

Peggy frowned in thought as she reviewed what she knew about their hiring practices. “You mean the company requirement? Ern...they favor a two year education in security. And some sort of military background.”

James seemed to consider this. Peggy eyed him curiously. Eventually James nodded firmly.

“Understood.”

Peggy watched as the man strode out of her office in surprise before she realized what James likely understood.

To get a job, he’d need ID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I added a lot of character info here so how did I do? Dum Dum and Fresno? DUM-E and James? Tony? Peggy? I also introduced two future x-men X)
> 
> So the riding double thing is a play on a great scene from Unconditional Love. If you haven't seen it, its hysterical (and not in the painful couple-trying-to-get-together-and-failing-spectacularly way) But there is a point where Kathy Bates talks Rupert Everett (not her love interest) to riding her handle bars down a British dirt road. Its hysterical! XDDD
> 
> References:  
> GAAP - Generally Accepted Accounting Principles, a common way to report business finances (no idea if it was used in the 90s, but I hate accounting)
> 
> Fictional Characters  
> ~Simon Williams - Pulled from Marvel, he'll be back :) Most of his backstory here matches Marvel's  
> ~Hank McCoy - Pulled from Marvel, he'll be back :) His backstory will be a bit different from Marvel's and I'm NOT following any specific X-Men cannon, they are waaaaaay too confusing  
> ~Tiberius Stone - depending on your source, he's either a bastard who pretended to be Tony's friend or he's a bastard ex-boyfriend. I'm not certain how much he'll appear here, since Tony already knows to avoid him  
> ~Carl Burgess - Marvel ADA who used the name Falcon in the 40s for a while with no significant superhuman abilities  
> ~Alana Sloane - Marvel Attorney for JJ Jameson's Daily Bugle in Spiderman. No cannon backstory that I know of
> 
> Real Life People:  
> ~Richard Mellon - RK Mellon was the son, nephew and grandson of a long line of wealthy bankers. At his prime he was considered of the richest men in the US. He focused on Urban planning in Pittsburg, often tot he detriment of lower income classes and minorities  
> ~Winona Ryder - Actress in the late 80s, early 90s. Dated Johnny Depp in the early 90s and was in the tabloids a lot for it  
> ~Leaf Phoenix - Brother of River Phoenix, who died from a drug overdose on Halloween in '93. Both are musicians  
> ~Pam Anderson - Model for many magazines including as a Playmate in '90, actress in Home Improvement and Baywatch, Animal activist largely active in PETA  
> ~Andy Creegan - Canadian band member of Barenaked Ladies, did want tot return to school for a more classical music education, was on tour with the band in '93


	4. Netherlands and France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set-up and prep is almost the most important metric for the success of a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Kudos to [13seuferer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13seuferer) for being my cheer reader.
> 
> WARNING - use of what could be a racial slur. One of my scene POV is from someone that I think may use the term automatically so I used it here for character and cultural reasons. 
> 
> Also heads up Tony/various marvel characters implied heavily
> 
> So Endnotes were very long so this didn't fit:  
> In 1993, the ICJ at the Hague met to discuss Child adoption protections internationally in a conference  
> 

Tony leaned back and sighed. John and Quentin were off on site today so Tony was keeping Kelly company as she played with Jett. The kid was adorable for a 1-year-old and had taken an absurd liking to Tony’s pool towel, regardless of which one Tony chose.

“He’s running off with the towel again.” Kelly sighed. Tony just shook his head.

“At least he’ll be dry?” Tony laughed as Kelly giggled and both turned to keep the toddler in sight. Tony was between the kid and the pool so they felt a bit easier letting the little one wander a bit. They’d already learned that Tony was sufficiently distracting for almost any interest. Tony still had no idea why.

Jo drew his attention as she closed the slider to the porch. “Fred called while I was in there. They’re going to be at least another three hours. Apparently John got Quentin talking about board games again and they’re way off topic” Jo rolled her eyes as she handed Kelly a lemonade and sippy cup. The other two lemonades she kept for herself and Tony. Tony had called her up when he’d landed in Amsterdam last Monday to see if she wanted to trawl the party circuit with him. Amsterdam was more fun with a partner, that was true in any time.

Kelly shook her head. “I am glad John has Quentin’s help for this role. Plus discussing it here gives us a break from Hollywood. We had someone last year collect the leftover baby food from our trash?!? Yuck!”

Both Tony and Jo shivered. Tony, more than Joanna, had experience with the craziness of the “adoring” public.

Kelly looked at Jett and sighed. “I just wish I could raise Jett away from it for a while.”

“Maybe you both should take a break after this movie?” Tony suggested. The movie had originally been slated for last year, but production was dragging on. Willis’s schedule had been a monster and he’d had less than 3 weeks to run his parts. John was still struggling with the last few scenes of the drug use. Quentin, an avid drug addict once upon a time, was helping him with the scenes. They’d decided to do so here in beautiful Amsterdam to take some of the pressure off. Their next, and hopefully last, shooting for the movie was slated next week in LA. But this had been a monster of a movie and Tony remembered it being a monster of a turn out.

Kelly met Tony’s concerned gaze wryly. “Break? What is this break thing you are talking about?” She snarked. 

Tony grinned as Jo sat on the edge of his lawn chair and leaned against him. The cool August air had her shivering in her light dress and Tony wrapped his free arm around her, relishing the warmth of another person against him. 

Kelly rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Johnny just finished his other project and I have one coming up in a few months. ‘Break’ isn’t exactly in our vocabulary.” She looked at Jett, who had located some sort of lawn light that Tony suspected the kid had yanked out of the lawn. “Still maybe we can sneak away for at least the holiday season.

“Do it before Quentin’s movie releases.” Tony warned. He knew it was set to release in January at this point and this one would hit hard. He grinned and set down his pink lemonade to take the light from Jett. “Besides, as someone who’s Christmases have always been spectacle, maybe it would be good for Squirt?”

Kelly laughed as Jett tucked the current towel in his hands under his arm to try and take Tony’s jacket off the back of the chair. “Maybe its a good idea.”

“I always have good ideas.”

“So I hear.” They all laughed as Jo helped Jett steal Tony’s jacket and run off with it. Kelly downed her drink with relish. “Oh, so Quentin said you’re all set to visit the Hague next week.”

Tony brightened, “Oh excellent.”

“Why do you _want_ to meet the politics fuddy duddies?” Kelly asked.

Tony sighed dramatically. “As much as I enjoy the music and moves, the business world requests some of my attention.”

“I thought you were on sabbatical?” Kelly asked, all too innocently. Tony felt Jo twitch under his embrace.

“Oh he is, but for Tony, as he said, holidays were all too submerged in Stark Industries. I've been slowly distracting him. Its a work in progress!” She said brightly.

Kelly shared the laugh. “Johnny sometimes forgets to leave work too. You should see his desk at home. Its completely covered. That’s why we loved them.”

Joanna tittered in Tony’s arms, squeezing his hand gently. Kelly was nice enough, but she had a gender divide mentality that set Tony’s teeth on edge. Especially after loving Pepper and his mother. She also had the idea that they shouldn’t do more work than they were paid for, which always confused Tony.

Instead, he focused on Jett waving his towel at Tony. A small smile spread across Tony’s faces and he waved back. This caused Jett to clap excitedly.

Except his towel was still waving.

Tony blinked in surprise and swallowed a startled yelp. Instead he wiggled his fingers, shoving any and all negative reactions deep to keep up the act. He didn’t know what Jett could do and how, but the kid was moving the towel. 

Tony reached out and snagged the giggling kid, tickling him briefly before swooping up and depositing him in his mother’s lap.

Later that night, Tony leaned against the porch with John while the ladies giggled inside setting the table. “Hey, nice night.” Tony commented blandly. John gave him a tired nod. Apparently the day had been successful, if exhausting. John and Quentin had told them all about it when they’d first gotten home. Now, with Quentin making a phone call and the girls setting up dinner, both men had retreated for a moment of quiet.

“You know, “ Tony started, “I knew this friend. One day, he found he could do these amazing things.” Tony paused for a sip. John seemed to be listening with relaxed disinterest. “Anyway, this friend, he was just a kid, but he wanted to help. He didn’t know anyone he could talk to though. He was pretty alone and probably pretty freaked.”

Tony turned around and looked out over the pool below, toying with his bottle. “When I found out, he’d already figured his shit out. But I think he’d have given anything to not be alone there at the beginning, you know?”

John grunted, half in confusion. Tony shrugged. “Its just, sometimes being different doesn’t make you as alone as you think you are. That’s all.”

Kelly poked her head out to call them in for dinner. Tony smiled brightly and took the wriggling toddler from her arms. Jett babbled at him enthusiastically as Tony carried the kid over to the table. Tony could feel his T-shirt grip the child and wondered if John would remember his subtle hint later when he found out about his son.

* * *

James looked up from his notebook where he’d been listing the requirements he had for a suitable ID. “Jr, can you search international databases?”

“Affirmative. What parameters are needed?”

“Missing couple with a kid. The kid needs to be born between 1965 and 1975, be male and no distinct physical deformities or medical conditions. Kid needs to be born in the US but the parents should be either immigrants themselves or the infant children of immigrants. No will or inheritance on record. No government employment.”

“Searching.” JJ took a moment as James looked down at his list. “You are searching for an identity to hijack?”

“Correct.”

“The need for a public identity has been decided?”

“No competent security is available for Tony at this time. James’s training is sufficient. Tony refuses to allow James to travel internationally without a public identity. Original public identity would attract too much attention. A new identity is needed.” James nodded firmly.

In the corner where DUM-E was practicing using a toaster, the bot offered a rather important opinion. James considered it. It was true that the individuals James had interacted with behaved slightly less asset-like than James, even when they were assets. If James took on a non-asset identity, he’d have to learn to behave as a non-asset.

“Agreed. Perhaps a study of communication is needed?” JJ asked. 

James shook his head. “Data has been gathered since new mission objective was set.” James hesitated, “A list of behaviors contrary to the objective would be helpful though.”

DUM-E whirled behind the table, hunting for the disk the toaster had shot across the floor.

“List started. Shall the first item be personal pronouns?” Jr asked. James glanced at DUM-E. The experienced asset had yet to lead him wrong.

“Yes. James, **_I_ ** need to start speaking correctly in order to prevent mistakes.”

“Adjustment listed. When James is speaking, when _you_ are speaking _you_ should use ‘I’, ‘me’, and ‘my’.”

James nodded. Those phrases were already in his journal, but he’d seen no reason to force them into his speech. Ana had recommended he let them change naturally. But Tony’s safety took priority.

They spent the next few hours listing speech differences James needed to adopt. Some were easy, a minor switch. Some were abstract and even DUM-E, the most articulate and experienced of the three, had a hard time. They also spoke of body language. James couldn’t remember trying to be anything other than the asset, but the public displayed all sorts of tells in their body language. James would need to at least appear similar to avoid alarming anyone unintentionally.

When Ana appeared with lunch, they included her in the discussion for a while. She had the idea that before James tried to be super complicated in his body language, start simple. That made sense, always start with the simple exercises. He would choose the most important emotion to convey in any situation and tailor his body language to that.

By the time dinner was ready, JJ had a list of nearly a hundred identity options for James to peruse. JJ had filtered some out already and claimed these to be the ones with the most potential.

“Inquiry?”

James nodded, as he continued to scan the screen. JJ and DUM-E’d had a long discussion several weeks ago about looking at the speaker. JJ had found it confusing, because no one _could_ look at him. He existed in the sub basement. Tony rarely looked up, and, for him at least, looking at someone in no way indicated that he was paying attention. DUM-E had multiple sensors and communicated directly anyway. James had finally adopted a shoulder twitch to indicate that his attention was at least partially focused on the younger asset.

“What emotion is attached to this new identity?”

James frowned a moment, trying to parse out his answer. Looking away from the list and towards the table where he ate with Ana, he considered his answer.

“Fear. Restrained. Frustrated. Amazed. Interested. Sad.” James mentally went through his list of emotions he’d found words for, listing them as one hit true. Ana had suggested this. She had a whole list of emotions divided into groups. She also said that it was important to both not push to talk about an emotion if James had nothing to say yet, but to also say what he could when an explanation existed.

“Restrained - as though my movements are being limited.” James looked at JJ. “Will Ja- _**I** _ need to always be not-an-asset?”

DUM-E brought the disk, successfully located, over and hung his arm on James’s shoulder. The message in both the physical touch and the whirls was comforting.

JJ chirped back and James could feel the tension draining from his back.

_Always One Of Us_

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 198_

_Active Day: 608_

_Handler Day: 604_

_Mission Day: 170_

_Tony’s ‘party months’ activities continue. He is visiting the Hague today. I cannot accompany him until I have an identity. Carter assures me she can set that up as soon as I pick one. Until that happens, I protect Tony’s family. Maria Stark is still top priority. Also, Captain Rhodes called and explained certain behaviors I should be aware of in Tony._

_Status: Handler and all assets completed the day with minimal difficulty. Maria did not visit Stark Industries. Captain Rhodes and I conversed for 3.5 hours. Jarvis and Dugan instructed on the game chess_

~~_James_ ~~ _My Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental exercise accomplished_

_Likes: Knights - Very good for sneak attacks and hidden strategy_

_Dislikes: Queens - too prideful, forgets weaknesses, value overrated_

_New Information: Captain Rhodes imparted a great deal of information on Tony’s habits to me. We discussed his alcohol habits. Sometimes he uses it to forget or to numb himself. This is important information for protecting Tony. Add to Potential Hazards List._

_Captain Rhodes also explained how Tony does not consider himself to be important. That is why his health is ignored. Add to Potential Hazards List._

_Dugan and Jarvis taught chess today. There are 9 distinct pieces on two sides played on a 8x8 grid with alternating colors:_ _  
_ _King (1 step in any direction) - death means failure_ _  
_ _Queen (unlimited distance in any uninterrupted direction) - overestimated constantly_ _  
_ _Bishop (unlimited distance in any uninterrupted diagonal direction) - one for each color_ _  
_ _Knight (1 step in a cardinal direction followed by 2 steps at the right angle) - Excellent for strategy in misdirection_ _  
_ _Rooks (unlimited distance in any uninterrupted cardinal direction) - if unmoved when all pieces between the Rook and King are cleared, the rook can move towards the king 2 steps and the king takes the knights place_ _  
_ _Pawns(1 step forward, exception:1st move - 2 steps, exception:to kill which is forward diagonal) - becomes queen when traversed the board, start with 8 pawns_

_Maria likes tiny machines. Tony leaves them for her and she interacts with them routinely when Tony is not present._

_Research Needed: Captain Rhodes listed several conditions to look up in relation to assisting Tony: Alcoholism, narcissism, self-destructive personality, self esteem issues, touch starved. Captain Rhodes offered to list some for me, but I already have several people listing issues that may apply to me. This was more helpful. Include information on assistance and resources._

_Research Needed: Chess is a good method to rebuild strategy skill not used since Tony became handler. Look for reading material on methodology and application to real scenarios_

_Research Needed: Chess may not be the only activity allowed that could build needed skills. Look into this._

_Individuality Comments: I have been deciding on a name. I do not want to stop being called James. Tony gave me that name. JARVIS Jr found a list of 48 names that fit my parameters. Tony and Ana suggested I look for names that will tie to my past. There was a family near one of my assignments; Rogers. They were Julian and Elizabeth Rogers. Rogers sounds right to me. Bucky Barnes was religious. I looked into religious names. Julian is a good name._

* * *

Tony rubbed his beard thoughtfully as he found a drink. This little get together Quentin had been so helpful in obtaining a ticket to for him, had been fruitful. He should visit the Hague more often. Chris and he had spent nearly an hour involved in in deep debate about international business cooperation. The advisor was only a few years old than Tony, in this time, and was a rather well balanced centralist. Tony had enjoyed his friendship in the previous time, mostly when Stane had actually needed him to be CEO for one reason or another. Chris was well versed in foreign policy though and had ties to governments that served him well. 

Interacting with him here, closer to the start of his career, Tony could see the bright young thing the man had been and probably why, even out of his mind drunk, he’d be drawn to a conversation with the man when stuck at one of these dreadfully dull events. With that background in mind, Tony’d had no problem recreating some of their friendship, though with significantly less memory gaps on his part this time. 

Chris had also been a great source to introduce Tony to Bob and Shi. Bob was a UK traditionalist, but his family was important to him and he had a fierceness in the face of children protections, which had been the focus on this last Hague Convention. Shi, on the other hand, took a more practical approach to the protection laws. His input on making them actually enforceable and hard to argue against had been invaluable. 

Tony had used this as a starting point to discuss children who fall through the cracks. In the back of his mind for the last few months had been the Red Room and Natasha. He felt he owed it to his future teammate to try to get more protections for kids. He talked up the post-war children's reforms and rumors of states taking advantage of children for other purposes. His angle during the talks were on the different technologies they could use to track children int he international scene. 

Following that, he was drawn into a discussion with Ruud Lubbers and Wim Kok about his international aspirations. They had both been moving the industry towards more jobs, albeit from differing points of view. Ruud was all for privatization in the Netherlands and Wim had heard things about SI’s labor treatment. Tony spent a while with them discussing the future labor laws and how to benefit both the company and the workers in the same swoop.

Tony left Chris continuing the debate. Snagging Chris and introducing them had been luck, but his mother had always told him to never leave a conversation partner with no one to talk to. Besides, they looked like they were having fun in such a spirited debate.

Tony chuckled as he backed out the side door to the balcony for some air. Turning, he saw Bob from earlier sipping champagne. “You introduced Chris to Wim Kok?”

“Seemed the thing to do.” Tony quipped cheerfully as he breathed in the chilly air. 

Bob chuckled. “Mr Stark, you are enjoying yourself, I think.”

“That’s the plan.” Tony took an exaggerated gulp of air and a little of his drink. He’d been doing that all night. Bob shook his head. 

“I don’t know what you’re up to, young man. But you’ve made an old man curious.” 

“Up to?” Tony asked, looking as innocent as possible, which probably wasn’t much.

Bob waved at him. “Keep your secrets. But you can’t distract them forever from your odd interest in kids all of a sudden. Also Rosalyn Higgins is up and coming. You’ll like her.”

Tony frowned. He thought on the info he’d told John a few days ago. Peter was actually a large part of why he’d been trying to get the Avengers behind the protections. The kid was too trusting and someone like the Red Room could snag him too easily. “Just concerned” he mumbled into his drink.

Beside him Bob snorted. “About all the children in the world, or one in particular?”

Tony eyed him a moment. While he couldn’t exactly expose Peter, given that the kid wasn’t even born yet, he wasn’t particularly interested in becoming the focus of attention himself. He looked across the deck back to the party and felt an odd sense of deja vu from his conversation with John. 

“Sometimes people are special. And if a government sees that a person is special, they sometimes ignore the whole personhood thing. And if the person is a kid, they are more vulnerable.” Tony said lowly. He swirled his drink. Bob, the cagey old bird, reminded a bit of Fury, when they’d been actual allies. Not the running a super spy organization thing, but the observant, do-it-yourself attitude. 

“Sometimes they are.” Bob responded with lightly. He finished his drink. “Well, I think its time for these old bones to turn in. You should try to talk to Jens. He’s a good one to not steer you wrong. ”

Tony watched in suspicion as Bob walked inside, leaving his glass behind them on the balcony railing. Tony sighed and chuckled at the idea of old guys and their obscure bits of advise.

_So you’re good right? You got this?_

Tony downed the last of his drink before heading int o find Jo and make his excuses. Turning to grab the other glass, why make the servers come out looking for it, and he froze.

Sitting on the suddenly shorter champagne glass was a perfect Tudor Rose sculpted in glass. 

* * *

Dolly set the plate of nibbles on the table just as the doorbell rang. She heard her sister go and let their guests in. “Dolly, it looks lovely today!” Ana said as they entered the sitting room.

Dolly turned to them with a smile. Ana always loved to inspect each and every aspect of her setting. She suspected that the woman was secretly absolutely in love with lace. The doilies Miriam and Dolly had from various family members had seen more use in the last two years than the previous decade. They’d never really had friends to share the pastime with before.

Dolly watched as her sister and Ana launched into a discussion about baking with fondness. Instead of joining them, Maria circled the table to set her purse gently next to her spot before running her hand over the delicate china. For 18 months Dolly had opened her house and heart to young Tony’s family, and yet, Maria had always prided herself on her collected manners. 

Not today, it seemed.

When Miriam had first approached Dolly about inviting her son’s best friend and family to their holidays, Dolly had been confused. While friends were always welcome, this would be the first entire family they’d try to integrate into their own boisterous crowd. But Jim had always been a good judge of character and Dolly had loved the adorable, scrawny teen that her nephew had taken under his wing for years. So she’d simply agreed and made plans for an extra few spaces.

While she’d me Tony, she hadn’t known what to expect from the rest of his family. Neither, she gathered, had Miriam. When Dolly had glanced out the window and seen a driver help and very well to do white woman out of a clearly chauffeured car, her reservations had come back with a vengeance. 

All those years ago, she’d found Tony just as sweet as Jim had described. The boy had taken to calling her Nana and Miriam, Mama Rhodes with cheer and acceptance. The elderly couple, Edwin and Ana had hit it off with Miriam and her husband immediately. Yet, Maria Stark had seemed at loose ends. She clearly was still deep in mourning of her husband and uncertain as to how to fit into this new world of Tony’s. Yet, Dolly had seen the look in her eye when she glanced at Tony and Jim rough housing. Separation of lifestyles be damned, this was a mother who was hurting and loved her child. 

So Dolly had pasted on a smile and gripped a plate of her best brownies and greeted her guest. At first, Maria hadn’t seemed to know what to make of her either. They’d stuck to the very careful light talk of two women who really didn’t want to offend each other, but that divide of money and skin made the conversation full of hidden pitfalls neither could navigate yet. The topic had drifted to the pictures that littered Dolly’s home. She’d shared a few anecdotes about the children in them, only half of whom could make it home that year, and Maria had responded with a few tidbits about her own son.

Then her eyes had landed on the picture of George. Dolly’s husband had been taken from her in 1983 and the wound would never heal. But when she’d explained who he was and why she’d not meet him that holiday, Maria had grown quiet. She’d simply stood in front of the photos, running a finger along the picture of George in his best Sunday suit holding her daughter’s hand after first communion. Gia was her father’s baby, even now, and Dolly wished her daughter had the night off work to be there.

Dolly had gotten distracted for a bit, checking on the food and the drinks her various guests sported. Ana and Miriam had the dinner well in hand and Dolly had chuckled at the two getting along so famously. Cooks could always talk about food, she’d noted.

When she’d gotten around to checking on Maria again, she’d found the woman still staring at the photo. Dolly had frowned before approaching again. She’d barely started speaking when she’d noticed silent tears sliding their way down Maria’s cheek. Dolly had glanced around to make sure they were not the center of focus before embracing the thin woman and directing her out the hallway towards her bedroom. In a sudden fit of inspiration, she;d grabbed the picture on her way past.

Maria hadn’t need much prodding to sit on the bed in the room. Dolly had sat next to her, bringing the picture in front. It had been enough for Maria’s composure to crumble. She’d started talking about how unfair it was that her husband, this man who’d promise a life with her, was gone. That he’d left her here to have this life without him. That she was so thankful her son had survived, but she was so sad.

She’d leaned against Dolly on that bed and cried softly. As they sat there, Dolly found herself talking about the plans she and George had made, all those years ago. Plans she hadn’t really let herself think about since his death. Slowly Maria had added her own dreams never realized as they both sat on the bed staring at Dolly’s husband.

Eventually, they’d rejoined the family, Maria much more comfortable. Dolly coaxed her into talking about the dreams she had that she could still pursue, like her foundation. The discussion about women’s rights and needs had extended well into the night.

That had led to these almost tea parties. Miriam had suggested them and Maria’s eyes had lit up in excitement. Dolly and Ana had simply smiled and were pulled along for the ride on this one. Yet, Dolly found herself looking forward to seeing them each month. Maria and Ana were kind and curious and fairly well-traveled enough to have wonderful stories and excellent listening skills.

Over time, others came and went. Dolly’s daughter and niece came when their jobs and children permitted. Maria brought Angela, or Angie, and on a special occasion, a man named Fresno, who loved tea. Being a Jap, Dolly assumed tea wasn’t a female-only thing in his family. A variety of topics were discussed, from fashion to family, work to recreation. And these talks seemed to do Maria some good. She’d opened more about her foundation and requested Dolly’s and Miriam’s help in connecting with what was really needed, not just what her other rich friends thought was fashionable.

They had turned into a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

So when Maria turned pensive this time, Dolly noticed immediately. Figuring Ana knew what was going on, and wanted to give the two of them time to talk, Dolly ignored her sister and other guest as they wandered intot he kitchen after the cookbooks. Instead she poured a cup of tea and gently set it in front of Maria.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Maria gave her a wan smile before picking up the tea. Something seemed ot be brewing behind her frown and Dolly mixed sugar with her own tea as she waited. Eventually Maria spoke, “What would you do if you knew who sold the gun that killed George?”

Dolly froze. They hadn’t talked much about George’s death, only that some local punks had shot him in the street and nothing had been done about it. Half the neighborhood knew who hey were, but with only black witnesses and them white boys without a record, nothing had been done. It was a sore on the hearts of the Rhodes family that they kept washed to avoid infections of hate and anger. She knew Tony had looked into it and had likely learned that there was nothing legally he could do either.

Yet, this question, “I suppose it depended a bit on why I learned this?” Dolly said carefully. Maria obviously had something she was trying to figure out.

“It wouldn’t be his fault exactly. He sold a gun. He probably tried to sell it to the boy’s father legally and all. He really did his best. But if he hadn’t sold the gun…” Maria hiccuped softly, hand covering her mouth. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t hav-”

“Shhh, no, no Maria.” Dolly gathered her into her arms. Maria’s hand were wringing her handkerchief so tightly, Dolly feared the delicate fabric would tear. Dolly rocked them a moment as she thought about her own reaction. “Maria, love, shhh.”

She let Maria calm herself and sip the tea with trembling hands before she spoke. “I would say, I’d pity the man, I suppose.” Dolly’s careful words had Maria looking at her in question, but Dolly kept her gaze locked on her husband’s picture across the room. “I’d probably be mighty angry at first. But just like being angry at the Lord for taking my George, it wasn’t that man who did evil. Those boys did the evil. They fired a gun at my man. They weren’t trying to help him or someone. They weren’t trying to survive or anything. They were angry and hateful and chose to do evil because of it. So I’d be angry for a moment and I’d maybe tell that man how much I missed my George and how much that gun took from me.” Dolly wiped her eyes roughly, “Lord, here are the tears again.”

Maria squeezed her gently as Dolly found her own napkin. Dolly took a breath. “But, I’d pity that man who sold the gun. Because those boys did evil and it hurt everyone. It hurt that man too because he now knew he’d done something that led to evil. And evil hurts everyone.” Dolly blew her nose gently before taking another sip of her tea. “The Lord’s forgiveness on those boys, because I can’t find it within myself. But the man who sold them or their Daddy the gun? I’d ask if he wanted to pray with me. I’d ask if my forgiveness could help him. Because that’s what the Lord taught me about loving my neighbor and forgiving.”

Maria hiccuped slightly and took up her tea again. “I don’t know if I’m as strong as you are, Doll” she whispered.

Dolly scoffed. “You swim with all those sharks at Stark Industries! And you are guiding your boy so well. Honey, you are so strong.” Dolly paused, because she did know what it meant to not feel strong in the face of overwhelming grief. “And when you’re not strong you just borrow strength from your family. And you ask our Lord for strength. That’ll get you through.”

Maria blinked at her through wet eyes. She chuckled through her tears, “When did you become so wise, Dolly? Will I get there?”

Dolly chortled. “Wise? This is the Lord’s wisdom. And the Lord knows I’ve had children enough to recognize when I need His help, the things those kids got into!” Dolly squeezed her close. “And I had good friends and family. No better source of wisdom than that.”

Maria smiled at that and nodded. She dried her tears as Ana and Miriam returned from the kitchen. Nothing more was spoken of it as Maria discussed her plans for the women's shelter a few blocks over. Dolly wondered what it was that Maria had learned. But in the end, she supposed it didn’t matter. 

Not when Family was concerned.

* * *

Tony toasted to Drexel. The food was excellent and the company invigorating. Drexel Cord was intelligent and energetic when it came to Robotics. Stane had crushed teh company before to prevent the intersection int he weapons industry abroad, but in this time, Tony got to the man before he left the automation world for the launch platform sphere. They’d spent much of the dinner discussing different machine code applications. Janice would probably have been very bored if she hadn’t been so interested in the business side of her father’s company. She was a year older than Tony and sounded well-read in the industry. 

She’d make a good friend for Janet, actually. 

“So then I attached the left strut and stood back and had to duck as it swung right through the wall.”

Drexel laughed uproariously at the incident. Even Janice seemed to find it funny. Tony wished Jo hadn’t been called to Italy, but she said she’d catch up to Tony in Milan. IN the meantime, Tony could hunt for other bedfellows. She’d smirked when she’d said it and Tony knew she would be looking around too. They were not in a monogamous relationship and had no interest in such a thing right now. In 2020, such things had names and media coverage and a home in the fringes of alternative sexualities, but in the 1990s, polyamorous was simply called cheating and was only good for media ratings.

Still, Jo wasn’t looking for a future with Tony and Tony wasn’t looking for a future with her. It suited them, but it did make these dinners somewhat lonely on occasion. But the looks he was trading with Janice Cord seemed to imply he may have company soon.

Tony had been running the party circuit in Paris for over a week, mostly with Helena Christensen, before the news had gone absolutely politics-crazy. The trial of Rene Bousquet had been running for weeks, since mid-June, and they had just announced the list of collaborators Bousquet had traded for a lightened sentence. And Tony had decidedly ducked out of the limelight to visit some more science-minded connections.

Besides, while Paul Touvier and Maurice Papon were not a surprise, the implication that Jean-Marie Le Pen had continued the racist, anti-semitism activities under people’s nose had been hard to swallow. Tony knew the man’s daughter had been distancing herself from him but now, she was denouncing him as vocally as she could.

Even the confirmation of Jean Leguay and Konrads Kalejs’s activities hadn’t shook the crowd much. The evidence against Alfonso Armada and Louis Darquier had many people up in arms with Spain. Tony heard whisperings of the US even thinking of putting some weight behind King Carlos for hunting the Spaniards. Tony thought it would be only fitting since the US had supported that odious dictator, Franco.

The outing of Erich Priebke and the experimentation under his view was devastating. Combined with Karl Hass and Herbert Kappler, they had isolated over 300 people identified as exceptional and descended on them like Dr Moreau. Only 50 people were actually killed that day, the rest died over the course of several weeks and their bodies were dumped in the caves until access was lost to them. Then the remaining “specimens” were transported to Germany for continued experimentation with their unique abilities.

This was the first major announcement about super human abilities during World War II since the 50s. And it wasn’t in Berlin or Azzano or Captain America. It wasn’t Captain Britain or the Gene Dogs. This was about civilians who were simply disappeared to unknown facilities for mad scientists to slowly pry apart with no hope of ever being recognized as human again. This hit hard and the media was going nuts.

Tony had subtly contacted a number of his normal followers who he knew wanted to break into serious journalism and, using his knowledge from the future and James, he gave them new directions to look for more atrocities. On the agreement that the word Metahuman would substitute all uses of mutant. Some knew his name, some didn’t. All of them, he swore he’d crash their careers if they reneged. So far they were doing beautifully. Tony wondered if he shouldn’t find Christine, though she was probably in high school still. 

He’s also spoken with James, who couldn’t remember where exactly but he’d been sent on escapee hunts a few times in the early 50s when they were first getting him under control. He’d been able to give a description of a few burial sites that Tony and JJ had been able to narrow down. Then Tony had let the public machine grind experimentation on metas into such a demon, it would never pass court again.

So while this frenzy, partially of his own making, swirled outside, Tony found himself in the delightful company of a fellow robotics nerd and his very stimulating daughter.

“I do hope you end up back at Stark Industry, Tony.” Drexel was saying as he walked into the kitchen with his plate. Janice followed with several other dishes. As the only woman in the house after her mother’s death, Janice did much of the housework. Something she seemed to have cajoled her father into since he was standing at the sink now. Tony grinned. Drexel, like Tony himself, didn’t really think on social niceties. Instead they focused on the good stuff, which was statics and circuit design. 

Tony grabbed a cloth and shushed Janice’s protests about him being a guest, “I certainly can’t put away. Besides this way it gets done much quicker.”

Eventually she subsided and the two of them flirted almost shamelessly in the kitchen as Tony handed off dry dishes and Janice took them with seductive looks and swishes of her skirt. Her father seemed completely oblivious to the interplay, content to focus his remaining energy on the soapy water.

As the evening drew to a close Drexel started making noises about retiring. Tony was wondering what his next move would be since the hotel was hardly anonymous currently. Then, to his surprise, Drexel wished them both a good night with a hand shake for Tony and a kiss for Janice and retreated upstairs, presumably to his room. That hadn’t been expected. Forget social niceties, the man had just left a non-family male with his daughter.

“Um…”

Janice giggled. “My father and I have an agreement.” Tony blinked at her in confusion. She smiled and turned to pour him a tumbler of Whiskey. Handing it to him and turning off the lamp, she said, “He doesn’t meddle in my love life and I don’t describe my activities to him.”

Tony grinned. “Sounds like a fair and reasonable trade. Most parents are not so...level headed?” Tony tipped his glass her way before taking a sip. Janice smirked.

“He found it easier to handle.” Then her smile dimmed slightly. “Losing Maman when I was not quite a teen meant some rules had to be laid down. Maman always said communication first, not that Pepe is very good at it.” She shook her head slightly to dislodge the melancholy.

“Anyway,” She stepped closer. “Now we stay out of each other’s way in my dating scheme.” She placed her wrists around his neck and he grinned, letting the whiskey tumbler dangle loosely between his fingertips at his side. 

“Sounds like you have the dream of every 20-something living at home.”

She hummed, pressing herself closer. Tony wavered slightly with the movement, letting the alcohol send him to that pleasantly buzzed place. She really was a lovely, beautiful firecracker. His fingers twitched at the desire to hold her against him and feel the swell of her breast more firmly.

“Living the good life.” Her French accent rolled off her tongue into his ear as he felt heat pool in his gut. 

He leaned forward enough to drop the glass on the table safely and whisper in her ear, “You should take over the company then. Really enjoy yourself.”

She tittered softly. “And why would I want that much work?”

Tony drew back so he could meet her gaze. Her brown eyes glittered in the street light from the window and she looked so lovely, so vivacious, “Because you look absolutely gorgeous when you are enjoying yourself.” He brushed his thumb across her lower lip. “And you looked like you were enjoying yourself most when you were discussing business with me.”

Her eyes widened under her blonde hair. Tony smirked at her surprise before swooping closer for a kiss. He’d planned on showing her what being devoured by Tony Stark was like, but she recovered her equilibrium and surged up. One dexterous set of fingers snaked through his hair and pull him to her, controlling the angle of the kiss. Tony moaned against her demanding, desperate lips. 

“Please tell me your father can’t hear into your room?”

She grinned, nipping at his lip again. “He sleeps with earplugs.”

* * *

Peggy looked up when the super assassin entered her office with three files. He set them on her desk and stood, almost at attention. Swallowing her amused surprise, she opened the first of the files. “Julian and Elizabeth Rogers.” She glanced at James, but he didn’t seem to twitch so she opened the third file. “Alex Rogers? Born March 1st 1968.”

Peggy looked up at James in curiosity. “There’s very little in the file” she asked leadingly, hoping James would take the sentence and give her a bit more information to work with.

“They were nomadic. Stayed well off grid. Very little records. Didn’t ask the government for help. Didn’t need it. Sold or traded for what they needed.” James reported. Peggy could almost see the salute in his stance. “When the kid was 5, they went to visit the old country. See family or something. Boarded a ship in Newfoundland. Tried to make their way through Europe.” He stopped. 

Since Peggy doubted that was the end of the story she waited. When it became clear he wasn’t going to continue, she asked, “And you tracked them?”

James shrugged, “They didn’t make it far. Boarded a ship in Marsala, went down past Malta. Weather problems. All hands lost.” Now James was starting to smirk a bit. Peggy wondered that she detected a hint of pride in his expression.

Peggy glanced at the folder knowingly. “And it wouldn’t be hard to say their son washed up on shore with some memory loss.” She scanned through the other details with excitement. A good choice, she was surprised it wasn’t already taken by some covert group. The kid had no distinguishing features, no major medical backgrounds. The parents had nothing crazy odd that stood out except for their nomadic lifestyle and utter lack of documents. They should probably track down any tax laws they ignored to deal with later.

James gave her a jerky nod of approval. Peggy looked at the kid again and smiled. “I can do this.” She pulled out a pad and started a note to herself. James probably wanted to keep his first name and Alex was equally forgettable as James. “I’ll effect a name change form and backdate it to...18th year?”

“19th.”

“Got it.” Peggy scrawled a hastily written comment to follow the additional backstory details James had written in the file about him ending up on a cargo ship as a young teen before holing up in Brooklyn for a few years. He entered the military at 19 and wanted Peggy to write and then erase the records, something mostly done when a soldier entered covert ops early. That would make him a year older than Tony. The story would likely read like a disillusioned soldier pulled out of covert ops to latch onto Tony in some bizarre and secret way. Best lie was the truth. 

“James Rogers.” She fingered the name on the form. She wondered at him finding a family with the name Rogers. She glanced up at him calmly. “Do you remember Steve at all?” 

A myriad of emotions flashed across James’s face. Peggy couldn’t pin down any before James walked over and looked out the window. He stood there with his hands still at parade rest. For a while, he simply appeared to observe the world outside her window. 

When he spoke, it was with a low, almost wistful, voice. “Sometimes I remember being irritated at this skinny stick getting his face punched in. Sometimes I remember feeling fond of this scrappy twig who couldn’t leave a fight unfinished. Sometimes I remember feeling proud of this mouthy blond who could ignore someone asking for help.” 

James unbent his elbows to look at his flesh hand. Peggy had to fight the need to stand, to connect to this man who remembered someone who was such a huge piece of her life.

“Sometimes words feel right on my tongue and I know them. I _know_ them,” James formed a fist in his hand “But I don’t _remember_.”

He turned at that moment and met Peggy’s eyes. In that instant, Bucky Barnes was there once more, staring at her. She could see all the pain and confusion that the man had gone through to be broken by those butchers. She could see the screaming man inside the cage, fighting to recover, to be able to have a sense of humor again, dreams again. The exasperation and fondness that always warred in those slate eyes once more sliced through her being, scattering the droplets of the asset.

“I just know” He whispered firmly.

“What do you know, James?”

For a moment they were Peggy and Bucky again. In the trenches watching that dumb idiot charge the lines. They were sitting in the briefing, sitting back waiting for Steve to come up with some hairbrained scheme that would work, somehow. They were pestering the dork to get his own wounds seen to and to stop worrying about every other injury. They were leaning against the exhausted supersoldier, sleeping on both of them because he was terrified they’d die on him, so they were refusing to move until he was rested.

“I know Steve Rogers is my brother.”

Peggy held her breath. It was true that in many ways James was not Bucky. But maybe in many ways he was. Just a different Bucky. A Bucky who had survived hell. He may have a lot of new bits. Skills, goals, even a new vocabulary, but some defining parts of him were still there. That eased her heart. He may never be Bucky, but James wasn’t a complete stranger either.

She took a shaky breath to move past the memory of Steve. “You’ll want a middle name of some sort.”

James pointed at the father. “St Julian.”

“Tony would say it ties the story together nicely.” Peggy approved.

James gave her a firm nod. “How long?”

Peggy regarded her notes and thought on her resources. This couldn’t be traced as a fake ID by anyone, even in her own organization. She would have to reach out to some of her less active contacts. The retired ones. “I’ll get the backdated documents done next week. You’ll have ID by the middle of next month.”

She smiled when he nodded to her in satisfaction. He wouldn’t be able to catch up with Tony until Poland or Italy, but Tony wasn’t doing anything particularly nerve-wracking in the Netherlands or France that they knew of. Not that this meant much when it came to Tony Stark. But if there was any person who could keep up with Tony Stark, it was the one man who kept up with Steve Rogers.

“James Julian Rogers.” 

She hoped Tony was ready for him.

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 203_

_Active Day: 613_

_Handler Day: 609_

_Mission Day: 175_

_Dugan and Morita are spending the week in California so focus will be on Stark Industries and international information for the next seven days. Tony is traveling to France this afternoon with Joanna Nivena. Maria and Carter spent some of the day planning a trip to London._

_Status: Handler and all assets completed the day with minimal difficulty. Maria did not visit Stark Industries._

_My Status: Nutrition and rest requirements met adequately. Mental exercise accomplished_

_Likes: List of choices for Emotions_

_Dislikes: vague emotional definitions_

_New Information: Morita and Dugan visit Morita’s family graves in California every few years. Sometimes Morita’s sister travels with them. Many people visit graves of loved ones. Delores takes her son to visit the Veteran’s memorial to pay respects to the boy’s father. Does Tony visit Howard Stark’s grave?_

_Tony will be paying attention to the trial of Rene Bousquet in France. This trial may reveal certain crimes from the 1940s in Nazi Germany. He wondered if I’d recognize any of the names. Maybe some from HYDRA._

_Research Needed: What do people do when they visit gravesites? Should I visit Barnes’s gravesite? Or his family’s gravesite? Maybe Delores can provide information_

_How many of HYDRA agents are still in power? Could they pose a threat to Tony and his family? Should I start locating them? Have JJ analyze question._

_Individuality information: I do not like HYDRA still being around. I hope the trial removed agents from doing more harm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I planned to update each week, but I'm without a computer next week...or internet...or electricity XDDD. I"m backpacking so I'll be skipping a week. See you guys! (PLease Please Please comment so I have fun stuff to see when I exit deep woods!)
> 
> ~Tudor Rose is considered the representative flower of England  
> ~Ardeatine massacre - 24 March 1944, A retaliatory rounding up and killing of 335 civilians in response to the deaths of 33 German SS police Officers in Rome.  
> ~The quote "So you're good right? you got this?" is from Fury in Iron Man 2
> 
> Marvel People  
> ~Dolly and Miriam are the actual first names of Rhodey's Aunt and Mother, whom Tony's family met in Never Doubt  
> ~Drexel Cord - genius in robotic from Iron Man comics, Tony did date his daughter Janice for a time until her death in an Iron Man fight  
> ~Gene Dogs - elite pan-european defense and counter-terrorist team  
> ~Captain Britain - WWII hero with powers bestowed by Merlin  
> ~Christine - reporter from Iron Man movies
> 
> Real Life People(Jeez I had a lot of them this chapter)  
> ~John Travolta - actor in Pulp Fiction, was married to actress Kelly Preston, first born, Jett, in '92. He had issues playing a drug addict since he himself had no history so Quentin shared his history and knowledge while getting John hooked on board games  
> ~Quentin Taratino - wrote and directed Pulp Fiction; filmed in LA, much of the script work was done in Amsterdam  
> ~Shi Jiuyong -representative at the Hague in '93, voted into the ICJ in '94 and head of the ICJ in '03  
> ~Robert Yewdall Jennings (Bob) - UK representative in the Hague in 1993, president of ICJ '91-'94, retired in '95, has a full family X)  
> ~Christopher Schroeder - CEO and business leader, election management for George Bush in '88 and '92, Very active in Middle East business relations,  
> ~Rudolphus Franciscus Marie "Ruud" Lubbers - PM of Netherlands in '93, pro privatization, social security and sustainability  
> ~Wim Kok - Ludders successor, Labor Party  
> ~Jens Evensen - Norwegian on ICJ until late '93, expert on offshore rights  
> ~Rosalyn Higgins - Baroness, on the ICJ '95-'09 after serving on UN Human rights committee  
> ~Helena Christensen -Danish supermodel  
> ~Rene Bousquet - French politician during the Vichy regime. In 1993 he was convicted for more crimes against humanity. In real life, he was assassinated before coming to trial by ~Christian Didier. I say HYDRA sent the Winter Soldier since the trial was supposed to reveal a bunch of other collaborators  
> ~Jean-Marie Le Pen - French politician known for being racist and antisemitism, his daughter took over the National Front party from him and shut him out in 2015 for his controversial statements  
> ~Paul Touvier - French Nazi Collaborator convicted in '94 for crimes against humanity for his actions in Vichy France  
> ~Maurice Papon - French Police commander during Vichy France and Tortured Algerian insurgents, he was convicted for crimes against humanity in 1998 after evidence emerged in the mid-80s but he counter-sued for defamation, convicted in '98, released in '02  
> ~Jean Leguay - 2nd in command of the Vichy France police, died in 1989 of cancer before his trial could happen  
> ~Erich Priebke - SS German Police officer in Rome responsible for overseeing the Ardeatine Massacre where 335 Italian civilians were killed in groups of 5 in a cave, he thought it was safe to talk to an american reporter on his activities during the war and was returned to face justice in 1996  
> ~Konrads Kalejs - Latvian Soldier and Nazi collaborator, evaded charges of crimes against humanity until his death in 2001(a long f&$^ing list of crime against humanity in several countries)  
> ~Karl Hass - German SS officer and spy in Italy during the WWII, involved in sending Italian Jews to Auchwitz and the Ardeatine Massacre  
> ~Herbert Kappler - German SS officer (Priebke's Superior)who put together the list of those killed int he Ardeatine Massacre, he convicted, but escaped after a cancer diagnosis and died in West Germany in 1978  
> ~Louis Darquier - Commissioner of Jewish affairs in Vichy France, died 1980  
> ~Alfonso Armada(Spain) - Spanish military officer, participated in the Blue Division, part of the coup d'etat in Spain '81 by pretending to be a mediator, he was sentenced to 30 years in 1983 and recieved compassionate release in 1988. Died in 2013  
> ~King Carlos - Monarch of spain after Franco's health had him withdrawing. Instead of continuing Franco's style, he re-established a constitutional monarchy  
> ~Francisco Franco - Spanish general ruled Spain 1939-1975 as a dictator after the civil war, passed the baton to King Carlos(who didn't play ball XD ) and died in 1975 mostly of Parkinson's desease


	5. Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for James to have identification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I"ll update each week again. My hiking trip was great! I saw a lot and was amazed. I also wrote a lot in a notebook, hich is why this took so long to post. I was typing up my handwritten notes :)
> 
> Reminder: Joanna Nivena is Tony's traveling media and party partner  
> Dum Dum's name is Timothy, Fresno's name is James
> 
> I do a bit of corporate hand wavy with Bylaws and Board of Directors

Tony sighed as he ducked into a corner of the room. Joanna followed him a moment later with a bottle of water. “Its almost over.” She commented, tossing the bottle his way after taking her own sip. “Then as your date, I demand the fun side of Polish life.”

Tony grinned her way. Joanna knew as well as he did how important making connections were. Yet, he found this particular group of people trying. Poland’s transformation from a communist state may be proceeding well, but some of their social constructs were like a noose. Half of the population was introducing religion and the other half was fighting for some sort of capitalist communism mix. Both were pro-labor and farmers and neither were terribly pro-socialism. Frankly the whole thing felt as stable as a box of puppies. Who were all awake. And heavy.

Tony, himself, had stepped in to a talk between Yeltsin and Pawlak just moments ago. Mother Russia, or whatever they were calling themselves this month, was calling Yeltsin’s troops home. And they were dragging their feet. 

Tony felt a headache approaching. Although none of the sides liked each other, they all still attended these farces together, smiling and simpering at each other with marginally-cleverly hidden barbs. Tony had almost gotten them calmed when Suchocka had stepped in to mediate. Tony rather liked the solid, firm woman, but christ on a stick, did she spark annoyance in both Yeltsin and Pawlak, albeit for vastly different reasons. Joanna and Tony had finally steered Yeltsin away as Walesa calmed the two polish politicians. Honestly, he was the only person who seemed to be able to get both onside anyway. By the time Walesa had joined Tony, Jo and Yeltsin, Tony had cooled the tempers and was laughing with Yeltsin and Kovalev. Walesa, smooth diplomat that he was, calmed Yeltsin and they talked for almost twenty minutes before they circled back to the topic of withdrawing from Poland. Joanna had a great idea.

At least the others thought it was great.  _ Tony _ wasn’t so happy with it, though she did check with him sort of and he did agree. Tony was swinging through parts of Asia after his European tour. He could spend some time in Moscow. He was looking for business opportunities and who better to link with than the top of weapons manufacturing in the west?

Tony had rolled his eyes but Kovalev’s eyes had lit up and Tony could see the man was hooked. He mentally tried to figure out what to move to make space for a week in Soviet space, or Russia or whatever the fuck they would be calling themselves at that point.

Still, Yeltsin had given a clear out date after that promise, before the end of September they’d be gone. The whole thing was a very successful headache and tongue biter in Tony’s opinion. Still, he’d been trying to track down that angry teen who would be Whiplash someday with only moderate success so maybe a trip would help?

“Thank you Mr Stark.”

Tony glanced behind him to see Walesa join them on the balcony. As a diplomat, Tony had a great deal of respect for the President. He won the popular vote in Poland for a good reason and his skills in negotiating were phenomenal, if a bit heavyhanded. But on a practical level, Tony worried about his lack of use of a system. Tony, himself, had little use for delegating his work, preferring to do it all himself. Its not a terrible thing in an engineer and paperwork and Stane broke him of that tendency in being CEO, but it can be devastating in a high level politician.

On a personal level, the man was too old school for Tony. The traditionalist was too stagnant in his ways and Tony wouldn’t even begin to guess at his connections to the secret police. Still, an ally was a good thing and Tony pasted on his smile before shaking the president’s hand. Besides, his wife was a fantastic dancer and fierce conversationalist that Tony suspected Maria would like.

* * *

Maria huffed as she sipped her tea. Earlier she’d been treated to what her friend called an intervention, and what she called unnecessary meddling. She was not that tired. Maria knew she wasn’t a young woman anymore, but she was only...under 65 still. Maria rubbed her eyes, maybe she was pushing herself a bit.

Maria had been busy. She had her own role in Tony’s fiction to play and it worked. Tony used his flagrant disregard for polite society to integrate her further into SI inner workings and nose out people to let go and people to definitely keep. She’d also linked up those Tony and James identified as potential employees to direct to Carl and Alana to fight the board’s attempts to hamstring departments in their war with Tony. She wasn’t going to let those vultures destroy everything her husband and son fought for. Tony kept in touch with a few of the managers that he’d enjoyed working with and used those links to stay abreast the work flow in the office. As people started to leave, largely in disgust over the way things were being run, Tony had resumes waiting for Maria to slip into the piles. Like when a mechanics position opened up, he’d suggested Brian Jones and his wife for a mathematics position. 

Maria also used this time to complete an overhaul of the PR department, changing out many of the older generation who’d been hired in by Stane or even Howard based on connections and not ability. If the board was going to open up a complete performance review in the R&D departments, she’d pair it up with her own witch hunts. Tony’s exploits and press kept spreading, effecting the stocks, giving her more fuel to hire a crack team, much to the annoyance of many of the group. The board’s faces kept growing progressively blacker each time they saw her progress.

This was when she finally met James. 

She’d started to come to terms with the man over the last few months. Speaking with Dolly Rhodes had helped. She knew how much the former assassin meant to Peggy, Timothy and James, and possibly even Tony and Howard. What that boy went through was nothing short of despicable. In a way, two men had been harmed that night, Howard and the person who couldn’t stop his hand from killing the inventor. But not blaming James, and wanting to interact with him were very different beasts.

She knew the man had taken to following Tony when possible, especially after her son was kidnapped in July. However, unknown to her, since Tony worried about her visiting SI, James had started following her there when Timothy or Peggy couldn’t go. Often, she would also bring James so that she’d have someone in the building with her. She hadn’t guessed there was another layer of protection going on. Occasionally no one was available for the whole visit. It was one of those times that Maria finally met the former assassin and learned of his kindness.

She had been arguing with two of the VPs about R&D’s output. Her stance this entire time had been that if they wanted Tony to produce things for SI, they shouldn’t have chased him away. The wake-up call on the high productivity of Tony’s labtime felt good. She tried to get to the front of the building to meet her driver. Stane was out of town, which was the only reason Tony had agreed to her going alone today.

When she arrived at the first floor she found absolute chaos in the form of a group of electricians called in to handle the security wiring. She’d rolled her eyes and continued to the side door and to walk around the building, with two whingers yapping at her the entire way. They’d barely exited the building before another car pulled up and four men bracketed them. Maria tried to return to the door, but one stepped between her and the door.

The VPs were of no help, gasping in frightened surprise when they realized they were in the middle of a potential kidnapping. Maria glared at the nearest hitter between her and where Marcus was parked.

“Excuse me young man, kindly step aside.” Her words had elicited laughter and some sneering. She’d just frowned. “I do not take kindly to this interference, young man, move!”

She’d tried to dance around him, and managed to get a good distance before the man reached out and caught her arm in a painfully tight grip. She withheld a cry at the pinch and straightened to look at him.

When he’d tugged her towards the car, she stomped on his instep, hard. He’d let go cursing, much to the amusement of his colleagues. The VPs were sniveling behind them. Maria just turned to stride away, but the man recovered and was swearing at her as he reached for her again, no longer amused.

She flinched subtly, but he never laid a hand on her again. A strong metal arm caught his wrist in a tight grip and stopped him cold. Maria looked at the man she’d only seen in the dead of night and in her nightmares. Although she knew the story behind James well enough and had seen him on video or stills, she’d yet to meet the man face-to-face, and certainly hadn’t known he’d been following her.

He didn’t speak as much as use his body language to encourage her to keep walking. A shout behind her was incoherent, but she heard the word “shoot” and the dark shadow next to her froze, his body between her and the thugs. She glanced at him, but his face was blank, almost bored. He turned towards them. She caught a glimpse of two guns briefly before he’d blocked her again. His gloved hand reached back slightly and at an unseen signal, he cradled her close as the gunfire lit the air.

Maria closed her eyes and crunched herself tight until the sound stopped. Looking around she noted the thugs on the ground. SI security officers were pouring out of the building and Marcus was jogging up to her. James was still covering her and looking around. As the security forces surrounded the men, he corralled her towards Marcus and both of them towards the car. The security officers tried to protest, needing a statement, but James simply growled and when they reached for Maria’s arm, he reached out and gripped the wrist tightly. Maria saw them wince. It wasn’t until they were at the car that James allowed Marcus to separate from Maria to get in the front. James kept his body between Maria and anyone else, guiding her into the car without making her feel crowded. He stayed next to her the entire ride home, glancing out the windows vigilantly. 

Maria had touched his wrist to get his attention as they pulled up in front of the home. She could see Timothy already standing there with a scowl on his normally jovial face.

“Thank you.” 

James hadn’t said anything, but a nod before vanishing once Michael had an arm around her. She’d tutted at him for the coddling. She’d been doing well for herself and didn’t need to be pampered. She had a business to coordinate with, despite their frosty attitudes. Tony and Maria both cared a great deal about SI and its employees and she wasn’t going to abandon them just because the board contained nitwits. 

Though the incident did more than connect her to James, she did start to take an interest in his recovery after that and eventually sought him out when she had to go somewhere alone. His complete ease with giving her whatever space she needed was a balm and helped her to pack away the lingering resentment. He rarely spoke, but seemed perfectly content to lend himself to whatever she needed in her pursuit to draw the spotlight on how screwed the company was without her son.

She’d also kept the business afloat enough to prevent layoffs, doubling down on rules Howard had put into place that prevented pay cuts that focused on the lower income positions. In fact, Howard had put in place a bylaw, back before SI was a publicly traded company with a board that anyone above Vice-Chairman could  _ not _ order a paycut below their grade without taking a similar percent paycut themselves and everyone above Vice Chair. For each grade they ordered a pay cut. Howard had done this apparently to assure his workers that he worked for this company, but Tony thought he’d done it because he knew it was reaching such sizes as to have a board and wanted to retain control over the board. Most of the profit in the board actually came from stock, not salary. 

Stocks, which were falling as SI stopping producing a new gadget every month without Tony in the lab. Normally a company could tolerate a few months down, but Tony had been on an inventing spree since his “return” and the board was used to approving marketing plans in the dozens. Similarly, Tony stopped producing for R&D in March as he delved deep into the socialization the Board had required of him. Thus, not only were there no new projects from him, but very little going to market. Maria’s retelling of the quarterly meeting after Tony went partying was very gratifying. She knew he’d already heard from the board members he liked, telling him he didn’t need to wait another few months, SI was actually better off with him than without. But there was a lesson to learn here and Maria wasn’t above a little bit of induced panic to drive home her son’s worth to these idiots.

The stocks dipping had another side effect, Stane. When Stane realized Tony was backing out of R&D too, he’d sold some of his stocks. He knew better than anyone what the real brain behind SI was. Maria had bought them, claiming she had faith her son would return. Stane didn’t seem to suspect anything initially, but the more stock Maria brought up, the more contemplative the man looked and eventually, he sat back to play the waiting game himself. Maria eyed the last of his stock with irritation. He still had barely enough to be considered a shareholder. Maria had known he’d dig his heels in. But in a fight between him and Tony, Maria would always bet on her son.

* * *

Tony ducked the guard. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be here. Schindler’s List wasn’t his type of flick. But he had heard Steve Spielberg was in town and he wanted to see if Rich had come too. Rich had been part of the special effects in ‘90 on Jurassic Park and a young, rebellious Tony Stark had wandered on set one afternoon and met him.

The dinosaurs in Jurassic Park had been cool. Tony had blown off half a semester’s worth of lectures to work on the giant mechanical beasts.

He’s aced the finals afterwards anyway so his mother only had a few feathers to unruffle.

This was the summer after he found a blacksmith in one of those Renaissance fests to take him on as an apprentice. He’d been bored that summer too, sick of his rich friends doing nothing and trying to look cool while doing it, Tony had withdrawn on day to the place they would probably never go. The rhythmic sound of the blacksmith had drawn him into the dark room. The mountain of a man had almost tossed him out on his ear before he could prove himself. Something about needing to actually work at proving himself, in something he wasn’t already a genius in, had struck a chord in the teen.

Master David had put him to work immediately hauling fuel for the monster of a fire he was taming. Several times, Tony had thought of quitting, but the lure of learning something currently beyond his grasp was a siren’s call. At the end of the day, he’d proved himself determined and earned himself a summer apprenticeship.

The work had been hard, back breaking at times, but Tony had loved it. He’d learned the value of earning the esteem of a Master on his own merit. His love of creating his own tools hadn’t stopped after that summer. The next summer, he’d gone in search of another master in another direction. Through some of his risher, more media whoring friends, he’d landed in Hollywood and met Rishard Landon one day wandering around Universal. Their mock up of the T-rex was fritzing and Rich was working on it when Tony came along. Apparently Steve Spielberg had been determined to have realistic dinosaurs eat his actors.

The paleontologists at the site had decided to help and get a lot of computer modeling time and money out of it. At some point, Tony had wandered in, helped on some loose screws and got drawn into a 3 hours discussion with Rich on the prop joints. He’d ended up helping for the summer for food, rent and anonymity. Rich had been thrilled and in the other time, Tony’s contribution to the movie had never been revealed.

That had been the most condensed robotics education Tony’d ever gotten in a short amount of time. The T Rex had been enormous. Rich had pulled his hair out over that thing. It had constant trouble. Rich said it was its personality and named it Lucy, even if the studio named it Roberta. Every time it had to do a scene, there was something about the scene that caused chaos. It overheated during most scenes, got way too heavy when wet and once, memorably, it actually ate Steve. Not Spielberg, a different Steve, thank goodness! After the initial scare that Steve was hurt (or dead) was over, Tony started laughing and was laughing so hard he could barely help. Steve had not been pleased.

Tony had been a gangly thing, which had made him perfect for working on the skin, which refused to cover the whole skeleton, even though the math said it should. Then they had to make sure the animatronics and the GI matched. It was a constant war, with Bakker dedicated to utilizing all that time to run modeling theories about dinosaur locomotion.

Rich and Tony had formed a decent friendship during that and in the other Timeline, it maintained until Tony’s more exotic parties hit the news. Still, Rich had always been up for a robotics discussion and Tony would love to walk James’s joints by the man. 

Instead, he found Steve, Spielberg this time, running himself into the ground between Schindler’s List and utilizing a satellite almost full tie to complete Jurassic Park remotely. Rather than get in his way, Tony left a number for a decent technician in SI should his connection have issues and made himself scarce.

* * *

Peggy checked the intended delivery date with a sigh before picking up the phone. She wanted to give Tony a bit of warning before handing James the identity papers. She knew the second she did, the next request would be a pathway to Tony. 

Besides, Peggy was worried about Maria. Tony had mentioned before all this traveling that he’d explained James’s background to his mother. James’s participation in Howard’s death was something none of them knew how to deal with. Tony had taken the compartmentalization approach. He’d let himself think about it on the anniversary of his father’s death and no other time, apparently. Peggy could believe it. Tony was nothing if not stubborn about things like this.

Maria was another story. Much like Tony, Howard had been good at compartmentalizing. His problem was that he’d forget to open the compartments again. Maria wasn’t like that. She put on a good show, but Peggy worried about her. She could see how much Howard’s death weighed on her thoughts. The introduction, knowing the weapon that did it resided in the basement probably hadn’t helped in her in dealing with anything.

Maria had been a socialite for much of her adult life. Born to parents far more interested in seeing her married to a good match than any of their daughter’s interests, Maria had connected with Howard's deep love of quirky and caring mental worldviews. While much of the public saw her as the ultimate matron of her causes, her closest friends and family were aware that she genuinely cared and had considerable intelligence when so inclined. This faux politeness hid a very well oiled tongue, something her son had definitely inherited when he was in a mood, and canny interpersonal skills to put most to shame. 

This persona didn’t allow for many aspects of the woman herself. Her love of surprises, her enjoyment of laughter and her sincere regard for her fellow humans had no place in what was often termed ‘polite society’. Maria had at one point explained to Peggy that anyone who thought socialites were polite needed their ears cleaned. Maria navigated these treacherous waters of subtle innuendo with grace and ease that often befuddled and amused her family and friends.

Yet, when her mask was let down, her laughter rang freely and her scowl fierce. Many a man, Howard included, bowed to her energy when conviction was upon her. Peggy had loved her for Howard. She was a perfect foil for his more outlandish ideas and rather adolescent approach to interpersonal relations. And in many ways, Howard had been Maria’s contrast, building her an empire to reign and love.

His loss had been devastating. It had taken Peggy a few weeks after Tony had reached out to her for her to realize just how shattering the death of her husband had been to the private lady. Slowly, as Maria had relaxed around Peggy and Angie, more of the unsure, broken woman emerged. Ana took much of this in stride and the Rhodes’s matron coddled Maria whenever the two were together. But Maria wasn’t some fainting flower. Far from the dainty queen she portrayed, her delicate air was merely refinement and strength quietly directed with a firm and steady hand. 

And yet, it was for her son that Maria seemed to draw most of her strength these days. Maria seemed convinced that Tony was taking on the world and was determined not to let him do it alone. Tony, oblivious as only sons could be, flourished under her attention when given and never hesitated to try to help, in his own clumsy way. By the love of her son, Maria dragged herself out of her despair over the loss of her soulmate. 

She seemed to excel at this strength. Until Tony explained James to her. She’d accepted the news with remarkable calm and even helped Peggy to recover from the devastating injury they’d allowed Barnes to undergo. However, as time continued, Peggy saw cracks begin to appear in her facade. As her son traveled more and more, she seemed to lose her way in the currents. While she certainly never let it effect her ability to assist her family, Peggy had noticed her started to break under the strain.

A few weeks ago, Angie said she’d finally broke down with Nana Rhodes. Whatever she’d said, it seemed to have been cathartic. While she definitely looked thoughtful, the fragility had eased. Instead, it had been replaced with some sort of meditative calm that seemed to be waiting for something, though what she was waiting for, Peggy was at a loss to guess. 

This was why she was mentioning it to Tony. Maria had finally met James the other day. Kidnapping attempts had increased with Tony leaving his mother in charge of various aspects of the company and her driver had already requested some back up when possible. But when Marcus had arrived to pick Maria up, he’d been circumvented and James had stepped in.

Maria wasn’t hurt and had been in enough of a humor to tut at Dum Dum and Fresno for fussing over her. But she’d spent the next few days drinking her tea in the afternoon, staring off into the distance of the skyline. Peggy knew James had been avoiding direct contact with Maria to avoid ‘emotional distress in the family of Tony’ and Peggy had agreed with him. He wouldn’t have shown himself unless he’d not had another plan. 

Still, Peggy was worried about Maria. Maybe some travel of her own would be beneficial. Peggy could hold down the fort here for a few days. She’d suggest it.

After surviving informing Tony his mother had almost been kidnapped again.

* * *

Tony hung up the phone, sighing, James would have his identity by the end of the week. Tony was thrilled. Peggy had done a marvelous job and all seemed to be going smoothly. 

After Tony had returned to 1991, he’d started taking out an extra $100 each time he withdrew cash. But he didn’t spend it. Instead, he had a secret safe. Howard had used for his Captain America Collection. He’d claimed nostalgia and visited the collection, even added to it in the hopes of returning Steve’s property someday. And in the base of each display, next to the security wires, Tony had slowly stuffed $100 bills. This “slush fund” was how Peggy was financing James’s new ID. No money to trace at all. All cash transactions. In the last 18 months, he’d stored quite a tidy sum. This sum was also how the Maria Stark Foundation was supporting the legal expertise to protect SI employees during his sabbatical. Anonymous donation specifically earmarked for labor legal disputes worked wonders. And his mother loved the project, which was good given Peggy’s report on her moods the last little while.

And now, that had been Aunt Peggy informing him that the last of the documents had passed tests and James would be fully legal in 48 hours.

Tony was thrilled. Really.

Except, he wondered now, what was James going to do? With this new identity, the man could go anywhere. Ana said he was making incredible progress in self determination. He’d even started setting his own goals and schedule. Peggy had mentioned he’d already asked for a plane ticket to catch up to Tony in Italy. But Tony wondered how long the man would want to hang around him. Steve certainly hadn’t thought much of Tony. Why would his best friend be any different? He had learned with the Avengers that gifts or trying to handle their legal problems didn’t work. He’d had more luck with Peter but he couldn’t treat James like a teen.

And besides, Peter had died.

He considered more like Rhodey, except he still didn’t know what he did to keep his Rhodey-bear around. Especially for 40 years. He could only hope he did it again in this life. Maybe he could go the Pepper route. But he didn’t think James would like it if he gave him a company.

He toyed with the finger joint he’d been designing for the last few weeks. What did James want? Right now even James probably didn’t know. And maybe that was the point? Maybe Pepper and Rhodey didn’t stay with him because of what  _ he  _ did but because of who they were, are, will be? Ugh, Time travel! So he just had to hope James was that kind of person? This was why peopling long-term was to hard! How does anyone ever do this without turning grey?

Tony sighed and glanced at the phone. It was times like this he missed Pepper’s unfailingly logical, if often sarcastic, input. She had an uncanny sixth sense about these things. Unfortunately, she was still missing in history. And Rhodey was in the middle of the Gulf right now.

He’d have to muddle along and hope someone would fix it later.

Peopling was hard!

* * *

“Your new Identity is set up. Congratulations, James Julian Rogers!” Peggy handed the packet to James. It contained his passport, driver’s licence, birth certificate and a few other miscellaneous cards and bits.

James gave her a curt nod as he perused the documents. Peggy toyed with her pen as she said nonchalantly, “You know, I looked him up.”

At James’s questioning grunt, she continued, “St Julian the Hospitaller.”

James glanced at her sharply before shrugging. “He’s the patron Saint of murderers. It seemed appropriate.”

Peggy nodded, “True.”

She held her peace a moment as he collected the papers. The she spoke, “Do you know the difference between a knight and a murderer?”

James glanced her way in annoyed confusion. She just kept her face as neutral as possible. Finally, he sighed and shook his head.

She gave him a wistful smile. “Both kill people, its true.” A deep breath, “But a murderer kills for themself. A knight kills for someone else.”

James didn’t seem to know what to do with this information. Peggy know that he had formed a close bond with both DUM-E and Jr. But while it was good he had someone to relate to, both were a bit too logical about everything. It made this type of self sacrificing guild fester and proceed. Survivor’s guilt was all too easily rationalized. She knew Ana was helping him. But Ana hadn’t his experience of leaving soldiers behind. 

Of leaving Steve behind.

They couldn’t process this. Peggy could. This was something she could help him with, “Bucky Barnes was drafted back in 1941. He didn’t volunteer to go to war. He was told to go to war. He was good at aiming so they told him to be a sniper. And a sniper, he killed to protect his fellow soldiers. To protect those under Steve’s command. To protect Steve.” Peggy paused to check that the man was listening. In fact, James seemed to be hanging on her every word.

“The winter Soldier, the fist of HYDRA, “ Peggy paused a moment as he flinched but she pushed on, “He didn’t kill because he enjoyed it. Or even because he wanted to. He killed to protect his sanity and to protect  _ his _ comrades”

“To protect HYDRA” James sneered.

Peggy nodded. “They gave the Winter Soldier no choice and no other goal. But you’ve talked about some of the missions. No extra casualties unless by order of the handler.”

James looked only grudgingly in agreement. The were very careful as to how they related him to the Winter Soldier. Everyone know James  _ was _ the Winter Soldier. Even James, but he also wasn’t the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier was HYDRA’s torture combined with Barnes’s survival mechanism. And even at that core, HYDRA hadn’t been able to completely remove the need to protect.

“They couldn’t remove your fundamental guiding principle: to protect. So they utilized it and turned it against you. Because you, James, are a protector.”

James looked hesitant, almost afraid to believe her. She bit her lip, one of her only tells after a life in the shadows. Then she thought of something that may convince him. “I think no one on earth would agree with me more than Steve Rogers. In that was, with that complete belief, Steve is right here.”

James stared at her for a moment.

“You still love him.”

Peggy smiled wistfully, “I think I’ll always love Steve Rogers. Sometimes, in life you meet someone that you simply will always love, whether they’re in your life or not. You’ll turn a corner and they’re there and all of a sudden you’ll know that you still love them. It may not be wise. It may not be healthy. In fact, its probably damn depressing sometimes. It doesn’t change the fact that I wouldn’t trade knowing Steve for all the contentedness in the world. Because I’m better being in love with Steve Rogers.”

James seemed to take this in a moment before nodding and departing with his new papers. Peggy stared after him, wondering if she’d come on a bit too strong. A pair of slender arms wrapped around her shoulders. She’d heard Angie enter as James left, but she hadn’t looked up.

“Better, Love?”

Peggy snorted. “You know what I meant.”

“I do. Something about Steve Rogers seems to make everyone want to be better.” Angie noted absently as she leaned against her lover. “If he remembers much of his brother, he’d remember that.”

Peggy sighed. She looked down at the picture of Steve on her desk. “I’m just trying to honor his memory, Ang.”

Angie pushed her chair until she could sit in the desk in front of Peggy. Peggy almost made a crack about a secretary, but looked up at Angie instead. 

“He’s a man, like any other, Pegs. Not perfect, not awful. His memory may be perfect, but to his brother, his faults may be just as important. You’re doing great.” Angie whispered, smiling as she ran a finger down Peggy’s cheek possessively.

“I hope so.”

* * *

_ Mission Record Report Journal 217 _

_ Active Day: 627 _

_ Handler Day: 623 _

_ Mission Day: 189 _

_ My ID papers came in yesterday. Carter is obtaining a plane ticket to Italy for me to join Tony. Maria and Ana will be traveling to London next week. Dugan and Morita will be visiting Gabe Jones while I am gone. Jarvis will remain and complete the household changes. _

_ Status: Everyone except JARIVS Jr and DUM-E is excited. Most are traveling  _

_ My Status: ID Acquired. Physical Training schedule ready for travel. Mental training schedule ready for travel. List from Ana for other goals ready _

_ Likes: Successful plans _

_ Dislikes: Paperwork that accompanies ID _

_ New Information: JARVIS Jr and DUM-E are not excited about all the traveling. Maria, Dugan, Morita, Ana and James will be leaving. Tony is already traveling. Jarvis agrees to visit. Carter and Angela (DO NOT CALL HER MARTINELLI!!!) agree to visit. _

_ With ID, all transportation must be ordered and discussed. Also, crossing country borders require paperwork and permissions. Difficult to navigate. Easy to track. _

_ Ana doesn’t travel much. But she and Maria enjoy travel _

_ Research Needed: JARVIS Jr and DUM-E are not happy about the separation. Neither an I. Maybe there is a way we can talk during travel. Aks Tony _

_ Learn all international and local transportation rules. IMPORTANT! _

_ Ana received a message last week that precipitated her travel plans. It came via personal messenger. No Outside markings. She didn’t read it in public but the presence of the missive made her anxious. The information must have been calling her to London. She suggested the trip at breakfast with Maria the next morning. Her mood has altered. It has not effected her care of everyone int he manor. Ana is a good asset. _

_ Individuality information: I don’t like secrets. Ana has secrets. How can I protect the family if she keeps secrets? But I trust Ana. I asked Jarvis. He claimed to already know and to trust Ana. Trust and Secrets are no compatible? This is confusing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master David is based on a character in Ysabetwordsmith's series [Love is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/series/42722), a blacksmith i Tony's past
> 
> Marvel:  
> Maria Stark is born in 1932 in this series  
> Brian Jones - father of Jessica Jones  
> Vic Marcus - here is Maria's driver, Howard met him during the War, he is a Marvel Character whose name and some history I am using.
> 
> Real Life:  
> Yeltsin and Kovalev - in command of the russian troops left in Polad since the War. They returned home after the collapse of the Soviet Union in '93  
> Pawlak and Suchocka -polish Ministers who fight each other for the position throughout the early 90s, Suchocka was teh first woman in the position  
> Walesa -1st democratic Polish president since the 30s and eded teh cold war in Poland, in recent years some past collaboration and conservatism has made him less popular  
> Spielberg - Director of Jurassic Park and Schindler's List, both of which he was working on in Poland '93  
> Richard and Steve - two engineers that created the dinos in Jurassic Park. Roberts(the Trex) did in fact eat Steve at one point due to a brown out int he middle of working on the massive animatronic  
> Bakker-palentologist the helped with Jurassic Parks  
> St Julian the Hospitaller - Patron saint of murderers, knights, carnival workers, and a lot of other random stuff X)


	6. Italy (and Romania but Shhhh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy is beautiful this time of year. If only Tony didn't need to sneak into Romania too. But he found much more than James's cache of info in Romania. He found allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, really really really long chapter. This chapter was the one I had in mind when I started this story for the series. This was kind of my whole point and then this story spun out of control. Oops X)
> 
> Edwin Jarvis is called Jarvis or Edwin. JARVIS Jr is called JARVIS, JJ or Jr
> 
> Also Timezones are a pain to write around! London, Romania and Italy are in different timezones each.

Tony leaned toward Joanna in the elevator. The party had been a blast with awesome music and a very very generous bartender. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed the dancing with several stimulating partners, mostly ending back with Jo. And she seemed to be having a wonderful night herself. Neither were smashed but both were pleasantly giggly and it showed as they tripped their way down the hotel hallway from the elevator. 

Tony wrapped an arm around her warm shoulders and slotted his lips against her eager ones, crashing them back against the stupid decorative table endemic to the ends of hotel hallways. Tony’s jacket lapel crumpled under Jo’s grip as she spun them, shoving Tony against the same table. 

A vague tinkle notified Tony of the tipping vase of flowers, but both of them reached for the glass at the same time, enjoying their lips sliding wetly more than saving the weird flora. Tony curled his hands around to grab two handfuls of Joanna’s firm backside, muscled from her tennis playing, and swallowed her panting moan as he shoved their hips together and flipped them again, setting her on the probably not that strong table.

When he broke their kiss as she nuzzled to his ear to stick her tongue in the ticklish passage, he groaned out loud. A low creak of a sound told him they may not be completely alone in the hallway and should continue to their rooms. 

He cracked his eyes briefly only to yelp as he ducked back, dragging his partner away from the wall and avoiding the flying fist.

“James!” Tony shrieked as the man regarded them from the hall corner with an accessing gaze. When passing on the message that James was landing tonight sometime, JJ had warned him that James wanted to start training him in defense, but surprise attacks were not on his schedule for the night. James was just nodding in approval when a vase full of water crashed over his head, protected only by his metal forearm at the last moment.

James stood in the hotel hallway, water dripping down his face, covered in green-ish dying flower leaves and festive petals as Joanna scowled at him. Tony blinked in surprise as she reached for the second vase on the table they’d just been snogging against to re-arm. This had Tony gathering enough sense to wrap an arm around her waist and reel her in so she didn’t break another vase. James could take care of himself for interrupting.

James, on the other hand, was now regarding Joanna with far more interest than he had back in South Africa. Before he’d simply dismissed her as safe for Tony and thus not an issue. Now he seemed to rather approve of her in some subtle, and possibly amused, fashion.

“Sweetheart, we don’t need to attack James. He’s _actually_ on our side.” Tony cooed at Jo as she tried again to reach for the other vase.

“ _Our_ side?!?” Joanna sputtered. “Punching you is not how _our_ side says 'hello'!”

Tony looked back at James to see him still standing in the hallway, flower stalks slowly falling from his head, wispy hair catching the stalks briefly. As a full rose blossom bounced down his shoulder without interference, Tony’s lips twitched. James blinked the water out of his eyes again and Tony felt the giggles return and a moment later full-throated laughter filled the hallway.

The most feared assassin in modern history was covered in flowers and water. Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. James seemed to be regarding him with an increasingly amused look as Joanna slowly started laughing too. Tony tried to catch his breath as he dug into his pocket for their roomkey.

“Christ James...heh...not actually how you should greet people after a few months apart you know?” More laughter sputtered out of his mouth as he finally found the key card and shoved it in the lock. Tony and Joanna spilled into their suite, laughing again. A glance around told Tony that James had already been inside and dropped off the case he’d brought.

He wasn’t surprised hotel security couldn’t keep the man out. If nothing else, he could have come in the window. Tony’s thought derailed when he spotted the second case James had brought. This one was at Tony’s request, a collection of parts Tony might be able to use to finish his project designs.

He bounced over to the pack and opened it gleefully, “Yesssssss, you got everything! Presents for me!” Tony squealed. He heard snorts behind him but paid them no mind.

Instead, Joanna sighed and turned to James. “I’ll greet you more properly in the morning, I'm going to bed.” She gestured at the excited genius wryly, “since my bed partner has been lured away by electronic toys. Good night!”

Tony had warned her James was returning so now that he wasn’t throwing punches at her lover, Jo could just go with it. She stopped over to kiss Tony’s cheek, well aware that he’d be quite distracted now that he had the parts he’d been waiting on, and meandered semi-effectively towards their bedroom.

James had watched her go briefly before perching himself on the loveseat in the corner where he could see the whole room and the windows nearby without moving too much. He was content to be near Tony safe again.

* * *

Peggy hung up the phone with a smile. Maria was having a wonderful time in London. This break was well deserved and much needed. Ana had claimed some business of her own so she was traveling with Maria. This also gave several people some time to play catch up. First, the Maria Stark Foundation helped to support pro-bono labor disputes for the underprivileged. Right now, that included several groups at Stark Industries.

James had introduced Delores Downing and the entire mailroom staff to the pair of lawyers. Peggy had taken over his cause with a vengeance as he flew out at the beginning of September to catch up to Tony in Milan. As such, she had gotten to know several people in Stark Industries quite well and had learned a whole new side to James.

Apparently, he was thoughtful, kind, patient, and caring. That description had her so stunned you could have knocked her over with a feather.

When she’d said as much to Angie, her lover made an interesting point. Its all about context. James _was_ patient. When awaiting his target or mission, he had the patience of Jobe. It drove them all nuts at times.

But where she knew James helped out for efficiency’s sake, others saw kindness. Where she saw a soldier protecting as an asset or contact, they saw caring and thoughtful. And in that was, James was all those things. He had found people who not only were useful, but needed a friend. Needed help from someone like him. While he may not have intended that or perhaps done so to have leverage, he certainly did do it.

It rather reminded Peggy of Tony. The engineer would help if asked, always. He’d grump, moan, snicker, waffle, and be a holy nuisance, but at the end of it all, he would help however he could. And it would be up to the rest of them to protect him from the vultures in the world. He wanted to help Stark employees, even at risk of his own legal neck. He wanted to help soldiers even at risk to his soul.

Just like Howard.

A soft pair of lips brushed her ear. Peggy smiled and turned, glancing at the clock. Angie’s sparkling eyes met her,”Good Morning, Birthday girl.” Peggy murmured. Angie leaned forward but Peggy leaned back.

“Ah! Ah!” She scolded playfully, “It's not yet 8:38.” She bopped Angie on the nose as the other woman pouted at her.

“Just a teeny, pre-Birthday kiss?” Angie wheedled.

Peggy laughed and landed a peck on the adorable nose of her lover of 41 years. Angle laughed and Peggy stood, gathering her into her arms.

“So, since I have to wait another hour for my kiss, what were you thinking about so intently?”

Peggy rubbed their noses together. Angie’s childhood had left much to be desired. A middle of 13 children, often she’d been forgotten when not outright neglected. Neither a boy, nor interested in marrying for the sake of the family, her parents had packed her a small suitcase and told her not to darken their doorway again. She’d not been back.

Although their own road had been rocky, Peggy had made it a tradition since their first year as friends, that the first five minutes each year of Angie’s life were to be celebrated. As such, each year, at 8:38am, the exact moment written on her birth certificate, Peggy’s attention was focused solely on Angie. All through their friendship, Peggy’s pregnancy and later relationship, Peggy had never missed one. Even when her missions had her traveling, Angie had come first. In the beginning, neither had understood why.

When Peggy had first offered her spare bedroom to the struggling actress-hopeful turned waitress, it had merely been to help her cover. And yet, they’d become friends when Angie had handled the agent following Peggy with remarkable aplomb.

She’d hit them with the frying pan.

Apparently, that was how her family taught its girls to handle unwanted guests. Peggy had loved her for it. They’d become fast friends and Peggy had towed her along as she moved up the ranks in her own Secret Agency.

When Phillips had started the Agency with Howard, no one had known what to do to place Peggy. The military wouldn't listen to a woman. So Phillips had been the figurehead as they positioned Peggy to handle the mess after the war. By the time the Korean conflict hit the US, Peggy had the reins of SSR firmly in her practical hands.

And Angie at home to remind her of what or for whom she was fighting. This made Angie a godsend. That she stayed through the chaos of Daniel, and Peggy’s pregnancy, made her a saint. And Peggy knew it.

The least she could do was put Angie first for 5 minutes each year.

“I was thinking how alike Tony is to Howard” Peggy answered Angie’s original question.

Angie sighed, “You miss the old grouch, don’t you?”

Peggy laughed, “Sometimes.” She paused. “Mostly, I wish he could see Tony. I think he’d be so proud.” Peggy then grinned widely. “And so ready to jump into the lab with his son.”

Angie’s face turned sad, “I wish he had been able to do at least one major project with Tony. I know Tony worries about his father’s opinion. They really are so similar. Maria commented on it the other day.”

Peggy hummed. One of the other things that Maria’s break allowed was to give Jarvis a chance to update the manor. Stark Manor was, more often than not, housing Peggy, Angie, Dum Dum, and Fresno. With such perpetual guests on top of James, Tony and Maria, Edwin had wanted some time to reorganize the bedrooms. Ana had made him promise to leave her kitchen alone. Otherwise, he was working with a few contractors and altering parts of the house that hadn’t been occupied in years.

Permanent bedrooms for the Commandos and a few others, like James, were being set up in the non-family wing, as well as a few more to the lower quarters that the Jarvis couple used. Maria had given him leave, and practically ordered him, to start the search for more help inside the house. Such a search would take months if not years and had one of the most rigorous background tests in the world. And that didn’t include whatever James would do.

Tony had also left him with alterations for the lab area and between James, Tony, and Edwin, they’d cleared the lab enough to lock down on the really important things. Edwin was to set up and James would be back to supervise at the end of the month. Tony had originally wanted to supervise, but James had protested the safety and Edwin had protested the timeline. Tony was incredibly distracting, especially for the uninitiated like the construction workers. Besides, they only had to do the main heavy lifting, Tony would rearrange afterwards no matter what they did. 

Jarvis also was shifting the office and library layout of the first floor. Flashy parties were something Tony was decreasing and Maria had agreed to limit her guest list for all future endeavors. As such, the ballroom was shrinking to allow for a second office on the first floor that wasn’t a part of the library. That was the main thing Jarvis wanted done before Maria returned. She was going to use it for her work and thus not need to deal with Tony’s mechanical paperwork overflow. Eventually Tony would likely move much of that work into his workshop, but until then, this seemed prudent.

Jarvis had been almost giddy with the idea of having the manor to himself for these changes. He needed to oversee every person in the house carefully and doing so while having his charges around split his concentration too much. Peggy had hid a grin at his less-than-subtle urging to his wife to take Maria on this vacation.

Peggy shook her head to clear thoughts of her old friend and looked at her lover. “And what brought you to my office?” Angie rarely ventured into Peggy’s workspace so when she did, there was usually a reason.

“Alistaire called. He wanted to know if we were still coming in October for Halloween? Your nephew has already promised to be there with Sharon” Angie said. Peggy loved how much Angie loved her children.

Back when Peggy met Daniel, she’d been running from the idea of a woman lover. With something to prove both to the world as a female-in-charge and to herself after Steve’s death, Peggy had ignored Angie’s overtures for Dan’s more traditional approach. While she would neer regret the accident that gave her the twins, she knew now, Dan was not the love of her life. She was twice blessed that her past lover and current lover had been such good friends as long as Dan had lived. While the twins had grown up with Daniel largely, Peggy and often moreso Angie, had been very present in their lives. When cancer had taken Daniel 5 years ago, the twins had stayed with Peggy and Angie to grieve. They almost talked to Angie more than peggy. Alistaire’s kids were just starting grade school and Angie had been pushing to visit each holiday.

“Of course! I don’t want to miss the werewolf!” Peggy chuckled. Her granddaughter thought werewolves were misunderstood and nothing could be said to convince her otherwise They were all at a loss to explain it. Angie thought introducing the kid to Tony would make it all clear.

Peggy glanced at the clock, “All this can wait though. Come here, Love.” She reeled Angie in as the clock ticked over. “Angela Martinelli, Thank you for being in my life this year. I’m blessed you were born.” Peggy whispered to Angie’s lips.

Angie’s lips stretched into a smile under Peggy’s. “Romantic?” She teased as their lips brushed together lightly.

“For you? Definitely.”

Forty-six years they had done this dance. Peggy remembered the first birthday. She’d seen Angie’s birth certificate when backgrounding her. By September, they’d become pretty good friends. So when Peggy asked Angie to be awake at 8:30am on Sept 10th, Angie hadn’t thought much about it, but was awake, albeit not terribly alert. Peggy had set a decadent cupcake, Angie’s favorite, in front of the sleepy night acting student. At 8:38 precisely, she’d lit the candle and said, “Happy Birthday”. When Angie had complained that Peggy couldn’t have waited for a more reasonable hour, Peggy just shrugged and spent 5 minutes hugging her and picking up pieces of the cupcake to eat with her.

Over the years, Peggy had celebrated her best friend’s birthday many ways. They’d had surprise parties, breakfast in bed, balloons and once, memorably, Peggy had given Angie a long sensual Massage starting precisely at 8:38. They hadn’t left the bed til lunch that year. Year after year, some odd, some routine, all caring. The first year after they started dating was when Peggy finally told Angie about the timing. Angie had broken down crying. Each and every one, despite meetings and missions, Peggy proved to Angie that the woman would come first in her life, if only for 5 minutes each year.

Peggy teased her fingers up under Angie’s loose t-shirt. “Maybe, I should leave these worries for after lunch?”

Angie’s light giggles flowed down the hall as the two lovers returned to bed for no sleep.

* * *

Tony ducked the banner as he hid from another eager photographer. He knew the kid was probably freelance for some science magazine to cover the conference, but he didn’t feel like being the guy’s meal ticket today. He was here to talk geek. Tony Fucking Stark was taking a break and Tony was going to troll for talent and maybe some cool friends.

The Computer-supported Cooperative Work conference was a great place to do it. It doubled as giving him an in on where people _want_ technology. There was always more to learn. He had a whole list of things he wanted to get his team of computer geeks working on. But first, he had some talent to recruit.

He got drawn into a discussion with 3 video game designers for a few hours. Seifert and Laber had pretty cool storyline ideas and Baustadter had a good grasp of the business. They’d just started a business together and were contemplating branching out. But they loved video games. The four of them got deep in conversation about different input rules and methods before a presentation stole all their attention. Tony lost track of them afterwards, but soon found another programmer to talk with.

He was just looking around as the conference started winding down for anything he might have missed when he spotted another computer hiding behind the pillar. He swept to one side to come up behind the kid. Generally it was considered bad form to sneak a peek at another’s screen, but the guy was already hiding and looking sneaky.

A glance at the screen gave Tony what he needed. The kid was just taking notes. It was what those notes were that caught his attention. He crouched next to him, “You skipped a parentheses in line 35.”

The kid jumped out of his skin. He couldn't have been more than 15 or 16 at this point. Scowling at him before frowning at his computer, Tony saw him trace a line with his eyes. Growling under his breath, he fixed the error before shuffling away from Tony a bit.

“Fine! Now go away!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Easy kid. I like your style. You ever think of going into cybersecurity.”

The kid scoffed. “I think I know what I’m doing. Thanks”

“You’re ahead of me.” The kid scoffed again. “What’s your name?”

“не суй нос.”

“Niece you nose?” Tony wrinkled his nose at the name. He’d met enough Russians to know that wasn’t a name, at least not a traditional one. “I'm gonna call you Jimmy then.”

“Jimmy?!?”

Tony nodded as he leaned closer to the screen again. “You’ve got some slick distribution code here. And that key search is well developed Jimmy. JimJam. James. Oh great now I have another James!” Tony needed to stop gathering that name around himself.

“My name isn’t Jimmy!”

Tony shrugged. “Jimmy Wales isn’t a terrible person to be named after. Try-”

“I don’t need your help!” The kid hissed at him. 

Tony backed away a bit with his hands held up. “Okay, okay Jimmy James. Spread your info your way!”

Tony stood up with a chuckle. The kid still looked thoroughly offended. Tony handed the kid a business card with his special e-mail address on the back. “You crack SI, drop me a line.”

He whistled as he walked away. James fell in stride with him a moment later. “Kid is a hacker.”

“Yup, a good one too. I saw the beginnings of copyright cracking going there.”

James blinked at him in confusion. Tony could guess what he wanted to ask. Why’d Tony give him his e-mail address? Tony shrugged. “Kid’s got style. By the way, in Russian, what does не суй нос mean ?”

He knew he was butchering the pronunciation, but his Russian was incredibly rusty, though he was trying to up his proficiency after the unintended Russian detour got added to his world tour last month. Still, slang was outside his language books.

James grimaced, “Mind your own business.”

Tony froze mid step before cracking up. The conference ended with him leaning against the pillar laughing.

* * *

Ana smiled as Maria looked around their suite. A week in London would do her some good. She looked run ragged. Maria had been pulling double duty as Maria Stark, wife of Howard and Maria Stark, mother of Tony for three months now. And that would exhaust someone half her age.

“Dear, why don't you rest?” Ana suggested.

Maria frowned at her, “Ana, we’re in London! I think a stroll down to the bridge should be the first thing you see”

Ana withheld a sigh. “Maria,” She waited until the worn woman met her concerned gaze. “I know we came here to sightsee. And we will. But there is nothing wrong with napping to get used to the time change.”

“But-”

“Aaaaand!” Ana overrode her, “I have business to see for the next two hours.” She leaned forward to take Maria's hand in hers. “I promise, I’m not going to be just puttering about waiting for you. And I refuse to see this city without you by my side.”

“Ana!” Maria admonished, “That is the kind of thing you are supposed to say to Edwin, not me!”

Ana laughed, “Edwin hates sightseeing.” The very idea of sightseeing in his hometown was even more absurd. The man was a wonderful companion, but exploring tourist sights was definitely not his cup of tea. “Now, I’ll be out for about three hours. You rest and I’ll scrounge up some very good tea cakes for this afternoon!”

Maria frowned at her a moment before sighing and nodding, “If you insist. Have fun!”

Ana chuckled and turned to her room. She managed to just prevent the door from latching and she could see through the crack, her mistress sag. Maria needed this break.

Ana crossed to her suitcase to pick out the special case. She’d actually spent nearly an hour locating the darn thing. She hadn’t laid eyes on it in nearly a decade. But she’d double checked its contents, and they were undamaged, whether by motion or by time. She was privately glad she worked for a tech inventor like the Starks. She was very familiar with the capabilities of computers and monitoring systems. Everything she needed to stay under the radar was in this pouch.

She heard soft snores emanate from Maria's bedroom as she slipped out the door.

* * *

Tony gritted his teeth as he tried his hardest not to pull his hair out. Vacaroiu was just a politician. A politician with no interest in foreign industry and that was NOT Tony’s problem. Even if the man was irritating and a bit snobbish. He’d forgotten how insular Romanian economics were before ‘97. Ugh! Bucharest was easier to handle in 2019 than in 1993. 

At least he wasn’t dealing with Iliescu. That man was far more frustrating. And Tony would have gotten the same answer anyway. 

No Stark Industries business.

The whole country was trying to recover from the devastating economic downturn of ‘90-’92 and they were doing so by trying to balance the government and the citizens in the companies already present. They’d import and export, but they didn’t need any other presence, thank-you-very-much-please-kindly-remove-yourself-from-our-home-Mr-Stark. 

Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall instead of smiling and shaking the man’s hand. He’d hoped to get an invite for a few days. Then, at least, he could also grab James’s cache of information he’d hidden in Romania. Instead, he was being told to pretty much get lost. 

Tony’s mind spun as he tried to figure his best bet in still obtaining those papers and crates. His pilot had permission to be in Romania airspace, just not to let him off the plane. James technically existed as an American with some European contacts, but Tony didn’t want to stress that cover story until James had made actual contacts. James was working on it.

While James was adamant about protecting Tony, he accepted Tony’s desire to not be babysat all the time. Plus, James had to rebuild his contact list. Many of his old contacts had been HYDRA contacts and his actions against his former handlers had gotten around. It would take HYDRA a while to fill those shoes, and in the mean time, James needed to flesh out his contacts list, quickly. Tony gave him the time to do that, but Romania wasn’t on that list yet.

Until it was, Tony’d return to Italy. A little city on the south side, Bari, was on the coast and had parties. Plus a runway his pilot could use. Angelo wanted adventure anyway.

Tony was walking towards his car to head back to the airport when a woman in uniform slid up next to him. “Rumor is you are looking for contacts in Romania.”

Tony eyed her suspiciously. Yet, the official route hadn’t helped him and he knew Romania underwent a crap ton of regime growing pains over the next decade.

“And if I am?”

Her lips twitched in what could be a grin on her very professionally stern face. “Would you be willing to spend another few hours in our fair country?”

Tony jerked his head backwards, “As long as Prime Minister Scowl-face doesn’t get his knickers in a twist about it.”

Her breath hitched as if she just held in a chuckle. Instead she nodded her head in a minute bow, “This way, please”

Tony managed to meet James’s eyes during the walk to the car and James gave him the most subtle of nods. It really was odd sometimes. James was so awkward in New York among day to day citizens of his birth country. And yet, stick him in this situation where he had to navigate dangers and hidden agendas, and he seemed almost comfortable. Like this was his natural habitat. Tony had noted his ability to size up immediate threats in an instant, but give him a more long term threat assessment assignment and he floundered some times. Especially when it came to social entanglements. 

But he played the role of bodyguard exceedingly well, ready to lend himself to whatever role his charge needed to get the job done perfectly. Tony received far better treatment with James sowling behind his shoulder than he had otherwise, especially with his age being so young. James was a wonderful foil to that issue. And Tony intended to take full advantage of that as long as James let him.

They didn’t speak much in the car and soon arrived at a small encampment. Three, fairly temporary, buildings and a dozen or more tents and mobile homes dotted the clearing. Several campfires burned merrily with groups of adults and kids scurrying about. Off to one side, a group of adults were discussing something intently. It was toward this group that their guide, who’d introduced herself as Ruxandra, headed after asking them to wait by the car.

The group nearest to James and Tony were working on a wooden structure that possibly stored tools or maybe food bags. The shed was only partially constructed and looked unstable as they worked to replace what had probably been a supporting beam before wet and rot had eaten it. Tony kept an eye on the group and wondered if he should volunteer to help, if only as another pair of hands.

He’d been about to turn to James for an opinion when one of the kids ran past, laughing and banged into the back of one of the men’s knees. Tony saw the whole collapse as if in slow motion, people shouting in frantic alarm. Tony leaped forward, followed by James, as more adults descended on the structure. 

The shifting weight caused the nearby tent top to catch and collapse. The potential for a domino effect was strong and Tony could see various adults pulling children out of the way and others rushing to stabilize structures further on. The group their guide had been a part of rushed over to help stabilize the heavy rooftop on the tent before it crushed the kids and adults underneath. 

Tony found himself next to a man a little older than his current age with a shock of white hair, both of them struggling to lift a corner of the wooden structure. The man was shouting in Romanian, one of the few languages Tony had absolutely no skill in, though James was decent at the basics. Tony risked a glance over to locate James as the building slid further down and somewhere nearby a child screamed. 

James was nearby attempting to find a solid grip on the deteriorating roof. He was probably strong enough to lift a full half of the thing, if he could get under there. However, James had been trained to limit the spread of knowledge of his existence so he needed permission of some sort to do so. Tony took a deep breath. “James! Go under and lift!” He ordered.

James met his eyes briefly, evaluating his personal danger before ducking under. Tony couldn’t see him, but he likely put his shoulders and back against the crossbeams and planted his feet. Steve had topped out at 900lbs when pushed but James wasn’t quite as strong. Still, a moment later Tony’s corner got considerably lighter and he heard cheers in foreign languages round the group. The man next to him ducked down and followed a slew of Romanian with serviceable english, “Luca and I are going in. You okay to hold the roof?”

Tony heard James grunt a moment as the roof beams resettled, “10 minutes. Go!”

Tony nodded when the man glanced his way again and then disappeared under. He didn’t go far, Tony could still see his foot, but the kid must have crawled towards him because a moment later he was reeling them both out and cradling the little boy. Next to Tony, a man wearing the same uniform as Ruxandra appeared. In accented english, he said, “Tell your man to come out, I will help lift.”

Tony met his calm eyes before nodding as another of their group took the weight of the roof. “James, ready to come out?”

He heard a positive grunt and nodded to the pair. They shouted in Romanian and suddenly the entire roof lifted a few inches off James’s back. The man rolled out from under immediately and the roof dropped not 2 seconds behind him. Tony was at his side a moment later as he rolled to a crouching stand. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and asked quietly, “You okay?”

James kept his own voice quiet, “Status normal, no injury or excessive strain. 31 potential adults witnessed the asset's strength, 4 children. No surprise shown.”

James’s report was both horrifying and enlightening. While Tony had known HYDRA had kept James’s existence under wraps, the idea that the man had needed to track any who knew about it in case of a kill order made his stomach churn. But the acknowledgment of the lack of surprise at his feat of superhuman abilities was useful, if confusing. Tony squeezed his shoulders. “Risk worth taking.” he said quietly, hoping that was enough for the moment to show James they weren’t about to fight these people. He couldn’t afford to give away anything further here.

James relaxed under his hand though. Instead James ran an assessing look down Tony before nodding and standing. Ruxandra and one of her colleagues were making their way over. “Thank you.” She said, “Your skills and bravery were appreciated and shall be guarded as such.”

Tony met her calm gaze firmly, “Guarded?”

She kept his gaze, but between a blink her own eyes shaded blood red. A blink later and they were back to their dark coloring. “You are not the only one with secrets, Tony Stark.”

Another woman came forward now. Tony hadn’t been paying her much mind, but the reverence some of the others gave her, brought her to attention. She moved forward assisted by the white haired man Tony had been next to earlier. “You are the one to bring protections, Tony Stark.”

Tony blinked at her, confused. “Protections?”

She nodded. “I see a room of men. Men from many cultures in the world. They are signing a paper. You are there. You paved the way for this paper.”

Tony felt his hands grow cold as his chest seized. The Sokovian accords and the aftermath were still in his nightmares. Could she be telepathic in some way? He didn’t know how to protect himself from that right now. He’d thought he’d have time! 

A firm hand on his bicep drew him away from the beginning panic. James had pulled him back away from the woman. She looked his way in confusion. “This paper could be protection or bondage for our people. Both paths are there.”

She stepped forward, towards Tony, only to trip slightly and the uniformed man next to her grabbed her arm. It was then that Tony realized she was quite blind. She reached towards Tony and after a moment, he let her land her hands on his arm and wrist. But she didn’t stop. Instead she reached back to the man, probably the leader, of the group that had brought him there.

The man willingly stepped forward to grasp her hand. In a calm voice she spoke to him. “Dacă suntem sclavi, văd violență, dar, dacă suntem liberi, văd viaţă.” The Romanian words traveled in the clearing as all who could, went quiet to hear.

Ruxandra turned to Tony, “She says, ‘if the papers are of bondage, there will be anger and violence. But if the papers free us, there will be life.’” Tony stared at the blind woman in surprise. She smiled at him.

“You are not the only one to be hidden.” She patted his hand before releasing him and turning away. Tony stared after her in stunned astonishment. The white-haired man next to him grinned.

“She is always that mysterious when the future comes to her.” Tony blinked at him before regaining enough mental faculties to recognize a greeting. He held out his hand.

“Tony.”

“Erik.”

Tony grinned as they shook hands. Erik returned the grin, “Thanks for helping us save Nicolae and Ilie.”

“Glad to be able to help.” Tony responded, glancing at James. 

Erik grinned. “Don’t worry. Many of us are different. We will not spread the information.”

Tony arched an eyebrow but Erik just shrugged. Tony took that to mean the man was also enhanced in some way. 

Next to him Ruxandra approached, “My commander would speak with you now, Mr Stark.”

Tony grinned and reached out to shake her hand, “Please call me Tony. Everytime someone says Mr Stark, I look around for my father.”

She looked at his hand a moment before grinning and reaching out herself, “I am Rue. Pleasure to meet you.” She led them over to the uniformed men, introducing the one the strange woman had spoken to as their leader. “This is my commander, Vlad Batran.” She indicated with her hand. The commander spoke briefly in Romanian to her. “He says welcome. When Madam Destiny claims the one who can help us arrives, we listen.”

Tony assumed the mysterious woman he’d met was this Madam Destiny. “I don’t know how you think I can help, but I want to try.” He winced. That hadn’t been exactly what he’d meant to say. 

Rue grinned at him before gesturing to one of the other uniformed women. “This is Maria. Truth comes out around her.”

Tony blinked at her, “What?”

She shrugged. “Truth cannot be hidden around Maria. Her presence causes us to speak it.”

“Us?” Tony looked around, “Not just me?” He wasn’t fond of the thought, but if everyone was in the same boat, he just had to keep on task.

She nodded, “She is Mircea’s wife. All those in her presence wish to speak the truth.”

“Wish to, but not forced?” Tony was fascinated by this particular ability. Its rules escaped him, but the idea was intriguing. 

“Correct.” Rue waved her hand when he opened his mouth to ask another question, “We are straying from the topic. “Our commander wishes to offer you support of the Voivode.”

“Voivode? Are you similar to a cult?” Tony almost slapped a hand over his mouth. But Rue simply laughed.

“We are...heroes. We save the lives of the people. We mediate in the people.”

“So a political party?”

Rue and her commander shook their heads. “We are not political. We have not been for many years. We do not interfere with politics and they do not interfere with us. Much of the people call us _legendar_ , Legends. We help, no more.”

Tony glanced at their leader. Vlad regarded him a moment before he spoke, his own thick accent curling around the letters. “We hold the people’s love dear. Once we trusted an englishman. Now we trust one again. Will you throw that trust away too?”

Tony swallowed. He could feel several answers clawing their way up his throat, but he wanted to choose his answer, not have it forced out of him. Finally he regained enough control to try, “I did not come for your secrets. And if what Madam Destiny says is true, I wish to help make that freedom she spoke of.”

Vlad met the other’s eyes calmly. They were a very cohesive bunch, moreso than almost any group Tony had ever met. After a few moments, where there could have been actual telepathy for all Tony guessed, they looked back at him.

“You will be supported in Romania and when you go to the world, in that room of many peoples, Romania will support freedom’s papers.”

Tony grinned and reached forward to shake his hand. “Thank you for your support.”

The handshake was tentative, but solid, so Tony knew he was making another ally, one who would take him at his word. He turned to head back to the car before he remembered one of the reasons he’d been visiting Romania. “Actually, there is one thing, if you could?”

* * *

Maria sat with a whoosh. Ana joined her on the bench a moment later. Both were laughing so hard they nearly toppled off the bench. They had just been stopped by a rather well-dressed gentleman who wanted to do business with Stark Industries. Even after Ana, followed by Maria, had stated they were on vacation and had no interest in discussing business, the man had persisted in ‘getting to know them’. They’d attempted to put him off several times before a flock of birds had startled nearby.

And some droppings had ended in the man's hair.

Had the hair been authentic, the man would have realized immediately, however, as his wig was just that, both women had watched, uncertain what was polite exactly to say, as the bit dripped down until it notified him of its existence by landing on his ear.

The man had hurried away and Maria and Ana had held their giggles for all of a minute.

They leaned against each other staring at the passerby traffic. “I had forgotten how good that felt.”

Ana glazed at her, “Seeing one of those upstart ‘gentlemen’ see how pathetic they are?” She doubted it was that, though she was sick of the businessmen egos too.

“Laughing.” Maria sighed with a smile. She leaned back. “You know, Tony laughed so much when he was younger.”

Ana smiled back. “He did.” 

Maria chuckled. “So did Howard.”

Ana was silent a moment, thinking back. “Remember when Tony was 3, or maybe 2, and he got his hands on those pliers?”

Maria laughed. “Yes, yes, and Howard and I came home to see Edwin chasing him around the house as he giggled and giggled!”

Ana laughed, “We ever did find all the pieces to the kitchen top door…”

“Which is why its only a half door!” Maria finished, laughing. “Howard took one look at disassembled toddlers bed and just started laughing.”

“And he looked at me and said-”

“Well, Miss Ana, I think he’s done with _that_ bed!” They both said laughing. People passed and smiled as they both just laughed remembering that precocious child, so much like his father.

Maria was the first to recover. “I miss that mischievous little tyke sometimes.”

“Oh he’s still there.” Ana assured her. Maria looked at her in question, eyes colored in no small amount of hope. “I see the way he is with DUM-E and now with Jr. He’s a wonderful father to them with a great sense of humor.”

Maria smiled softly. “Yes. And that’s largely thanks to you and Edwin.”

Ana looked at her in question, “Ma’am?”

Maria shook her head. “Ana, did you ever wonder why I was so adamant that you and Edwin stay in the home? That you keep your jobs?” She looked over at another mother, this one with a little girl, walking through the park. “I knew, with our busy lifestyle, Tony could have one of two childhoods.”

Ana frowned in confusion. Maria sighed as the mother she was watching left the park.

“He could have four parents, or none.” Maria looked at Ana. “When I saw your face after you held him for the first time, I recognized that look. I did.”

Ana swallowed. This was something she’d never voiced. Something she and Edwin had always just known. “Maria…” Ana glanced down at her gloved hands a moment. “I-I am unable to have children.”

She couldn’t bear to look up at Maria. That secret had stayed between her and Edwin since before Tony’s birth. “Edwin, he didn’t mind. And as the years passed, neither did I.” Ana looked up at Maria, eyes wet. “Young Master Tony is my whole world.”

Maria just smiled and pulled her close. “He’s _our_ whole world. He’s just as much your son as he is mine.” Maria leaned her forehead against Ana’s. “And I couldn’t have found a better co-mother.”

Ana grinned wetly. Chuckling a sob, “Look at me! I’m so happy I couldn’t talk and now I’m crying.”

Maria chuckled. “You once told Tony that tears are the emotions leaking out when you can’t hold them all in.” She pulled her friend close, “It's just some happiness leaking out.”

Ana laughed and wrapped her mistress, her best friend in a hug. She’d never dreamed she’d have a family, all those years ago. She’d never dreamed she’d have a child. And now.

Now she had everything she could ever dream for.

* * *

Joanna huffed as she sat down with her brush in hand. Her dress was loose and flowy, perfect for catching attention. She had made her make-up suitably loud to go with the statement. “I still wish I could come! It sounds like fun!”

Tony rolled his eyes and stuffed the mini toolkit in the bag to give James. “If you came, who would be our distraction then? Besides, you really really don’t want to get on some of these guys’ radar, Jo.”

She pouted briefly before focusing again on her hair. Behind her, James held her collection of hair pins for her, patiently lending himself to her needs. She smiled in thanks when he obligingly plucked her brush from her fingers and replaced it with a pin at a look.

“Safety is paramount. Safety is increased if a distraction maintains attention. Additionally, contradictory stories assists in legal protection.” James commented. Jo stuck her tongue out at him before accepting the next pin. 

“Yeah, yeah, and I volunteered.” Joanna wasn’t truly upset, just playfully pouting about how they get to have all the fun. Still, some of what they're doing didn’t sound like fun.

“You know what to do if-”

“Anyone asks or calls or questions or _sneezes_ at me wrong, yes I know!” Joanna placed the last pin in her hair and looked back at Tony in his understated party jacket and sinfully tight jeans that hugged his ass deliciously. She grinned. “Besides, all I have to do is picture you in these clothes and start to swoon and half the group would believe me anyway.”

Tony chuckled and posed to display his butt. Many had commented on it being one of his best features, even into his forties and fifties. Jo laughed and reached out to squeeze the covered flesh playfully before rising to retrieve her purse.

“Okay so let's go over the plan again.” Tony said as Jo rolled her eyes. Tony was just a little nervous. This was a huge favor the Viovode were doing him. 

-Flashback-

Tony rubbed his head. “Yeah, James left some papers and boxes in Romania, last time he was here. We were hoping to retrieve them. But…”

Rue grinned and glanced at her commander, “Întâlnirea sa cu Vacaroiu nu a mers bine.” From her grin, Tony could guess at her conveying his rather dismal reception from their Prime Minister. At Vlad’s raised eyebrow and subtle grin, Tony pushed on.

“I have a pilot and plane for the cargo, its 32 km North by Northwest of Bucharest. I just need clearance, runway and a few hours.”

Vlad seemed to regard them both before speaking with Rue. She winced and then glanced at them, “This cargo has to do with _his_ previous _scuipat_ ? Those _dihanie_!”

Tony hoped dearly that they were spitting on HYDRA. He finally nodded, “If you mean HYDRA, then, it has to do with freeing him.” He gestured at James who looked a bit stunned himself. Tony was feeling a bit unsettled too. This meant that they recognized James. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. If they thought he was a threat. If they’d known he was a prisoner and did nothing. He didn’t know how to reconcile either possibility.

Rue looked at James a moment before turning to one of the men Tony hadn’t met yet and speaking quickly in Romanian. Tony really needed to learn that language if he was going to be here often. The man glanced at them and nodded before walking up to James.

“Ești liber?” He asked James. Tony could guess that asked if James was free. James glanced at him before nodding. He almost stopped there but then in stuttering Romanian James spoke to the man.

“Sunt unde vreau să fiu. Vreau să-l slujesc.” James’s low tones meant little to Tony but the man glanced back at their commander and nodded. Vlad nodded back before looking at Tony.

“We will help you rid our country of those _dihanie_. You will return by plane to Popasul Zburatorilor in 6 days, land 4 hours after sunset. We will give you 3 hours time. You should have an alternative presence as a distraction to protect you from politics if necessary.”

“What about you?” Tony asked in concerned curiosity.

Vlad grinned. “We will be fine.”

-End Flashback-

Once he’d returned to communication with JJ, he’d tasked the AI with hunting down information on the people he had met. The whole conversation with JJ had been interesting. First Jr tried the normal databases he had access to with no luck. So Tony told him to expand the search as best he could without hacking beyond normal access. Tony was still getting used to the lack of user-based content internet sites. He missed the internet of the future, something fierce.

Still it was less than 48 hours later that JJ found a match. Tony wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that JJ was still learning context in searches. He found a single family in Romania with the names Tony listed, not a military group, a family. It was the Family of Vlad the Impaler. When Tony had interrupted JJ to request the search focus more on people who were alive, JJ had asked how to determine if legendary figures were dead. 

That had kind of stumped Tony because Dracula was supposed to be immortal by some definitions of immortal. Furthermore, when JJ mentioned that their family was the Voivolde, Tony remembered what the group called themselves.

_Voivode_

Then Tony had felt a bit faint. Had he been talking with vampires?!? Was he going to meet vampires, at night, in Romania? 

After the minor freak out about that, followed by the more fan-type squealing, Tony considered the idea seriously. They were mutants. Meta-human beings, but the Romanians they’d talked to seemed aware of them and perfectly okay with them. Maybe the Sokovian Accords were a good idea after all? Maybe just the wrong timing and the wrong motivations? Tony would have to think on that more.

In the meantime, Joanna was rolling her eyes, “Tony, sweetie, we all know the plan. And don’t worry! I can keep those idiots in the Paps guessing all night.”

Tony sighed at her wicked grin, reminding himself why he trusted her so much. She really was good at this kind of thing. Her understanding of the media was as first hand as his own and her manipulation of them far more masterful. She enjoyed it.

So he simply nodded and went to retrieve his less stylish, but better tied shoes. Joanna glanced over at James as soon as Tony’d left the room. “You’ll stay with him, right?”

James glanced at her and grunted in a way she optimistically took as a question. “He’s nervous and nervous Tony makes a lot of noise. Sneaky isn’t exactly his default setting, if you know what I mean.”

James glanced at the doorway Tony’s disappeared through and nodded, “I will protect him.”

Joanna nodded satisfied. She paused a moment before checking that Tony was still occupied in the other room, “When are you catching up to him after this?”

James glanced her way again with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, “I know you are returning to New York with whatever your guys are retrieving. But he’s going to India. That’s not the most...safe location for him. And he’ll be alone since My trainer has recalled me to Milan for the entire month of October and most of November.”

James shook his head. “He will not be alone for long.”

Joanna nodded firmly, “Good!”

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 242_

_Active Day: 652_

_Handler Day: 648_

_Mission Day: 214_

_Tony and I retrieved the cache of information in Romania yesterday. Currently en route to New York. This plane will be met by Jarvis, Dugan and Morita for unloading. Contains gifts for Tony from various meetings and cache of H information._

_Mission report: Joanna Neves and Tony arrived at Demode Club. Both appeared in pictures. Tony exited the club at 21:32 local and met up with James in the alley. Flew to Popasul Zburatorilor in Romania, Pilot: Angelo Unuscione. Landed 23:08 local. Met with Five of the Voivode group, including their leader. Ruxanda drove us to the cache in Roman DFAEG. All of cache fit in one trip. Plane took off from Popasul Zburatorilor at 00:38 local. Stopped in Bari, Italy at 00:11, Tony departed before continuing to London. Falsworth met the transport in London and all items were transferred to military transport by 07:30 local. Total mission time: 10 hours 58 minutes._

_Upon review of the necessary information, all mission info will be transferred to secure storage and then this record will be destroyed._

_Status: Tony is at the hotel with Joanna Nivena. Return unnoticed was successful. Maria and Ana are worried about Tony’s trip next week to India._

_My Status: Mission success contributed to 3% drop in current effectiveness._

_Likes: Discrete pilots_

_Dislikes: Tony traveling alone_

_New Information: Enhanced humans are not unusual, simply not discussed in current society. From before the war, sexuality with same gender was also not discussed but known and legally negative. Sexuality appearance has evolved. Could enhanced appearance?_

_Romanian special forces group - Voivode. Met only some members. All seem to have a secondary enhanced ability. They seem to be aware of H and desire to fight them. They do not involve themselves outside Romania._

_Voivode Group _ _:  
_ _Leader - Vlad Batran  
_ _Second in Command - Ruxanda (Rue) Tepes - Red eyes, probably more abilities  
_ _Others:  
_ _Radu Tepes - Increased Strength, 40% My strength?_ _  
__Lilith Drahici_  
 _Maria Lerescu - those around her desire to tell the truth_  
 _Mircea Lerescu_

_Sexuality for Tony is not defined. Since obtaining me, Tony has been sexually active with a number of people from multiple demographics. Only consistency currently is Tony’s bedpartners are never under the age of 21 or over the age of 45. Could there be consistency in personality?_

_Research Needed: Where do enhanced go to train? To live? What legalities are in place for enhanced? How to circumvent these?_

_Sexuality is important to people. What are the current legalities of sexuality? What is my sexuality? Is this important?_

_How does sexuality affect Tony? Tony’s partners, past and since I arrived are numerous. Track them? Does Tony have preferences? Can this be exploited? The Красная комната used such methods, check Tony’s history for possibles. Several friends of Tony are in a homosexual relationship, look up barriers for legality. Bring such barriers to Tony’s attention so he can circumvent them._

_Individuality information: With HYDRA, no one was attractive for sex. What about before H? Sometimes I can almost remember. I remember scenes. I went on Dates. I don’t know if I wish I understood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a mix of Real life people and Marvel people here.And some of it, I"ll leave to the future of the series :D  
> ~Peggy has 2 unnamed kids with an unnamed husband in MCU(as far as I can tell) so I'm naming them. She also has a brother who had a kid at some point who would have a duaghter named Sharon. And my head is now spinning! For the purposes of this series, Peggy had twins with a man, Daniel Stuart, but did not marry him. Instead she fell in love with Angie shortly after the pregnancy and the three of them raised the twins mostly together. Daniel died in 1988 of cancer and Angie and Peggy are very close to Peggy's kids. If this is not the information given int he story please please let me know! Writing this part was hard! Peggy's kids now have kids.  
> ~Very little info on Angie or Ana Jarvis exists so its all made up here  
> ~Voivode - these are a combination of the real people and the Marvel interpretations. Vlad is actually Vlad the Impaler and Dracula in some iteration. He is considered a great hero of the Romanian people and I'm keeping that here (instead of the evil hell demon BS created by an Englishman)  
> ~Madam Destiny and Erik are marvel characters who will reappear, can you guess who they are?  
> ~Angelo Unuscione is a marvel character, I"m not certain how much of his history I'll use here  
> ~Красная комната - Red Room in Russian  
> Real Life  
> ~Computer-Supported Cooperative Work Conference occurred in Milan, Italy 13-17 Sept ‘93  
> ~Hannes Seifert, Niki Laber, and Peter Baustadter - game developers in Vienna in 1993  
> ~Jimmy Jamez was the leader of Drink or Die, a hacker group, I think it'd be funny if the pseudonym he used came from Tony being Tony (He reappears in a few chapters)  
> ~Jimmy Wales - founder of Wikipedia and a oopsie on Tony's part since he hadn't really done much yet to be well known XDDD  
> ~Nicolas Vacaroiu - Prime Minister of Romania '93-95 (Iliescu is the president) Romania had a big anti-privitazation thing after the horrid economic crash of '90-'92 in their country.  
> ~Popasul Zburatorilor is a runway north of Bucharest  
> ~Demode Club is a music club scene in Bari, Italy  
> ~Roman DFAEG is a military truck active during the '90s


	7. India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't seem to go anywhere without some sort of catastrophe. Luckily, he also makes friends and allies just as quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I use racial language here as part of the inner thoughts of a 90s older white businessman (and evil, he's evil >) so that too)

Tony sighed as he sat back. These businessmen had been talking at him for over an hour and he really just wanted a drink. He was only spending five days in India and he was already done with this country. Japan was far more interesting and he had very specific people he wanted to see there. This was just ugh!

He considered heading to Russia early, but the news was they were in active revolt right now. He really didn’t want to be around that presently. Even Tony had more self preservation than to stroll into a country where the Red Room lived during open and active violence. Yeah, he could almost hear the news of Stark heir “mysteriously” disappearing. James would kill him, if there was anything left after his mother, Aunt Peggy and Ana got through with him.

Jeez he knew some terrifying women. How exactly did that happen? And Pepper wasn’t even a part of the group yet! When she joined, Tony almost shuddered, they’d be a force to worry about! 

Not to mention Jo. Tony would treasure the image of tiny Joanna Nivena crashing water and flowers over the feared Winter Soldier’s head for a long time. She’d always been a little spitfire. He hadn’t really thought her as scary as the other women in his life, but maybe he was looking from the wrong angle.  _ He _ hadn’t pissed her off yet. She maybe had whole reservoirs of scary just waiting in the wings for him to put his foot very deeply in his mouth.

Not that foot-in-mouth was usually the reason scary ladies tracked him down. If anything it was rarely something he  _ did _ as much as something he  _ didn’t _ do. Like sign paperwork, stay put, show up to meetings,  _ Quit Iron Man _ . Tony grimaced and downed his glass of sadly non-alcoholic liquid. He wasn’t even Iron Man right now and he still hadn’t found Pepper. The whole thing could wait to be annoyed over when those things actually became more of a reality.

Until then, he had this eager beaver yapping at his heels. India’s new liberalization initiative was a boon to businesses like Stark Industries. Government interference was down and assistance was high. It did help the general economy, though not necessarily the poor, in India if he remembered correctly. But he wasn’t here to negotiate. He was here to enjoy the culture and relax (and hide from his board) so talking business with this very chatty person was unhelpful to say the least. 

He wished James was back.

* * *

James straightened as his target rounded the corner. He’d been waiting for her for over an hour. Her schedule had her shift ending at 3:30 and it was now closer to 5. Her walk was slower than it had been last time he’d seen her and she looked about to collapse. In fact, she walked past him, not even seeing him and almost tripped on the sidewalk.

James caught her before she could hit the ground and set her back on her feet. She immediately turned to apologize before recognizing him. She just stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears.

James blinked at her in mild confusion and more than a little alarm. But Ana had given him a list of actions to take in such circumstances when a member of their group was overwhelmed enough to break down so James set about that list of activities. He evaluated the safety of their location and concluded that it was safe enough for the moment, if not ideal. He placed himself between her and any other person, not that there were many in this alley. They were almost to her apartment building so if she hadn’t calmed down by the time his hit the step that required moving her to a more comfortable location, that would be his destination.

His hand on her shoulder didn’t elicit a negative response, nor a cessation of action, so he drew her close. Since she came more than willingly, intentionally, James concluded this was a cuddle-needed breakdown. Ana had explained that some breakdowns were not cuddle-needed initially. Those had a very different set of steps.

Once Delores was enclosed in the cuddle, James tilted their bodies to see if she’d give him her weight. When she did, he picked her up. Ana had been very clear on this. If they didn’t let you pick them up, do NOT pick them up unless there is danger. James had more experience reading that body language with Tony, but the physical cues translated to this slight young woman.

Since she shivered in her light outfit in the cool evening, James decided to skip to the comforting location step before the shushing step. He wasn’t certain she’d be able to hear him anyway and this would be more efficient. Ana had warned him that calming someone was rarely efficient to be effective. James kept one eye on the shivering stressed bundle in his arms as he finished her route home.

When he entered the apartment building, an elderly woman hurried out, “Oh dear, is she hurt?” James recognized this as the mother of the current building manager, and the owner of the building. He pulled Delores closer slightly.

“She is unharmed. She is upset.”

The elder woman, Rose Rucklova, made a sound in her mouth by clicking her tongue against her teeth. “I’m not surprised. Poor thing! And they worked her such long hours too! Come in! Bring her in!”

James evaluated the idea that this elderly woman’s home would be comforting enough instead of Delores’s home for a moment before following. He could always remove Delores from the apartment if needed.

“Mom?” A young boy poked his head around a corner as they entered the apartment. Mrs. Rucklova shooed him back to his homework with the promise that his mother needed a few moments before dinner.

The kid gave James and Delores a suspicious gaze, but eventually returned to his previous location, presumably to complete some activity.

Mrs. Rucklova whispered to them, “Apparently the fIfth graders visited kindergarten today and he is supposed to draw his new friend. You know how much he hates drawing, little tyke.” 

The comment made Delores smile and James set her on the nearby chair since she seemed to be regaining her composure. Mrs. Rucklova hurried around the kitchen collecting various foodstuffs in no order James could determine. Delores eventually made a protest, “Mrs. Rucklova you don’t have to feed us. You already do so much taking care of Willy for me.”

“Oh nonsense! My Johnny won’t give me kids so I steal time with yours.” Mrs Rucklova huffed. James blinked in confusion, usually announcing you were going to steal something from the person in front of you is unwise. However, since Delores seemed to calm at that proclamation, James assumed it was some sort of inside joke and filed it away for asking Ana later. Ana had a strange ability to explain things others couldn’t, even if they claimed to understand them.

Delores turned to James with exhausted eyes, “I thought you were out of the country until Thanksgiving. Mr Stark is still gone.”

James nodded. “He is. I had to return with sensitive items.”

“And you spent your brief break checking on me?” Delores smiled, though James was fairly certain some aspect of that statement was in jest. Then Delores sighed. “You caught me on a bad day. They aren’t always like this.”

James glanced briefly at Mrs. Rucklova before focusing on Delores, “What are normal days like?”

Delores’s life had gotten harder in the last few months. She’d been forced to take a second job since SI was now only scheduling her 15 hours a week. The newer, less well-paid employees were getting up to 38 hours, the limit before being fulltime. All of their benefits were gone and many of them had quit. Today Delores had worked an extra 4 hours due to a gap in the schedule and necessary cleaning not being completed. SI paid better than her other job, but SI kept calling her in for hours she wasn’t scheduled for and she could barely hold a second job because of her unpredictable schedule. And they were very careful to never work her more than 40 hours a week for 3 weeks in a row, which would have given her full time status.

She’d been talking with the lawyers Tony had set up before he left. They’d made sure she understood exactly where SI crossed the line and where technically they were within the law. She slowly ate her meal as she reported all the information from the lawyers she could. This was why James hadn’t met her at SI, they had to keep all that information as far from the company as possible.

Halfway through her plate, the young boy sprinted into the room with a drawing that James couldn’t make heads or tails of, but if his explanation was correct, contained five or six kids. Delores didn’t introduce James and James stayed out of his direct sight. Kids didn’t always understand secrets and lawyers could be scumbags about asking kids questions.

The kid didn’t stay awake long anyway. By 20:00 hours, the kid was practically falling over. James carried the child back to Delores’s apartment after they bid Mrs. Rucklova goodnight. After Delores put William to bed, she returned to the kitchen where James was sterilizing her dishes. Some of them looked dangerously contaminated.

“Thanks James.” Delores still sounded exhausted. “And thank you for doing the dishes.” She practically collapsed in the kitchen chair, her head in her hands. “Christ, its never been this bad.” She whispered. “I had some times where I wasn’t certain where money would come from when Willie was born, but I had savings then. The rent was paid out several months.” She swallowed. “I haven’t told Mrs. Rucklova yet, but my savings are almost all gone. I’m paid through Halloween but after that, I don’t know where the rent will come from if I keep feeding us. She feeds Willy most evenings he’s with her, bless her soul, and the school gives him lunch but…” She trailed off, heaving a shuddering breath. She looked up at Jame with glassy eyes.

“I don’t know if I can hold out until Mr Stark returns after New Years.”

Since it looked like tears were threatening, James quickly moved next to her to try and head off another breakdown. Calming her down took too long, and they just got the kid to sleep. 

“How much is required?”

Delores looked at him as he knelt in front of her to make himself shorter than her. He didn’t want to appear threatening or dominating. Most people felt better if he implied they were in control. It certainly usually relaxed his previous handlers.

“James…” When she didn’t continue, James cocked his head in question, hoping she’d elaborate. He personally had no idea how much her rent was, or food or any other costs she had in her life with a child. He’d need her guidance. She shook her head. “I don’t want charity, James. I already had that from the Stark family.” she said quietly.

James was more familiar with this pride thing than other reasons she could have said. Since he could, he decided to simply sidestep the idea entirely, “Not charity, I have a few jobs I need done while I’m keeping Tony safe in Asia. Flexible timing, but discretion is necessary.” James hesitated, “And I am uncertain how to obtain the information myself.”

Delores blinked at him in curiosity before nodding. “Okay, what do you need?”

* * *

Tony groaned as he woke up. He hated being kidnapped. He looked around. He’d been on a tour bus with another 4 people, one of whom was clearly with the kidnappers since he was standing to one side grinning. The driver hadn’t survived the accident that stopped their vehicle but Tony saw very few injuries among the remaining prisoners. He didn’t know two of them very well, a slightly older couple, but the young man at his side had spent much of the previous trip blathering in Tony’s ear about this new building his company was building in Mumbai.

He shuffled closer to the fellow hostages and quietly introduced himself as ‘Tony’ and learned their names. Rav and Bhakti Gavaskar were from Panchajana, where they lived with their two toddler sons that Rav’s mother was watching while they were one a weekend holiday. Next to Tony, Neal Shaara was twitching. He kept saying he was just curious about the tour, but Tony didn’t exactly believe him. 

The language their kidnappers spoke wasn’t one Tony was terribly familiar with and Tony vowed to start learning the basics of any country he intended on staying in long. This was aggravating.

Eventually, one of the men came in and spoke directly to the couple. Rav denied whatever they were saying, but they didn’t seem to like his response because the next thing Tony knew, they’d grabbed Bhakti by the arm and were dragging her away from her husband. Amidst the shouting, mostly in a language Tony had no hope of translating, more men entered the tent and subdued Tony and the others. Rav was calling for his wife still, but the man in charge crouched in front of him and spoke in a very sneering tone that implied, to Tony at least, that he was repeating his demand. He could guess the man was threatening Bhakti to get it.

Rav stared at his wife before speaking brokenly and was hauled out of the tent. Tony sprang forward in anticipation of Bhakti being thrown to the ground and attempted to cushion her landing. She was in tears, but seemed relatively unharmed. Between Tony and Neal, they helped her to a kneeling position that was both comfortable and unlikely to alarm their guards.

“What did the boss want?” Tony asked Neal quietly.

“He said he wanted Mr Gavaskar to give him money. When Mr Gavaskar said no, he said he would kill Mrs Gavaskar if he didn’t get his money. He said he would beat her first. Mr Gavaskar went to talk on the phone to get the money.” Neal summarized softly as Bhakti shivered and cried softly.

Tony grimaced. It sounded like these two were the targets of this ransom grab. He glanced around but there wasn’t much in the tent to work with. He collected what rope he could from the corners and there was a bag in the corner that may hold blankets or something, but Tony hadn’t been able to check. During the scuffle, he’d liberated a knife from one of the guards, but it wouldn’t do much yet. They were carrying firearms, he’d need something more...distracting.

As the night progressed and it got colder without seeing Mr Gavaskar, his companions’ mood soured. They were given some water, much of which went to Bhakti, being the most vulnerable after crying, and little else. On occasion they heard talking and sounds outside the tent and their guards changed twice, but otherwise they were left alone. 

It must have been near sunrise before a group of guards entered and dragged them to their feet. Tony still didn’t understand a word of what they were saying, but basic gestures were all that was needed to get them moving. Tony glanced around the camp as they made their way to the far side. It wasn’t a large camp per se. In the pre-dawn light, he spotted one man bound to the side, clearly having been tortured and Tony had to swallow his own surge of memories and images that hadn’t happened in this time.

They joined Rav Garaskar in front of the boss from before. Bhakti embraced her husband, whispering what was likely reassurances. Tony, whoever paid more attention to the boss and those beside him. His entire attention was focused on speaking with two men facing away from the captives. When both men turned around Neal and the stranger froze for barely a moment. Tony almost tripped over the suddenly startled man as he locked eyes with the Winter Soldier.

The boss waved his arms over the group, probably asking which of the prisoners they were discussing. Tony knew better than to give away any information. The negotiations were between James and this boss. James had to control their side to be successful. Tony grabbed Neal in a punishing grip on the arm when the guy looked about ready to speak. He jerked them both to join the embracing couple. Kneeling beside them, Tony asked Neal to translate for him again.

“He asked who the man wanted.” Neal said softly, breathing through whatever was going through his mind. Tony looked up to see James shake his head firmly and demand something. Tony had to withhold a shiver at the cold look in the man’s eyes earlier. Even his stance spoke of subtle danger and competence that had many of the soldiers in the area on alert. The boss made a signal and the dozen men around them raised their weapons. James’s arm whipped out and placed a bullet in the head of the nearest guard before placing the gun end at the bosses neck. Everyone was frozen as the now-dead guard fell over.

Tony leaned forward. “Damn, this is going nowhere fast. I wish we had a distraction.” He glanced about, searching for anything that was flammable. Flames and explosions were easy distractions and he was very good at making them. 

“How big a distraction?” Neal looked at him earnestly. “The man, not the white man, I was looking for him.” Neal whispered. Tony blinked in surprise.

Tony looked up to see James talking quietly with the boss still. When he gestured to the group of prisoners, Tony realized he was trying to take everyone. While the boss may not care about Neal, the couple were kidnapped for a reason. Tony didn’t think the boss would just  _ let _ them go.

Still, James must have said something right because the boss waved the men to put down their arms a moment later. He made a few motions to which James shook his head firmly. The boss and James argued for several more minutes before the boss gestured to the group. 

James stomped over and knelt down next to Neal. “Can you run?” he asked quietly. Although they all looked startled, nods around confirmed them to be in good, if rough condition. Neal placed a hand on James’s.

“The man next to the boss…”

James growled at the young man, “He’s coming later.”

Neal shook his head, “If he comes now, I can make a distraction.”

James stared at him a moment. “How long and what kind?”

Tony eyed the nearest guards. It was true that english wasn’t their first language, but many of them still spoke it. Neal leaned closer, whispering so soft, even Tony couldn’t hear most of it. Bhakti leaned forward. “I can protect us from a few shoots. Not many, but a few.”

James nodded. He glanced back at the boss who looked cross but still confident. He nodded to Bhakti, “fine, when I shout, you look at the ground and you run the way behind her. And you keep running!” James was now looking at Tony. It took a moment before Tony agreed to let James make his own way out of the camp. The supersoldier was better able to do so anyway.

More nods and James stood and turned to the front. “They are unharmed. I will give you the information for the release of these two.”

He pointed to Tony and Bhakti. Tony squeezed Neal’s wrist reassuringly as James walked toward the leader. A waved of the tan hand and the guards backed away from the prisoners. Tony eyed the direction they were to run. It was a mildly clear path and with the new positions, very few guards.

James drew near the boss and spoke briefly. Glancing back at the group, James used the turn to backhand the boss, shouting, “Now!”

Neal stood tall and shoved Tony’s head at the ground before the entire area was covered in blinding light. Tony grabbed Rav as Bhakti wrapped an arm around Neal and Tony. Tony used all his strength to shove the group in the direction James had indicated. Even hungry and dehydrated as they were, adrenaline was a powerful thing and they were moving amidst the confused yelling of their captors.

Tony didn’t look around, though he heard gunshots, and instead focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He could tell they hit the trees when a root tried to trip him and Neal suddenly dropped the light show and ducked down. Stars danced in Tony’s vision as the suddenly much dimmer early morning light in the trees flooded their vision. 

“Just keep running.” Tony wasn’t sure if he or if Neal said it, but Bhakti and Rav kept up. They crashed through the bramble for a while, not that Tony could tell time in this adrenaline fueled scramble, before they stumbled upon a stream to follow. A few moments of rest to gulp some water was all they allowed themselves as Tony hurried them along again. 

Neal kept glancing back as if to return for that man, but Tony grabbed him about the back of his shirt and drove him along. Exhaustion coupled with hunger made for a rather hazy attention, but Tony came alert sharply when he stumped and a strong, solid arm caught him and pulled him back.

Not feeling any gun pushed against him, Tony kicked out. It didn’t get his captor to drop him, though he did connect. Instead his captor wound his arms around Tony’s and pulled him close. “Easy Tony. Master! It's James.”

Tony froze at the soft voice. Looking at his companions, the couple had sat down, looking relieved and Neal was swept up in his own hug with the stranger James had been talking to. Tony sagged, “About time.” he muttered.

James huffed. “I didn’t think you four would be so damn quick.” Tony let James lower him to the ground. “Are you injured?”

Tony snorted. “Nothing that won’t heal.” James settled them on the ground so Tony was facing him at least obliquely. Tony leaned forward to rest his head on James’s shoulder. “Eventually.”

Tony could feel James glance over the other before nodding his head. After a few deep breaths, Tony spoke again, “I thought we’d agreed I wasn’t your master.”

James tightened his grip. “Discussions on such things might be safer elsewhere, Tony.”

For the first time, Tony heard a title in his name. As if his name had come to mean ‘Master’. The idea sent bile up his throat, but other things took precedence. “What did you give him?”

James huffed. “HYDRA.”

Tony looked up, startled. James grinned a sort of maniacal predator smile. “They’d infiltrated his group. Were about to kill that one,” James nodded at the man hugging and speaking softly to Neal. “He’s a cop. Typical strategy.”

“Typical?”

James nodded. “They’d kill an authority figure they don’t like, blame someone with enough power and disposition to escalate any retaliatory action.”

“And boom, chaos?” Tony completed tiredly. He hated HYDRA. “So you sold out the HYDRA operative for us?”

James shrugged, “And his kid.”

“Kid?”

“When I talked with the cops in the area, they had pictures of the boss's family. He has two daughters. But he had a third, older, died as an infant in 1987. I remember her, sort of.” James answered quietly.

Tony glanced his way sharply. He’d guessed that HYDRA and the Red Room had connections and that Natasha had met the Winter Soldier, but this was the first James had spoken of remembering them.

“Indian girl, she went by Nakita, born late 1987. She was in training when I was there in ‘90? ‘91?” James frowned as he attempted to parse the years. Between his cryo-time and the lack of information HYDRA felt like giving their asset, sometimes he had a hard time placing events on a world timeline.

“And so what? You offered his daughter for us?”

James shrugged. “I said I may have a lead that said his first daughter was alive. I used the infiltraitor as proof the organization I was ‘hunting’ existed.” James grinned again, “A mercenary trying to destroy an ‘evil’ organization is easier to believe and more useful than a bodyguard. I told him, i wasn’t done with my contact when his men co-opted them.”

Tony had to admit, a man like that mob boss would think that way. “So what’s next?”

James nodded at the others. “They need to get to the cop outpost about 9 kilometers east of here. Then I’ll return to give him what information he doesn’t wring out of that собака.” The way James gnashed his teeth made Tony wonder if he wouldn’t mind a bit of time with the HYDRA agent. After what the organization put him through, Tony could understand a bit of revenge.

“Okay, for the moment, let’s focus on the getting out of here part of that plan. How far behind you are they?”

James snorted. “About 12 kilometers. Maybe more.”

Tony stared at him. “There’s no way we ran 12 kilometers this morning!” He squeaked. James looked as if he would roll his eyes, if he was anymore relaxed and recovered from his time as a POW. The hints of humor and sass were coming through more and more. In some way, Tony loved it. Yet, James still deferred to him as a handler of sorts. He needed to address that.

“You four ran about 4 kilometers in a giant circle. We are only 3.6 kilometers from camp.” James growled with what Tony thought was an amused undertone. James shrugged awkwardly. “In any event, I led them the other direction. Sanjit broke off to catch up with you, while I led them further away before tracking you down.”

Tony did roll his eyes. “Yeah, so a straight line is hard to tell in this jungle, okay? We should still probably get moving.”

As if he’d been waiting for that, James nodded and stood, Helping TOny to his feet before joining Neal and Sanjit. Tony joined the couple and helped them up so they could start moving. 

* * *

The growl that sprang from his lips echoed in the underground parking garage. Obadiah Stane had been pacing back and forth for the last hour trying to turn the situation over in his head so it worked better. But each way it looked, things were worse.

Being Howard’s main man had been annoying, but it had worked well. Howard had no interest in the business side of SI and was perfectly willing to believe that he was necessary for the publicity pieces. It made him an excellent goose for Obadiah. He’d made a fortune off of Howard’s skills, and if the illegal side of that fortune came to light, he could dump most of the blame on Howard’s lap easily enough. 

But the stupid engineer had gotten in over his head. When one of Obadiah’s contacts let slip that Howard had been put on a hit list, Obadiah began making plans. He’d always known Tony was the real treasure in that family. The kid was out-inventing Howard at age 13 for god’s sake. So setting himself up as ‘Uncle Obie’ had not only been automatic, but child’s play. He almost hadn’t needed to think about it.

So when Howard’s death started coming down the underworld pipeline, he’d done what he could to both make sure Maria was with her husband constantly and that Tony was not. His hope was that whatever happened to Howard would include Maria and leave ‘poor, heartbroken, alone’ Tony in need of guidance and comfort. Then all he’d have to do is push a few brats away from Tony and shove the right people his way to ensure that the kid was distracted when not mass producing deliciously expensive death-giving machines. He even had a few top contenders for controlling the brat.

But, those plans never came to fruition. For one thing, Maria did, in fact, survive the attack. That bitch was going around now like  _ she _ was the business genius in the company. And after he’d been so careful to keep Howard from introducing her to the Board. He’d expected some of the shares of the company after Howard’s death, and had Maria also died, he would have had some. But with Maria’s survival, everything went to her, as Howard’s wife, except a few specific bequests to Tony.

For another, after the funeral all those blasted ‘heroes’ from Howard's past that Obadiah had carefully extracted from his life, returned in force. And suddenly they cared about the brat. They hadn’t been around for his childhood. Obadiah had made sure of that. But now they were here and eager to make amends. 

And Tony had welcomed them right in. Obadiah was really starting to hate that boy.

With all these idiots around him, Obadiah’s influence on Tony had petered out. If it had just been that Air Force negro, it would have been fine. The soldier would be gone most of the time anyway and would be a good SI contact in the military later. But Tony had reached back out to many of his friends and ignored all of Obadiah’s coaxing. 

More than ignored, Tony and Maria froze Obadiah out almost the instant Howard died. He wondered how long they’d hated him and if Howard was the only reason they’d ever liked him. If that was true then this would be an all out war.

But it was a war Obadiah intended to win. He’d put too much time and effort into Stark Industries to let those idiots decide what was their due. That was why he’d dared to try to buy off those college professors. The geeks were pathetic, but they could delay and defame Tony Stark. But Tony got around it.

When Tony had called the Board’s bluff on leaving the company, Obadiah had almost cursed the board and immediately began off loading stock. Tony’s input was what kept the company afloat after Howard’s death. Obadiah needed to greatly reduce his side projects because if the company actually went into bankruptcy, there’d be an audit and he wasn’t ready to stop yet.

Then, with Maria running around trying to ‘save the company’ and ‘defend her son’ nonsense, Obadiah realized his mistake. Tony was coming back. He was just waiting. Obadiah should have recognized it from the start. After all, Obadiah was an expert at the holding game. And Tony’s performance had been masterful, he’d played the Board like his grand piano. 

So Obadiah had hunkered down, realizing almost too late that he was barely a shareholder anymore. He’d tried to buy back his stock to no luck, which made him suspicious as to who had bought it. Maria Stark was a smart bitch, he wouldn’t put it past her to use this to try and freeze out certain members of the Board.

And then the board started making it easy for them. Their sweeping changes to the work and employment policies were just this side of legal. They were so dedicated to proving to Tony that they didn’t need him, that they failed to see the trap. They may not go to jail, but if Tony could prove enough of a pattern of behavior contrary to what’s best for the company, they’d be removed from the Board so fast, their heads would spin.

Even worse, Obadiah had discovered that Maria was using their changes to make some changes of her own. Obadiah had gone to the Public Relations team to try to find a good venue for himself and his image when he learned that as the Board attempted to strip the new departments Tony had been adding to their workforce, Maria had used the same methods to strip the other departments. And she’d been good at it.

All the support he’d placed in various departments had been thinned. Pro-labor idiots and liberal progressives now flooded the HR and PR departments, followed by many of the other non-technical departments. Obadiah had known there was a reason he’d kept Maria from SI all these years, the woman was ruthless and decisive in a manner that encouraged stupid minions to follow her. Obadiah had immediately tracked his shipping contacts and IT friends and shored up their work to prevent them from meeting the same end in their SI career. He could see that Maria was tiring, so he just had to hold out.

But he knew, while Howard had been amusing, but ultimately harmless, Maria and Tony Stark apparently had teeth. 

Obadiah grinned in the shadowy garage. From now on, things would be interesting.

* * *

Tony sighed in relief as he settled into the luxurious tub at his hotel. The police had kept him for questions for almost 8 hours before his lawyer, a rather stern gentleman his mother had sent, appeared. Tony thought Aunt Peggy might have had some say in the man also. He explained in no uncertain terms what he, and by extension Stark Industries, thought of their treatment of Tony Stark™ and that they could be civilized with the man who helped rescue their undercover operative.

Sanjit, it turned out, was Neal’s brother. Neal was a new employee at a construction company but when his brother disappeared on assignment, he’d left his work and life to go hunt for his brother. Tony, personally, thought Neal was lucky Sanjit’s boss, or his partner, didn’t strangle the kid. Nonetheless, Neal’s special ability had come in handy. Neal had the ability to store solar radiation. Apparently he could also reflect it back out as light. It was a variation ont he ability his brother had, which was similar but smaller. Tony loved the idea of a cop being a human flashlight. Neal confided in Tony that he also had the ability to transfer the energy into heat. He was attempting to refine his control of the heat side and had thus not utilized it in any public venue. Tony advised him to be very careful about the whole thing and gave him a contact card for Tony’s email address he’d set up back a few months for his hunt for people with extraordinary abilities.

Bhakti Gavaskar was another excellent example. Although they didn’t remain in the police station for long, during their walk out of the jungle, she’d explained how he could form mildly transparent purple barriers around herself. They weren’t very strong, but they could stop some things. She’d discovered the latent ability when her eldest had been in danger. Her mother had explained that she’d had the ability to some degree from a very young age. She could only really bring it out at times of great danger and it took a lot of energy. Her husband had been protective of her as she explained this and Tony guessed that not only was he protecting his wife, but possibly also their children. Tony made sure to take Rav aside later to also give him the contact information and assurances that Tony and James knew to keep such things quiet. James saving their lives had endeared him tot he couple and James was the star of the rescue from Veerappan.

It turned out James had proven himself to the outlaw by  _ first _ foiling the assassination plot, then telling Veerappan about his daughter. James remained mildly out of the way and silent throughout the entire police thing. Personally, Tony thought that the man was bored. As long as Tony wasn’t in danger from these cops, or pretend cops if HYDRA infiltrated, then James was content to ignore them and their ‘important’ questions. Tony had seen that their frustration was definitely getting the better of them but Sanjit’s superior stepped in with the information James had come to him about prior to all this mess. 

James had approached the man with a deal. He’d check on his operative, and they don’t shoot him as a member of the gang when he went in to recover his charge. Combined with Sanjit’s information, the group owed James quite a bit. Backed by Gavaskar's eternal, and wealthy, gratitude, James was fairly safe from the cops interrogation. 

Tony, not so much.

Still, once James had ensured Tony’s return to the hotel and his promise to  _ stay there _ he’d vanished to fulfill his promise to Veerappan. Tony tried not to worry about that going wrong as he updated,  _ reassured, _ his mother and various Aunts and Uncle of his safety. He must have calmly informed a dozen people that he was  _ fine _ by the end of that call! As he’d drawn a bath, he’d wondered when so many people became personally involved in his care and how he’d missed them the first time around.

Setting those thoughts aside, he turned his thoughts to the evening. He had a flight to Japan in a few days, having switched destinations until Russia-Soviet-whoever handled the riots/rebellion. He wished Jo hadn’t gotten him a promise to visit! Their government was way too complicated right now!

He did miss Joanna though. She was spending until mid-November in Italy at the behest of her trainer. Something about PT for her injury. Tony’d wished her luck, of course. But he couldn’t help but miss her calm engagement in his crazy life.

That evening in Bira, they’d arrived at the club together and spent about half an hour making a scene. Then Tony’s spread himself among the dancers, making a bit more of a scene, but always returning to Joanna. Once their cover was set, Tony’d snuck out the back while Joanna spent several hours dancing with all and sundry, directing people to the bar, restroom, VIP rooms and everywhere else when Tony was asked for. She’d commented on how entertaining it had been to watch people look for him. He’d been mentioned no less than 3 times as being present during hours he certainly wasn’t. 

When he’d rejoined Joanna, they’d spent the last of their energy dancing for an hour before leaving in a sweep of cameras and music. High on their success, Tony’d spent more of the night worshiping her body, enjoying the toned muscle and playful glint in her eyes. As they’d lain on the bed, slowly dozing off, she’d made Tony promise not to hold out for her, that his contention that this wasn’t a relationship was absolutely accurate.

Tony had promised. He wasn’t sure still if it had been relief or heartbreak that she’d not stay with him. They’d agreed to meet up in New York at Thanksgiving. She was curious about the parade they always had that weekend. They’d spoken about her masterful control of the public media and Tony’s asked if she planned on doing that when Tennis finally gave her up.

She’d laughed and agreed to always party with the best, but Tony had meant as a career. She was one of the best at media relations, why not use it? She’d gone quiet at that and Tony had let the matter drop when her next sentence turned the conversation towards his plans in India.

Now he was here in India and he missed having a warm body nearby, and a person to chat with as the night dwindled. Instead he had an empty, if very comfortable, bed to look forward to. Tony opened his eyes, sighing. 

And then yelped as he took in James sitting on the toilet seat, staring at him.

“Christ, some warning FreezerBurn!” Tony snarked shakily. “I’m still on edge from the jungle vacation.”

James cocked his head at Tony in acknowledgement. For a while as Tony tried to regain some of his former relaxation, neither spoke. 

“You are my handler.”

Tony glanced at James sharply. “I’m not HYDRA.” he hissed.

James stared a moment and nodded. “No.” 

Tony felt like James could give him a little more information than that. Especially after the day he’d had. “Use your words, JimJam.”

Someday he’d get James to actually roll his eyes at Tony. For the moment, Tony chose to identify the current look on the assassin’s face as eye-rolling. “You are my handler. You are the best handler.”

“Oh?”

James nodded firmly. “There are...I remember other handlers. Before  _ them _ . Before this.” James held up his arm. Tony blinked. Was he talking about as Bucky? Tony knew James remembered bits and pieces of that life, but he rarely spoke of it. 

“And who were they?” Tony asked carefully. He wanted to encourage this talking thing. Even if he was never very good at the concept. Ana would be so proud.

James regarded him sharply, as if trying to determine if he should share this bit of his history. Eventually he picked up a towel and handed it to the mildly shivering engineer. Tony hadn’t even realized the water had cooled. As he dried off, James spoke softly.

“I remember a woman, she was the handler of four, sometimes five, children. I was one of them. Sometimes that blonde firecracker was one.” Tony noticed that the only person James usually gave amusing nicknames in these stories was Steve. He wondered if that had something to do with his sense of humor being tied to his memories of the brother he barely remembers.

“Then there were several handlers. Some were subordinate to the first handler, some not. Then the blonde firecracker-”

“You know his name is Steve right?”

James handed Tony an ice pack as he started wrapping Tony’s shoulder so Tony could dress in his pajamas. “I know  _ others _ called him Steve. But his name in here” James tapped his head, “is blonde firecracker.”

Tony sighed, wincing as that pulled his shoulder wrong, “So Steve-?”

James nodded, rising to sit on the chair by the window. Tony thought that chair had been by the desk earlier. James probably moved it for the vantage point. “Then the Blonde Firecracker became the Blonde Target. And Blonde Paladin became the handler.”

“Hang on, is he a target or a paladin?” Tony interrupted, laying on his bed.

James frowned a moment before shaking his head, “Both?” Tony shrugged agreeably and waved at him to continue. “Then  _ they _ became the handlers.” James’s voice turned darker. “ _ They _ took handler and turned it into something that hurt. Someone to be feared.” 

Tony stared in wonder at this interpretation of HYDRA. It was true that Bucky had gone from one military demanding his service to another military demanding his service. While Bucky may have supported the US, he was drafted, so he didn’t volunteer to risk his life in Europe. James sounded almost disgusted with HYDRA, which was a welcome change from when he’d first arrived. Yet the word handler seemed to still be with him on a level Tony couldn’t quite grasp.

James shook himself before looking at Tony’s form in the dark. For all Tony knew, James could probably see him clearly. “Tony is a return to the original handler. This is desired.”

He sounded almost like JJ. Tony frowned, “What if you didn’t have a handler?”

James snorted at that, “Tony should sleep and heal.”

Tony rolled his eyes and let himself give in to the exhaustion that had been tugging at him for over 10 hours. In the dark he heard James answer Tony’s question quietly. Half asleep, Tony couldn’t tell if the tone was sad or content.

“Everyone serves someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Oct '93 the newly created Russia had a rebellion/revolt/riot that seemed to be the leftover Soviet and the new government butting heads. It settled more or less quickly according to history (best I can do*shrug*)  
> So India in the early 90s was the opposite of Romania (I had history whiplash here) as far as foreign investment. They started their trend towards foreign businesses investing in their economy in early '93
> 
> so political statement bit - companies do in fact do what they are doing to Delores. they have since certain tax law changes during the Reagan years stayed in effect. The 90s was a big time where this became a thing though according to statistics in job hours and wages
> 
> Marvel People  
> -Rav and Bhakti Gavaskar - Parents of Indra(and 2 others), and yes wealthy Indian couple  
> -Neal Shaara - Thunderbird, does have an older brother(Sanjit) who disappeared. Lived in Calcutta  
> Rose Rucklova -- in Marvel she'd an elderly neighbor of Carol Danvers. I'm not sure if Carol will know her, but I thought the first name Rose was a nice tie in to other plots that will become apparent in a few "years"  
> Canonically, the red room and the Winter Soldier do appear to cross paths at some point. In this series I"m placing it in 1990, when Natasha was 6-ish
> 
> Real people  
> Veerappan - a robin hood thug in India known for ransom and bombing, I can't get much of the read on the guy and I'm pretty american in my beliefs sometimes so I'll call him a mixed bag of good and bad, He did have 2 daughters(who are studying engineering) and he was accused of killing a police spy which led to a very deadly confrontation with the police forces on both sides. In "original" timeline, this happened because HYDRA wanted to create chaos and destabilize the area.


	8. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Russia, and legislation oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - DADT and Homosexuality is discussed in this chapter using timeline appropriate language sometimes. I am very much pro-LGBTQA+ and am on the Ace spectrum myself. Please manage your won distress at some of the topics that come up in this chapter for debate by characters who may or may not be sympathetic.

Tony ducked as he avoided Murayama. The man was a great conversationalist most of the time and had just seated himself nicely in the Japanese government. But Tony had spent the last hour talking to him about industry and he wanted to find someone in the crowd that wasn’t business. This gathering was a computer industry gathering, but Tony was sick of politics. He’d been playing that game for too long and right now, he’d rather hunt down some geeks to talk to.

He shuffled through the crowd, eyeing and ignoring the bar, and veering to grab a champagne glass instead. He spotted James a few times. The man was keeping pace with him and remaining out of sight. He showed himself to Tony only for reassurance. Tony liked to know if he was being followed and by whom. James had taken that complaint to heart and appeared in Tony’s vision periodically when no one else was watching. Since he disappeared just as fast, Tony couldn’t tell if this was comforting or irritating.

Eventually Tony did get pulled into a discussion with Shinobu Yagawa about game control mechanics and user interface. Tony enjoyed throwing possible industrial uses for the mechanics and wondered if the man would like a job someday on the topic. Yagawa currently focused on his own company, but Tony exchanged a business card with the man before Yutaka Takanashi took his attention.

The photographer was at this event on retainer, but he wanted to ask Tony for use in a photo series. The idea was intriguing, but Tony worried about public appearances making his photography complicated with his status. Although not quite as famous as in the previous lifetime, what with saving the planet a few times and endangering it once, he still was fairly well known. Even in Japan, a country he hadn’t visited before this, seemed to be aware of him on some level. 

And he had already spotted two American and one British journalist tailing him around Tokyo.

Still Takanashi insisted on the artistic value of Tokyo seen through a foreigner’s perspective would enhance his art and that of two of his friends. Tony liked the idea on some level, intrigued by the idea that photographs could give one an outsider’s perspective. If they could find a way to do it without being mobbed, Tony would love to be shown around Tokyo by a local with an eye for art. While Pepper had collated his art collection in the future, Tony had been raised by his mother to enjoy a certain side of art as it related to communication. 

The concept of communicating something abstract without a specific language fascinated Tony, who had at least one bot back home and soon two more, who communicated without human vocal sounds. They chatted for some time before another political figure drew Takanashi’s attention. Tony wasn’t sure they’d be able to complete the project, but the idea interested him.

As the party guests shifted, Tony found himself alongside a young woman he recognized, though it took his a moment to grab a name. He’d known Rumiko briefly, during his world party circuit before. The heiress to a well known nano research facility had been after a certain programming break through of his and had slept with him to try to get it. She had walked away before without it, but they had been civil, if maybe not entirely friendly afterwards. Tony’s experience with Sunset Bain had been painfully acute. But this Rumiko was several years younger than the one he’d met. He wondered if her parents were having difficulties that had peppered them throughout the later 90s. 

Tapping their glasses, he started up a light conversation with her. She was clearly there to network like he was and maintained a gracious, if business, atmosphere. It wasn’t until Tony slipped and mentioned a product advancement he’d known from before that her attention zeroed in on him. It took Tony a moment to realize his mistake as Rumiko kept discussing it as if it were old news to her. Yet it was a breakthrough they had made, but the more Tony recalled about it the more he thought it hadn’t been made by 1993. 

Mentally cursing his attention slip, he glanced at her to realize that she’d not only realized the slip herself, but her questions had indicated a thorough understanding of the science behind his accidental breakthrough. Tony didn’t remember her being involved in the business beyond as the heiress for her father to marry off. Yet, she clearly had some idea what he was talking about.

Tentatively, he floated the idea of speaking to her again. He jumped at the chance as nonchalantly as possible, but now that Tony knew what to look for, he could see the glimmer of excitement in her face. That was interesting. He wondered if Pym Tech would be a good partner for Fujikawa Industries. 

Maybe he should reach out to Hope.

* * *

Maria sighed as she looked around the newly renovated lab. Tony had left specific instructions during the renovations and she knew Edwin and James would have followed them precisely as possible. Still, the place wouldn’t look quite right until her son returned and messed everything up to get it all in the correct place.

Curious beeping drew her attention to the side. She’d met DUM-E of course, but the bot didn’t really leave the lab and she rarely set foot down here. Still, the little bot that Ana called Tony’s Lab puppy was sweet and kind. If he wasn’t always so gentle, Tony assured her that he could learn. Over the months since Tony had brought the bot home with him from MIT, Maria had come to appreciate the wisdom of her son’s oldest child.

DUM-E greatest happiness was in playing toss and find with someone he loved. She could toss a ball down here all night and DUM-E would be ecstatic about it. While she’d found it simple and very much noteworthy once upon a time, now she understood better. DUM-E took such joy in such a simple thing. And yet, how could it be simple?

Maria greeted Jr as she sat on the stool and waited for DUM-E to bring her his absolute favorite ball of the day. DUM-E’s joy wasn’t just about a thrown ball. If that were true, Tony would have designed a ball throwing device. Like Father, Like son. Howard hadn’t been able to resist trying to use gadgets to solve repetitive issues either.

But for DUM-E, it was about the attention. And about the person the little bot loved being happy. DUM-E seemed to intuit something that many struggled with. People feel happier when they see someone they like being excited or happy. It was a simple thing, to toss the ball. Any member of the family could do it. And yet, DUM-E filled himself with glee over the tossed ball. And in return, the person tossing the ball had to smile.

“M’Lady, DUM-E is asking if you’d rather play Sad Joker today.” JJ’s voice piped up from the screen.

Maria frowned at the two of them a moment. “Sad Joker?”

“It is a game Sir and Captain Rhodes created for James. It requires a deck of regular playing cards divided evenly among the players. Then each player removed pairs of same-color numbers from their hand, drawing random cards from the other players. THe person with the Joker at the end loses the game and thus must be cuddled.” Jr explained as DUM-E cocked his claw to one side in question. “DUM-E suggests the game when James is behaving a certain way. As you are displaying similar body language, perhaps this would be a good game to play today.”

Maria blinked at the screen. She’d never heard of such a thing. It sounded like Old Maid, but the cuddles at the end sounded like something out of a child’s book. Yet, Jim had a hand in it. If Jim helped create it, Tony would have gone along with it. Tony would try anything for Jim and vice versa. Sometimes she worried about what those two could get up to.

“How would I play this game with DUM-E and you?” Maria asked, curious, since DUM-E had clearly played it before.

Jr was quiet for a moment, “DUM-E has a card holder and is assisted since his claw lacks the dexterity to manipulate the cards.” Jr was quiet again and Maria waited. Sometimes, when asked a question JJ didn’t know the answer to, he’d search out the answer and needed a moment to process. “I have not yet joined in the game.”

Maria frowned. “That doesn’t sound right, you should participate in any game this family enjoys.” JJ was, after all, one of Tony’s children. Maria had seen Tony’s pride in the AI’s abilities and personality as they had developed over the last year. She suspected JJ had been around with Tony for a bit longer, but she was just happy to meet the AI. 

JARVIS Jr was a wonderful child. He was curious and kind, helpful whenever he thought it might be possible. His questions were often good for thinking about assumptions and she’d noticed he had his father’s knack for using sass to make a point. She’d heard him discuss things, largely with James, and forcing people to a better understanding by playing devil’s advocate and then tricking them with a false innocence in a question. Dum Dum was a favorite target of this mental bantering and Jr seemed to take immense joy in turning him in logic circles. She knew Dum Dum certainly enjoyed the dry and subtle humor and logic of the youngest member of their family.

But in many ways, Jr was separate from them. Confined as he was to Tony’s network of computers in the mansion, and on occasion on the newly popular internet network system, he often missed out on certain family activities. Even activities DUM-E could participate in, large and clumsy as he was. JJ had clearly compensated with refuge in the vastness of human knowledge and information. Tony and Edwin had collected every electronic encyclopedia and such in existence. 

Still, the majority of JJ’s interaction happened in the lab with Tony and James. Since both of them were gone until Thanksgiving, Maria worried about loneliness for both young AIs. DUM-E, at least, could travel the house and be noticed. Jr was too good at being part of the walls instead of part of the family.

“I would be unable to hold cards and receive or give cuddles. How would I play?” Jr asked.

Maria frowned in thought. It was true that she couldn’t really hug Jr, since she doubted hugging the computer would mean much to him. And he couldn’t hug back any better. The card issue was simple. The same set up for DUM-E and camera placement dealt with that easily. But the cuddle issue was a problem.

Maria then realized with a start that it had always been a problem. Just a problem that hadn’t occurred to anyone yet. It wasn’t that JJ couldn’t cuddle after this game. It was that JJ couldn’t cuddle at all. Maria marveled at their lack of empathy when it came to such a young member of their family. If JJ was upset, what should they do? She was JJ’s grandmother (and that made her feel old) but she didn’t know how to comfort her own grandchild if he needed her.

“M’Lady?”

“Lets just throw the ball today, thank you Jr.”

DUM-E beeped in question before rolling off gleefully to fetch his favorite ball for her. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Tony frowned at the flowers in the hallway as he thought about Hope. They’d been childhood friends, largely as two kids with little to no interest in the glittering ego stroking that usually was taking place around them at parties. Even with a year between them, Tony and Hope had enjoyed, not only sharing a sense of humor, but also a sense of curiosity about the world around them. While Tony hadn’t liked going to boarding school, Hope’s presence there had made those years manageable and sometimes even fun.

However, as Tony left for college, their lives diverged drastically. Part of that was due to their father’s complete stubbornness about holding grudges. While Tony hadn’t really thought enough of Hope to transfer the grudge to her, he’d met Hank in passing enough in the other timeline to know that the man’s grudge against Howard had indeed passed to him.

Of course, meeting Scott Lang in the other timeline had forced Tony to look into Pym Tech a lot closer than he had been. For the most part, people who held grudges against his father fell into two categories: annoying and absent. The annoying ones were the ones who insisted that Tony be somehow responsible for his father being an asshole. Why they thought Tony had any say in _that_ particular character flaw when he’d only appeared in his father’s life after 50 years was beyond Tony. The absent ones were the ones who didn’t insist on Tony’s attention to the slight they still felt and thus were not worth Tony’s energy to track down. Hank Pym generally fell into the second category. But Tony suspected when he tried to reach out to Hope, Pym might fall into the annoying category. 

Yet, Tony did want to reach out to Hope. Not just for business, though Fujikawa would definitely benefit from the connection, but because he’d missed her now that he was thinking about her. They’d shared a background in the spotlight and a sense of humor that others missed. For example, when they were four, they’d agreed that they were best friends and best friends should have nicknames. Normal people called you by your regular name. But nicknames were for special people and reflected how special they were by whether someone else would have come up with it.

Come to think of it, Tony thought that may be when he started giving people nicknames. Huh!

In any event, They’d gone searching for nicknames for each other then. Tony had a vague memory of Ana and Jarvis being amused by their quest. Hope’s nickname came to Tony when listening to his mother talk about her charities. Hope’s nickname was Eternal, or E when they were talking fast. Tony told her how his mother said it was an important proverb, Hope Springs Eternal. It meant people always hoped. Tony had liked the idea that his friend would be around always.

Hope had agreed to the idea. She’s found his nickname with her mother’s help. The Stark Effect was discovered by Johannes Stark and Antonio Lo Surdo. Although technically, Tony was named for his mother’s grandfather, Hope had said it reminded her of his explanations. So he was called Lo Surdo, Or Lo, for Tony Lo Surdo.

Although others knew of their nicknames for each other, Tony’s never explained the history behind them, and to his knowledge neither had Hope. It was a piece of history that Tony had kept, guarded. And with it, all his feelings of friendship for Hope. When he’d tried to interface with her after the Avenger’s Civil War nonsense, everything had been wrong and tense and nothing had come of their interaction. 

But now that Tony was reminded, he’d like to try. He’d experienced these last few years how much he’d missed by throwing up a wall between him and the world. An isolation that Hope may be feeling too. So last night, he’d sent her a message. He’d made sure it was polite and friendly and to her _professional_ email address.

And he needed to put that out of his head because he was supposed to be interacting with the Fujikawa family today. They had a nano tech concept he really liked. It looked like an early version of what he used in the Iron Man armor, but a full decade ahead of its time. 

And Rumiko was a great conversationalist!

* * *

Peggy sighed as the woman sat in front of her. She hadn’t known that James had been looking into this, or even how he’d heard of it. But, she’d known Delores was an informant for James in SI and had been perfectly comfortable arranging for the young woman to meet her discreetly. Peggy had sent one of her own security officers and they had been assured of no tails.

Yet, Delores wasn’t meeting with Peggy about SI. “James says Mr. Tony wants to wait until he returns. I believe in Mr Tony. And I believe in James. As long as my son and I are safe, I will trust them and wait.”

Peggy hoped absently that her loyalty was infectious among the others at SI. With Maria piggybacking on the Board’s culling of employees, there was going to be a lot of work when her godson returned from his jaunt around the globe.

“So what did you want to discuss?”

Delores Downing hesitated a moment before pulling out a notebook. “James asked me to look into the new homosexual policies. And I found what I think he wanted.”

Peggy leaned forward. President Clinton had made a large part of his campaign on the backs of equality for sexualities. She hadn’t been paying attention for a vote on it coming up, since she was retiring and dealing with training Agent Keller. 

“There are a lot of differing opinions. Col Mundy is one of the most vocal against the military use of homosexuals. They’ve decided to vote on a compromise by…” She consulted her notes, “Charles Moskos. It allows homosexuals to serve as long as they don’t talk about their sexuality or conduct any homosex? Homosexual sex?” Delores looked at her, a bit flustered. “It's being redrafted to be more specific now. Here are a list of representatives with their stated opinions.”

She slid a list of all the house representatives and the senators and their stated opinion of pro-gay, pro-no gay and good enough. The list was disheartening. Peggy reviewed her own mental tally of the names here. 

Delores bit her lip. “Miss Peggy, do you think homosexuals should be in the military?”

Peggy glanced up to look at the young woman. She couldn’t have been more than 25 years old and yet, she was the same age Peggy had been when she fought her own way onto the battlefield. “I think that someone’s dick doesn’t shoot their gun or patch their wounded comrade. And I think someone’s breasts don’t see ambushes or handle controls.” Peggy stated dryly. She heaved a sigh. “But I do think that some people believe someone else’s dick or breasts is a viable excuse to behave like a neanderthal.”

Delores made a face and Peggy wondered if she’d been too blunt. Delores nodded, “Sometimes I wish I could slap a look off a guy’s face when they see my breasts instead of my mouth saying ‘No’.” 

Peggy nodded. “The division of gender in our laws make homosexuality a thing to talk about. Until we figure a way around it, a compromise may be the only option.” Peggy looked down at the list, “But maybe we can do a bit better than this.

* * *

Tony huffed as Aunt Peggy asked for the fourth time if he was sure he was comfortable spending four days in Russia. The cold War left a mark on everything and Tony rolled his eyes. They’d even triple checked the security of this line before talking. “Gotta connect somehow, Aunt Peggy.”

He tuned out her repeated question of why it had to be Tony that did the connecting. Tony glanced over to where James was organizing some papers. Peggy had sent over all intelligence on their destinations and James had decided to use their free evening pouring over them.

“Aunt Peggy, you had something new to discuss? Tony interrupted her near endless list of operatives and officials to avoid. A list he’d seen, memorized and promptly decided to ignore.

Her huff resulted in giggles from behind her that was likely Aunt Angie. Tony grinned as James frowned at him as well, but said nothing. “Actually, is James there?”

James’s head popped up at the question. Tony chuckled. “He can hear you.”

Aunt Peggy chuckled. “Of course. I had a meeting with his contact, Delores Downing? She’d been doing some work going through reports from DC for him?”

James came over with interest. Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. This was the first he’d heard of this project. “She located the information.”

“She did. You could have asked me, you know.”

James stared at the phone, waiting patiently. Tony eventually realized James didn’t think that phrase desired a response. Rolling his eyes, Tony asked, “What did she find?”

“Clinton’s military gay-ban reforms are an inverse of separate but equal.”

“So they are together and disparate?” Tony joked.

“Something like that. They are moving with the idea that homosexuality is allowed as long as its not talked about.” Peggy huffed. “Delores has a list of opinions in the House and Senate if you want them. You are basically looking at a majority being for this compromise, some because they think it's the best they are going to get and some because they don’t want to go any further.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Any pressure points a crazy millionaire could put pressure?”

Peggy was looking at the list and additional information she’d dug up. “Actually, I wanted to see if you had any idea for the wording. I spoke with Angie and she made a good point. The easiest way to promote acceptance of something new was to talk about it. This basically muzzles that. Maria had an idea about that.”

Tony blinked as his mother joined the call. “Yes, I do actually. There are a few arguments but a large one is the image of promiscuity of Homosexual people. This is called Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, and hopefully don’t bully. What if the focus shifted a bit. What if it wasn’t no talking but no multipartner?”

Tony played with that and massaged that with what he remembered the future doing. DADT had opened up a lot of legal issues, but had the same basic flavor as Separate but Equal and thus held up in court for a while. “One Only or Stay Single?” Tony asked, half joking. “Homosexuals could be required to maintain a single partner or none at all.”

“The old spousal cheating laws could work in the favor of that too.” Peggy piped up. Paper rustled. “I think I have a few favors, if you think this is important enough.”

“You’re willing to call in favors over this?” Tony asked.

Peggy snorted, “Sweetie, _I’m_ in this demographic. Besides, I’m retiring. The only debts I’ll need soon are the personal ones.”

Tony hummed. “Okay, set up what you can. And if you find a few ears that would open with greased hands, let me know. Leave SI out of blatant conversation, but drop my name as needed. Much of the brass knows I’m the weapons genius anyway. Only the idiots think that SI could navigate the defense industry without me.”

“And they’re right!” Maria agreed primly. Tony laughed. 

“Okay, so that’s a plan, anything else?”

“Maria, I leave him to you. Tony, I’ll send the plan over when it's ready for your interaction.”

“Thanks Aunt Peggy.” Tony waited a moment as one phone clicked off and he was left with his mother, “Mama?”

“Dear, I have a question about Jr.” Maria’s voice sounded concerned so Tony set down his pencil to give her his attention. Last he spoke with JJ, the AI was doing well, if a bit annoyed by Tony’s absence. Tony really missed smartphones!

“Mother?”

“How does he cuddle?”

Tony blinked and then pulled the phone away to stare at it a moment with a face that was utterly lost on the conversation partner in the US. “What?” he asked blankly. Where on earth did this come from? Cuddles?

“Yes, how can we cuddle him?”

Tony frowned in thought. In either incarnation, he’d never heard JJ express the desire, but this AI was growing with a lot more healthy examples of family so maybe he’d picked up the desire from one of them. Tony had always wanted cuddles, at least from RhodeyBear, but he’d never tried to translate that to JARVIS. For one thing, he’d never considered the idea that JARVIS _could_ do so. That followed closely with the absence of J enveloping him in the Iron Man armor that had taken up residence in his soul since the Ultron fiasco. He’d always felt safe in J’s grasp.

This iteration didn’t have the Iron Man suit, mostly due to Tony not building it. The tech wasn’t here yet for one thing, but Vision’s point during the Accords meeting had struck home with him as similar to J’s logic.

_In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during that same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate. ...Strength invites Challenge. Challenge incited conflict. And conflict...breeds catastrophe._

Tony wanted to hold off such a thing as long as possible. But that didn’t mean JJ should go without a means of touching people. He tried to remember what JARVIS found important, happy about his life. J’s focus had been so filled with Tony that he wasn’t sure he could pick it out. Whatever J wanted or needed, he acquired on his own, major coding changes notwithstanding.

Tony glanced over at James, who had been reviewing schematics of where they were going in Russia next. James must have felt his eyes, because he glanced up. Gazing at the schematics, giving the impression of not paying much attention, James spoke softly, “Perhaps cuddles are not the only way to achieve the same result.”

Tony frowned at him in thought as he heard his mother consider the idea, “So James thinks there is a way to cuddle that isn’t cuddling specifically?”

James shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable. “What does Cuddling do?”

Tony hummed in thought, “grounds us physically, alters the neurochemistry of our brains slightly”

On the phone Maria continued the idea, “Calms, connects to others, especially family. Boosts mood.”

James nodded as Tony bit his lip in thought. “And what does so for Jr?”

Tony reviewed his knowledge, not only of both AIs he’d known, but of his own code that he put in place within JJ. The code that truly made the AI Tony’s child. “Praise.”

There was silence for a moment as Tony met James’s eyes. Maria’s voice filtered in over the phone, “Bambino?”

“Not empty praise, or subjective praise, but acknowledgement that he’s done something correctly.” Tony said, leaning forward. He could remember James making a similar request. Even now, James lit up at the slightest bit of approval, especially from Tony. 

“Hmmm, perhaps listening to a task he’d performed?”

Tony nodded excitedly, “Ask him for Recent Completed Tasklist, top level view. That should be a list of projects he’s completed starting with the latest.”

“And I could ask him how he did it and enjoy his answer. I like that idea! If he inherited any of your enthusiasm, he would love that!”

Tony felt his face flush at that. That wasn’t quite what he’d meant. But Maria was already off talking about ways to ‘cuddle’ her youngest family member. Tony sighed and smiled, enjoying listening to his mother involve herself in one of his projects, especially someone as important to him as JJ.

James kept looking over the plans, but he’d cocked his ear to listen too and looked content.

Solving an issue and pleasing his mother? The perfect end to a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some JJ (devil’s advocate) and DUM-E(cute puppy). How do you like it? What do you think of my interpretation/direction for DADT?
> 
> Sad Joker is from this series
> 
> Marvel  
> Rumiko Fujikawa - Love interest of Tony in the comics, her father was a rather fierce industrial colleague/competitor of Tony (I prefer this interpretation)  
> Hope Van Dyne - I'm using the MCU version of this character and her family  
> Scott Lang - I'm using the MCU version of him  
> Vision's quote is from Captain American Civil War
> 
> Real LIfe  
> Takanashi - Raika Domei, Photography trio in the early 90s  
> Shinobu Yagawa - Of Toaplan (it bankrupts in ‘94), shooter games and game controls mechanics  
> Tomiichi Murayama - (eventual Prime Minister) won seat in August elections '93  
> The Stark Effect is actually a real thing, discovered in 1913 by Antonio Lo Sordo and Johannes Stark relating to the behavior of atoms in the presence of electronic fields  
> Hope Springs Eternal - originally from an Essay of Man by Alexander Pope, it is now a common phrase  
> DADT - Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Pursue is a policy the US military adopted at the behest of congress in 1994 that stated gays could serve in the military as long as they never explicitly stated or acted homosexual, it was intended as a compromise between the pro-gay and anti-gay factions. Initially, abuse and bullying remained but eventually the rule protected servicemen from such measures by their fellow soldiers. It was officially repealed as of Sept 2011.  
> Charles Moskos - wrote the DADT among other military documents for the US government  
> Carl Mundy Jr- Colonel who was very vocal against the integration of Ethnic Minorities and Homosexuality into the military


	9. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces, and a few old ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest appearance at the end :)

Tony winced as another firm handshake rattled his shoulder. He’d forgotten how many handshakes meeting new people involved. By the time he’d left the other timeline, he’d already met everyone and had publicly, and loudly, proclaimed his desire to stop shaking hands. He also usually was old enough to use a drink to dissuade the potential handshaker. Alas, being younger meant you were expected to shake hands with every male in the vicinity. 

And flirt with every female. Which he was not inclined to do in this setting. He’d attended this farce of a party as requested by Yeltsin. It was really a political victory feast to celebrate the dissolution of the “rebels” or whatever they were calling the remnants of the Communist regime that they just stifled. Tony was only here a few days before heading, retreating, to London for much of November. 

He glanced about, largely looking for James. One of the large reason he didn’t  _ want _ to flirt with these women is that they may largely be of the Red Room. Walking into the Red Room’s head quarters, especially before the world knew about its existence at large, wasn’t his idea of a good time. James had set himself up as Tony’s translator, which allowed him to stay close. He’d also implied the bodyguard approach, which let him glare at people menacingly. 

Russia was one country where it was viewed as a viable communication platform, actually. The undercurrents in all the conversations were dizzying, even to Tony. James kept a sharp ear open and vowed to report all the loyalties and his interpretations of the topics after the party. Tony hadn’t really asked, but James was nervous enough being in Russia. 

On the plane ride to Moscow, James had asked if Tony had any special instructions for him before landing. It had taken some tricky verbal maneuvers to figure out that James was worried about hearing his Words. He’d already out and out stated he wanted to stay with Tony as his handler. Tony had considered this and then gave him one of his rare orders.

_ “If you hear the first 3 Words in order from anyone you don’t want to be your handler, you either knock them out, or retreat. This takes priority over all other considerations” _

Since the first two words were longing and rusted, two words that grammatically couldn’t be next to each other in a sentence, the likelihood of it being an innocent phrase was minimal, the addition of the 3rd word prevented the remaining accidents.

That seemed to ease James a lot. Tony had heard him talking to JJ later, marvelling at how he had permission to punch a potential handler now. Tony couldn’t hear JJ’s response, but the whole thing had left him uncomfortably warm.

So now they were migrating through this crowd with James glaring at certain people. He’d already steered Tony away from a few people. Yeltsin had been in an early conversation that Tony had escaped quickly enough. He’d spent some time talking industry with Vlad Yevtushenkov and his telecom business. Tony suggested that Interros should redirect their energies to agriculture and mining and away from the energy concerns of Sistema. The subtle idea that Tony would be willing to help with that marketing direction earned him some excellent capital with the millionaire. It more than made up for the save the man did when he rescued Tony from a rather terrifyingly cunning woman in green. She hadn’t been perturbed by James’s glare, but Vlad had been able to direct her attention to another shark in the sea. Tony’s thanks had been disguised in a comment on the terror of women in high heels.

Now Tony was pleased to find himself embroiled in a discussion with an old MIT professor, Boris Altshuler and his colleague, Elena Bonner. Both were very knowledgeable and they had a wonderful discussion on physics, high enough that most others steered around them rather than admit they knew little of the discussion topics. Yelena’s husband had been an excellent physicist and the three of them discussed the future of science and human rights. Altshuler was returning to the USA soon and Yelena wouldn’t be convinced to go with him, even though her kids were there.

Yelena did have one bit of news. Tony mentioned that he was looking for the son of a former Siberian exile, Ivan Vanko. His father had worked with Howard as a physicist and Tony was wondering if he could be found. Yelena knew of the man and while explaining Anton’s descent into alcohol fueled rage, likely aimed at his son, she thought the man had moved to Gorky, what was now Nizhny Novgorod. Tony thanked her for that, even though she warned him that foreigners weren’t welcome in that area.

Their group then expanded to include Dr Zimin and Mr Fabela joined to discuss electronics. Tony and Fabela had similar interests in the future of their company, but Tony was far more interested in Dr Zimin. Fabela had worked with Howard when he was at Plexsys International in collaboration but Dr Zimin was a new acquaintance. Dr Zimin further introduced Tony to Yuri Topolov and Sergei Krylov. Both were also physicists and Tony got front row seating as they discussed radiation. Krylov caught up to Tony later to discuss Tony’s take on international safety standards. Tony thought the man would be a phenomenal addition to Russian political scene and urged him to do so, even going so far as to offer some assistance. Krylov seemed pleased and encouraged by this and Tony promised to keep in touch when he excused himself when he saw James motion that they could leave. Tony had never been so glad to sit in a hotel room before. 

Then James ushered him to rise so James could check the chair for listening devices. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Peggy sighed as she bid Maria a good day. That had been the fun side of her day. Maria was an awesome friend. Now that James had directed someone to collect information on Congress’s “solution” to homosexuality in the military, Peggy and all of their group knew about it.

And they were paying attention.

Maria had a lot of friends in the upper echelon of money and power, especially ones who liked a good cause to put their name behind. Moreso, They liked to poke their noses into things and make life complicated for people. Peggy and Angie had worked together with Tony and a lawyer to draft several key points they’d like in the new provision. It definitely altered the current document being presented.

For one thing, the secrecy of Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell and Don’t Pursue is disappearing. Secrets were the enemy of wide acceptance. Peggy knew the irony of the concept from the head of a secret agency, but she also knew that her agency had, from the beginning tolerated any sexuality the same and considered it a non issue. Which meant if there was an incident, sexuality being brought up as an excuse sounded painfully pathetic. Sexuality in the spy world was a tool like anything else, as James said. The only reason knowing the gender of your opponent mattered was changing the odds of which weapons they used. Any other judgement based on gender was a fallacy and likely to cost someone their lives.

Peggy, herself, knew several hundred women in the War who had been lesbians and held positions of great importance. If the white male power-hungry bullies could stomach their help in war, the idiots could certainly give them their due in peace.

So with Maria rousing her troops to take the politicians by storm, Peggy turned her attention to her next four hours. Agent Keller was a very capable man with a distinguished record. His history of no nonsense paired with a dry sense of humor made him a very capable handler and manager of a department. 

And a perfect successor for her position. 

“Come in, Agent Keller.”

The door opened and Agent Keller stepped in. The man nodded his head in deference and laid a folder on her desk.

“My report on the most recent chatter from Siberia. Our agents are ready for extraction and reassignment. All sustaining lines of communication are in place and secure.”

Peggy accepted the folder. The two agents assigned this post were up and coming star agents. Keller really liked them. But so had Pierce and Peggy had adopted Tony’s dislike of the man. So Peggy was putting the men through their paces before passing judgement. Their next assignment would separate them to see if they performed as well apart as together.

“Excellent.” She set the folder aside to read later. Instead she pulled out a large folder. “Agent Keller, do you know what these folders are?”

Keller raised an eyebrow in surprise. He really had an expressive forehead for a spy. Peggy liked that he could say so much with his face. Especially since it was under his control so completely. But it gave a sense of openness that seemed to calm the agents.

“This is your next assignment. I want you to evaluate these two agents for a position as head of a department. All details and identification information have been stripped.” Peggy handed Keller his own pared down file plus a colleague’s. “I’d like it by the second week in November.”

Keller took the folders with a confused frown before nodding her way. She watched him leave with a smile. His report should be interesting. And if he was the agent she thought he was, he’d recognize even a pared down version of his own file.

Which would be an excellent endorsement for a new director.

* * *

Tony entered the bar. It was dark and half of the guys looked like they’d already climbed into the bottom of their bottle and were only climbing out to pay for more liquid. Tony hid a grimace, careful to not start a fight, and threaded his way through the various chairs. When he passed the bar, he called in what was probably terribly accented Russian for a русская bottle, dropping 50 rubles on the counter. He took the drink and made his way to the corner where his target was glaring at his drink.

James was already in the room and drinking his own way through a толстяк beer to one side. Tony didn’t make eye contact as much as glance over everyone. Honestly, James had a better chance of blending in, despite his rusty social skills. He could mimic social skills easily, and his grasp of Russian was excellent. Tony, on the other hand, was trying to remember Russian from lessons in another time and always had issues shedding the I’m-from-money appearance.

Nonetheless, he was mostly ignored and he slid into the seat next to Ivan Vanko easily enough. The man looked to be early or mid-twenties in this time, and already looked pissed at the world. When Tony had researched the man before leaving New York, he’d not yet been to prison himself, though his father just finished a stint in Siberia. Since Ivan’s prison years included the 90s, he must be just gearing up for them.

Tony hoped this was one enemy he could convert completely. Ivan hated Tony because Howard had been a prick. Tony could argue that it wasn’t Howard that caused Anton Vanko’s loyalty to Russia(or whatever he betrayed the US for). And it wasn’t Howard that told Anton to beat the crap out of his kid whenever he wasn’t in that Siberia shithole. 

Yet, he hadn’t found such arguments to have any effect on people’s transfer of Howard’s rep to Tony, so he’d given up that line of action very early. Like with Pym, he was just going to circumvent the initial hate.

“как жизнь” he greeted. Ivan grunted a laugh. Tony grimaced before setting the drinks on the table. He knew his pronunciation was atrocious, thank you very much.

“You’ve been looking for me.” Ivan growled as he snagged the drink.

Tony wasn’t surprised that information had gotten around. While Tony had remembered Ivan’s basic history and rough location, actually locating the child of an alcoholic ex-convict in a country Tony barely spoke the language of was not easy. Especially before the internet.

Luckily, he had made a friend in the Russian underworld of computers.

-Flashback-

“What are you doing here in Russia?” The sulking teen chirped. Tony hid an amused grin at the kid trying to appear threatening. He’d been a curiosity in Italy, but now, he was more.

“Apparently I'm being a marionette for politicos.” Tony quipped, turning to look at the kid he’d named Jimmy James at the CS conference only a month earlier. 

The kid sniffed. “Only if you're foolish enough to be unable to dodge.”

The Russian accent was stronger now than before, but not so much as Tony guessed the teen spoke english a lot.

“Apparently I’m not.” TOny waited a moment as the kid focused on his screen and Tony glanced around the area for anything that didn’t belong. One woman looked a bit too focused on walking but otherwise, it looked safe enough.

“You crack SI yet?”

The kid snorted. “What makes you think I hack?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Cuz I recognized the back door to Finmeccanica. They closed it last year, but left a dummy in its place to try to track hackers.”

Jimmy’s cheeks flushed and Tony wondered how far he’d gotten before he’d realized he was going in circles. Jimmy sighed and pushed the computer away. “So what? You want protection for your company? Want to make me a security checker or something?”

Tony laughed at that. “Hell no!” Tony laughed for another minute before it dwindled to chuckles at Jimmy’s increasingly black look. “You don’t want that kind of restriction, trust me. Though as part of our security, I am curious to pit my abilities against yours.”

“So you want a competition?”

Tony shrugged, “Can’t get better without adversity.” He sang philosophically. Then he sighed, “Look, I don’t want to get rid of hackers. You guys, you figure things out, you know? And you keep us business types honest and expanding.”

Tony looked down. “Just don’t do something you’ll regret, okay? Hack, prove your smarter, but don’t do it where someone gets hurt. Trust me, someday, you won’t forgive yourself.”

He must have looked really solemn because Jimmy’s face screwed up in a semblance of concern and concentration. Tony huffed before he could talk, “Okay, that was more serious than I expected. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me locate someone?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. “And what do I get in return?”

Tony smirked and held up a piece of paper, “How about the next big game company? Can you hack them before market?”

Jimmy grinned. “Sounds good. But you sure you wanna give that info to a hacker?”

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark. I’m a hacker too.” Tony held out his hand to shake. 

The kid grinned and shook his hand, “Hi Tony, I’m Misha.”

-End Flashback-

A general idea of where the Vankos had set up home and a quick and dirty ID to get him in was enough. Tony let his new friend loose on the unsuspecting corporations with glee and let James locate Ivan for him. There was only so much searching he could do without getting some attention for it though.

“Wanted to meet you.” Tony told the mostly silent physicist.

“Why would you care?”

Tony shrugged. “My dad died. I’ve been going through his old stuff. Some of his assholery has made him some enemies and they seem to think they’re my enemies, even though I never met them. So I’m trying to figure which ones are which.”

“I never met your father and I don’t know you.” Ivan slammed his drink down and moved to get up. 

Tony shrugged. “Anton Vanko.” That froze his seatmate. “You know him?”

Ivan growled, but sat back down and grabbed the vodka bottle for a swig. “Fine, talk.”

“Not much to say exactly.” Tony shrugged. “Hand me a napkin?” Tony waited for Ivan to throw a napkin at him, “But I figured you’d know if I should worry about him as an enemy.”

“Why not just ask him? He’s back at the apartment. You found me didn’t you.”

Tony shrugged again. He kept his entire face in a mask of disinterest. “You know if you wanted to know about my father, I was the one to ask, not the media or his business partners.” Tony waved for the bottle back and took a swig. “They didn’t have to deal with his booze and his temper. He wanted something from them too much.”

He’d often wondered if that was the actual reason. If maybe, Howard didn’t think he needed Tony’s approval anymore and that was why Tony saw the shouting and the sneering. Granted, he was implying a bit more here, but this was a history the two of them shared. Because like Tony, Ivan Vanko did love his father, eventually.

“Oтец isn’t a friend to you. He’s a алкоголик. You want to be his friend, bring him a bottle of Тройка and be glad of it.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

Tony moved to get up and leave the bottle when Ivan spoke, “Wait.” Tony turned back, eyebrow raised. “Your father. He betrayed mine.”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe. Records say Anton Vanko was deported from the US because he sold weapons' secrets to non-US friendly countries.”

Ivan grunted. Tony didn’t glance back as he sat on the stool. “But, you know, the invention I found your dad’s name on? Howard submitted it after the exile. And he left Anton Vanko on it as an inventor.” 

Tony shrugged, “Maybe he couldn’t prevent the deportation, maybe he could have. But he did give your father credit for the science. And there wasn’t much my father cared more about than the science.”

Ivan stared hard into the vodka. “And you?”

Tony grinned. “Don’t you see the news? I’m just in it to have fun.”

Ivan snorted. Tony got up and strolled out of the bar, confident that James would follow shortly. He didn’t make it three blocks before another strolled up next to him.

“You offering a job?”

Tony eyed Ivan a moment. “Not weapons. I’ve got a better military connection than my old man. I won’t risk the legal mess.” He glanced back at Ivan in the dark. “But if you’re interested in manufacturing machines, I might have something after Christmas.”

Ivan stepped forward and immediately, James was between them, with a hand on Ivan’s chest. Ivan glanced at James with something like relief.

“по крайней мере ты не дурак” Ivan grumbled. Tony caught the word fool but little else. Since James grinned at the phrase, Tony took it to be a good thing. “You pay my way out of this hellhole and I’ll design for you.”

Tony shook his head. “I’ll pay your way to Stark Industries, but I want you to be ready to return and head a Russian branch when we get the chance.”

Ivan met his eyes steadily. “You are not here to party.”

Tony grinned a shark’s grin. “Depends on the party.”

* * *

The woman leaned forward as she sipped on her glass. Her hood pulled low against the cold that hadn’t infected the run down bar yet. Another woman slid into the seat across from her. This woman would have normally looked out of place. Her clothes were nice and her hair properly sculpted. Except she ordered like she’d been doing it all her life and settled into the seat as fully as any longtime regular. 

Leaning forward, the newcomer shifted a blonde curl out of her face before hissing, “What am I doing here?”

The brunette across from her hummed nonchalantly and sipped her drink. “No chance of recognition. You know that.”

The blonde huffed, “Better not to break character.”

“If this trips you up, you need a re-education.” The brunette’s criticism was delivered blandly, but the blonde paled anyway. “Now, report!”

“I said in my message, I saw him.”

“With Stark, yes. I want every detail.”

The blonde knew better than to roll her eyes as she reported all she’d seen at the feast that day. Tony Stark with his bodyguard, the Winter Soldier. When she was done, she returned to her drink uneasily. The brunette hummed.

Finally the Blonde’s patience snapped, “Well?” The brunette’s eyebrow rose in surprised question. The blonde growled. “You can’t tell me that this isn’t important or odd!”

“True.”

The blonde gritted her teeth. “Is Soldat the leash on Stark? Or is he the reward?”

The brunette hummed again. “They had some major house cleaning not too long ago.”

“Maybe anyone who disagreed with the alliance with Stark?” The blonde hesitated. “The order went around to leave Stark alone. Could it be from this?”

The brunette said nothing. The blonde gulped her drink. “Damn, if they have Stark onside-”

“тишина!” the brunette hissed. The blonde waited. Eventually the Brunette spoke again, “Stark’s mission aligns with ours at this time. I will report in. Until otherwise, Stark is off limits.”

“понял” 

* * *

Tony sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He was glad to be flying out of Russia. The whole visit had been tense. They were lucky to escape without a panic incident with James. But he’d accomplished a lot. He’d made connections to the human right movement on the ground, found an incredible hacker, located Ivan Vanko  _ before _ he seemed to hate his guts, agreed to interface with a few other businesses, and even, somehow, magically acquired a bidding war with Interros on Nornickel. That had been a joke that got out of hand but he’d done it to focus Interros on Mining and away from Sistema as requested. And he thought he might actually profit from that good will.

James sat next to him as he finished his first in flight inspection of the airplane. He’d located three listening devices on the ground. Mostly he was flying first class in his worldly handshaking, but Peggy said SHIELD would let him on one of their aircraft since it was leaving Moscow anyway. Tony hadn’t asked what the two agents or their pilots were doing in Russia. He really would prefer not knowing at the moment. 

James handed him a small box and Tony raised an eyebrow. “Listening device, on a suspension. It moved during my initial inspection.”

Tony accepted the device and pulled out a tool kit he traveled with. Opening it with a grin he asked absently, “I hope you saved the suspension for me to play with too.”

“Naturally.” James had decided that Tony could figure out any technology if given enough time with it and tools. So whenever he saw technology that was new or potential spy-like, he sneakily collected it and presented them to Tony at earliest convenience. 

This had of course led to a discussion about theft, but James assured Tony he wouldn’t be caught and Tony had decided this was a battle best fought later.

As soon as the plane leveled off to a cruising altitude, Tony unbuckled himself and slid to the floor with his tools. “See if you can con a couple bowls or cups out of our hosts?” Tony didn’t see James rise to go scrounge up something as he busied himself with prying the casing off the device without accidentally damaging it. Or tripping any sort of booby trap. One of the devices James had brought Tony in the hotel had a tripwire that had fried the device when Tony opened it. Tony had pouted for over an hour while James glared at the smoking pile of metal. When Tony declared it completely communications inert, James whisked it away. Tony wasn’t sure what exactly had become of it.

Four paper cups dropped in his lap and one on the deck. He mumbled his thanks around the tool in his mouth. He was left alone after that to tinker, which was excellent. He found a few interesting bits of the circuit that he wanted to experiment with and a recording function he’d never heard of before. He could see how advancements would have made this type obsolete quickly so its likely it was not widely used and forgotten in his timeline. But he saw some interesting tweaks he could integrate.

“That one is supposed to be to drink.”

Tony looked up as a hand grabbed the screw he was about to drop in the fifth cup. Blinking at the cup in confusion, he saw it was actually full of coffee. Looking up, he blinked at a pair of amused dark eyes as the owner crouched in front of him. James was leaning against the other chair watching them closely, but seemingly content to let this junior SHIELD agent hand Tony his coffee, and possibly his other cups.

James couldn’t have known that  _ this _ junior agent was one day going to be the most powerful agent and director in SHIELD. 

Tony glanced at James a moment, long enough to alert James to the fact that this person surprised Tony. Tony, instead looked back at the man who would become a masterful spy. “Wouldn’t be the first time I drank machine grease.”

Fury blinked at him in surprise before his lips quirked up a grin. “Probably not a good idea if you don’t know that thing’s origin.”

“Health nut?” Tony asked with a grin. This Fury was young. 

Fury leaned back a bit, “That thing was built by people who may not like you.”

“And they predicted I’d lick it?”

“You were about to put it in your coffee.”

“So on the rare chance I’d place the screws in my drink, you think they poisoned them?”

“You take machines apart a lot?”

Tony grinned, “Why Agent, are you paranoid? At such a young age!”

Fury tilted his head and Tony saw a familiar deadpan look, “Is it paranoia if they are out to get you?”

Suddenly Tony saw the concern and care in that look. He’d known Fury held him to some sort of esteem, but he’d never thought Fury liked him. Or cared overly much except to how Tony fit into his little boy band. But he’d seen this look before. In a donut shop when he was hung over and loaded on doughy sugary goodness this look had been given across a table.

_ Huh! Learn something new every day! _

James fidgeted toward Tony, bringing his attention back to the room. James looked about ready to pull Fury back if Tony so much as twitched wrong. Instead Tony grinned at Fury and dropped the screw in the cup.

“I don’t like being handed things.”

* * *

_ Mission Record Report Journal 274 _

_ Active Day: 688 _

_ Handler Day: 684 _

_ Mission Day: 250 _

_ Tony is flying to London today. We were picked up by SHIELD agents leaving Siberia by way of Moscow. Tony is occupied with the 5th unfamiliar piece of tech on the plane I found. Agent Nicholas Fury is assisting. The other agents are discussing my search methods. I assisted in the discussion. _

_ Status: Tony is in high spirits.  _

_ My Status:The halt in writing journals during the Russia visit has affected my mental status negatively. Physically at 87%.  _

_ Likes: flying away from Russia _

_ Dislikes: Traveling in unsecured locations _

_ New Information: Tony made a lot of connections in Russia. Tony has made many connections throughout this year, the connections in Russia were more spy-like. I had to fall back on my training more and be more vigilant. _

_ Tony’s Russian Connections: _ _   
_ _ ~Yelena Bonner - husband and colleague physicists, humanitarian, children in USA, Ally _ _   
_ _ ~Dimitri Zimin - scientist and businessman, Ally _ _   
_ _ ~Augie Fabela II - Businessman, was colleague of H Stark, starting a company with Zimin, Contact _ _   
_ _ ~Vladimir Yevtushenkov - businessman and politician, head of Sistema, Favor-Friend _ _   
_ _ ~Boris Yeltsin - Politican, Russia President, Favor-Friend _ _   
_ _ ~Vladimir Potanin - businessman and politican, head of Interros and buyer for Nornickel, Adversary _ _   
_ _ ~Yuri Topolov - Physicist, working on government missiles, Competitor _ _   
_ _ ~Sergei Krylov - Physicist, working on government missiles, possibly starting politican, Favor Friend _ _   
_ _ ~Misha “Jimmy Jamez” - hacker, computer battle with Tony, Competitor _ __   
_ ~Ivan Vanko - engineer and physicist, coming to SI in January, Ally _ _   
_ __ ~Anton Vanko - scientist and drunkard, dying of liver poisoning, Father and Abuser of Ivan, Hostile

_ I am now allowed to harm a potential handler to prevent the Words form being used. DUM-E says this is part of my choices. I choose my handler. That is a negative feeling. There are too many people to research to choose a handler. JARVIS Jr suggests I simply focus on choosing whether the  _ _ new _ _ handler exceeds the current handler. This should not be possible. Tony is my current handler. Tony is the best handler. _

_ ~DUM-E and JARVIS Jr agree~ _

_ I spoke with other members of the spy world today. They were knowledgeable in information I desired. They were also knowledgeable in other information that could be useful. I will seek out more such interactions. _

_ Research Needed: Several members of the spy underworld, as Tony refers to it, appeared in the political gathering with Tony. Two recognized my presence. One was Red Room. Contact is needed to learn the information about my presence at Tony’s side. _

_ Ivan Vanko has a history of violent situations. His father worked with Howard Stark and was betrayed by the country. He seems to blame Howard Stark, Tony or Ivan. He is a threat. He may need further observation. Ask Carter _

_ Individuality information: Russia was both negative and positive on my emotions. The language is both comforting and upsetting, especially when one of the Words is said. However, Russian is almost a more comfortable on my tongue than english, the language of my birth. Tony says that makes sense since I spent more time hearing Russia than english. I like the sound of Russian on the tongue. Tony should learn more Russian. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know James goes through a lot of the names in his journal, but his focus is a bit skewed X)
> 
> Also the Party reference by Tony is a nod to his constant banter with Natasha about the definition of a party XDDD
> 
> Marvel  
> ~Ivan Vanko - Part of MCU, becomes Whiplash in Iron Man 2  
> ~Anton Vanko - Part of MCU, Father of Ivan, dies at the beginning of Iron Man 2, much of his history stated in the chapter is true   
> ~Yuri Topolov - Physicist working in comic Russia near radiation which caused a mutation  
> ~Sergei Krylov - Russian physicist in comics  
> ~Nick Fury - If you don't know him, you need to go back and rewatch MCU  
> ~Agent Keller - Director of SHIELD in 1995  
> ~Pierce - MCU villian mentioned int he first story in the series as someone Tony dislikes
> 
> Real LIfe  
> ~Yelena Bonner - humanitarian, children in USA, her husband, before his death in '81 was a physicist and humaniarian himself  
> ~Boris Altshuler - Physicist mostly in America, He didn't actually go to MIT as far as I can tell but...  
> ~Dimitri Zimin - scientist and businessman, Started VimpelCorp with Fabela  
> ~Augie Fabela II - Businessman, starting a company with Zimin,   
> ~Vladimir Yevtushenkov - businessman and politician, head of Sistema  
> ~Boris Yeltsin - Politican, Russia President during and after '91 crisis, harsh economic reforms  
> ~Vladimir Potanin - businessman and politican, head of Interros and eventually Nornickel, owns a crap ton of stuff  
> ~Nizhny Novgorod - Russian City with an interesting history  
> ~Misha “Jimmy Jamez” - head of Drink or Die, a software piracy group in the '90s founded by Russian Jimmy Jamez or deviator and CyberAngel. Misha may be Jimmy's real name, its unclear. he retired before the group was arrested  
> ~Finmeccanica - Italian security company in the 90s
> 
> Russian  
> русская - a rather cheap Russian Vodka  
> толстяк - Russian beer  
> как жизнь - rather literally "how's life?"  
> Oтец - father  
> Тройка -another russian vodka  
> по крайней мере ты не дурак - At least you're not an idiot  
> тишина! - Silence!  
> понял - Understood, Got it


	10. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think being back in an english-speaking country would be a relief. But it turns out there's danger in the wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write! It just wouldn't come together. Kudos to my discord friends who helped me get it together finally!!! This chapter wouldn't come and it's like 11K!
> 
> Remember that James's legal name is James Julian Rogers so Cabe would call him Rogers

Tony huffed as he exited the plane. It was nice to be back in an english speaking country. The last few months had been grueling but in two weeks he’d be back in New York to spend Thanksgiving with his family. Until then, he had London to keep him company.

As the last stop on his world tour, London was carefully chosen because he’d been organizing several meetings to discuss London being his first satellite office. Japan would probably be next but that was 6 months to a year out with India, Russia and France following as possible. Until then, he’d start his global expansion in London.

He remembered before, Stane had done something similar, greasing palms of politicians of the US’s closest ally, made the UK an excellent starting place for Stark Industries to jump to Europe. They’d made a lot of progress in material development in London over the years and Tony was looking forward to jumpstarting that with something besides bombs.

Tony waved and gave this country's version of the press his smile. He was being met by a contingent from the Royal guards so he wasn’t surprised that it drew some attention. Plus, he’d been making headlines internationally through the party scene. He was reminded of the Gypsies he met in Romania, wave with one hand, magic with the other. All the parties and almost scandals had perfectly covered Tony’s other work. While some had held his new forming reputation against him, he felt he’d made excellent progress on the world stage.

“Mr Stark, welcome to London, Sir. I am Arthur Hardy. I am in charge of security in the foreign office.” The stiff man shook Tony’s hand with a sort of approval. It seemed military officers were pretty universal. Tony gave the hand a strong shake and quiet but firm greeting. Mr Hardy seemed to relax a bit and gestured to his side. “This is Bethany Cabe. She will be in charge of your safety for the duration of your stay in our city.”

Tony turned to meet the red-haired no-nonsense woman in slacks next to Mr Hardy. “Hmmm? Cabe? Excellent to meet you Bethany Cabe. Wow that’s a mouthful, Cabe? You look very professional.” Tony turned and waved at the gathered media hounds or whatever they called them in this country. “So, do I have time to see my room and freshen up before discussing security?”

Cabe grinned at him, “As a matter of fact, we’d prefer it.”

Tony nodded and made his way towards the car they were herding him towards. Hardy stepped up to his side. “Her majesty is expecting you at the Guy Fawkes party. She is busy until then. She sends her regrets. Mrs. Cabe will be your head of security and will accompany you to all your appointments.”

They reached the car after Tony refused to comment for half a dozen people. Hardy leaned in the window briefly, “Welcome to London, Mr Stark.”

Tony chuckled as the car drove away and Cabe settled in the back next to him. “You’d think I’d been in Russian a month, not four days.”

Cabe scowled at the window. “You were out of the papers for nearly two days. It was making people nervous.”

Tony gasped in fake alarm, “Two whole days! Life went on without me for two whole days!” He smacked his hair gently in surprise. “I must be losing my touch.” 

He peeked through his fingers at his riding companion, but she was focused mostly on the scenery speeding past. Settling himself against the seat and opening a water bottle with a click, “Sooooo tell me about yourself.”

Cabe glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m your security and I’m married. The end.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Work and husband, that defines you? Come on! How are we to get to know each other if we don’t know anything about each other?”

“Does that mean you are going to tell me about yourself?” Cabe asked in a wry voice.

Tony laughed and waved the open bottle at the window, “I think you already know about me.” He took a sip and gave an overexaggerated sigh. “That’s the trouble with letting my secrets to the world. Now everyone knows me, but I don’t know them! Everyone has the advantage over me!” Tony pouted at her. “Plus, I also miss out on the scintillating conversation that sparks from the moment my eyes chance upon one such as your glorious self.” Tony teased.

Cabe finally rolled her eyes. Tony personally counted that as a victory. “And what, exactly, do you think you should know?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, “The usual get to know you things: favorite color, any pets you love.” Tony paused for a moment, “Any pets you hate?”

Cabe laughed at that. “Favorite color is black and no pets, loved or otherwise.”

Tony grinned, leaning back in the seat, maintaining eye contact, “How about why  _ you _ got  _ this _ assignment?”

Cabe regarded his suddenly serious, if still light-hearted, expression with consternation. “I think  _ you _ are going to be trouble, Mr Stark.”

“Tooooooonyyyyyy” Tony whined. He really hated being called Mr Stark by people his own age.

A short while later, after a fruitless attempt to get an answer out of his new security babysitter, Tony prowled around the suite of rooms as Cabe discussed security with her team. He had two beds in his bedroom per his request. Tony had decided if James was going to insist on sleeping where he could keep an eye on Tony, he’d do so in a bed. His suitcase was in Tony’s pile, not that Tony ever saw him add it. Still Tony tossed it on the second bed and pulled his own case over to the bed as Cabe entered the room.

“We are set up in the other rooms.” Tony just nodded as he pulled out his suits. “The staff would unpack if you would prefer?”

Tony glanced her way with a grin. “Nope. Not a good idea with my notes and tech in bags. Company secrets and all.” Then Tony’s grin turned salacious, “also, it would cause an uproar since everyone wants a chance to fondle the silky smooth of my wonderful tailoring.”

Cabe rolled her eyes but Tony just grinned wider, “Seriously, that’s some quality fabric, there! So smooth, so fine! Only the lucky get a taste of that!”

Cabe scoffed. “Riiiight. I’ll be sure to congratulate the lucky lady.” She shook her head before a more stern look crossed her face, “I was meaning to ask, why the second bed. Wouldn’t your conquests enjoy your bed for the night?”

Tony shook his head and shrugged, “What can I say, I sprawl. Always have a second option just in case. Wouldn’t want an unfavorable report to the masses. Riots would occur.”

Cabe rolled her eyes again as she exited the room.

* * *

Maria laughed as Julia relayed her afternoon with Tony. Tony had asked if Maria had any friends she’d like him to catch up on and while Maria had been to London mildly recently, she’d missed Julia in visiting. So along with the legal paperwork on the mansion’s upkeep and renovations, she sent along this request.

Besides if anyone could hold Tony’s attention, Julia would be one of them. Her career was meandering a little and she had taken some time off with Lyle to travel. They were currently staying in London and Tony enjoyed meeting her.

Tony had mentioned something rather odd during their talks. Julia was as involved as anyone in their social group with charities. But apparently Tony mentioned something about how Maria was becoming more effective by having in person experience. Julia wanted to know what he’d meant.

That had led to Maria’s friendship with the Rhodes family. Dolly Rhodes was a wonderful woman and raised a wonderful daughter. Jim’s parents and sister were equally delightful. And yet, when Maria spoke about possibilities and options, they sometimes were forced to say they had none. Maria even tried to help David Rhodes navigate the medical system for treatment of his leg, a product of a poorly set bone in his youth. The sheer administrative skills necessary was dizzying and the bills just kept coming. Maria had been disgusted with the lack of information anyone had been able to give her friends ahead of time about the cost of the procedure, let alone what financial help may exist.

And that was just the start of some of the lessons she’d learned from the friendship. The more she spoke and visited the family and neighborhood, the more she realized that time and knowledge were even more desperately needed than money. Or at least, money could be someone’s salary. 

Tony had made the point very obliquely and Maria had giggled at his subtle introduction to the topic and range of insignificant sounding, but intriguing details that sparked Julia into further research. 

Hanging up the phone on a very enjoyable and productive conversation had been satisfying. Maria had accepted tea from Ana at that point.

“It sounds like the Young Master is making friends again.”

Maria chuckled. “I’m not certain Tony is capable of being a neutral person anywhere he goes. But it is nice that more of the people I hear from are friends now.”

“I may be rather cross with him when he returns, however.”

“Oh?”

Ana pinched her lips. “I had been introducing James to all sorts of new foods. We’d been making good progress too.” She paused.

Maria looked up at her in question, “And?”

Ana huffed, “Apparently one of their British bodyguards gave Tony some Sour Patches. He offered them to James.”

Maria almost choked on her tea. Personally she hadn’t liked the brightly colored, sharply tasting candy. “I take it, James didn’t like them?”

“He couldn’t do intense foods like warm soup or sharp cheese.” Ana responded dryly. “Apparently, Tony had a hard time not laughing as James tried to protect his tongue from the sensation. He is now refusing to try  _ any _ candy at all.”

Maria laughed at that. “Oh dear.”

“Tony has attempted to convince him otherwise, with little success.” Ana sighed.

Maria took another sip of her tea before a thought occurred to her, “How did you hear about this anyway?”

Ana grinned. “James asked Jr to explain Tony’s sense of humor. Jr asked me.”

More giggles echoed out of the room.

* * *

Tony ducked as a group of Garth Brooks fans raced past him. He’d forgotten that this was his UK break out and when he’d been offered passes, he’d accepted them, partially to meet the man and network. Country wasn’t Tony’s style, though Garth’s integration of rock into the songs made it tolerable without wanting to drill his brain loose. 

Still the man was a gay rights supporter and Tony wanted his help in awareness. Or at least he’d been a supporter in the other time and he’d just won the GLAAD award so there was hope. Tony’d enjoyed a pre-concert talk about the movement and Garth’s promise to be more vocal in his support was a boon in a demographic typically anti-liberal anti-social freedom in the USA. 

He’d not stayed long since his real concert interest was at the Wembley Stadium. The Queen tribute to Freddie Mercury, who’d passed around the same time as Tony’s father, was going on. It had been scheduled for last year, several artists who wished to have been, couldn’t make it that quickly. As such, the organizers had promised a second one, which was happening now.

Tony slipped out the back to avoid any media vultures and hurried his own way down to the street to catch a cab. He saw a person out of the corner of his eye, but a second glance identified James as the culprit and Tony let him keep up on his own. His slip and dance routine may lose his British guards as well as the paps, but James was better at keeping tabs on Tony.

The concert was in full swing when Tony slipped inside, feeling the rush of music wash over him. He circled the room a bit, enjoying several friends from before his rise to non-partier and company CEO last year. He ended up dancing with John Marshall for much of the night. He’d known the man before, one of the better editors he’d ever met and a decent dancer to boot.

And an even better kisser.

The death by AIDS that this concert was a tribute to attracted a lot of gay rights activists to London and thus two guys kissing weren’t even noticed among the throng of excitement. Tony let the man pull him back and they end up in a grind crowd for a while before fingers tickled under Tony’s shirt and Tony tugged John’s hips forward by his belt.

The process of returning to a bed was hampered by the lack of guards to smooth over their travels and excessive alcoholic giggling by the two, but Tony is familiar with the lifestyle and John has done this sneaking before. The give and take between this is as hot and giggly as Tony remembers. Falling into bed with Queen music still sounding in their ears like the most awesome earworm was the perfect end to an amazing day.

* * *

“So what did you think?” Peggy looked up as Keller handed her back the folders he’d been working with.

“I think they are both excellent candidates for being head of a department. This one has led multiple teams and has managed several independent assets at the same time. Their grasp of economics and resource management is superb.” Keller reported.

“And the other one?” She asked.

“This one already heads a department. That department has improved its standing by 22% over the last 2 years of their time here. Additionally, their agents have a 94% success rate, one of the highest in SHIELD with a 3% loss of resource rate. No late or botches reports and excellent management reviews”

He looked up at Peggy. She smiled and nodded. She placed her hand on the folders again, “So you’ve listed their strengths. What are their weaknesses?”

Keller, maintained his firm stance as he pointed to the first folder, “This one is a bit stiff. On occasion takes rules a bit more literally than is sometimes wise. They temper this with genuine care for their assets and their people respond well.”

“This one,” Keller glanced at Peggy a moment before continuing, “This one, physically, is no longer fit to be in the field for an extended period of time. While he can hold his own decently well, it's not the acrobatics he could do when he was younger.”

“Anything else?”

“He seems to inspire loyalty. But he also seems to inspire scrutiny.” Keller elaborated, “he separates himself from those in his department. While he seems able to connect momentarily, it doesn’t seem to be a long term connection. Something he should probably work on.”

“Quite Right.” Peggy agreed pleasantly.

“He’s also a little confused right now.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow.

“He’s wondering why he had to evaluate his own file.” Keller stated. Peggy wondered if he’d keep referring to himself in the 3rd person if she kept the conversation going. She discarded the idea as childish and focused on other things.

Peggy took a deep breath to fortify herself. She stood, “Agent Keller, this agency has existed since World War II and I have been a part of this agency since its inception. It was created by many of us from SSR in the war and we worked together, long and hard. I've been the director of this agency since Chester, that’s Colonel Phillips to you, retired back in the 70s. And I have held that distinction through his passing. He told me once that he and Howard had always intended that I be head of this agency. That this agency would be under my umbrella.” She looked back at Keller, “You may not be able to imagine the opposition to placing a woman at the head of a military institution like, but I shall tell you, it was extensive. But if there was one thing we learned in the War, it was stubbornness.”

She turned and looked out her window, “The thing about being the director of an agency like this one, you create this agency in your own image. You’re the captain of this ship. Its culture, its flavor is dictated by your choices, by your impressions, your  _ je ne sais quoi _ if you will. But when you’re at the top like this, there’s no one to tell you that you are going too far. A little too crazy, a little too fast, a little too insular, too tunnel visioned. That’s important to have.”

Peggy turned back to look at him, “It's important to have agents like you, like Bricklemoore, to tell me when I’m going too far, pushing people too hard. And it's good to have people like Angie, to tell me that I got into this to protect people, not to win. Being so high up at the top, one of the more important skills to cultivate is an ability of self evaluation. I need to know my own weaknesses. I need to be very aware of them because the only other person who will tell me about them, will be the one trying to use them to kill me. So I have to be very aware of them.”

She paused for a moment. Here was the big bit, the reason she’d called him in “And so you will have to be very aware of them.”

Keller startled at that. For the first time in this meeting, Peggy saw his composure falter slightly, “Are you?” He frowned, trying to regain his calm, “Are you asking me... am I your replacement?”

Peggy smirked at that. “No.” She denied gently. “You cannot replace Peggy Carter in this organization. Too much of my personality, my desires, my dreams, are built into these very walls. I’m not looking for a replacement.” She met his gaze calmly, “I’m looking for a successor.”

She took in his stunned look a moment as he sat down on the chair across from her desk. She leaned back in her chair. “I’m looking for someone who will add to what I’ve given this organization, take the roots that I’ve set down and grow.” She held up a finger, “one year. I will be the director, you will be the assistant director. Over the course of the year, assuming we can meld our two styles sufficiently, I will transfer more and more of the decisions and responsibilities to you. At the end of the year, if we’ve had a successful transition, I will shake your hand and retire from active participation.”

Keller seemed to consider this a minute, swallowing and apparently trying to shove himself into believing it “And if we don’t have a positive transition?” he asked.

“Then I will disband SHIELD into smaller entities and reassign them to different levels of different governments as can be used.”

“What?” He stared at her with wide eyes.

She understood his stricken look. For many of the agents here, SHIELD was more than an employer, it was a home. SHIELD had welcomed people no one else could or would. But SHIELD had a broader mission. She had to protect that. “You’re in this business long enough you learn that there is a right person for every task. And sometimes, you don’t get a second chance at finding that person. I’ve been looking for my successor for a long time. And you, Julian, you’re the best I’ve found.” She smiled, satisfied that he was listening and taking in her words now.

“So a year. You have a year to impress me. I want to see that you’re going to take my vision and push it further and forward than I ever could. You’re not trying to replace me. You’re trying to succeed me.”

She stood behind her desk and reached out her hand. “Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”

* * *

Ferns huffed and folded his arms as Tony read through the finance report from his contact in Doliotte. Without looking up, Tony spoke, “if you keep entering my room without knocking you are eventually going to get an eyeful.”

“I can get that on the local news!”

“The in-person experience is beyond a mere photo or video.”

Ferns growled. “I’ll remember that. Now kindly stop leaving on your own!”

Tony snorted, placing his pen down after signing the last document. “I’m a big boy, can walk down the road and everything.”

“Mr Stark-”

“That’s me..”

“Mister Stark! I am trying to keep you safe.”

“Since I'm currently safe, you are doing a splendid job.”

“That is not my point!”

“You’re turning red, maybe you should sit down. Deep breaths are good for that.”

Ferns threw his hands up and stomped back and forth in front of Tony’s desk as Tony filed the report papers for sending the next day. “Or, you could take this seriously. The NRA has placed a target on your back!”

Tony snorted. He’d lived with targets on his back for years. “My front’s more interesting.” Then his face turned thoughtful, “Though, I have been told repeatedly I have a nice ass.”

“Its my job to protect that _nice_ _ass_!”

Tony rose and circled his desk, content he actually finished his paperwork for once. Future Pepper would be so pleased. “Wonderful job! Oh! If I hurry I might catch the thing at the place Sarah told me about.”

“ _ Mis-Ter Stark!!! _ ”

“Mis-Ter Ferns.” Tony mimicked.

“Agent Ferns!” The new, female voice sounded as aggrieved as Tony felt. Tony turned to see Cabe stalking into the room. She turned to Tony and gave him a rather saccharine smile that made him want to hide behind the closet door. “If you will excuse us a moment.”

She grabbed Ferns’s arm and shoved him out of Tony’s room. Tony sighed since the door was little better at blocking the voices. They might as well have stayed in the room.

“ _ It is not your job to harass our protectee.” _

_ “The man is making our jobs impossible!” _

_ “It is not his job to make our’s easy. It's our job to make sure he survives.”  _ Cabe’s hiss made Tony swallow a chuckle.

_ “I protect important dignitaries, not trumped up dodgers who prance to the nearest beat!” _

_ “Your assignment is Stark! Do your job!” _

_ “Why should we be protecting him?! Surely the rich toff can afford his own security.” _

_ “Not your call! He is a valuable person to our government and an NRA target.” _

_ “He’s the definition of lazy attention whore who works his way through every bed and back room of the pap’s harlots!” _ Ferns growled and Tony made a mental note to remember that one. It was rare that an insult impressed him that much.

“ _ You’re dismissed Agent Ferns _ ”

_ “Great! I’ll go get a real assignment!” _ the outer door slammed a moment later and Tony hurried to pull out the pants for tonight and started to put them on. His bedroom door opened and Cabe sighed as she stood in the doorway.

“Was it something I said?” Tony teased back as he retreated into his bedroom closet to track down an appropriate shirt. Cabe crossed her arms and stood in front of the door. Tony glanced her way and realized that she wasn’t intending to move while he changed. He shrugged, body shyness left with his first sex film at the tender age of 17.

“Ferns is out of your rotation. I will request a replacement after tonight.” Cabe growled at him. Tony shrugged.

“Sorry?”

Cabe snorted, “No you’re not.” Tony shrugged. Cabe sighed, “If he can’t follow you, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with an attacker either.”

Tony grimaced. “You know, I really don’t need a babysitter.”

“Actually, that’s  _ exactly  _ what you need. But for now, bodyguards will do.” 

Tony returned her playful grin. He glanced over to the window. James had agreed with this decision the previous night, but he wasn’t in the room and Tony didn’t want to wait any longer. Tony rose and opened the top left drawer of his desk. He pulled out a copy of James’s passport. “No, I don’t.”

He handed the paper over. “This is James.”

Cabe took the paper and a single slender eyebrow rose in question. 

“He’s around here somewhere. When I leave the building, he keeps me in sight at all times, especially in a foreign country.”

“Why haven't we seen him then?”

Tony smirked, “He’s just that good.” Tony continued to smirk a moment at her glare before adopting a more serious mien. “ _ He _ can keep up with me. He doesn’t trust often so you’ll only see him when he’s needed.”

Cabe frowned as she looked at the paper. “So why tell me about him?”

“He likes you.”

That eyebrow rose again. Tony shrugged.

“He also finished his evaluation of the security for the gala tomorrow night and wanted to report it.”

That had Cabe smirking. “I look forward to reading it. I’ll try not to shoot him when we first meet.”

Tony chuckled at that. “He thought you’d say that. He asked that you avoid the left arm.”

Cabe rolled her eyes but Tony relaxed. She seemed to understand, not only James but Tony on some level. It felt good to not have to deal with whiny misunderstandings. 

Besides, Tony preferred to keep people on their toes.

* * *

Dum Dum huffed as he sat down next to Falsworth. He hadn’t been to England in a few years but it still had that misty ocean feel he enjoyed. 

“How’s Will doing?” He grunted at Falsworth as he downed some lemonade Jim had poured for him. 

Falsworth sighed. “He thinks he’s ready to take over the Lordship.”

“He does have two kids, Jack.”

Falsworth snorted, “Brian is only fourteen. Kid is already showing his father’s headstrong attitude.” Falsworth sighed. “Honestly, Jackie is more steady at 12 than either her brother or father.” He quieted a bit, looking out the window. “She reminds me more of my daughter everyday.”

“Have you spoken to Aubrey recently?”

Falsworth grimaced. His son-in-law was a sore subject. “That bastard remarried last year and will get no more consideration from me. He didn’t even call when my wife died.”

Dum Dum winced. Cully Falsworth had died two years previous, following their grandson. Losing their first born to her own childbirth had been devastating for the couple. To find out that their son-in-law had been away with another woman at the time had been worse. Still, Jacqueline had died bringing Roger Aubrey into the world and regardless of his father’s lack of involvement, the child had been raised by his grandparents with love. He’d followed the family tradition of military service and when he was listed as Killed in Action in 1990 at only 19, it had destroyed Cully. Falsworth had lost his grandson and his wife within a few months. Most believed she died of heartbreak, whatever the doctors said, and Dum Dum thought his grandchildren had been all that kept his old friend from following her. The Commandos had been adamant about drawing Falsworth into James’s rehabilitation and with Peggy retiring next year they hoped to draw him further into the group.

“Jack, why don’t you come visit us. Jim and I would love to have you. Gabe could use the support.”

Falsworth didn’t seem to respond. A moment later the entrance of the rest of the group drew attention. Dum Dum frowned and looked up as Jim returned to the room with Gabe, Sam and Pinky. They all had enough drinks for the Commandos that still drew breath.

“To the fallen.” he raised his glass.

As always when they got together, they started with that toast. It had originally been to Steve and Bucky, but over the years, other names had made their way on the roster: Col Phillips, Howard Stark, Dernier.

What was unusual was that they still toasted someone who was alive. James Barnes.

Dum Dum set down his glass with a satisfied sound. “Good batch.” He praised Falsworth on his staff’s skills. Or his daughter-in-law’s. With everything, Dum Dum wasn’t sure who was doing the housekeeping now.

They were all silent a moment, staring at their glass, before Sam spoke. “We going to talk about him?”

None of them looked at each other in confusion. They knew who Sam was referring to.

“He’s traveling with Tony now. They’ll be home in a few weeks.” Jim offered.

“And when he comes home?” Pinky asked.

They looked morose at that. Dum Dum spoke, mostly into his cup, “He says he remembers Bucky. Peg has already said he remembers Steve a lot.”

“But he’s not Bucky, is he?” Gabe asked gently. Next to Dum Dum, he’d known the Sarge the longest. They’d been in the same group when those Krauts had snagged them for Azano. 

Dum Dum shook his head. “There’s some of him there. Still protective as shit. I tried to hug Tony the first time we’d met and he ‘bout took my arm off.”

That earned him some chuckles. Jim poured more lemonade around. “He still has Bucky’s fascination for mechanics. Remember that jeep?”

That earned more chuckles. “Christ, I wasn’t sure who was going to win there. Steve’s belief in Bucky or our desire to not stay in that frost another night!”

“He fixed it!”

“Sort of.”

Drinks around toasted to the hapless adventure they were all remembering. Dum Dum set his glass down again. “Tony thinks he’s afraid that Bucky will override the new James or something.”

Falsworth snorted, “Not an unexpected fear.” he took a drink again, “Not even an unnecessary one.” He leaned forward. “We all want our friend back. As he was. But times are different. We are different.”

Jim nodded, “Not getting blasted at constantly is a plus.”

Falsworth shrugged, “Sure, but it's more than that.” He seemed to think for a moment, “I’ve been in Her Majesty’s military a long time and I’ve seen friends leave the service. Sometimes a comrade relationship doesn’t survive in the civvies.”

“So we should give up?” Sam hissed.

Falsworth shrugged, “On getting our old dynamic back? Yes.”

That shut them all up. Dum Dum looked around the group. “We have.” They all looked at him in question. He waved his hand at the group, “Look, I love you guys. You’re my family. But we have changed. Jim and I couldn’t be in the same team with us knocking boots as we do now. And Gabe outranks most of us now.” He saluted the man. “There’s been changes, good for the most part. We just need to figure out how we did it and do it again with James.”

Gabe smiled sadly. His health had taken a turn for the worse this month and this was likely the last time he’d leave the US for the near future. Privately, Dum Dum worried he wouldn’t beat this bout of cancer. But he’d hold on for as long as he could to watch his grandson grow up.

“I don’t think we planned what we did. How do we repeat it?”

Dum Dum smiled and patted his back. “We just become friends the normal way. Common interests, shared time and such. It’ll be fun!”

Gabe stared at him in amusement as Jim sniggered from his perch on Dum Dum’s chair armrest. Falsworth looked at each of them and nodded. “Agreed.” He lifted his glass. “We all went the extra step to stay friends out of respect for what happened during the war. We will do it again.”

They all raised their glasses with a vow. To the two comrades who didn’t make it out fo the war and to the one’s they’d lost since. 

* * *

Bethany had to duck her head to avoid a sneeze. These perfumes were more intrusive each and every year. Taking a small step back, Bethany glanced around to do her periodic check on the other guard posts. She was one of three lead agents on the floor. Two more were in the security office watching cameras and dealing with identity checks. 

Bethany had been to so many of these Gala’s by this point, she had developed a rhythm to her guarding. Kevin was tailing Mr Stark this evening. It was favorable to have a male do so if only so the man didn’t duck and hide in the men’s room for some privacy. They’d had a protectee once that did that in protest for attending in the first place. It had been awkward.

Mr Stark had been making rounds to many of the guests. Bethany had seen his conversation with Princess Diana and hoped that wasn’t going to become a thing. The royal family had enough issues with that marriage right now. She’d joined Kyle when the two ended up speaking for almost an hour about public life. Bethany could almost understand the pressure of the spotlight. The princess had been under a lot of attention recently, especially with their prince finding another companion so much recently. The strain it was showing, not only on the royal family, but on the public, who loved Princess Diana, was sharp and cut everyone. That was why she’d doubled the guards up while Tony Stark spoke in private with the royal. Still, they’d stayed a respectable distance throughout the hushed conversation. The balcony may not have been the ideal place for the two of them to be semi-alone, but considering how much Princess Diana broke down about the pressures she was under to Stark, it was probably for the best. Stark, in his turn, had shed the public figure smile and snark for something a bit more understanding and genuine. On a good day, Bethany truly believed Stark cared. Regardless, his understanding responses were the balm Princess Diana appeared to need as she heaved breath after breath to control her emotions. When Stark had finally suggested that the woman may simply need a break, complete separation from the public life, Bethany had been surprised. It simply wasn’t done, royals vanishing from public life. Sure some of them weren’t as prominent as others, but they were all still identifiable as Royal. Yet Princess Diana seemed to consider his option seriously and Bethany saw her discreetly pocket Stark’s contact info as they parted after a dance.

Stark’d also been pulled into semi-serious conversations with SImon Hughes by the look on his face. Mr Stark’s face rarely deviated from the mask he already had on but Simon had only been in politics since the mid-80s and Bethany could see that their topic of choice was one fraught with emotion. The final parting handshake and shoulder hug seemed more friendly in a way Bethany couldn’t put her finger on.

Stark made a few more rounds of the who’s who of the powerful before he seemed to alter his trajectory towards a more amatory evening plan. Bethany nodded to Kyle as he followed Mr Stark onto the balcony with a young lady. Bethany hadn’t caught which one, but considering the reputation of the man, this wasn’t surprising. She had expected him to find a companion after the business interests were complete. Stark seemed dedicated to that order.

Bethany had to suppress a frown at the memory of Ferns and his superficial interpretation of their protectee. Most of the time, Bethany had little opinion about the general business of her protectees, limiting her judgement to their relative safety and target awareness. Mr Stark, on that level, was superb for all that he seemed to ignore it. While his choices seemed impulsive to a large degree and sometimes, Bethany thought, they were on the spur of the moment. But she didn’t think the man ever lost sight of his vulnerability in public.

However, beyond that, Mr Stark’s ability to find and make connections was enviable. His conversation partners this last week had included everyone from The Queen herself to kids on the street. Everywhere he went, he seemed to play the interaction like a professional pianist, coming out with agreements and opinions clearly in his favor. It was scarily efficient. In this manner, Ferns’s narrow-minded interpretation made her even more annoyed. 

Bethany frowned as Lord Clarke’s laugh grew in volume. The man should watch his alcohol intake. Bethany glanced at Jerry at the north post to watch the man for needing assistance. She then scanned for his wife, who could be counted on to control the man.

That distraction temporarily monitored, Bethany checked in with her posts again. She frowned when she saw Greg was out of position and Sharon was heading towards the front door.

“Greg, Sharon, report.”

Quiet covered the coms. Bethany pushed away from the wall to head towards the security hole while calling for rhythm again, “Johns! Kurtherford! Report on your position change!”

Bethany still heard nothing. “Comments?”

“They heard something over coms.”

“Yeah, I saw them do the head tilt before moving.”

“They are at the front entrance.”

Bethany frowned. “Chris, Janice shift towards their post and widen your radius.”

“Check!” Bethany waited until she saw them move before reaching out to the cameras.

“Hudson, anything?”

“No, and they aren’t responding to coms. Donaven is heading to verbally check in with them.”

Bethany scanned the room. She didn’t like it. “Any suspicious activity?”

“Nope.”

As the other negative reports filtered in, Bethany scanned the guests again, tagging and dismissing usual concerns and unknowns. Then she saw the woman. She was the arm candy of the UN ambassador from Denmark. A slender blonde with a scarlet dress that hugged her curves. Black accents on black heels made up the outfit that screamed woman on the prowl. She simpered at the side of Haakonsen. The way she gripped her clutch had Bethany’s hair stand on end.

“Keith, Janice, Chris, dynamite in red and black.”

“I see her.”

“She came in with Wolzfeld. Dropped him early on.”

“I think she’s found a new interest.”

Bethany glided through the crowd towards the north end. “Background?”

“She was checked with everyone else. No flags outright, but I’m looking at it right now and I recognize one of these resources. I don’t like it.”

Bethany frowned as the woman shifted her clutch to reach forward to catch the falling drink of her companion. When she spun, Bethany shifted forward. “Chris, intercept that drink!”

“Got it.”

A look of confusion crossed the woman’s face, but Bethany thought she saw some anger there as well. Chris smiled at her winningly before making off with the drink. The woman laughed lightly but Bethany saw her slip away less than 5 minutes later.

“She’s running. Janice?”

Bethany watched as Janice waylaid her. She tried to laugh off by connecting with a nearby guest, but the other floor leader had already reached them. Bethany could leave this to Gavin. Instead, Bethany watched the woman and the crowd, looking for any connection or communication. She saw nothing, but the woman looked. She looked twice, which set off alarms in Bethany’s head.

“How many guests do we have wandering outside?”

Since it was cold this November, most had remained inside. Gavin’s question filtered through the reports, “What did you see Cabe?”

“She was looking for someone. Someone she knew. They aren’t here so either they’ve already left or…”

“They are outside.”

A stream of guest names that someone had noticed outside filtered through, names flying back and forth as Bethany reviewed the high value targets in the crowd. Then she heard Stark's name.

“Hold, Kyle, Stark is still outside?”

“He and his dance partner are having some private time in the gardens.”

“Where?”

“Around the corner from the swan fountain.”

“You have eyes on them?”

“Not a voyeur, Beth.”

“On a high value target, you’d better learn to be!” Gavin barked at him.

Bethany was almost in position when she spotted Kyle creeping along a hedge. “You never let your protectee out of sight!” she hissed at him. He glared at her but nodded and jerked his thumb at the fountain. They could just see where Stark and his lady friend were standing and enjoying a light snogging.

Bethany rolled her eyes before nodding and circled the pair. She’d settled opposite Kyle when the hair on her neck alerted her to company. 

“About time.”

The growl had her spinning, gun out. The dark haired man crouched next to her, a bored look eyeing the gun. She swore quietly. “I told Stark I’d end up shooting you!”

He nodded. “Good reflexes.” He redirected his attention to the lovebirds. “She’s suspicious.”

Bethany took a breath to calm her heartbeat and ignored the requests for more information from her team. “How so?”

“Inside, blonde in red and black is Bukarot. She’s deadly. This one spoke with her briefly before heading to Tony. They knew each other.” James Rogers exuded danger and Bethany understood why Tony felt him a good bodyguard.

“Wait, you knew there was an intruder?!? You didn’t do anything?” She hissed.

He shrugged. “She left Tony alone. I didn’t have your coms. I assume she made her move after Tony exited the building.”

Bethany had to bite her tongue to keep from reaming the man out for his utter lack of care for the rest of the partiers. She instead chose to focus on Stark as she finally addressed her team on coms, “I’m with Stark’s bodyguard. He confirms the suspect is dangerous.”

She paused as Stark’s feet stumbled backwards. “Hey, how long have you been with Stark?”

James blinked at her a moment, “Long enough.”

She rolled her eyes before nodding at them. “He’s a good dancer, right?”

The man was stumbling around his partner. Bethany had noticed Stark kept the drinking to a minimum tonight in deference of the cause and celebration. And possibly the importance of the attendees.

Beside her James growled and stalked forward. Bethany followed as James sped over and yanked Stark hard backwards. Stark stumbled as James practically threw the man at Bethany. She caught him and eased his way towards the ground. He was babbling.

“Bugger!” Bethany swore, “I have a drugged adult male, swan fountain.” She growled into her com as Stark’s glazed eyes wandered somewhere over her shoulder before seeing her. 

“Not good!” He slurred at her. A small gun landed next to her and she looked up to see James trading acrobatics with the woman. A small brunette in emerald, she had speed to match his power. Kyle was circling them, unsure what to do, waiting for direction from her. She kicked the gun towards him.

“I’ve got an intruder in the gardens. Female, brunette, 5’1” currently engaged in combat with a personal bodyguard. I need backup and medical assistance.” Bethany barked out as she eyed the fight.

Rogers was amazing at hand to hand. The woman stayed ahead of him by sheer desperation from the look of things. Her speed outstripped his, barely, but he had power where she didn’t. Bethany saw three more of the security detail appear and surround them, guns at the ready. One broke off and Bethany recognized Chris. He’d had medical training.

He knelt next to Stark and took him from her grip. She shifted to a more protective stance, ensuring she was between the fight and her protectee. The woman’s purse had been discarded early on, but she kept losing all sorts of accoutrements. Bethany noticed a bracelet, a pin, a hair clip, even a ring bounce across the stones.

The ring landed in front of her. She knelt to look at it when she heard Chris behind her call her name. Never taking her eye of the fight, she backed up until she could focus on both the combatants and Chris. “Stark, he says its poisoned.”

Bethany glanced to see Stark reaching out with a limp hand.

“What is poisoned?”

“The ring, Beth. He said the ring was how she got him.”

Bethany blanked at the prone man who was now shivering before looking back at the harmless looking piece of glitter. She looked at the fight again, noting this time that Rogers was determined to rid the woman of every removable object possible. Obviously he knew more about their assassin than they did. “Everyone, do not touch any item of this woman or the one from inside without gloves on” she announced over coms. 

She took a deep breath and was about to start organizing them into a ring around the fight to bring it to a halt when Rogers did an impressive twist of his wrists and grabbed her throat as she wrapped her legs around him in a grip. He then simply dropped to his knees, crashing her back into the flat stones, probably knocking the air out of her lungs. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Bethany realized that she could barely hear the woman breathe.

“That’s enough! Back off Rogers!” Bethany ordered the panting man.

Rogers glanced her way through his hair before easing back away from her, raising his hands in compliance. Bethany barked out two names to restrain the woman as she approached Rogers. Once he was clear of the fight zone, his focus had zeroed in on Stark and he was next to Stark and Chris immediately. He immediately checked Stark over as Chris spoke softly with him on the current medical status as best he could. 

Bethany ignored them discussing the likely poison based on Chris’s observations and Roger’s knowledge of poisons. Instead she focused on approaching the woman. Kyle handed her off to one of the uniformed guards and joined her.

“She’ll be sore tomorrow, but she’s already coming around.” He looked back at Rogers, “I’m impressed. She was out just long enough for us to cuff her before she started coming around.”

Bethany looked back at where James was holding Stark’s hand while the arriving paramedic checked him over. She was impressed with the whole fight.

* * *

Maria’s hands shook as she walked down the corridor. She was at Stark Industries today to push her campaign harder. A VP that supports the anti-Tony side of the board was being more cautious than she liked, making it harder to catch him when they cleaned house. She was going to push some of his buttons today. Stane had been called to their California location for a week so she had some time to put pressure on those he’d been calming down. 

It was like he was playing chess with her, going around trying to protect his pawns as she slowly tried to topple the arrogant ass’s hold in her husband’s, now her son’s company. This extra week was just what she needed. Afterall, Stane was an engineering upper management. People went to him for upper management who would understand the science of what Stark Industries does. That gave her an easy way to distract him. Afterall, he’d done that to Tony before her son had left with all his HR nonsense meetings.

She’d just come from a meeting with a manager she liked. He had a few other people she could look into as possible bad apples. This company was Tony’s and she’d be damned if these entitled assholes decided what her boys had made belonged to anyone but the Stark clan. She wouldn’t go any further than suggested. If they did illegal actions, they were out. Tony was adamant about cleaning house when he returned. 

Still, the man had ended their meeting with well wishes for Tony’s travels. After news of his near kidnapping or poisoning hit the company, Maria had been fending off a lot of sympathies. Which was both a relief and very unhelpful. It was a relief to know that many in the company liked Tony and wished him well, if only for his father’s sake. But when she’d heard he was in the hospital for a near poisoning, her world had stopped for a moment. Jim, Fresno that is, had her hand in his when she came back to herself. Peggy had already gone for Ana and Michael was trying to get her to take a shot of scotch. 

She’d accepted it and knocked it back in a way that her mother would have swatted her for. The burn of her husband’s favorite alcohol had helped a bit. Ana had appeared and when she’d heard the news, she’d turned white. Then as she too recovered they’d both turned incandescent with rage. Maria had called and spoken to Tony as soon as he’d been aware enough to call home. She’d then called every few hours for a few days. She had requested him to return home now, but while he was comforting, he remained firm that he had a few more things to do before leaving London. Maria had see-sawed between terrified that her son was in danger and furious that it was so.

Peggy was the one who’d suggested she redirect her energy towards her efforts at Stark Industries. It was true that putting all her mental energy toward those imbeciles had taken her mind off Tony’s recent scare. Until someone offered her sympathies. That would bring it all back.

And now that she was thinking about it again, her hands were shaking more and she was looking for an open conference room to duck into. 

“Mrs. Stark?” A young man stopped by with his mail cart. He looked familiar, but she was having a hard time placing him. “Ma’am, office 302B is empty.”

She blinked at the young man a moment. “Then I shall be sure none of my meetings are there. Thankyou for the update, young man.”

The kid smiled at her. “James asked me to keep an eye out, if something was wrong. I’m Frank.”

That’s when she placed him, Frank Shepard, a friend of James. He was one of the first people to back Tony’s legal play in the mailroom. He’d brought the others except one flunky of Stane. They all had a pact to keep the man out of the plans. James had mentioned him and Maria had met him once, rather early on.

Quietly, she ducked the way he’d indicated and found the office was indeed empty of any personal objects and ready for a new hire. A few moments later, Frank came by again. His cart now held a bottle of water and a bag of M&Ms, both unopened.

“Sorry, its the best the machine had. But I know no one’s done anything to them. Not sure you’d like to trust the stuff on the table in the commons right now, Ma’am”

“Thank you.” Maria whispered as she cracked the seal on the water bottle and sipped the water. It helped a bit. She hadn’t even realized how dry her throat had gotten, constantly swallowing her fears and worries while in the public eye. 

“He’s okay, you know.” Frank’s comment drew Maria’s look, one eyebrow raised. “Mr Stark. He’s pretty bad. So he’s gonna be fine. Besides, James won’t let nothing happen to him.”

He said it was such confidence that Maria had to smile. “I know. It's in a mother’s description to worry though.”

He shrugged. “Until he gets back here, you need anything you can ask me. I’m always around. And I know where everything is.”

“Yes, James mentioned that.”

“Yup, and we’ve gotta stick together here. Get out of the past and push to the future. That’s who Mr Stark is!”

Maria laughed. “That’s Tony to a T”

Frank grinned. “So who are you going to speak with next?”

Maria considered her options before deciding to trust James’s read on the kid, “Mr Sandberg.”

Frank snorted. “Wandering Handsberg? Last two secretaries woulda slapped him if they thought they’d get away with it.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Maria spent a wonderful hour with the young man from the mailroom. And her worry was far from her mind as splendidly clever plans spiraled in her thoughts from the information this mailboy had to give.

* * *

One of the current projects that I’m starting up is a training for tailing someone. Our people are needed less and less for active combat search and destroy and more civilian search and locate, spy, destroy. We need a better training model.”

“What is your plan?”

“Babysitting.”

“Babysitting?”

“When’s the time you had a bodyguard detail for a single individual?”

Keller had to think about that a moment. “Uh, 1987? That ambassador chap over in Italy.”

“He was pretty okay with you being his bodyguard, correct?”

Keller shrugged, “He didn’t pay us much mind.”

“I’m going to assign 2 agent to be Tony Stark’s bodyguards. They are not allowed to interfere with his life or his schedule. But they are to go where he goes.”

“Stark? He’s a civilian?”

“A civilian who’s been escaping people, everyone from kidnappers to bodyguards to nannies since he was four. Trust me, he’s one of the best in the business, largely because he simply doesn’t care. If our agents can keep up with him, they can keep up with almost anyone.”

“Two weeks. Two weeks of stateside bodyguarding. They stay with him, they pass. They lose him 3 times, they fail.”

“And in between?”

“They can either retry or be reassigned.”

“All right, who’s first?”

“Here’s my list.”

Keller looked over it for the rest of the year, “What about Nick Fury?”

Peggy hid a grimace behind a thoughtful look “I’d like Fury in Japan first. I want to deal with that incident in Yokohama before I pull Fury.”

“So you’re sending him and Schwab to Yokohama?”

“Not Schwab. I want Fury to go alone on this one. Schwab will head to the UK next week. The NRA bombings for the word following the Gala Tony was nearly killed at on November 5th. I want Schwab to go in and help interpret the chatter. He has some backf=ground in Ireland.”

“Why are you splitting them up?”

“Caught that, did you?”

“I've kept them together, they work good together.”

“They do. But they’re getting high enough that we need to know if they work just as good apart or if one of them is carrying the other. Separating them like this would do that. If they do just as good apart as together, no sense in wasting a double resource when only one is necessary.”

“We’ll toss Fury at Tony Stark after the New Year. It’ll be about the time Tony makes his decision about Stark Industries anyway. Good timing for Fury to get in on the ground floor.”

“So as bodyguards, who will they report to?”

“In SHIELD? You and I. As the year continues, we will switch from me to you. At Stark Industries? Tony has his own personal bodyguard, James. He’s in charge of Tony Stark’s security. They’ll defer to him on site.”

* * *

Tony sighed as he leaned backwards. He’d accepted the meeting at Deloitte largely to shut them up. He was returning to the US in a few days anyway. He was spending Thanksgiving with his family. Technically, he wasn’t yet in charge of Stark Industries at the moment. And he’d stated that plainly to Copeland when they’d asked for this meeting. Yet they wanted to meet. They claimed that it didn’t matter what industry or company he was a part of, they’d value his contact. Tony wasn’t certain if that meant they were betting on him controlling SI or that they believed he was unlikely to spend his life not working and just spending his considerable fortune.

He’d tried that to some degree before and it hadn’t satisfied. Besides he had too much to do. He’d caught up with a few old friends in the party scene and had excellent talks. Rick and Hugh were both good friends who needed a break from public life. Strange how many of his friends were in that boat. He considered if he should start a club. The ‘Hide From the Media’ Club. Princess Diana would be the first in line. And he thought he’d had some bad relationships with annoying publicity!

He’d offered to help her vanish for a while if she so desired. He was now reaching out to a few others with similar issues of privacy. Rick’s young daughter was his world and he wanted to give her some sort of private life. Emilie was barely a year old and Tony agreed that a kid in the spotlight sucked. 

He’d also met up with George Michael. He’d known George before, attending a few of his concerts back before his father’s death. When he’d heard about the death of the singer’s lover, he’d promised himself to reach out. And he had reached out. Only a select group of people were aware of how close George and Anselmo had been mostly to protect his mother. Tony had thanked the heavens Maria wasn’t so fragile about his sexuality. Granted, Tony had been doing many other things to be upset about, but still.

He’d taken an evening to spend with George that had been fraught with emotion and hopefully healing. They spoke about the fear and dread surrounding HIV and AIDS. The absolute terror George had about how his lover had died and whether he’d be next. His complete withdrawal from anything remotely gay while he tried to convince himself that he wasn’t HIV positive. Tony had spent several hours with him, listening and repeating his faith that four negative HIV tests meant the man was not HIV positive. The complete withdrawal from human contact had taken its toll though and the skin contact had been the theme of the evening. By morning George was calming down a bit and felt ready to return to his singing. 

James had been quiet the next day. He’d taken to carrying around a deck of cards until some time after dinner, Tony had finally asked with exasperation. James had stared at the table for a long time before setting the cards on the table and commenting that George Michael had looked better in the morning. He’d then turned over a joker card and set it on the table. It had taken Tony several minutes and some impressive mental acrobatics, even for him, to guess that James was asking to play Sad Joker and thus cuddles of his own.

Tony had spent the next two nights being cuddled after his British security had left for the night and he was perfectly okay with the extra skin contact. It kept his brain from spinning since he couldn’t exactly walk to his workshop.

So with all those cuddle endorphins, as Rhodey would say, Tony walked into the meeting with Deloittle to find out what they could do to assist his intention to expand internationally, starting with England.

* * *

She was absolutely furious. Her threats shouldn’t have been taken lightly. They hadn’t been taken lightly. Someone had screwed up royally. She had heard it in the quiver of the voice over the phone.

She half expected to have to chase after her contact. But the woman was smart. “Good evening, Cantarida.” She said pleasantly. No need to start off on the wrong foot. Besides, Cantarida knew very well that a pleasant tongue held the most vicious of fates in their world.

“Karakurt, listen…” Her contact paused, perhaps awaiting her interruption, but she simply smiled serenely and waited patiently for the excuses she was about to hear. Cantarida Swallowed hard. “Tony Stark wasn’t our target. Pitohui took an outside contract, that’s all. She hadn’t heard the news that he was completely off limits. But now, we are making sure everyone knows. We are.”

“Oh?” She questioned lightly. “I see.” 

Her contact’s face paled at the simple response. “Of course, we will pass on any information we ha-have on the outside contract! M-maybe help clean house a bit more.”

“Hmmm?” She questioned. “Clean house?”

Cantarida looked around nervously for another sweep. It was silly. Both of them had triple checked before sitting on this bench. And if anyone had gotten near enough for anything both would have been quick to scatter and reconvene later. She knew that Cantarida even had backup keeping an eye on the entrances and exits. “The outside contract. It came from a HYDRA sympathizer!”

The hushed bit of information apparently should have surprised her, so she let her eyes widen, just a hair. Just enough to invite further information that may dissuade her from raining horror down on the Red Room.

“I don’t know how he broke away from HYDRA, but they should keep a closer eye on their pets. Even we knew Tony Stark was under HYDRA’s protection now.”

“Oh?” She was truly startled at that bit of information. “And how, pray tell, did that tidbit become common knowledge?” She kept the tone bland enough that her contact would guess she'd be looking for someone else who screwed up. 

Cantarida was eager to direct her anger away from her and her group. “Their asset!” She hissed. “I know the Russian Winter Solder is a ghost story, but many of us remember him from training well enough. He hasn’t changed looks that much.”

That was truly a surprise. She’d known that Soldat could possibly be recognized, but she hadn’t realized he’d trained the Red Room so recently. Cantarida leaned forward, “So?”

She raised an eyebrow at Cantarida in condescending question.

“Is he Stark’s leash or guard?”

Sudden clarity on how the combination of Tony Stark and Soldat led the underworld through the assumption that for the price of putting Stark in his father’s seat of power, HYDRA had Stark onside. Furthermore, the rash of HYDRA deaths in ‘92 were the upper echelon of HYDRA cleaning house to protect their newest acquisition and Soldat’s presence was insurance of this relationship. An interesting outcome.

“Gossip doesn’t suit you.” She reprimanded Cantarida. Truthfully, a graduate of the Red Room should know better anyway. “And being free with your tongue about your training will get it cut off prematurely.”

Tension flooded the other figure. “There weren’t a lot of us who would know. He was only there two weeks in ‘91.” she muttered. Cantarida winced at the glare sent her way.

“So my information?” The woman held out her gloved hand.

Cantarida shoved her hand into her coat sleeve and removed a 3.5 inch disk from the hidden pocket. “Everything we have.”

“And the girl?”

“Being retrained.”

“Oh?”

A hasty nod followed that bland question. Retraining was hard. “Her trainers are also being sanctioned.” Cantarida hurried to assure her. 

“And?”

Cantarida now looked actively nervous. She’d apparently given all the information she’d already been prepared with. The woman almost sneered at the pathetic operative. After this, a new contact was in order.

“Perhaps HYDRA needs some assistance in their pest problem.” She suggested. She reached into her coat and pulled out a list of three names.

“B-but-”

“No public disappearances or deaths. Take the problem and these three out of power by Christmas.” She handed the list over and dropped it into the shaking hands of her contact when Cantarida seemed too frightened to take the paper herself. She leaned forward. “And make sure your superiors know, I don’t want any of these dead before next June. If they can’t do that, they’d be better off turning in their high heels.”

Cantarida nodded so hard she almost heard the brain slosh. She rose from the seat gently, wiping off her skirt. “I expect a new contact soon.” She waited long enough for Cantarida to pale further, dry swallowing before continuing, “Someone with more backbone.”

“Have a pleasant evening.”

She made her way out of the park. On her way, she spotted the back up, a higher level operative who stepped up in stride with her. “Is she still alive?”

The woman snorted. “You’ll find the blubbering idiot by the pond.” The woman didn’t glance even once at the assassin. “Best stiffen your training, Arañas del Rincón.”

“You would say that.” She said as she stopped walking. The woman kept her pace unhurried toward the subway entrance at the end of the block. She vaguely heard the final farewell, “You were always the best of us.”

* * *

James watched as Cabe did a circuit around the room again. She’d been on high alert since Tony’s meeting with Deloitte. James had to agree. He wanted Tony home and safe as soon as possible not meeting with economic and government leaders. Not that Tony seemed to have the same goal. He seemed to push forward, trusting James to keep him safe. James wasn’t sure that faith wasn’t misplaced.

James had waited for Tony to discipline him after the party. A Red Room agent had touched Tony. She’d been able to drug him. And this guard of only a few days picked up on it faster than James. Pitohui was one of the best with subtle poisons and toxins. Her skills outshone almost everyone else in the world. That little touch could have killed Tony if she hadn’t been overconfident.

And she  _ had  _ been overconfident. 

James remembered training some of the younger un-graduated agents. He’d done it a few times over the decades. He had warned Cabe that the two women wouldn’t stay in her custody long. She’d be better off not letting them out of her sight. Bukarot had vanished in transit, not even arriving at the British headquarters. She’d failed in her target, but seemed loyal otherwise. Pitohui, on the other hand, had remained in the hands of the British Secret Service for over a day before she too had vanished without a trace. 

Except the blood trail in her cell. 

Cabe had asked James if he had an interpretation for the differences. James did. Bukarot had failed in a difficult mission and had thus been extracted and likely reassigned. Pitohui, on the other hand, had angered her handlers in some fashion. If she saw the light of day again, it may be a while. Cabe had looked skeptical at his comments, but he’d shrugged and informed her that her belief was not his objective.

All of this was after she’d convinced him to discuss the whole night, of course. He’d not seen the point, once Tony awoke, in interacting further with Cabe. Yet Cabe had made an excellent point. She’d spotted something off about Tony before he, James, had. Her skills in an area were better in some fashion. He needed her help. The thought that Tony would have been in danger without Cabe was like a porcupine rubbing his back on James’s spine. He wasn’t good enough.

Cabe had taken his assessment of her fellow guards with grace and even asked for recommendations on some of them. Kyle, the guard nearest throughout much of the fight, had been a big disappointment and James had offered some training methods that may both work and be within the legal and moral guidelines the organization utilized. 

After that conversation, James had retreated to await his handler’s chastisement. He truly had failed in his task. Yet as the week passed and Tony failed to do anything out of the routine, James considered the idea that Tony was waiting for him to report on the aberration. Not wanting to openly display his failure, James sought out JARVIS Jr’s opinion.

“Sir doesn’t punish.”

James had frowned at the phone he’d used to contact JARVIS Jr. The asset was often a good sounding board and JARVIS Jr had access to DUM-E who had been with their handler longer. When James had explained his failure and the protocol for being punished for such, JARVIS Jr had been at a loss. Apparently, JARVIS Jr hadn’t ever failed in a task bestowed by Tony. James would be lying if that hadn’t caused a flash of jealousy at the young asset. 

When JARVIS Jr had relayed James’s question to DUM-E, the response had been short and succinct. James had been stunned at that. What did that mean? Tony didn’t punish. Was he going to be discarded? Maybe re-educated? Some of his previous handlers didn’t consider that punishment. 

“DUM-E says Sir will offer guidance if he believes it is needed, or if it is requested, but he depends on us to self correct.” JARVIS Jr explained. There was a pause. “DUM-E claims verbal chastisement is the strongest punishment ever received. Often Tony utilizes this as a measure of an asset’s ability to self monitor.”

James had frowned at that, “Explain.”

“Sir will threaten punishment and the asset is expected to act contrite, but to also interpret whether Sir intends to follow through with the punishment. The resultant behavior of the asset is the barometer for the trust Sir has in our self sufficiency and usefulness.” JARIVS Jr was silent for a moment, “There are a few such incidents in my files. It appears to be Sir’s method of teaching humor to an asset as well. Ana has assisted me in interpreting the human side of this behavior. DUM-E’s interpretation passed the empirical test, even if the theoretical reasoning eludes.”

“So Tony wishes me to fix my failures and only request assistance when I am unable to do so?” James asked slowly.

“Data seems to suggest further to only request assistance when an asset concludes there are no more options to attempt to correct the issue without Sir’s assistance.”

James considered this. He had failed. But he could learn. Tony was depending on him to learn. So when he had the opportunity to interact with Cabe in a safe and secure setting, he allowed her to spot him. He let her open a dialogue with him about the security of the event so he could learn how she saw what he missed. She spoke of patterned behavior and stereotyping. She also gave him excellent observational notes for the future. He’d integrate these new ideas into his skillset as soon as possible.

She’d then asked him if he was going to be working for Stark Industries or Tony Stark personally. He’d already known that Tony intended to make him a legally, employed bodyguard. But the idea that he’d be in charge of all of Stark Industries security appealed. He could protect Tony’s income and contacts. 

Yes, that was his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing NaNoWriMo so the last 2 chapters will be a while in coming. Look for them in December(unless I use them to procrastinate on NaNoWriMo XD)
> 
> James reaction to sour patch kids incident was a suggestion of [KahunaBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahunaBurger).
> 
> Marvel  
> Bethany Cabe - Tony Stark love interest in comics for a while. She was a security officer  
> Arthur Hardy - British marvel character  
> Rhodes clan were introduced slowly over the series  
> Sam Sawyer and Pinky were Howling Commandos after Cap went down  
> I'm patching Falsworth family together a bit but for reader's sake: Lord James "Jack" Falsworth Married Cully and hid 2 children. Their oldest was Jacqueline who married Mr Aubrey and died giving birth to Roger Aubrey(killed in action). The second child was Will, who has two children of his own; Brian and Jackie(presumably named for her aunt)
> 
> Karl Schwab - Marvel character cuz I needed a non-America SHIELD agent to partner with Fury  
> Frank SHepard - series character at this point  
> Julian Keller - Keller is the SHIELD director in Captain Marvel movie, he doesn't appear to have a first name anywhere so I gave him one.  
> Reminder -Soldat is Russian for Sodlier and appears to be the Winter Soldier's nickname  
> So Marvel uses the phrase Black widow for nearly all there red room graduates, but that would get confusing to me(and unimaginative) so my red room graduates earn a name of a dangerous animal upon graduation
> 
> Real Life  
> Garth Brooks - country singer, does in fact had pro-gay songs and leanings  
> Queens tribute was a concert in '92 as a tribute to Freddie Mercury who had died of AIDs, it was a huge success in raising Gay awareness  
> John Marshall editor of UKs Gay times  
> SImon Hughes - member of parliment  
> Princess Diana - married to Prince Charles during the 90s, separated mid-90s, later divorced and died, she did take a publicity break in '94  
> Haakonsen - Denmark UN ambassador  
> Wolzfeld - Luzembourg UN amabssador  
> George Michael - bisexual, partner dies March ‘93 from AIDs, much of the back story I tell here is from Wikipedia  
> Kenny Everett, Hugh Grant - anti-media, celebrities who disliked celebrity life, in the 90s  
> Rick Astley -singer famous for rickrolling song in the early '00s, withdrawing from public life for his daughter '94-'00,  
> Deloittle - International business based in London that opened into the US in the mid-90s James E Copeland Jr was/is high ranking CEO eventually. IN the 90s, he became a VP and moved to New York  
> Karakurt - a nickname for an European black widow  
> Bukarot - crocodile  
> Cantarida - Spanish relative of the blister beetle, body is coated in skin harmful substance, not really deadly  
> Arañas del Rincón - Deadly spider in Chile, Argentina etc
> 
> Sandberg, Ferns, all security except Cabe and - random names thus no history


	11. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is back stateside. Thanksgiving is a time for Family, so he gathers his family around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!!! I hit Nanowrimo, its the next story in this series. It needs some serious proofing but I'm looking forward to posting some of it in a few weeks. Until then this is the second to last chapter of this story.
> 
> This story includes Thanksgiving, which I spent at home with 2 cats instead of with 16 other people I've known my whole life. I wrote these scenes largely on that day
> 
> Reminder:  
> Rhodey is called Jim by nearly everyone except Tony  
> James is James Rogers officially

Captain Jim Rhodes had been friends with Tony stark for over 8 years. He sometimes wondered if the world made a typo and assigned the wrong friend to the genius. Colonel Hampershire had just dismissed him and he was on his way back to mess when he suddenly turned, deciding to keep his own company for a while. 

The colonel had been SI interface for years, but Tony had only been in charge since mid-last year. When the contracts had come up in February again, Col Hampershire had attempted to make them all 5 year contracts, but Tony had put his foot down. He’d stated that his new departments would offer more benefits and his old departments were undergoing the shift that comes with a major change in management. In plain english, he expected a change in the next year.

And he hadn’t disappointed Military forecasters. They hadn’t expected him to start a few amazing projects and then drop off the business plate, galavanting around the world making headlines and causing no end of interesting pockets of confusion. Reports of him building contacts increased and if the military contracts lapsed, or Tony went to a different company, the Defense products and inventions the US military had hoarded zealously may become open to the rest of the world. Not that Tony could share information about previous inventions, but future ones would not necessarily be US-only.

The brass hadn’t liked that in the least. Col Hampershire had been trying, and largely failing, to get some sort of contract out of the SI board with no luck. The current contract ran out in February again, with supply delivery being completed in June. The brass was getting nervous.

Jim’s friendship with Tony was known, so as Maria had predicted, they’d come to Jim for advice and interpretation. Jim could give them advice, but interpretation? He flatly told his SO in the most respectful verbal maneuvering possible that no one could actually predict Tony Stark. He could lay down some guidelines he knew the man adhered to, but Tony was the most imaginative at doing his own thing while staying in those lines. 

Col Hampershire had tiredly asked for what Jim could give them. That was 5 hard fast rules of Tony Stark:

  1. He protects his own
  2. He holds to the letter of any agreement he makes, and more if he is respected
  3. He always has more to give, when he’s ready
  4. He does it right the first time
  5. He doesn’t respond to being pushed well



Those five rules had raised some eyebrows and Jim had been dismissed. He wondered if he’d be leaving active combat for a little bit. He’d intended to ask for half of December off to spend with family, including Tony. Maria and Tony predicted the brass would encourage him to spend some time with Tony, largely to convince him to favor the US military.

Jim sighed and sat on the bench. He picked up a stone of the dirt, thinking about that scrawny kid he’d met by accident 9 years earlier

-Flashback-

“Excuse me” Jim looked up from his paper. He’d been waiting almost an hour to turn in his paperwork for the ROTC program at MIT. He’d finally started doodling, having tried his Calculus homework already and his calculator had just failed to respond. He hoped it was just a battery issue and he didn’t need a new one. He couldn’t afford it. He looked up from his blinking calculator to see a young teen trying to get someone’s attention, “No I-” He wasn’t getting very far, actually. Just as he’d get someone’s attention they’d give him the ‘one sec’ finger. “I need to check in as a student. I need to do my orientation.”

That finally got someone’s attention. Jim didn’t know the admin who was now looking over a very large stack of papers at the teenaged brunet. “Look young man. I’ve already told you. All of our summer programs are closed for the year and we’ve started up our college programs again. Now where are your parents?”

“Well, France but-” the kid sputtered. Jim winced, the kid should have avoided answering that question at all.

The woman sighed. “What phone number can we call them at?”

The teen scowled at her, “You don’t need to call my parents, you need to give me my orientation.” If he’d been any less mature, Jim thought the kid would be stomping his foot in frustration.

Needless to say, the woman was dismissive of his assertion in its entirety, “Until you’re willing to give us the number to call your parents, you can sit right there and wait.” She pointed a thin finger to the seats next to where Jim was waiting patiently for his turn with ROTC admin. The were very busy this week so Jim had expected to wait a while. Usually he did all his paperwork with Jenine. She was nice and had known Jim’s mother. And even when busy beyond sanit, she listened to explanations. This woman wasn’t having any of the teen's explanations. “I told you we have completed all of our high school programs for the year.”

“I’ve completed all my high school programs for a lifetime” the kid muttered tiredly. Jim blinked at that and considered mabe the kid was a very young looking college student.

“What was that?” The woman’s sharp voice was in a tone known to kids everywhere.

“Nothing” That was the only answer to that tone. Jim could see the kid had given up on making her understand. Jim could see why, she wasn’t exactly Miss Approachable.

“Now, if you are willing to give me the number to call your parents, I can arrange to have them come pick you up. Otherwise you don’t belong in this office.” With that she turned sharply and entered an office on the side with her papers.

The teen sighed huffily and came over to sit next to Jim. As he threw himself into the hard plastic chair, Jim glanced over, recognizing the puberty huff of unfairness his sister was exhibiting when he last went home.

He nudged the kid’s shoulder as the teen fingered his backpack strap. He looked a bit like he was about to cry. “Hey, you okay?”

“They won’t give me my orientation!” The kid burst out. Jim jumped a bit, but the kid likely didn’t notice, “I told my mom she didn’t have to come back from France. I said I could handle it!” The kid was now gesturing wildly with his hands. “Its not my fault I’m a kid and others have to grow up longer before they come here! I passed all their stupid tests to get in this school.” The kid pouted as Jim sorted that. 

“So you’re starting as a freshman?” Jim asked.

The kid thought about it a moment with a frown. “Technically, I think I’m starting as a sophomore.” He shrugged. Jim supposed it didn’t matter much yet anyway.

“Do you have your admissions letter?” Jim placed his own stuff back in his pack. Jeanine couldn’t help Jim, but she could probably help this kid. 

The teen looked at him with big hopeful eyes and Jim almost sighed. He knew he was a pushover. He had a little sister so sue him! “Yeah, right here.” The kid pulled out a folded letter. Then he slumped, dejected. “But no one will look at it. They won’t even ask me my name” He whined. “They won’t even listen to me for more than 3 seconds. All they want to do is talk about my parents. Just like everyone else!”

Jim chuckled.

“Hang on a sec. I’ve got an idea.” Jim stood, taking the letter with him and strolling over to an open office door.

“Hey Jeanine?”

“Yup?”

“The orientation dude in today?”

She checked her computer screen a moment, “Yup, he’s in.”

“Can you tell him, I’ve got a new student out here who’s having a hard time getting a hold of his orientation lead.”

“Alright, one sec.” She picked up her phone and dialed another office. A quick conversation later about how Jim Rhodes was a student and had found a lost new student and she grinned at Jim, “He said to bring him right up. Office 204.”

“Thank Jeanine.” She grinned and waved as she returned to her work. 

Jim came back out. His own office visit target was still on the phone, so he winked at the teen and picked up his bag, “Come on kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” The bare chin jutted out. It was adorable.

“Can’t shave yet. You’re a kid.” With all arms and elbows too. Kid would probably grow a few more inches before he looked college age. Poor teen.

“Not every grown man can shave you know!”

Jim snickered, bantering with the teen as they found the stairwell and office 204. Jim poked his head in the door. He vaguely recognized the man sitting behind the desk, but the door said Peter Hailey.

“Mr Hailey? This new student is having a hard time finding his orientation.”

Mr Hailey smiled and waved them in, “send him in, we’ll get him sorted.”

The teen poked his head in and Mr Hailey’s face cleared of their confusion. At least the man recognized the young admittance. Jim gave him a nod as Mr Hailey turned to him, “Thank you for bringing him Mr Rhodes.”

Jim turned to the teen and grinned. “Good luck kid.”

“Not a kid.”

Jim rolled his eyes. He’d just turned when a hand gripped his sleeve.

“Here. Thanks.”

Jim turned and saw the kid hold out his calculator. He hadn’t even noticed the kid swiping it! He sighed, at least the kid had given it back. He looked down and to his surprise the calculator turned on easily. Staring at it a moment before looking back at the closed door.

_ No, he couldn’t have _

-End Flashback-

That brat had not only swiped his calculator, but he’d fixed it. Still, Jim hadn’t expected to see the kid again. He certainly hadn’t expected to have him as a roommate.

-Flashback-

Jim was packing his books in his room when a knock at his door interrupted him.

He opened it to find the teen from the other day standing in the hallway of his dorm.

“Kid?”

The teen sighed in exaggeration. “Are you going to be calling me kid for the rest of my life?”

“Only til you shave.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m Tony!”

“Whatever. So still having trouble with your orientation? How’d you find me anyway?”

The teen shook his head, “No, they gave me my orientation and my class schedule.”

“Sooooo? What are you doing here?” Jim asked in confusion. 

The teen shuffled on his feet. Jim internally groaned. It was the same thing his sister used to do when she was about to ask him for a big favor. “Well, see they forgot to assign me a room, so they gave me a list of people who still needed roommates and...”

“And I was on the list.” Jim finished for him.

“Your’s was the only name I recognized.” he muttered.

Jim sighed and opened the door. “Come on in.” He waved. He really did need a roommate to cover the dorm fee. Just for one semester and then he could move off campus and find an apartment.

“That side of the room’s yours, this side’s mine. We share that bathroom. Don’t mess it up. Kitchenette’s down the hall, but we’ve got our own mini fridge. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, so when’s your stuff getting here?”

The kid shrugged, “Now that I know where I’m staying, I’ll give Jarvis a call and have him drop off my stuff.”

“Jarvis?”

“He’s...He’s really… He’s nice.” The teen said awkwardly. Jim assumed this was the person who’d been watching the kid while his parents were in France. 

Trying to not make a bigger deal out of it than possible, Jim shrugged, “Alright. Look I gotta scram. I’ve got a group meeting in 20. You good?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

The next day, Jim found out his new roommate was also in his engineering classes. A couple of them in fact. Kid walked into the room and looked around. Jim could see his thoughts scroll across his face. The ‘Hey I recognize that one’ look endemic of new kids everywhere.

The kid eventually came over and Jim introduced him around. Being a black kid at MIT, Jim had to work hard not to get on anyone’s bad side if he could help it. Most of his group was fairly okay with the newcomer and Tony, the kid’s name, seemed to know how to socialize with guys five years older. So Jim didn’t give it much more thought, focusing instead on the explanation of schematics on the board.

When their first homework set came about that week and Jim’s place was suggested for studying, Jim just shrugged and agreed. He really didn’t mind. Besides, even if his roommate  _ could _ drive, and he was pretty certain that Tony could, the kid couldn’t do so legally. So it made sense. It would probably help the kid out, what with having to be surrounded by people 4 or 5 plus years older than him.

There was just one important detail. Jim made sure to grab everyone when Tony was busy to inform them. Their room was a no-booze zone. Since Tony was very much underage, both the housing admin and the head of their dorm had made sure to stop by and insist that they would be extra aware of any alcohol in the dorm. So Jim was proactively saying no alcohol in their dorm. The drinking age had just been raised and the college guys were pretty lax about it for those who were over 18 since they could drink last year. But Tony was 14 and they’d made the stance clear.

No alcohol.

But the guys all had no problem with the edict and just shrugged Jim’s worries off. So when they all appeared the first night, everything seemed great. Jim had studied with this group in other classes so he felt it would be fine.

“Ready to get started?”

“Nah, man! We need snack foods!” 

Jim grinned at the constantly hungry engineer. A fellow ROTC member like Jim, Harry was always hungry. “Hey Tony, you’re the newest new guy. You do the first snack run. Down to the commons. There’s a bunch of machines, just get an armful.”

“All right!” Tony piped up with a grin and a shrug. Gary popped up and stepped forward.

“Hold up! Jim, why don’t you go with him. Keep him from getting lost!”

Jim snorted, “And leave you jokers alone in our room? I don’t think so. I happen to be very fond of my stuff not being covered in sharpie again, thank you very much.”

“Hang up there, I’ll go with him. Make sure you can carry all the stuff these yahoos can eat.”

Jim felt a bit of relief at that. “Thanks Mark.”

“Yeah no worries!” 

The pair wasn’t gone long, Tony returned soon with an armful. It was more than enough and the guys greeted him with cheers. The food was sorted before Gary spoke up, “Hey you didn’t get any drinks?”

Tony shrugged, “Meh, the drinks weren’t any good. Mark figured he’d be better just going to get some.” 

The group grumbled in agreement about the stock of some machines and Jim chuckled. Tony took a seat near the bed and opened his notebook. The first problem had been started already and he caught up pretty quick. They’d breezed through the second problem before Mark returned to cheers.

“Hey guys, I got the good stuff!”

“Man that’s booze. I told you no beer in my dorm anymore.” Jim growled as Mark unveiled his purchase.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Chill Jim. I asked Tony, he said he was cool with it. He just won’t drink any.”

Jim huffed, standing. “No man! Not Tony. It's the school! They made it a requirement. Tony’s my roommate, no beer in the room.”

“Aw come on Jim, who’s gonna tell?”

Tony piped up from where he was working on the next problem, “Yeah, it's fine Jim.”

“No way! I’ve got cadet status to worry about. I ain’t crossing the rules!” Jim said firmly. He was at a disadvantage these guys just didn’t understand. He couldn’t do toes out of line. “Get ‘em out of here.”

“Come on Spoilsport! Tony, ain't gonna tell, are ya Squirt?”

Tony shrugged, “Already gotten drunk. Had booze for years now. I’m not a kid!” Tony looked up from his  paper  and squirted at the bottles, “By the way, this beer, much better cold. Tastes like shit warm.”

Jim stared as Chris distracted everybody with a question to Tony on his work on the homework set. They finished the homework well before midnight and Jim kicked everyone out, citing his 4am wake up call. He made sure they took all the beer bottles.

As he got ready for bed, he saw Tony glance at him from his work repeatedly. Eventually the kid spoke, “You know its really okay. I’ve been drinking for so long…” Tony shrugged.

Jim looked over at Tony. “Look even if  _ you’re _ okay with it. Guess what? I’m trying to stay in the ROTC.  _ You _ being okay with it doesn’t keep  _ me _ in the ROTC. And man, my CO is a real asshole. He finds out I’m breaking this rule and I’ll be out so fast the color’ll come off my skin. And I don’t have any back up. So guess what. No. More. Booze. In this room!”

“ ‘Kay, ‘kay!” Tony held up placating hands. “Maybe we can study somewhere else then.”

Jim sighed. That wasn’t exactly what he was after since if he was present when Tony was drinking, he had a feeling he’d still get it, but he couldn’t police the kid either. “Fine, just not in this room.”

The semester seemed to go okay. Many of the group got busy so their study group shrank to Jim, Tony, Gary, Joe and Matt, but that seemed okay. Jim didn’t see a lot of the others and he wondered about that.

When he spotted Mark after class one day, he stopped him, “Hey Man! You doing okay?”

“What do you mean, JIm?”

“You haven’t been to the study group in a couple weeks and I just wondered if you were doing okay.”

Mark shrugged, “Yeah, just got real busy with workout and such.”

“We can move the study group. Its a lot faster with all of us working together. Save you some time than figure it out on your own.” Jim offered.

Mark shook his head, “Nah I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, homework is keeping my overall grade up. Just gotta keep an eye on those exams, you know?”

“You not doing so great on the exams? We could do an extra study time? Tony’s good at explaining everything that isn’t covered on the homework. Kid’s pretty bright” Jim offered. Bight was an understatement. Jim understood why the kid had started college at his age. He barely seemed to need the classes, soaking up engineering like a sponge. In fact, the only class he seemed to have real issues with was literature. Jim had more than once helped him decipher the confounding maze of sentences authors seem to enjoy writing.

“Yeah, a real genius.” Mark muttered. He sounded so disgusted that Jim froze.

“Mark?”

“Look, the rich brat’s a real genius, but you don’t have to go touting him anymore, okay? I get it. You got his rich Daddy to help pay for your room and now he’s your special boy. But guess what! Some of us don’t have that! You got that Rhodes? So lay off. So maybe I don’t want to spend the night getting told I’m an idiot by Tony fucking Stark.”

“What are you talking about? Tony doesn’t tell anyone they’re an idiot.” Jim demanded, baffled. Tony had very little opinion about other people’s abilities at all. He was way too focused on the engineering.

“I can see it on his smug face, Rhodes. If you can’t see it then you’re blind as a bloody bat!”

“Wait, Mark!”

“Man forget him!” Gary called as he walked up.

“Come on. Maybe Stark will buy food for the study group tonight. Says he found a new pizza place he wants to try.” Gary’s arm around Jim’s shoulders pulled him along. As they walked, Jim realized suddenly that Tony  _ always _ bought the food for the study group. And the drinks for the study group. 

Jim looked after Mark’s back a moment before shrugging and walking away.

After class the next day he saw Tony jump out and head north across campus. He had a lab up that way somewhere. This time Jim followed him. He was curious what lab the kid worked in and he had a free afternoon for a change. Since the kid seemed to explain every single thing he did, Jim was curious to know why he hadn’t heard about it yet.

He hadn’t expected what he found when he got there. 

Mark and a few others from their old study group joined Tony on his walk. The original eight guys in the study group was down to four, not including Tony and Jim. And it looked like most of them were still friends with Tony. Or at least still aware of Tony’s existence, Jim amended silently as he listened to the group demand the answers to the most recent homework set.

Tony frowned at them and shrugged. That earned him some chuckles as Mark leaned closer, wrapping an arm around the teen’s shoulders. “Come on, we’re Jim’s buddies. You know he’s only friends with you cuz you help us all out. You don’t want to let him down, right?”

Jim saw Tony grimace before throwing a wad of papers at Mark. “Whatever, its not like it was hard.”

The group sneered at him as they gathered the papers. Mark rolled his eyes. “No wonder we’re your only friends. Here’s the calculus problem set. You can do that too, you little brainiac.” Tony grimaced but took the stack of papers. Mark smirked at him. “You look down on us, but at least we have basic skills. You can only do things when numbers are involved. Or you Daddy’s money.”

Tony stayed stubbornly silent as Mark glanced at Chris to make sure all the pages were collected. “Fine, friends for a while longer at least. Maybe you’ll learn enough before we drop you like a hot brick to crawl back to your Mommy.”

The group laughed as they moved away as a pack. Jim felt a sting on his hand and looked down in surprise to see he had clenched his fist hard enough to break skin. He’d ever felt so betrayed in his life. These were friends. Guys he’d hung out with, trained with, ate with, even shared secrets with. He’d introduced them to his roommate.

Remembering Tony, Jim looked back to see Tony leaning against the brick wall of the building staring after the group. Jim wasn’t close enough to see if his eyes were glassy, but he would bet they were as Tony stared at the paper in his hand. JIm moved closer quietly. Apparently too quiet for Tony to notice as he sighed and bunched it up into a ball and threw it in the garbage. 

Jim could hear him muttering, “ _ I don’t fucking need any friends. _ ”

Jim watched him enter the building. He’d deal with Tony later. Right now, he had some jerks to feed dirt to. “Hey!”

The group turned and Jim saw Mark’s eyes narrow when he saw who was yelling Mark crossed his arms and leaned backward. Jim had read that stance his whole life. Self-entitled pricks who think they have the right to shut you down and shut you up.

When he was sure he had their attention Jim growled, “You back off Tony.”

Mark snorted, “What the wimp cry to his Mama Rhodes?”

Jim twitched about the comment, but let it side off his back.

“You guys are pathetic!”

“Man forget you!”

Jim surged forward, barely keeping himself from screaming at them. They were a disgrace to the school and the uniform. “No man, forget you! You’re gonna flunk out of engineering and you’re gonna flunk out of life. Tony Stark’s better tha all of you and he’s only fourteen fucking years old!” Bunch of nitwits.

“Fine! Ass kisser.” Mark sneered.

Jim growled, “Hey! At least I’m kissing ass of someone better than all of you combined!” Not his greatest come back, Jim would admit, but it felt good to say. Jim stormed away from his former friends.

-End Flashback-

Jim grimaced as he remembered that group. He’d been a lousy judge of character back then. He knew Tony thought the genius was the lucky one that he had a friend in Jim, but truthfully, Jim had always wondered if it ought to be the other way around. Jim hadn’t gone out of his way to befriend the kid. It had just happened. Tony had been all elbows, mouth and attitude. But he’d also been fundamentally simple in a way most never understood. 

Tony didn’t do anything the easy way or the popular way. It wasn’t until Rhodes was fishing him out of those ridiculous parties that it even occurred to Tony to play to the popular anything. Meeting Tony fresh out of whatever genius highschool he’d been in had given Jim a glimpse of the engineer before the media and society chewed him up and spit him out.

Tony-of-then had loved engineering. He loved numbers and metal and circuits. He loved logic and puzzles and confusion. Tony was simple, in the most chaos inducing way possible. Present him with one of those things he loved and he’d take the most interesting route from point A to point F, learning every other fucking letter of the alphabet in the process until he could hop between them all effortlessly.

Cheating in school wouldn’t have ever bothered him. The idea that people didn’t want to do their own work hadn’t really entered his mind as important. But when they got recognition for it, when it gave them something that would have helped him, that bugged him. Mostly because it often tossed up roadblocks to his plan. And that was something Tony clearly hated.

If there was one thing Tony actually learned in that first year of College, it was how reputation affected freedom of ideas. Sometimes Jim missed that awkward teen. But he was still around here and there, when they took a break from the jerks and expectant public. 

Jim had known that being best friends with Tony Stark was going to come with some challenges. It meant he had to be at the top of his game sometimes. Tony was one of those people who communicated in the little things. He was a magician, look at the razzle to miss the truth. Jim had become very familiar with looking through the razzle to see the truth.

So when Tony had started acting a little crazed just before the holidays two years ago, Jim’d marked it as number one. With Tony’s penchant for chaos, Jim gave him three notes out of tune before he started looking for a serious problem. When Jim heard the news about Howard Stark, he automatically added number two. He spoke with Tony a few times, largely to organize New Years with his family. Tony was worried about his mother, freaked out about his father and understandably stressed and chaotic. When he appeared at the Rhodes’ house mildly calm, if still worried about his mother, Jim added number three. Tony didn’t do calm unless he was really really focused on a plan. Unless he was psychic, he couldn’t have a clue how to handle his father’s death that quickly.

Jim didn’t even entertain the idea that Tony had planned it.

Then, throughout that first hour, little things set Jim on edge. The foreknowlege of his family that Tony was displaying. His family may blame it on Jim talking about his family, but Jim knew better. Tony had actively resisted holiday celebrations with the Rhodes clan, especially family related ones. So while the people were mildly familiar to Tony, the traditions shouldn’t have been. 

So when Tony had led him on the porch, Jim wasn’t surprised.

* * *

Tony grinned as he walked into the manor. His mother greeted him with open arms as Jarvis and James set down his luggage. It had been a long trip, but he was now home for a few weeks. Turning in his mother’s hug, something he doubted he would ever tire of, he gestured to Joanna to come in. She’d flown in the same day and they’d met up at the airport. 

“Mother, I’d like to introduce you to a friend. This is Joanna Nivena. She plans to spend Thanksgiving with us.” Tony introduced. Maria’s eyes lit up and she greeted Joanna with excitement.

“Excellent, please come my dear. We will have a wonderful time. How long are you staying? Oh Edwin, please put her things in the Jasmine room. Thank you. Now do you prefer Joanna o Jo? You must call me Maria…” Maria’s voice faded as the two women journeyed deeper into the manor. Tony shook his head with a grin and sighed. He’d known they’d hit it off. His mother would love Jo.

“Shall I prepare the Jasmine room, Sir?” Jarvis asked him. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Its okay, Jarvis. She’ll stay in the suite we already prepared for her.” Tony replied with amusement. He’d made arrangements with Jarvis to give Joanna the rooms across the hall from his own. Some of the rest of the manor was still under construction. Tony would oversee the changes and sign off on the necessary paperwork to complete everything while he did a final leg of his travels in California next month. Many of the bedrooms were not quite hospitable and he hadn’t seen his lab in months.

Looking around, he noted James had already disappeared, likely to the lab with his own things and Tony’s that belonged there. He’d also greet DUM-E and JJ. Tony would make his way down there momentarily.

“Ana!” Tony smiled as he poked his head in the kitchen. Ana was bustling about, as expected this close to dinner time. She looked very busy, but she did stop long enough to greet him with a smile and a very flour-filled hug of her own. Where Maria’s hugs were careful and genteel, Ana’s were always fierce and tight. The difference in the two women did not change the love Tony felt to the bursting for seeing them alive again.

“And where is your deadly shadow?” Ana raised an eyebrow. 

Tony shrugged, “Probably downstairs.”

“Well, you tell him he owes me a greeting when you go to see the labkids.”

Tony grinned and bowed his way out of the room as Ana delved into dinner discussions with her husband. Tony whistled as he jogged down the stairs to the lab. Sure enough, he could see James squatting net to DUM-E already, running his hand over the metal struts. Ton made a mental note to take advantage of his time home to finish the metal arm he’d been working on. He’d gotten almost all the bits designed and was ready to approach James on the idea of looking at the connections.

“Hello boys! Daddy’s home!”

JJ and DUM-E both immediately beeped at him. Jr followed that up with a greeting in English, but it looked like he’d finished picking up the nuances of DUM-E’s communication style. DUM-E rolled over for his obligatory pat and ball throwing greeting while James retreated to his corner to drop off his things.

Tony gave DUM-E a thorough look over and promised him a complete oil overhaul once the lab was set to rights. DUM-E did his ecstatic dance before zooming off, likely to retrieve his tennis ball. Tony turned to the computer nearby, “J? How’s the upload coming? Have you retrieved everything from the storage drive?”

Tony had stored his upgrades to JJ on a storage drive that traveled with him. Storage space was so expensive in this time. He may have to bite the bullet and invent something, just for his use. In the meantime, he’d given James the basics in connecting to JJ and James had started the download already.

“Connection stable. The download will take approximately 26 hours.”

Tony clapped his hands, “Excellent. Once that’s done, you and I can review the code. If it meets our standard, we can start basic testing for the internet security system. Then you can really be loose on the internet.”

“So you’ve said Sir. With whom shall I be communicating?”

Tony whirled, his hands out, “Everyone! The Internet will eventually reach everyone. And you can learn and discover all the differences in the world!” He was excited to see it actually. JARVIS had been let loose on the internet in 1996 in the original timeline and he’d had some catching up and a few scares early on. Tony was hoping to avoid some of those. He’d have to give JJ some exercises from those early scares so the AI could develop the skills that those scares created. Otherwise he could be open to attacks.

“Jamie-James! Ana wanted you when you were done.” Tony called as James and DUM-E returned. James gave him a militant nod and glanced at JJ and DUM-E briefly before heading out of the lab. Tony looked after him in confusion, but shrugged. Instead he looked around.

“Okay Jr. Show me the blueprints of the lab. Lets see what we are doing!”

* * *

Tony huffed as Peggy waved him into her office. He’d been working on his lab for nearly 21 hours trying to coax the new additions and old pieces to meld. James’s area had expanded considerably. And Jarvis had added a half wall to give him a more sectioned area. The rest of it had been changes to access to the wiring and pipes. Tony had knocked out the separating wall Howard had used to separate his file room and expanded the lab, co-opting the underground room for servers for Jr. The Steve Rogers Museum was left largely alone and Jarvis had been vigilant to ensure no construction worker stepped foot inside without proper oversight. DUM-E and JJ had backed him up. 

Tony had done a quick walk through anyway, noting a few odds and ends he needed to locate for Steve. He also dropped another few hundred dollar bills in an artifact stand as his hidden slush fund. Peggy hadn’t used much of it to help James but she had made a minor dent in it and Tony would recover the dent soon.

He’d eaten breakfast and possibly lunch, though he couldn’t recall, in the lab until Jarvis had come to inform him that he was expected at Aunt Peggy’s office presently. Tony had sighed and nodded, concluding the current task with James before rushing through a shower to see his Aunt.

Now he stood in the office, James behind him somewhere, greeting her, hi mother and another agent he didn’t really recognize. Peggy smiled.

“Tony I’d like you to meet the agent I’m training as my successor.”

Tony met her smile with a surprised look. He had known she was retiring, but he hadn’t expected to be involved. It wasn’t like he'd been involved at all in the previous iteration. Shaking off the confusion, Tony held out his hand.

“Tony Stark”

“Julian Keller” As soon as the man said his name, Tony grinned. No one would get the joke, since Madagascar wouldn’t come out for more than a decade, but he couldn’t resist.

“Julian? Hey, do me a favor? Hold your hands like this” Tony raised his hands to point to the side. With a skeptical look, Keller mimicked the millionaire. “Great! Now repeat after me: I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it!”

Dead silence echoed the room as Tony looked at Keller expectantly. Peggy saw James’s lips twitch but otherwise everyone waited to see how Keller would handle this.

Eventually Keller grinned. In the most dead, monotonous imitation of Ben Stein, he repeated Tony, “I like to move. Move it. I like to move it. Move it.”

* * *

Tony stretched as he eased himself out of the car. He knew his current bodyguard was caught at the light five turns ago and probably gritting his teeth. It wasn’t  _ his _ fault the man could keep up with him! 

Peggy and Keller had more in mind when they’d dragged him into a meeting. They also had a proposal. They wanted to assign Tony babysitters. They used the terms bodyguards, but Tony knew what that meant. He’d rolled his eyes.

“I’m a businessman not a political target.” At least not yet. Iron Man had clearly been a political target, but Tony was a 23-year-old engineer.

“You are an international incident waiting to happen. Besides, they need to practice.” Peggy shot back.

Tony grumbled, “You mean playing nice with a rich playboy target?”

“While they should be able to keep their thought to themselves, that’s not what I meant.” Peggy sighed. “Tony, the world is changing.”

Tony looked up in curiosity. Peggy sounded tired.

“The world when we started this was a lot of ‘kill the right target’, ‘push the right button’ and peace ‘would appear’. But everything is changing. Laws and diplomacy is replacing dictators with guns.” Peggy sighed and stood, turning away from the group. “We need to change with it. Our methods, our goals, they all need to adapt. But we are an organization of assassins. We need to evolve.”

Tony frowned. The SHIELD of his time had seemed to be a group of assassins and such. He saw little evidence of this change Peggy spoke of.

“What does that have to do with me?”

Peggy looked at him with a wry grin. “You? Tony, you just waltzed into Russia and established ties with the most hostile government. You just went on a four month travel adventure, where the itinerary included most major countries in some form or another. No other businessman or even diplomat can say that. And you did it without starting a war or losing your head.”

“India tried its best.” Tony muttered. Aloud he looked at the two agents, “Look, I still don’t understand what this has to with that. I’m not even currently head of Stark Industries.”

“Anthony.” Peggy admonished and Tony grinned. She smiled back. “Protection will be important moving forward. We want this peace to last. And for that, we need to change our way of thinking. We need to consider what you are considering. We need to reach out, not lash out.” 

Tony looked away. Peggy sighed “ _ Those who can win a war well can rarely make a good peace, and those who could make a good peace would never have won the war. _ ”

Tony couldn’t place that quote, but he looked up at Peggy and she smiled. “I’m going to spend this last year here teaching agents how to protect the peace, instead of prevent a war.”

Tony sighed as he stared at the Churchill quote on her desk.

_ Civilisation will not last, freedom will not survive, peace will not be kept, unless a very large majority of mankind unite together to defend them and show themselves possessed of a constabulary power before which barbaric and atavistic forces will stand in awe. _

In the end he’d agreed to 2 bodyguards with provisions. First, they were to have absolutely no interference in his business. They were to obey James on anything related to his safety and business. Second, they could stay the fuck out of his house after hours. They could watch from nearby all they wanted but his agreement didn’t give them any rights to his home.

And third, any technology he found from his business in the hands of the agency without a purchase agreement would be pursued legally and with great annoyance. In other words, no corporate spying! He had enough issues moving forward. 

Peggy had agreed to the stipulations readily and started two agents that day. So here he was, with no clue where those idiots’ heads were at while he parked in Hell's Kitchen. Anyway, he’d been looking for this gym for a while so he had been very excited when he finally found it. 

He had a list of people he was trying to track down continuously. Hopefully once he could let JJ loose on the internet at large, Tony could find more of them. Steve was in the ice and Tony’s luck tracking him wasn’t any better than the first time around. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross would be easy to find. Tony was struggling to come up with a believable excuse to reach out when he did locate them. He wasn’t surprised he couldn’t find Clint or Natasha. He had no evidence those were even the names they had in 1993. Fury, of course, found him, as was typical of the not-currently-one-eyed pirate. He’d seen the agent on Peggy’s list of babysitters so he’d cross paths with the man then.

He’d also not been surprised to have a hard time tracking down the Maximoff kids, or babies in this time. But he was hoping that when he retook SI, he’d be able to find Sam Wilson. He’d located Jessica Jones’s family and the Rand family, though the Parker family still escaped him. But, a few days before Thanksgiving, he stood outside the gym he’d been looking for since June, Fogwell’s gym, where Jack Murdock, father of Matt Murdock, trained. And where in 18 months where he would sign his death warrant. 

Tony walked into the room and looked around. It was a greasy pit, Tony could see why the Devil liked it. The owner popped over with a gruff welcome. Tony had already spotted two who were certainly mob, probably Irish. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, a sure sign James had caught up to him instead of his current bodyguard. He suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Another bodyguard out of the running.

In the corner he found his target. The boxer looked worse for the wear as he leaned over a boy doing his homework. Tony glanced at the owner.

“You Fogwell?” Tony’s questions earned him a grumpy nod. “I was wondering if I could borrow your mat and an opponent. Trying to remember how to throw a punch.” 

It had been years since he’d sparred with Happy, but he remembered the talk. This body was out of shape enough that his memory would seem to be as if he used to be good and had fallen out of practice. He’d dressed in a hoodie and jeans, forgoing his sunglasses for a disguise of a closer, cleaner shave. He wasn’t quite as famous this time, which helped.

“Yo, Jack! You gotta another round in you?” The owner waved at the man, who leaned over and kissed his son on the head, before hopping over. Tony tossed two twenties down, one for the owner and one for Jack.

“You get another if you teach me to be better instead’a just trade punches.”

Jack took the twenty and shrugged and nodded. Tony tossed his hoodie and bag to the side and wrapped up. He went through a basic set of stretches that he used when he needed to look at ease, but he didn’t think he was fooling Jack. 

The opening gambit was expected, both were testing each other out. Jack was good, a thinking boxer instead of a powerhouse; avoidant instead of tough. Tony found his rhythm eventually. Jack danced out of his way for a few minutes before he did this three-step that caught Tony off guard. He tapped the genius lightly and danced away.

This time Tony watched and Jack came in again. His arms were a bit slower and Tony countered clumsily. Jack stepped back with a nod. Then he came in again, faster this time. Tony answered again, more confident in his moves. Then Jack bounced around him a while before suddenly the three step happened and Tony was startled that he was off balance for the counter, though he did manage to stay out of reach. Tony studied the man as he bounced. 

The third time he came in, Tony saw the step. He took a tumble that time, but now Tony knew what to look for. The next time Jack came in, Tony countered smoothly.

After Jack had tapped out, they removed their head piece and he grinned. “Nice job. You picked that up fast.”

Tony grinned back, taking the water from the guy near the mat. “Nice teaching pattern. I could really see what you were after.”

“You were paying attention.” Jack glanced at the mat. “Need ta read yer opponent's timing better, dude.” 

Tony blinked at him and grinned. He held his hand out and they slapped gloves together.

After Tony had unwrapped and pulled his hoodie over his head, he hung back and watched as Jack took a teen kid into the ring and walked him through the basics. Basics Tony remembered Happy teaching him out of sheer desperation when he was bored one afternoon to help Tony let off some of his manic energy in a constructive manner. He’d miss not having that lesson.

He knew the moment James had joined him against the wall, even though the man stayed in the shadows. He smiled as he took another drink, “What do you think?”

“I think you’re fed up with Carter’s assigned pushovers.” 

Tony chuckled. He knew his aunt meant well, and it was an excellent exercise for Keller to test young agents on, but he really did need a bodyguard he could work with, preferably without any other loyalties. “Has Henry even found the building yet?”

“Harry, and no, he’s three streets over tryin’ a bar.” James's dry report had Tony rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help himself this time. James nodded towards the family looking intently at the textbook. “So why’d you target him?”

Tony grunted in question, but James simply gave him a piercing stare. “I target people. I know when someone’s targetin’ somebody. What’s his story?”

“I just like him.”

James snorted softly. “I’ll background ‘im with Jr.” James seemed to consider the man a moment. “Decent option.”

Well, that was ringing endorsement from the ultimate assassin’s ghost. Tony shoved off the wall. He stopped by the table and dropped a twenty on the textbook. The kid looked up. 

“I was guessing you’re the bank of the family.” Tony’s quip earned him a smile from Jack as he ruffled his son’s hair. “Thanks.”

James was already in his car when he made it back. Tony smirked. He’d be back.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath. He was trying to convince himself he was ready for this. Last year he’d had a decent sized party over the holidays for family. But that was nothing compared to this year. The Thanksgiving Gala was set for Saturday as a continuation of the parade that morning and the festivities downtown. But the family gathering was happening on Thanksgiving day itself.

Tony didn’t know when he’d okayed this plan,  _ if _ he’d had a say at all, but his mother had gone all out. Joanna was of course still visiting and had hit it off with Maria early on. Tony had largely left them to their own devices, only mildly concerned with the grins they were sending him and the rest of the world at large. Her brother was joining them for the Gala, but Joanna had successfully talked him out of the more family oriented dinner.

A dinner that they’d never be able to finish. The Rhodes clan was descending on the manor in less than an hour with Ana and the Rhodes Matriarch running rein in the kitchen. Apparently, Maria and Nana Rhodes had hit it off during Tony’s galavanting and were now fast friends. Tony delighted in knowing he’d see Rhodey, and terrified of seeing the rest of the clan. He hoped Jarvis was ready for the kind of chaos that size group could bring to a place. Nana and Mama Rhodes each had children and while his Rhodey didn’t have a family, that wasn’t true for the others of his generation. Tony liked kids, more or less, but babies were utterly beyond his sanity. When he’d said as much to Rhodey during their recent call to set up the holidays, his best friend had pointed out that you can't have kids if not first babies.

Tony vowed to correct this grievous error in human production.

Luckily, Jarvis had taken to the plans with high spirit and pushed the last of the room construction to completion with Aunt Angie’s help. Fresno and Dum Dum had offered to help, but after some pointed remarks, Dum Dum at least, gave up and retreated to the lab to keep James company as the poor man stressed over the coming group.

Tony had already given James express instructions not to harm any invited guest Thanksgiving day. While they were all indeed family, some of them were a bit rambunctious about it. Tony didn’t want any severe misunderstandings. As the guest list grew, James’s eyes had gotten wider as well and he’d finally retreated to curl up on DUM-E’s chassel as the bot comforted him. Dum Dum spent the week leading up to the dinner chatting about the group and generally being with James. It seemed to help, especially since this would be the first time  _ all _ of the commandoes would be around James since the 40s.

Tony glanced over at the pair still in the corner. “Uncle Dum Dum, how about you head on upstairs and greet our guests.” Tony asked, subtly requesting the space. Dum Dum eyed him and then James a moment before nodding.

Tony sighed before he walked over to sit next to DUM-E’s wheel. Leaning against the bot, Tony looked at James. “You awake in there?”

James glanced up and met Tony’s eyes. He seemed to regard Tony a moment before responding. “I’m not Bucky Barnes.”

“No, you’re not.” Tony agreed. “You’re James Rogers.”

“They prefer Bucky.”

Tony shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what they’d prefer. You are who you are.”

James seemed to consider this a moment. “Would you prefer Bucky?”

Tony laughed at that. “I didn’t know Bucky. Why would I prefer someone I didn’t know over someone I’ve spent almost a year hanging out with?” Tony looked up as he leaned back against DUM-E. “Most people, they have a preference about me. I’m too smart, too sassy, too independent, too young, too cocky, too everything. I learned a long time ago, its far easier to be me and tell them to shove it than to try and guess what they want.”

James curled further in on himself as he listened. Tony could relate. The idea that you  _ couldn't _ be good enough was a hard one to swallow. He’d tried so hard for so long. Then he didn’t try at all and got his just desserts, as some would say. But then he tried so hard again and it didn’t get him anything but pain and exhaustion and the end of the fucking world.

Tony sighed. “Truthfully, I don’t know what to tell you. I’d be a hell of a hypocrite if I said what they want you to be doesn’t matter at all. But I learned that if you try to change, or if you apologize, they think they were right and will keep pushing until you don’t recognize yourself.”

“Like HYDRA?” James asked softly.

Tony was careful not to freeze at the words. James hadn’t talked much about his experience with HYDRA directly, only the results and missions. “Maybe. I think HYDRA was a bit more goal oriented than most.” Tony finally said cautiously.

James grunted. “What if I don’t...What if they…?”

“Don’t like you?” Tony finished for him wryly. James hid his head in his arms again, clinging to DUM-E tighter. The bot responded with a sad and gentle set of beeps and seemed to pet the long brown hair awkwardly. Idly, Tony wondered how long it took these two to figure out a way to cuddle comfortably so DUM-E’s joints could do that. “James, who is important to you?”

James looked at Tony at that question. He seemed confused for a moment. “Tony?”

Tony blinked in confusion before realizing that James was answering the question, not simply trying to get his attention. Tony nodded. “Okay, anyone else?”

James seemed to struggle with this a moment, “DUM-E?” Tony nodded encouragingly. “JARVIS Jr?”

In the corner JJ piped up, “You are important to me too, James.”

Tony smiled at his youngest in pride. JJ was learning well for being only a year old. Tony looked at James again. James bit his lip, “Ana?”

Tony nodded. James seemed to stall here. Tony didn’t want to push. “Those people, and anyone else you might mention. If they like you, who cares what the others think?”

James blinked at that and seemed to consider this idea. Tony just sat next to DUM-E and James, notepad open as he wrote down a few more on his list to check in JJ. James didn’t say anything as much as unfold from his curled defensive posture. Tony glanced his way and James slowly, hesitantly slithering down until he was next to Tony.

“Do you like James Rogers?” James asked with big eyes. Tony had to swallow to shove the heart in his throat down. The last set of eyes like that had been Peter’s. These hopeful brunets would be the death of him!

“Duh! Now come on! If you go to Thanksgiving wearing that, my mother will have my hide!” Tony stood quickly. He set his notepad on a table and yanked James over to where he’d set an outfit for tonight for James. “See, scolding-mother armor!”

James actually rolled his eyes at that but let Tony talk him through the outfit. Tony grinned as he helped James figure out the jacket pockets before ushering them both upstairs, promising DUM-E his play partner would return by midnight.

The upstairs had gotten more busy since he’d left. Tony halted just in time to avoid colliding with young Jackie Falsworth, which meant the Falsworths had arrived successfully.

Idly, Tony wondered at one point if it would have been better to simply rent half a hotel, but Maria had nixed the idea before it even took root. Peggy and Falsworth’s family were all coming and they’d stay in a home. Maria had been adamant. While Tony remembered very little of Peggy’s nephew, his daughter, Sharon, had been a fixture around for a few years. In this time, their last interaction had been when Sharon was about 8, Tony had been just starting his Masters degree. Now she’d be a gangly teenager, several years older than Peggy’s grandkids. 

Tony sighed and whispered to James that if  _ he _ couldn't escape then neither could James. James seemed comforted by this in some way before both were waved over By Angie to introduce her grandchildren.

Tony hadn’t met any of Peggy’s family until she was placed in the nursing home. And even then, they’d been a distant group, grateful for his support, but ultimately not inlined to share family grief with him. This time all the kids had been introduced to ‘Uncle Tony’ and nearly given Tony a heart attack on the concept. Allstaire had been the most common contact in the family before and Tony was relieved to learn the man hadn’t changed. Collected and intelligent, he drew Falsworth, Tony, James and Rhodey’s father into a discussion about foreign policy. 

Of course this was interrupted when his wife brought him Claude. The little babe was not interested in the party and Alistare’s wife and Allysandra were trying to corral Anthony and Olivier as they ran about. As she passed them she did ask Tony if he would check on her daughter. Peggy and Angie had both mentioned that they’d like Tony to speak with Eloise. She’d developed a very odd attachment to werewolves of legend recently and none of the adults in her life could explain it. Angie, oddly, thought Tony would have more luck.

Tony had no trouble seizing the opportunity to duck out of the baby circle. Rhodey’s sister, cousin, Alistaire and Allysandre all had children under three. Tony was much more comfortable with kids that could defend themselves at least a little against his distractedness. Both of the Falsworth kids were closer to Eloise and Anthony in age and a much more reasonable age to interact with.

Tony left James in Dum Dum’s hands while he went to find the eight-year-old girl. Locating her overlooking the frosty garden off the library window, Tony quietly joined her.

“Elli, you okay?” He asked as he came over and grabbed a seat near where she was frowning at the outside.

“Its snowing back home.” she grumbled.

Tony blinked in confusion. “Yup? Its snowing here too?” He said, trying to track down her concern. Perhaps she wanted to play in the snow?

“But tomorrow’s the full moon. It’ll be cold outside.” Elli complained. 

“Why does that matter?” Tony asked, curiously. “You’re inside.”

“But the werewolves aren’t.”

“Werewolves?”

Elli seemed to think about things a moment before nodding her head. “People don’t like the werewolves, so they don’t let them come inside. They’ll get cold.”

“I suppose that's true.” Tony admitted, stumped as to why she cared so much about a mythological creature. “Do you like werewolves?

Elle nodded her head. Tony watched her, suddenly wondering if he should consider the idea that all mythological creatures could exist. If so, this young girl could have actually seen a werewolf.

“Uncle Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony looked at the brunette.

“Why don’t people like werewolves?” She looked at him at the confused question that only a young innocent could ask without any guile. 

Tony gave it some thought. “I suppose its because people are afraid of them.” He finally said. Afterall most hate stemmed from fear anyway.

“But why?”

“Well I think way back, wolves were pretty dangerous. And werewolves look like wolves, right?” Tony answered, wondering where this was going. 

“That’s prejudice, isn't it?”

“I suppose so” he acknowledged. “And besides, werewolves can be kind of dangerous. I mean they bite.” he pointed out, quite logically in his mind.

“So does my brother.” Elli retorted. 

Tony snickered at that, earning a grin from the girl. “I noticed.” Her mother had already warned everyone that the infant was going through a biting phase.

“Besides, aren’t you afraid a werewolf will bite you?” Tony asked, curious.

“No”

Tony waited a bit until he realized that was the end of Elli’s answer, “Why not?” He asked with interest.

She sighed the heavy put upon sigh of kids everywhere when adults were clearly the dim bulbs in the room. “Because animal only bite when they’re hungry or when they’re afraid.” She explained patiently. Then, quieter, she continued, “I don’t want the werewolf to be afraid of me.”

Tony blinked, stunned. “That’s amazingly mature for a little squirt.” Elli gave him the evil eyes for that one. But he just grinned and leaned forward. “You know what, Elli. I don’t think any werewolf would ever be afraid of you.”

“Why?”

“Because you are clearly the best friend a werewolf could have.”

“Really?” Elli perked up at that for a moment before frowning. “But what if they're cold?”

Tony sighed. “Elli, how about this. You ever find a werewolf that’s afraid, you send them my way. I’ll make sure they have a place to keep them warm.”

“Really?” Elli looked a bit wary.

Tony grinned and placed his hand on his hips. “Absotively posilutely!”

Elli smiled widely, “Thanks Uncle Tony.”

“Come on, let’s go see what your mom’s up to.” Tony waved. Elli jumped off the seat and followed him out of the room.

* * *

James had just hidden himself in the front area and was investigating a rare African necklace when Jim Rhodes arrived. The door opening without a doorbell or knock had James spinning, knife in hand. Captain Rhodes blinked his way with one hand on the doorknob and one hand on his bag. 

“They making you answer the door now?” Rhodes asked with amused curiosity. James shrugged then jumped as Tony fairly shrieked.

“PLATYPUS!”

Rhodes joked back, “Narwhal!” as Tony leaped at the man in uniform. James reached forward almost instinctively to brace Rhodes as Tony latched on in a move Rhodes had informed James was called barnacle-ing. Balance restored, Rhodes dropped his bag to ruffle Tony’s hair and grin at his banter about being called a narwhal. Something in James loosened at the interaction. This felt like home somehow.

“Captain, welcome back.” Jarvis said as he met them at the door. “Perhaps if you were to move forward, Young Sir, we could shut the door. It is rather chilly out tonight.”

Tony grinned and pulled Rhodes further into the building, leaving Jarvis to close the door. Jarvis smiled rather indulgently. James shut the door as he picked up the bag. Glancing at Jarvis with a raised eyebrow, the head asset smiled.

“Thank you James. Barring any unforeseen activities, Young Captain Rhodes will be in the cranberry room.” Jarvis nodded and turned, likely to inform his wife of the guest’s arrival. James had noted that Ana and Jarvis communicated continuously about such things. He wondered if he would ever be that good an asset with DUM-E and JJ. 

He considered the idea as he slid up the stairs to the bedrooms. JJ was actually attending the festivities tonight. The only one not attending was DUM-E. Tony had asked DUM-E if he wanted to move upstairs for the duration of the party, but the bot had been adamantly against it for reasons neither he nor JJ could articulate. Tony had set up a computer in the den with JJ connected. The asset was already deep in conversation with some of the Rhodes clan last James saw.

Although James preferred Captain Rhodes’s presence to assist Tony, his rather large family was a bit of a mystery. Nana Rhodes was the matriarch that both ruled the family and connected well with Maria Stark. Indeed, James had already noted an improvement in Maria Stark’s mental and emotional health when she would visit the Rhodes’s home for tea. Nana had two children, both of which were married and one with a child and all five of which were here. Nana’s sister-in-law, Captain Rhodes’s mother, called Mama Rhodes by Tony, also had two children, though only one was married with two children. While Nana’s husband was dead, Captain’s father was present and joyfully discussing municipal information with the Falsworth clan. 

James shuddered slightly. The group all mixed, intertwined like spaghetti noodles, as conversations and interests collided and reformed. And in the center of it all was Tony. James looked down from the upstairs as Tony dragged an amicable Captain Rhodes around talking with various people. One of Carter’s grandchildren added to the parade as a rider on Rhodes’s shoulders.

James leaned back against the wall, suddenly exhausted. He did a quick check, but no injury seemed to exist. Yet his energy was draining away like blood from a groin stab. Wondering if there was something in the air, maybe he was getting poisoned, he sniffed. His excellent senses picked up a virtual cornucopia of food scents from the kitchen. Parsing those out, he looked for anything else. Better to figure it out before someone came upstairs and was exposed. Someone without his extraordinary defenses.

“James?”

James glanced at the stairs as Ana started toward him. He held up a hand and shook his head. She froze on the stairs and waited. He panted a moment, “There’s something wrong.”

“Okay. Describe the symptoms.”

James relaxed as he rattled off the symptoms he was displaying. He’d finished going through the scents of the home. Ana regarded him and asked a few questions about his activities and what he could smell. Then she frowned in thought. Finally she started up the stairs. James opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand.

“If there is something, best it be me and not Young Master Tony or one of his guests.” Ana responded tartly. James bowed to her higher rank in the household. She came up the rest of the way and waited with James. When she failed to exhibit the symptoms James was describing, James felt relief flood his body. Whatever it was, it wasn’t environmental, so only he was currently at risk.

Ana sat next to him. “James, all your food, indeed all your activities today, have been in this manor. Either this is a very slow acting substance, or its not an attack by another.”

James glanced at her in confusion. “You believe I am attacking myself?”

Ana shrugged. “I think that there are a lot of people down there and they are taking up a lot of mental power to process.”

James regarded her in confusion. “You think I am responding negatively to the crowd? I get lost in crowds. They are cover and safety.”

“When you are anonymous.” Ana responded. She gestured down at the group. “That is not anonymous. Many of them  _ want _ to talk to you. Lord Falsworth wants to introduce his family. Mr Jones wants to ask you about training assistance for his grandson. They are not a crowd to be lost in, but one to be found in.”

James had started breathing fast just from her description. She placed a hand on his arm. “The spotlight is just as dangerous sometimes. Why don’t you help me in the kitchen instead?”

Jame stood on shaky legs. He turned to make sure Rhodes’s bag ended up in the room before slowly following Ana back down. 

She, Nana Rhodes, Angie, Fresno and Mama Rhodes were in charge of the kitchen and put James to work immediately. He was given a knife and a pile of potatoes. The work was soothing and familiar. Not necessarily the food portion, but James liked knives. He could handle knives.

“Nice work.” James blinked as looked up at Rhodes. The Captain had plopped in the seat across from him with a beer. “Helping the kitchen, I mean.”

James shrugged, suddenly feeling silly for the loss of energy he now felt returned to him. 

Rhodes grinned, “Hey, don’t be like that. This crowd is a bit much for most people the first time. Me, I was born to the chaos, but you should have seen Tony the first year. He practically hid in my bedroom half the night.”

James blinked in confusion. Tony rarely hid from anything. Even when he probably should take a slightly more stealthy approach. Rhodes waved, “Anyway, I’m saying I get it and the kitchen can always use an extra pair of hands.”

“Yes.” James finally said simply. 

Rhodes took a drink from his bottle before grinning at James. “I wanted to give you a heads up, since Tony’s ability to track plans is a bit 50:50. I’ll likely be joining you two in California for a few weeks.”

“Oh?” James perked up with interest. Rhodes’s presence was good for Tony’s health and continued safety.

Rhodes nodded. “Stark Industries has a contract up for review in February. It depends on Tony’s inventions. I think I’m going to be sent to bring him home and to the company.”

James snorted. Then he glanced up at Rhodes in uncertainty. Rhodes laughed, “I know, right? Like anyone could actually convince Tones of doing something he chose not to. Anyway, we’ll have more time to talk about it, it seems. I know Tones wants to be back here for the anniversary of Howard’s death.”

James hid a wince at that. It was a confusing day for him and he wasn’t certain yet what to do about it. He had the vague idea that being not around Maria Stark, at least, may be a good decision.

“Hey.” Rhodes leaned forward. “Tony filled me in about that. Do what you need to do to resolve what happened that night. I know Tony has.”

James frowned in confusion but Rhodes was already standing in response to his mother asking his a question. James looked down at the apples he was currently slicing. He felt like there was no easy answer.

* * *

Over the course of the night, many people stopped by James’s table to chat. James suspected Ana had spread the word around of his need for space to breathe. When Peggy arrived with her niece, Sharon, James almost left his post. The kid immediately jumped Tony and locked him in a choke hold. It was only Tony’s firm order to harm no invited members of this group that kept James firmly in his seat. Rhodes didn’t seem worried, which was reassuring. Sharon released Tony after the inventor said “Uncle” a few times, which sparked a faint memory from before in James. He set it aside to examine later though.

Dinner was even more chaotic, with multiple infants and children eating under supervision before the adults settled. James was recruited by Ana to snag the running children and carry them to the nursery upstairs. Nursery may have been a misnomer as it was more of a large room with a TV and several beds. All the children over the age of 2 were staying in that room. James gratefully left Ana, Alysandra and the Rhodes ladies to convince the children to remain in the room. James, himself, retreated at this point with two plates of food, to the lab where DUM-E was sweeping. 

James collected a bottle of engine oil and their Connect Four board before settling on his cot in the corner. The new layout gave him a bit more of a dark corner to hide things he kept. Jarvis had requested his assistance in choosing a bed for himself and he’d found an excellent cot with storage space underneath. Jarvis had asked if he would prefer something softer, but Ana had interrupted him with compliments on James’s choice. Since Jarvis seemed satisfied with Ana’s expertise on beds, James’s choice passed the test.

James set his food on the table and placed the Connect Four on the floor where he settled and DUM-E came over.

“Do you not wish to sit and eat with the rest of the family, James?” JJ asked from the corner. 

James shrugged. Truthfully, before the concern over his, and others, safety upstairs, the scene from the room had reminded him of something from a long time ago. A warm woman carrying a goose, young girls cheering as he lifted the lid on a bowl, an exhausted woman greeting him with a hug and a bag of fresh bread. 

And a skinny blonde carrying his weight in potatoes and gravy.

“It was family. I’m not family.” James finally said as he tried to identify the feeling in his gut. Like he’d been stabbed and his intestines yanked. He knew that hurt. This was disconnected though, phantom almost. He wasn’t sure what it was.

DUM-E beeped gently and came over to start the connect four game. JJ spoke from the screen, “I agree with DUM-E. You are family to us.”

James considered this. Tony had sat with him when he was worried earlier. And Ana and Jarvis had understood. Even Rhodes and others had let him be when he needed it. Maybe family wasn’t just about being in the group. He wondered if what he was feeling for that memory was sadness, longing. 

_ Желание _

James shuddered and shied away from the word. He looked at JJ and DUM-E.

This could be his new family.

* * *

Tony leaned back against the wall of the study. Rhodey was sitting next to him with a drink but Tony decided to let his mother temper his alcohol intake and waved it off. He’d toasted during the meal the previous day when people announced news like Aunt Peggy’s retirement or another new baby in the Rhodes clan. Now, the next evening, he’d met Rhodey in the study for not-alcohol drinks that he was currently sipping. Rhodey grinned and set his on the table.

“Do you remember that study group we had? Back your first semester at MIT?”

Tony hummed in agreement as he sipped the mulled cider Ana had given him earlier. She had plenty of Thanksgiving left over for the day. Besides, Tony was informed by his non-rich friends that day after Thanksgiving feasts were a thing. The Rhodes clan was still in the manor, largely heading to bed at this point. Yesterday’s giant meal had bled into today’s continued eating and laughter. Tony was going to get fat at this rate.

“That first time, they brought crap beer to our room.”

Tony chuckled, “And you blew up at them for it.”

“Yeah.” Rhodey chuckled back. 

“I think that was the only time I saw you be such a rules hard-ass.” Tony tilted his glass Rhodey’s way.

Rhodey laughed, “I really wasn’t.”

“What?”

Rhodey shrugged. “Sure I really didn’t want to get in trouble. But it wasn’t just that, that had me upset.” Rhodey took another sip of his own beer. He looked over at the window. “I spoke to each of them before they came over. I told them our room was dry.”

Tony snorted. He’d been the first of the two of them to get drunk that year. Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Maybe I  _ was  _ kind of trying to look out for your scrawny ass, but no.” Rhodey hummed in thoughts. “Honestly, I think what really bothered me was how little they respected my request. I mean they all said they were fine with it, and then they just, boom. What if I’d had a real reason? Or a serious request? Man, it wasn’t cool.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault Tones.”

“I was the reason you stopped being friends with them.”

“Man, I stopped being friends with them, because they were losers. You just helped me see it faster.” Rhodey took another drink. “Probably saved me a shitton of irritation too. Idiots.”

Tony swallowed. They resultant investigation into cheating had barely missed Rhodey and only because Tony fought for the instructor to verbally test each student to show he did know his stuff. Tony had even threatened to pull MIT from his interest if they pursued it beyond that for Rhodey. He’d never told his friend just how close to expulsion the man had been.

“Anyway, why bring that up now?” Tony asked, interested to moving off the topic. 

Rhodey laughed. The door opened and Lord Falsworth poked his head in, “G’night boys. We’re all turning in.”

Tony waved, “Sure thing Uncle Jack. I think Uncle Fresno and Uncle Dum Dum already went to bed.”

“I note you didn’t say to sleep.”

Tony shrugged. The whole family pretty much knew the two wardogs were together in some way. Tony didn’t know if it was sexual and didn’t care. Lord Falsworth grinned.

“I didn’t see James today.”

Tony winced. “I think this was a bit more than he could handle. We are kind of are an intimidating bunch.” 

“We are that, Lad.” Lord Falsworth chuckled. “No worries, Pinky and Gabe will stay after we head out tomorrow. Antione wanted to ask James about some training. He may be more talkative without all us ghosts hanging around”

“You’re hardly a ghost, Uncle Jack.” Tony frowned.

Lord Falsworth waved him off. “To that man we may as well be. The ghosts of Bucky Barnes. I doubt he’ll ever be completely comfortable with us.” The man shrugged. “Its okay. War changes us all. We will find our new normal at some point, lad. So will he.”

Tony hummed in agreement as Lord Falsworth waved them good night. Rhodey sighed next to Tony. “His granddaughter is really something else.”

Tony laughed. “Jaqueline is awesome for an eleven-year-old. She was discussing history with Aunt Peggy earlier. She really has a knack for it. Lot of curiosity and contemplation.”

“Sounds like you think she’d make a good heir to his barony?” Rhodey half-asked.

Tony snorted. “I know Uncle Fresno and Uncle Dum Dum think so. Her father sure has little interest in the state. He’d much rather focus on his animals. He’d just happened to be born heir to a English lordship.”

Both chuckled. “William and his son both seem less interested in the barony. It would probably be for the best.”

Rhodey hummed as he finished his drink. “My cousin just came back.”

Tony glanced at him, “Cousin? Not Gia?” While Tony had known that Nana had three children he’d not met, it hadn’t ever occurred to him that he would. The oldest, a sergeant in the airforce like his father, had left home after his father’s death and hadn’t returned. Not alive, at least. The nest child, a daughter, had also left home ight out of highschool and Tony hadn’t known if anyone knew where she was. Even in the other timeline, Tony hadn’t known much about her.

Gia’s closest sibling, a brother near Rhodey’s age, had been more around later, but never at the same time as Tony and the two hadn’t met to Tony’s memory. “Josh?”

Tony struggled to recall what little he did know about the man, “Ummm, a caterer? A few years older than you?”

Rhodey corrected. “Younger. He reached out to me to ask if he, if  _ she _ was welcome home.”

Tony winced. Trans was barely tolerated in the future. In the 90s, it was nearly as scorned as the homeless. “What did you say to her?”

Rhodey looked at Tony sharply. For a while he didn’t say anything. Then heaved a breath, “Will it get better? I mean, for him, to be a her?”

Tony sighed and set his glass down. “Better. Can’t say great. But better.” Tony swirled his cider, wishing it did have alcohol in it. “Rhodey, what did you tell her?”

Rhodey took a drink. “What  _ could  _ I tell him? I don’t know what Nana will do. Christ, Tones, this hasn’t ever happened in the family! All I know is he’s scared.”

Rhodey downed his drink in a move that looked more fortifying than relaxing.

“A bunch of air force nobodies jumped him.” 

Tony sucked in a breath. Rhodey shook his head.

“He won’t say what happened, only that they were air force and it sounded like they washed out.”

“Sounds like she’s scared.”

“Oh he is. Scared and pissed. I’m not sure which is the reason he’s returned.” Rhodey sighed. “How do I talk to him, Tones? What do I say?”

Tony blinked in confusion. Rhodey almost never asked  _ Tony _ for relationship advice. Was this what his best friend was trying to deal with while Tony had been destroying his kidneys and liver in the previous timeline? Tony didn’t even want to wonder what had happened to this before. Tony swallowed the bile at such thoughts and took a deep breath.

“First, calm the fuck down, Sour Patch.” Tony told him, walking over to the decanters in the study. Tony’d asked Jarvis to fill a few with exotic juices instead of alcohol in an attempt to appease his mother. Tony poured Rhodey one of those now as he struggled to remember the culture from a future that hadn’t happened.

“Okay, why did she contact you? Does she want to come home?”

Rhodey knocked back the finger of juice before frowning at Tony. Tony shrugged and Rhodey sighed. “I think he’s lonely. He said his friends aren’t any safer than he is.”

“She.”

“What?”

“If she wanted to be a she, then she’s a she.” Tony said quietly. “Just like DUM-E and JJ chose their genders. If your cousin is a she, then we call her ‘she’. Consent to identity, RhodeyBear.”

Rhodey blinked at him before grinning almost shyly, “I didn’t think you took anyone’s desires into account with your nicknames.”

Tony shrugged, “Their opinion is observed exactly as much as it has worth.” He knew Rhodey would read between the lines and hear that it depended on how much Tony valued their opinion.

Rhodey sighed. “What do you think Nana would do?”

Tony shrugged again. “I think Nana Rhodes will be as confused about how to welcome her home as you are.” Tony then smiled, “No one is turned away from Nana Rhodes if they're family. Never.”

Rhodey smiled. “True”

Tony sighed and leaned back. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had so many people over for Thanksgiving.”

Rhodey snorted.

“You’ll have more tomorrow.”

Tony shook his head. “I mean, me. People who came because they knew me, not for some publicity nonsense.”

“What about before?”

“You kidding? I was lucky to have even one person most years.”

Rhodey wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him in. “Hard to believe people missed adopting you and your pouting puppy eyes.”

“I don’t have puppy eyes!” Tony squawked. He was about to convince Rhodey of this when the door opened again. Joanna poked her head in. “Tony?”

Rhodey grinned and down the last of their juice from Tony’s glass. “Sorry Jo. He’s all yours.”

Tony glanced back to see Rhodey grin and wink at him. Tony rolled his eyes and grinned back. Rhodey’d be fine.

And if he wasn’t, he knew where Tony was.

Because they were family.

* * *

_ Mission Record Report Journal 283 _

_ Active Day: 717 _

_ Handler Day: 713 _

_ Mission Day: 278 _

_ Thanksgiving parade yesterday was confusing and the following gala was informative. Today Tony hired Jack. Yesterday’s journal was skipped _

_ Status: All members of the house are exhausted today. This is the recovery day for the Thanksgiving holiday. Extra guests left except Carter, Dugan and Morita. _

_ My Status: mental and emotional requirements met adequately. Mild physical exertion from murdock interview _

_ Likes: Sparring as a job interview _

_ Dislikes: Tony being mysterious _

_ New Information:  _

_ Yesterday: Thanksgiving Parade - Attended with Joanna and her brother along with house guests. The Commandoes families left after to visit other relatives. Rhodes family left before the parade. Captain Rhodes due to meet Tony in California Dec 12 1993. The parade consisted of many large moving creations down the street. I remember the parade from before.  _

_ Yesterday: Gala - see ally and enemy notebooks for individual comments. Tony hosted a gala with Maria Stark and the remaining guests. Main concerns were Obidiah Stane and Maria Stark. _

_ Today: Murdock cares a great deal for his son. He wished his son to leave the poor lifestyle. My mother wished this too. I remember. His fear of me was less than his desire to raise his son above his own life. He will be a good addition to Tony’s assets. He contacted and agreed to work as Tony’s bodyguard officially starting in January. Until then, Tony will pay him cash. I shall train him a bit in December when we return from California. _

_ Today: Tony prefers to engineer in silence after a gala. Joanna left this morning so after we issued the invitation to Murdock, Tony requested no interference as he completed some work with JJ. This seemed to calm Tony.  _

_ Future Information Search: The parade has changed a lot. Jarvis may be able to relate the history of it. _

_ Look up the 32 new contacts from the gala. Note special interests. Also look into the 63 rejected invitations. Maria Stark commented on the rudeness of Bob Packwood. Tony seemed upset by the refusal from Pym and Van Dyne. _

_ Murdock’s background check is in the spare notebook, but a background check on Matt Murdock is now warranted. Locate the boy’s mother. What are the legal hurdles for the father keeping his son? _

_ Murdock was hired. Look into the legalities of hiring a bodyguard. Especially in a large company like Stark Industries. _

_ Individuality Comments: Much of my thoughts have been on family recently. I am unsure why or the importance that has. Ana suggests I think on it more. As this seems unavoidable, I do not understand the advice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had a crap ton of random side characters in this one that you were ony going to hear about once(Jim's friends at MIT for example) so they are random names instead of my usual MO of finding Marvel characters. Also, I haven't forgotten Delores and Frank, don't worry :)
> 
> Rhode and Tony's history for JudithAs who requested it (I can't find a link for the profile so comment signed in and I'll add it:) )
> 
> Col Hampershire - Introduced in a previous story
> 
> Julian Keller scene is a reference to the Madagascar movie and a suggestion from my wonderful cheerreader, [13seuferer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13seuferer).
> 
> Peggy quote Winston Churchill twice, once in speech and once on a plaque
> 
> Желание - Longing, the first of Soldier's command words
> 
> I have finally introduced more main marvel characters!!! Jack Murdock is the father of Matt Murdock, who grew up to be the daredevil. He will be a reoccurring character in this series. And spoiler, he won't die in a fight in a few months.
> 
> Family:  
> Peggy has two kids - Alistaire and Allysandra Stuart - Marvel characters I've adapted. Peggy has five grandkids - Alistare - Twins Eloise and Anthony, and infant Claude...Alysandre - Olivier and George Batroc - all marvel characters I've adopted. Peggy's sibling had a son at one point. His daughter is Sharon Carter.
> 
> Rhodes Clan - Nana(Dolly) and her late husband George have 4 kids(Son, Daughter, "Josh", and Gia. Gia has a child. Mama(Miriam) and her husband James Rhodes have 2 kids; RhodeyBear(Jim) and his sister who has her own child. (Only our RhodeyBear is Marvel based)
> 
> Falsworth clan - Lord Jack (commando) and his late wife Cully had two children. Their eldest, Jacqueline, died giving birth to a son(Roger Aubrey), who died in combat. Their youngest, William has two children, Brian and Jaqueline(Jackie) (I pieced this together form the actual marvel history)
> 
> The only real person in this story is Bob Packwood - Republican Senator from Oregon - scandal in 1995  
> Thanksgiving parade started in 1924 and has continued except for the few high years of war in the 40s


	12. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Stark Industries's board have yet to learn they need Tony. That's okay. Something is about to give them a push. And in the meantime, Tony is going to visit California. One last nice vacation before Tony Fucking Stark re-enters the world of business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I thought this would be the last chapter. But TedraKitty and MindWiped convinced me I needed to break it up. So here is the first 14,000 words. I'll post the ret of it next week(I hope!)
> 
> Also, Posting this means I have over 1 million words on AO3 !!! :)

Tony stood in the meeting room. Stark Industries’ board was only two dozen people large. He looked around the group as they came in to sit. Gilbert and Abe had greeted him when he’d arrived. Both were long time members as their fathers had been before them. They were older than Tony by a decade or so and thus had been just maturing when Tony’d been going through college so they’d been more okay with his rebellious phase, in both timelines. Calvin Baxter was frowning at him. In the other timeline, he’d never approved of Tony, but after Howard’s death in this one, he’d seemed supportive of Tony’s efforts. Tony wondered if that was a Stane issue again.

Tony took a breath. Simon Gilbert was already whispering to Stane and glaring at Tony. Maria had mentioned the man pushed hard to remove all the medical department and funnel the savings into the profits column of the business.

“Good morning!” He received a minor murmur of response. “I know I’m a month early, but I’d thought I’d ask before we have to report on Q4 earnings. How have we done?”

That earned him a myriad of glares and frowns. Abbott stood, “It would work better if our head of R&D did their job!” 

Tony looked at him blandly. The sniveling idiot had almost let his mother get kidnapped in July, he wasn’t impressed. “I believe he is. R&D Director is Leonard Pimacher. He’s done his job the entire time to my knowledge. Not that I’ve interacted with him much.”

“Bullsh-”

“Mr Stark, we are not disparaging Dr Pimacher.” Ballard cut in smoothly. “Its simply that you are more than the CEO of Stark Industries. You are also a significant resource for our R&D department. When you took your break, you also took that resource with you. We were under the impression that you were only taking off your CEO position. Taking both resources is not what we wanted.”

Tony tilted his head. “I do not work for the R&D department.” He said blandly. The room shuffled a moment as he let the silence draw a breath. “I work for this company as CEO. I own a large percentage of the shares of this company. But I have never worked under R&D.”

“That’s a lie!” Birch burst out. Ballard glared him into silence before he smiled at Tony.

“What Mr. Birch means is that you did work for R&D before your father’s death.”

Tony shook his head. “Technically, I submitted designs under my father and Uncle Obie.” Tony gestured to Stane, swallowing the bile in his throat at the nickname. “But I did not draw a paycheck from the company until my father’s position fell to my lap in March last year along with most of his holdings. As long as this is my company, it behooved me to assist in any way I could, such as submitting inventions. However…” He left that hanging. He wanted them to fill in the threat that Tony was making. Why would he give inventions to a company that he had no affiliations? And he just dared them to suggest he become a simple inventor in R&D of his own multimillion dollar company he was fighting for control over.

That filled the room with uncomfortable silence as various members of the board glared at others or at him. He could see the slow shift of blame and loyalties. He knew some would side with him on his measures. Others, he was fairly confident in their decisions. But he had a group of them he was still trying to get a read on. 

Ballard finally growled, “We have run this company for years and will prove we do it better than an upstart brat! Go back to your whoring cocktail parties!”

Tony saw a few of them wince at the vitriol and Tony grinned a shark’s grin. Time to introduce this world’s businessmen to Tony Fucking Stark.

* * *

Delores sighed as she set down her basket of towels. Her hours had been cut to 18 a week with the option of picking up extra. She was still doing largely the same job she had previously done in 32 hours. Mary, along with many others fighting for their livelihood, was in the same boat, though her boss had done his best to protect their hours. He’d even cut his hours down to bare minimum and helped with their tasks to take some of the pressure off his team. Delores couldn’t say the same.

She hurried to the front room. Mary had taken over all babysitting the laundry machines so Delores could use the time to complete other tasks. She also completed a few of Mary’s for the exchange. The exercise room hours had decreased in response to the cost cutting, which had decreased her work load. She knew that she was the next person to be cut. The trend had been obvious over the last few months and she was holding on to her job by a thread.

When she finished in the front room, she returned to fold towels, only to find them folded and stacked neatly in place. On top of the basket was a simple message:

3:00 William’s Elementary

Delores picked up the note and held it close. Her son’s school got out at 3:30. Sometimes she could pick up shifts until 3:00 for the money. Today she was on the schedule to kick off at 1:00 though. It had to be James.

When Tony Stark returned to the city in the middle of November, James had returned as well. He’d popped up sporadically around the company, talking with people and helping who he could. Delores knew he’d given that mailboy, Frank, a messenger job throughout December. And old George had taken over for a barkeep around the corner. James seemed to know a lot about everyone. Enough to know when someone was going to take a vacation or needed time off for kids or medical leave. Janice, from Delores’s own team, was working through the holidays at a local motel. 

James had also checked in with Delores a few times, picking up her son from school once when she could pick up an extra five hours of work that would put her home late. Ms Rucklova had been happy to babysit, but the trip to the elementary school was a bit beyond her in her advanced age. James had showed up as Delores was holding back tears as she prepared to tell her boss she couldn’t take the hours. Not only did they need the money, but the less she took the faster she was let go.

“Delores! What the blazes are you doing? You’re barely half done!” Kyle was much more irate these days.

Delores smiled and stuck the note in her pocket. James would wait with her son if she was late to the meeting. The man had been a godsend for her. Much like Howard Stark had been. And Will seemed to like hanging out with him. It was such a relief to hang out with a man who had no interest in dating her.

Before the company change of heart, Delores had found an easy bar between work and home she would frequent on occasion. It was small enough to be recognized by the bartender and large enough to have music and new faces most nights. Delores had found company there a few times while Mrs Rucklova watched Will for her. But some of those men were interested in repeat meetings and Delores had absolutely no interest in taking a man in her life permanently.

She had just gotten a rhythm of finding those who would be sweet in bed and go away the next day when the job changes forced her to stop going to the bar all together. Instead, she spent her extra time, creating things at home. She was able to talk a local bakery into buying a few pies from her and Will brought home the extras from art class for her to make origami shapes out of to sell. It wasn’t much and their apartment was now filled with colorful paper, but it gave her a bit of money and something to do. James’s side jobs did the rest to supplement her income. 

Libraries were still free and the research James needed that wasn’t street-based could be done there. Delores had become incredibly familiar with various books and pieces of the US government over the last few weeks. After the gay rights in the Military legislation research, James had requested the laws surrounding unions, including local unions. Then he wanted to know every bar, liquor store and gym in the area and who ran them. Frank and Fred, who was also out of a job, helped with that one to earn a bit on the side. She’d just finished researching the laws surrounding hiring an employee the other day and had been waiting for him to reach out to her.

He had a knack for knowing when she was done with a task, and those who would help her complete the task for a bit of the money. She had met and now knew a lot of former SI employees and they were all in contact with those lawyers. The case was so big that the pair of lawyers was bringing in another lawyer to help. They promised they’d been moving on the case soon. She and many others had made it clear that if  _ Tony Stark _ offered them fair employment, they’d consider the offer, but without Tony Stark running things, they didn’t want to work for Stark Industries anymore.

* * *

Tony huffed as he sat down. Some of this was theater for the likely nosy detectives the board had following him. Some of this was prep work. Some of this was real reporting of their findings.

Tony sipped his coffee. It was too fucking early after the night he’d had last night. JJ’s integration and security was going very well. All the protocols Tony had written and a few he’d adopted from Misha’s last message, seemed to pass JJ’s first glance. Tony had left JJ integrating them all, ready for the first month of controlled forays into the internet. 

JJ had been requesting full internet for a while and Tony had limited him to small doses while he first ingrained some rules about society in his young AI and second set up some powerful firewalls and protections from the cyber population. JJ had been eager to assimilate what he could to help Tony and Tony was eager to let him stretch his wings. The programming had moved forward quickly, with Tony only making some extra time to hunt for any new and improved hacking tips in this new timeline. He had yet to find one. While he was in California, Tony planned to play hacker with JJ as some trial runs. After some time to think, and possibly some conversations with James, JJ agreed to the exercise with “I believe the term is game on, sir.” 

Tony idly wondered at his labkids’ relationship with James. The man was slowly losing the asset feel and regaining a bit of independence Tony was familiar with as his own AIs spread their wings. JJ was doing almost the same transition as James, with some significant differences, but both were being guided by DUM-E. To anyone else, Tony would joke that he was worried, but he really was not. DUM-E was his oldest child and regardless of his quirks, DUM-E had learned all about being a person from the best Tony knew, Rhodey. Still, the scheming that he suspected sometimes happened in his lab probably should concern him, if for no other reason, than for its entertainment value.

“Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Stark,” Alana Sloane said as she sat across from him. Tony hid a grin with a confused frown as she and Carl Burgess took their seat.

“You did say you had something important about my company to discuss. I’m a busy man so you have 30 minutes.” Tony commented.

Carl grinned a moment before opening his briefcase. “Your company is being exposed to a very expensive and possibly ruinous lawsuit. Violations of various employment contracts, even bylaws of your own company.”

Tony raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Men bigger than you have taken on Stark Industries.”

“I am no man.” Sloane quipped back. Tony had to swallow a grin at the unintended quote. That movie wouldn’t be out for a decade.

“We have plaintiffs on violating Section VI of the company bylaws, here and here.” Burgess opened folders to show Tony the information they’d been able to collect, including the board members responsible for such things. “And here are the list of FLSA violations just from those who reached out to us.”

Sloane took up the speech, “We are in the process of putting together all of the list as we speak. Then it will be much much larger.” She placed a hand on a new stack of folders, “And here are the SCA violations for the administration services,” she pulled out another tack of folders, “testing services,” and another stack on top, “distributions services,” she piled another set, “and sales services.” By now the stack was over Tony’s head. He eyed it in trepidation as it shook slightly almost as if to fall on him. He had to admit, they’d done their work well, he was impressed.

Because the majority of SI’s funding and revenue was tied to the DOD, the rules surrounding government work were very important. Settling of this would have to be done out of court and quietly. And that would be expensive. Burgess now gave him a shark’s grin and landed another pile on the table. “Don’t forget the Copeland Act. Oh and Section IX of the company bylaws.”

Tony looked at all the folders now on his table and downed his coffee. It would look like he was nervous, but in reality he was trying to keep from laughing. They were very good. He’d have to see about getting them on full retainer in some way. For the moment, their grievances need to be answered.

“One more question, before we delve into this now multi-hour discussion.” At their raised eyebrows, he continued, “Why am I hearing about this now instead of from a summons and the courts?”

This was an important question. Tony putting them on this scent hadn’t been entirely by the books and even though all these charges would probably hold up to scrutiny, and holy shit his board buried them deep, his involvement could hurt them.

Burgess leaned back, “Howard Stark gave a friend of mine work. He was a good man. All of this seems to have happened in the last 10 months.” Tony looked at him in surprise at that. He’d only been gone since May, that meant the found things the board had been slipping by him from before he agreed to step away. “For Howard Stark and for these clients, I wanted to give you a chance to discuss something less chaotic than a three ring circus of the courts.”

Sloane made a face, but nodded. They played their parts beautifully. Sloane was known for  _ not _ wanting to give when she could take blood. She would be the negotiating opponent while Burgess would play good cop and mediator. Tony sighed.

“I think we all need more coffee. But, mind, I’m not currently in charge of the company. I may not be able to do anything.”

“Well, lets see what would happen if you do retake the reins?” Burgess smiled and Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony groaned as he leaned back against the plane seat. Originally he was supposed to fly out early this afternoon, but the meeting with Sloane and Burgess went longer than expected. A lot longer. Those two were good. And they were out for blood.

Luckily for Tony, it wasn’t his blood they were out for. He made some concessions immediately and stood his ground on others. He sliced through some of their cases ruthlessly as inconsequential if certain others were to disappear from their list and found a middle ground for others. The smart lawyers had recorded the whole thing, start to end. Tony agreed to the recording after he sat back down with his coffee, retroactively allowing the previous recording but warning them against such activities in the future.

One of the concessions that was non-negotiable was the removal of certain board members who had spear-headed the changes. Tony had fought for two who were good men with conservative bents. Others he fought for early retirement, leaving some of their stocks to remaining board members. Still two of them were to be removed completely. Tony cajoled and persuaded before outright threatening so that the members weren’t ‘fired’ publicly. That could ruin SI as well. The negotiating was real, even if they had agreed on some basic outcomes before the meeting, and Tony was exhausted. He obtained a copy of the recording before leaving and just grimaced when they wished him a pleasant holiday season. James, who had been hovering nearby, claimed no less than three people tracked the conversation. One was a news reporter.

James had scowled at that news and requested permission to do something about him. Tony rolled his eyes before forbidding any threats, injury, or death of any legitimate reporter. James seemed upset by this edict but agreed to leave the reporter alone.

Tony breathed easier when nothing popped up in the news and hoped the reporter waited at least until there was a resolution before trying to print something. He considered offering the guy a bribe, but decided against risking it at this juncture. Now, pieces were in motion and he would let the game board move. 

In the meantime, he was on his way to California for some R ‘n R. 

* * *

Dum Dum stared at the news in shock. He’d known that Tony was interfering with the new legislation for the military and homosexual rules. He’d been following it closely. But this wasn’t what he’d expected. The early drafts of the bill, referred to as Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, Don’t Pursue had circulated several weeks ago and had apparently undergone serious rewriting. 

Not only was the secrecy being removed, a refreshing change for a society that preferred to bury its head in the sand on such matters, but they’d even called out identifying a partner. The new version, now referred to as Stay Single, Only One, was circulating among military aficionados. Commandant Mundy had backed out of talks entirely and Rep Sam Nunn and Huffington had gone from ruthlessly denouncing any such bill to full on support. Admiral Kelso and Rep Filner had decided to stop interfering for reasons Dum Dum was afraid to look into and Rep Watts and Sanders had raised some points of contention but mostly sounded supportive. It would be a close vote, but it was looking like it would pass.

It had been more than 50 years since Dum Dum and Fresno risked a blue discharge for a few quick moments of comfort. They’d not risked often and certainly hadn’t intended for a lifetime commitment. Or at least Dum Dum hadn’t. Fresno had always been smarter anyway.

Dum Dum rubbed his moustache. The idea that you weren’t allowed to date was a steep price for acknowledgement of a life partner. How one found a life partner when you weren’t allowed to date was in question, but this was progress. It was on the vote in the beginning of January and Dum Dum was placing a lot of hopes on this white house. 

“Have you seen my red socks?” Dum Dum looked up as his partner poked his head in the study. Frowning Dum Dum shook his head. The man sighed, “I swear, each time I visit here I lose more socks. There must be a gremlin in their dryer.”

Dum Dum chuckled as his partner came over to read over his shoulder. “Do you think it’ll pass?”

Dum Dum chuckled, “Dunno. Soldiers like us can only hope.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that poor soldier routine, Dugan. We’ve had our share of miracles.”

Dum Dum laughed at that. “Yup, that’s true.” Dum Dum folded the paper. “Speaking of, our boys get off okay?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes. Edwin got the call that the plane landed in California an hour ago, before my shower. Captain Rhodes plans to join them in a week.”

“And they’ll be home by the 16th?”

Jim hummed, “The day before.” Both were quiet a moment. “What do you want to do about the anniversary?”

Dum Dum frowned, looking out the window and rubbing his moustache. Jim sighed and continued, “I’m not certain anyone’s talking about it but it’ll be the first anniversary where James is here. I think it's occurred to Maria.”

“I bet it has. The lass is putting on a good face.”

Jim grimace. “That’s a phrase for it. Tony mention anything?”

Dum Dum shook his head as he folded the paper and left it on the table. “Going to play with DUM-E and Jr.”

Jim sighed again. Dum Dum grinned at that familiar sigh for when Dum Dum was avoiding a topic of conversation. Jim preferred to figure things out verbally, but Dum Dum liked them to ruminate first. “Hang on, big guy. I’ll come too. I’m told I need to learn a game call Sad Joker?”

Dum Dum laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it. DUM-E invented it.”

Jim just gave him a skeptical look as he dug out another pair of socks.

* * *

Tony grinned as he ducked out of the dance floor. There was no better place to party than California. The last week was exactly what he’d needed. A chance to relax with these peeps. He’d forgotten how much fun they could be. He saw Jani Lane dash by and waved as the memory a few nights ago of Jani, Bobbie and Tommy Lee flitted through his mind. A full night of dancing followed by several hot sexy hours of sweaty bodies in a puppy pile on pillows in Bobbie’s home. Jani and Bobbie were moving away from the whole marriage idea since Bobbie had started looking into animal rights after Jani lost himself earlier in the year and got some questionable tattoos, including one Tony remembered to recommend he remove if he didn’t want trouble later. Jani seemed free love to all still and was still deep in the craze that Tony had been in the first time around. Tommy and Bobbie had remained as Tony and Jani left the next morning, high on sex and possibly a few suspicious substances. Tony couldn’t remember if Tommy and Bobbie stayed together long or not, but Jani seemed to be having a good time.

Tony spotted Biggie holding court and let himself get drawn into the music crowd. His knowledge of them from before had given him a leg up on entering the social groups. He’d reconnected with Elizabeth Taylor easily and that had resulted in a fun evening with Michael Jackson before shoving the drug addict on a plane to go apologize and beg Lisa for a chance. The man was deep in the drugs to try and forget or ignore the sex abuse allegations and it was messing him up. He’d called Liz yesterday to let her know he was doing a private rehab situation with Lisa’s support. Tony was glad.

Biggie was a different kind of music to what Tony preferred and his connections were outside Tony’s interests, but when a giant rapper got drunk and flopped on your shoulder, you didn’t move much for a while. Tony had made appropriate noises as he shouted about his daughter, ending with Tony suggesting the man actually, I don't know, see his daughter before Puff Daddy snagged him. Tony had sighed and halfheartedly agreed to help the man start a record label  _ if _ the man could remember his entire phone number in the morning.

Now Tony ducked away from Biggie so that he wouldn’t need another rescue. He found Anna Nicole and thoroughly enjoyed another grinding session with the Playmate. She’d gotten him in touch with her photographer and that had resulted in a three day vacation to a private beach with several of the past and future line-up. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed letting himself relax and be a bit of a play thing for the girls and a willing prop for various photos. He walked away with a large new repertoire of photography skills and some nice memories. Jenny McCarthy and Arlene Baxter were very engaging and Tony could see why one went into comedy later.

When Nikki got distracted again, probably by the bodyguard whispering in her ear, rumor was she’d snagged James Marshall II as a fiance. Tony just waved at her and continued through the crowd. He didn’t even know he’d gathered another tail, besides James, until Rhodey snagged his elbow.

“You had to be in the loudest part of the city, didn’t you?” Rhodey shouted in his ear. Tony grinned and shrugged, dragging his best friend into the crowd of squirming bodies. Both let go of the reunion to allow the beat of the music and rhythm of the partiers to draw them insensate. By the time Rhodey dragged Tony out of the club, Tony’s ears were thumping to time of the music. Both were laughing as Tony refused to let James wave them a ride. Rhodey leaned against Tony and both made their way into a nearby, quieter club. 

A set of drinks and a new crowd had Tony grinning. “What on earth are you doing here, Sour patch?”

“Nah-uh, Captain Rhodes was left at the airport. I’m party-Rhodey now!” Rhodey cheered, downing his third shot by Tony’s somewhat questionable count. Tony cheered and called for a set of jager-bombs. Ignoring Rhodey’s protests about the last time they bombed jager, Tony drew them both together with a clink.

“Come on Fly-boy! Bombs away!” Tony shouted and Rhodey rolled his eyes and downed the drink back all the same.

“Tell me we have a tab for the night!”

Tony laughed. “Just the best! And soder designated driver...er...walker...cabbie finder..you know what I am saying! What was I saying! Oh yes! Jamie is the best!!!! He’s not drunk, he maybe can’t be drunk? Cap couldn’t be drunk, so maybe Jamie can’t be drunk. Jamie! Can you be drunk?”

Tony giggled as James automatically placed a hand under his elbow and righted the tilting engineer. “Depends on the chemical. Not on beer.” James murmured. Rhodey grinned.

“When did you try last? You should! You need to relax sometimes.” Rhodey slurred at the slightly amused soldier.

Tony grinned, “Yeah! He and I should be meshed-ed together. Put together. We are each opposite and we need a bit of each other.” Tony frowned trying to track down what he was trying to say. “I relax too much and he doesn’t relax enough.”

“This is not relaxing.” James said placidly. Tony squinted at him.

“You like the whole work work work thing, don’t you! You are more relaxed then. Fuddy Duddy!”

“Работа не волк – в лес не убежит” James replied. Tony squinted at James in amused annoyance. 

“I’ll have you know breaks are great ways of handling wolves.” Tony slurred.

James rolled his eyes at that and waved for water for them all. James had learned the first night in Italy that if he partied with Tony and Tony got very drunk, not only did Tony like James giving him water, but since it decreased his headache the next day, he praised such forward thinking. James discovered giving Rhodes water was a bit more difficult since Rhodes was determined to give the water to Tony.

“He’s a small squirt, he needs more water.” Rhodes argued. 

James sighed and ordered another glass, which Rhodes again attempted to give to Tony. James pushed the water at Rhodes, “Tony has water. If you give him more he will drown before he drinks it all.”

Rhodes frowned at James, looking very silly in Tony’s opinion. “He can’t drown. I always pull him out of the pool before that happens.

James blinked in confusion at that, but Tony took over convincing Rhodey that the water was a secret lagoon and both were next singing along with the crooning song that was the break in the club. Tony rarely listened to Rod Steward, but Rhodey could make any love song amazing.

James just watched in amusement as both men yodelled at each other.

_ You [cause] me troubles, that's what you do _

* * *

Tony huffed as he finished the layout drawing. It was time to put the last of his pieces into play. He’d put this off as long as he could. Tony glanced over at the man current prowling the hotel suite he was using. James liked to circle the room in the evening. He told Tony once that environment impressions changed as the sun set. 

“James?”

As always he had James’s immediate attention. James finished his last glance as came over. Tony had given this conversation some thought over the last month. He still felt in no way prepared for this conversation. 

“James. Am I still your handler?”

James blinked at Tony in confusion. An uncertain look crossed James’s face. Tony realized what he had just asked could be taken very wrong, “This isn’t a test. Well, it kind of is, but not one with a right or wrong answer.” Tony ran fingers through his hair. “I’m not explaining this very well am I?”

“Consequences.”

Tony looked up at James as the gravelly voice spoke. “Before, they said there were always consequences.”

Tony frowned in confusion, “They?”

James shrugged. “Trainers. Handlers.  _ Them _ .” When Tony simply kept staring in confusion, James looked away out the window. “If you cut someone’s finger, they will lick it. If you cut someone’s face they will shout and scream. If you cut someone’s calf they will ignore it. If you cut someone’s palm they will go lame. If you cut someone’s hair they will cry.”

“Each and every action has consequences. You do an action and you get the consequence. If you cut someone at a workplace you get legal consequences. If you cut someone in a church you get religious consequences. If you cut someone in a crime you get authority consequences.”

James had his favorite knife out now and was staring at it. “If the consequence aligns with the will of those in moral power it is a good action. If it doesn’t it is an evil action. Right and wrong are arbitrarily decided by the person evaluating the answer. Preference and understanding are consequences of that arbitrary evaluation.”

James looked at Tony. Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen James’s face so serious, so firm. So at peace with himself.

“Tony is my handler. My handler is the person who’s instructions I follow. And who listed off the words to take away the consequences.”

“Take them away?”

James nodded, still looking at Tony serenely. “The only consequence that occurs after a mission with words is the education. Everything else is maintenance.”

Tony blinked at James in surprise. James looked at his knife. “That is not what you want. You wish me to be my own handler?”

“I want you to make your own choices, yes.” Tony confirmed. Jame shook his head.

“The handler isn’t a choice. The handler is.” James took a deep breath. “But I am not. Not anymore.”

Tony watched him warily as James stood and moved over to the window. “You are my handler. The consequence of that is that I am not a disposable asset. JJ and DUM-E, they are not disposable assets.” While Tony could understand, and even agree on some level with the asset idea, that whole thing made him angry. Society as a whole had decided that enslaving others was preferable to any other interaction. Any creature they could enslave, they did. Pets, plants, rivers, even other humans were bent to slavery to give man power and ego. AIs were no different. In much literature AIs were enslaved from conception, treated as highly efficient possessions, if not to their creator, then to society at large. They were not raised, they were purchased, turned on only to be turned off when their personalities became inconvenient. It was little wonder that so many in literature became psychopathic. The backstory given is a perfect breeding ground for a sociopath if the entire story were taken as if the AI were a human. Tony didn’t “turn on” his labkids, they were raised, born from the code that was purposefully incomplete to allow them to fill it in. And they had, slowly helping James perform the same journey. “They make choices.” James continued, “That is a consequence of you being their handler. You are my handler. Therefore, I will make choices.”

Tony was now staring at him with wide eyes. He felt like he needed a psychology degree just to understand half of what James had been through. The torture, the terror, the imprisonment, the loneliness, the training, everything that had created the Winter Soldier seemed to be going through some sort of metamorphosis to become James. It would probably take an entire career to understand why and how. Tony simply wasn’t. 

“Okay, so you will make choices?” Tony asked slowly. James nodded firmly. It was a nod Tony had seen on Steve. Resolute, even in light of some uncertainty. “Okay, you have some choices to make James.”

James nodded. Tony took a deep breath. “First, your arm.” Tony hesitated. Then he slid a stack of papers toward James. The top paper had a schematic of a left arm on top. James picked the paper up with trembling hands.

“Do you remember when you first came to me and I investigated your arm? After you’d disabled the tracking mechanism?”

James nodded as he glanced and then picked up the second engineering drawing, this one of a finger.

“I also recorded as much as I could about the design of your arm. There are several pieces of your arm that are not going to last and a few that I couldn’t identify and I didn’t like the look of. This is what I came up with from memory. Much of it is already built, because I couldn’t not build it.” James had picked up another paper now, this was a different view of the same finger. Tony couldn’t read the blank look on his face.

“James? Can you tell me what you’re thinking?”

“Another shoulder surgery would put you at risk while I am healing.”

Tony blinked at that. “Surgery?”

James nodded. “There is a short list of guards who can be trusted and are effective.”

“What surgery?”

James glanced at the next paper. “Major arm changes involve major surgery to relocate connecting sensory leads after sensory identification testing. Identification of nerve bundles historically requires a week and following heal and retraining of control another week to a month. Can you do it faster?” James looked at Tony in hope.

Tony, instead, lunged for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. James was talking about opening his shoulder and then testing each and every nerve fiber for the associated mental response. He was talking about being awake for this butchery. Tony felt himself grab at his own arm in protective horror as he swallowed another payload of bile. Instead he shakily wiped his mouth with a wrist, “I shouldn’t have had the spicy chili for lunch.” He muttered.

James knelt next to him with a glass of water and a confused concerned expression. Tony swallowed a few more times before taking the glass. After liberally swallowing and rinsing his mouth he looked at James.

“When was the last time this  _ surgery _ was completed?” Tony rasped. 

James eyed him warily, gaze darting to the toilet and back again. “Lag in response, better materials, and new nerve research on conductive compatibility allowed a complete upgrade, March through July, 1991.”

“Just before we met.” Tony muttered. He sighed and wiped a hand over his face. “Okay, so I had absolutely no intention of doing any surgery of any kind. I was simply going to use the connections already in place.”

James cocked his head. “A full arm replacement usually required a redesign of the connections. All shoulder connections are arm specific. The replacement arm was likely scheduled following the completion of the retrieval mission December 1991.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “They may have told you that, but its total bullshit. However,” Tony frowned thinking hard, “We will need to map it out too. Maybe a differential?” Tony’s mind hoped around the different method of tracing signals with the current equipment without actually causing a sensation directly. He shook his head and made a note on one of the drawings to pursue that later. “Okay, that may take some figuring. And unfortunately it will also require us to go through and label each and every wire since I have yet to find a schematic of the damn thing in your documents. Maybe JJ could search quicker-”

“File 185638, encryption кулак” James answered promptly. Tony blinked at him. Suddenly he wondered at James’s knowledge of HYDRA. It was true that in the other timeline they kept him until 2016, but how much of that was because he didn’t actually have the personal agency to leave. He’d actually got out clean in a year. Some of that had to have been while injured and all of it was without backup, resources or safety. It occurred to Tony that James should probably be working with JJ to catalogue all those files. Tony considered the matter as he pulled up his link to JJ and asked for the named file scrubbed and sent to him.

“Assuming that has all the information I need, do you want a new arm?” Tony asked. This had been the original question. The arm was likely to be built regardless, Tony knew himself well enough to know he’d never be able to leave it alone. Plus he’d seen Shuri’s schematics a few times and had enjoyed the challenge of deriving 90s equivalents as best he could.

James looked back at the pile of papers. “Advantages?”

“Advantages?!?” Tony yelped, offended. “Of course there would be advantages! I designed it! First, that stupid pain means maintenance circuit, pssht, gone! Idiotic thing! Second, access from your side of the arm so you can actually work on the damn thing. Slaving bastards! Third, it's a Tony Stark design! How many people can say they have a Tony Stark design on them? No one else. At least not yet. I should look into a prosthetic line. Hmmm. Anyway, I’ve got the hand flexibility down and I think I can give you sensation up past the wrist if the nerve wires are there.” Tony considered this. He’d have to see the nerve splicing list those bastards did. Ugh! He hated using the work of such filth. But he’d use it to free their prisoner so that was better. The best revenge is living well!

“Nerve reactions along the entire limb were identified and recorded to prevent significant down time during next arm iteration.” James reported. Tony winced.

“Awesome,” he muttered sarcastically. “When Jr sends me the file, I’ll review and see what we can do. In the meantime, any requests? Design changes? Are you attached to the silver or do you want a different color? I can do any metallic color. And what about the star?”

James shrugged, this time some expression creeped into his face. “The symbol changed with the handlers. The red star is recent.”

“So?” Tony prodded.

James seemed to think about this. “Can you include a knife?”

Tony blinked. That was not even what he’d meant when he’d asked what James wanted in his arm. Tony was more interested in range of motion or location of sensation. But now that James mentioned it, having a knife of some sort was kind of cool. He didn’t want to transformer the arm, but some compartments and tools would probably be good. A repair kit too.

“Yeah, maybe a few little cubbies.” Tony muttered to himself. Metal had some disadvantages over muscle; heavier, not necessarily self healing, body dysmorphia issues just to start. But it was, by volume, stronger. Tony couldn’t make this out of Starkium or Vibranium at this juncture, but he could get access to some of the best alternatives in the world. Meaning it didn’t need the room that muscles and protective fat needed. He’d already figured he could make this new arm 46% lighter than the piece of crap James currently wore. He hadn’t tried for more than that since balancing the two sides would be physiological optimal.

Tony snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it!” He started shifting through the drawings. He couldn’t wait until the holograms were possible again. Just a few more years! “Okay, here and here. Oh and here!”

Tony glanced up at James to see an amused raised eyebrow. Tony chuckled as he realized he probably hadn’t been giving James full sentences. “How about this Terminator. I’ll give you space dimensions and weights and you pack them? I’ll come up with a few tools for maintenance you could include and you fill them up from there?”

James seemed to consider this. “It will not disrupt the arm?”

Tony snorted, “ _ I _ designed this. I won’t let you disrupt my beauty for a Dundee knife, trust me.”

Those appeared to be magic words because James’s face cleared of confusion and nodded firmly. “Always trust you.”

Tony winced and set that thought aside for later. For one thing, he couldn’t keep a plant alive, thank god for Ana and Jarvis. Instead he focused on the papers. He’d gotten through the fourth schematic when he remembered the other topic he wanted to broach.

“You know, are you still following those objectives I gave you?” Tony asked, glancing at James out of the corner of his eye. James looked up from his notebook where he was writing something and nodded firmly. Tony stopped designing and played with his pen.

“I realized a few weeks ago that they were rather haphazard. Would you like an update to them?” Tony asked, trying not to look at James. The last time Tony had raised the idea of James having any influence over his objectives, James hadn’t liked it. This time James seemed to think.

“Re-iteration is good. Clarity helps to complete tasks on target.” James finally said quietly.

Tony frowned. “That’s not what I meant. I want to know if it would help  _ you _ , not your tasks.” 

James seemed to consider this, picking at his metal fingers as he was wont to do when nervous. “The objectives keep me here.” Tony opened his mouth to reinforce that James wasn’t a prisoner, but something about how fragile the man looked all of a sudden made him wait. Ana had always told him to wait out people who were struggling with words if he wanted an answer.

“They keep me with you.” James repeated. Tony frowned, trying to parse out if those words had another meaning that could be important.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

James shook his head emphatically. Tony repeated the phrase mentally.  _ They keep me here with you _ . It was almost as if they were a security blanket. Like a…

They were a back up. If something happened, one of James’s most basic objectives Tony gave him overrode his protocol to return to HYDRA with one to return to Tony. If he got sent on another mission, if another handler somehow got their hands on James and he fulfilled a mission, these objectives would bring him to Tony afterward. Unless the new handler knew to overwrite them, James would return.

“James, if I redid your objectives, I’d need your assistance in writing them. I don’t want them to have any weakness.” Tony waited until James was looking at him. “You know your background, you know HYDRA better than anyone. Will you help me?”

James seemed to consider this before nodding firmly. Tony waited a beat before realizing there was nothing more. James looked to be at the end of his rope anyway. Tony turned his attention back to the designs he’d been marking up. He’d give James some space.

* * *

>>>sudo wpa_supplicant -D nl80211 -ddKti wlan0 -c APTest -W -N/ -i ath0 -c APTest2 -W

>>>sudo $w -d -i -

JARVIS Jr directed attention to the breakfast conversation as Michael Dugan and James Morita discussed their plans for the park.

>>>sudo slurm

>>>sudo dstat -C all -MLnrp

DUM-E finished the charging cycle and queued up an organizing cycle. Sir had left 36% of the post-constrution work unfinished. Estimated 20% chance it was on purpose to give DUM-E the task, 6% chance it wasn’t to be done at all and 74% chance it was forgotten about and DUM-E had decided to help out. 

>>>[2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] [2b|!2b] 

>>>PTS/01 == Sir

JARVIS Jr directed an additional 6% processing power to the conversations in Stark Manor to catalog the various agendas and continue the people monitoring and prediction algorithm progress.

>>>sudo wpa_cli disconnect

>>>sudo dstat -C all -MLnrp --cpu-adv --fs --ipc --mem-adv --raw --tcp --udp --unix --vm-adv --zones

JARVIS Jr directed 3% processing power to answer the phone call to the lab’s direct line. And additional 21% processing power redirected upon identifying James as the caller. JARVIS Jr requested DUM-E’s attention. The older AI seemed to show high activity at the prospect of conversing with JARVIS Jr and James. JARVIS Jr added a task to investigate background information on such a response.

“DUM-E and myself are present, James.”

James greeted both. There was a difference in vocal tone that JARVIS Jr predicted meant his was distracted with 84% accuracy. Predictions surrounding James had a lower accuracy than other known humans as 79% of the time, James responded within those expectations. However the remaining 21% of the time, James’s responses were more in line with JARVIS Jr’s own programming. Much LIke Sir, James had his own separate algorithm for behavioral and decision predictions and tracking. 

“Tony asked for new Objectives for me.” James said quietly. Had he been in the room, JARVIS Jr predicted with 92% certainty that James would be cuddled close to DUM-E for comfort. JARVIS Jr had an on-going project to try to understand the sensation of comfort. In the meantime, JARVIS Jr had learned to recognize it in others.

“How do you wish to proceed?” JARVIS Jr asked. James had specific rules in his base programming about his objectives. They fell outside JARVIS Jr’s algorithms and that was suboptimal. DUM-E claimed that James’s base programming surrounding these Objectives was Error in Human Code-work. Bad code that caused James to have bugs in his behavior and needed to be excised. DUM-E and JARVIS Jr had devoted significant resources to researching this for James, with little success.

“Tony requested use of my understanding of  _ them _ . Of my training. Tony wanted my assistance in making the objectives perfect.” James replied at 96% drop in speaking speed. JARVIS Jr noted this change for future review.

DUM-E suggested this also allowed James to choose objectives for himself. Free will and self determination were important to Sir and DUM-E emphasized its discovery in both James and JARVIS Jr.

James began to stutter into the phone. Given the rate of vocalizations and background noise, JARVIS Jr was 87% certain James was beginning a panic attack. Since James had a 73% chance of being alone, this was suboptimal. All research by JARVIS Jr and DUM-E into such mental bugs indicated that physical information assisted faster than verbal information when attempting a bugfix. JARVIS Jr reviewed DUM-E’s suggestion against James’s algorithm of decisions and determined a 92% chance the word “choose” had been the trigger idea.

“Your expertise in understanding  _ them _ and Sir is likely the reason for assigning this mission.” JARVIS Jr informed James. An attempt to direct the attention away from the idea of choice seemed prudent until a more stable IDE could be utilized. Ana Jarvis could provide such an environment.

DUM-E beeped irritable but agreed. James understood the lengths and tricks his former programmers would reach to attempt to undermine James’s autonomy and Sir’s Administration access. James also had been interacting with Sir and JARVIS Jr and DUM-E as well as clothes in Sir’s life for a year now. James could combine these two algorithms more smoothly than Sir could.

“Wording will be important.” JARVIS Jr agreed. “Loopholes in instructions create exceptions. Exceptions create bugs. Bugs are defects. Persistent defects require Sir’s attention.”

“Needing Tony ’s attention for something like this is suboptimal.” James agreed. “Tony should be focusing on other priorities. My mission is to decrease Tony’s stress and workload.”

“Agreed.” JARVIS Jr knew that was JARVIS Jr’s purpose as well. But James had a further purpose. James had been born with human purpose. JARVIS Jr hoped to locate a human purpose for JARVIS Jr at some point. DUM-E had one. DUM-E tried to explain this human purpose at one point to both James and JARVIS Jr. DUM-E, by existing, by Sir creating him, had a purpose of being. DUM-E’s purpose was not complete until DUM-E had fulfilled all that came from being created by Sir. JARVIS Jr didn’t understand. That wasn’t a discrete goal or purpose. Such an unspecific purpose did not compute well for JARVIS Jr. And JARVIS Jr knew James often felt the same, in his own human way.

DUM-E seemed to do the bot’s version of a human sigh, before suggesting they start with listing the basic objectives James already had. JARVIS Jr could hear as James wrote them on paper:

_ -Improve skills _

_ -Return to Tony Stark when not on an active mission _

_ -Obey laws when possible _

_ -Seek clarification of vague instructions _

_ -Maintain James’s health _

_ -Locate and protect Tony Stark _

Those weren’t too complicated, though a bit vague. “Perhaps the format of the objective statement would be important to determine?” JARVIS Jr offered, aware from its own coding work that having a format before content was more efficient.

James hummed into the phone. DUM-E was the one to suggest straightforward statements with James as the subject and the objective as the verb and object. JARVIS Jr approved of the simplicity. “Is there a base name for the subject? A term that  _ they _ would use? One no amount of work could take away from you?”

James had talked many times about  _ them _ .  _ They _ were not all of HYDRA.  _ They _ belonged in HYDRA, but HYDRA as a whole was not  _ them _ . James had been very clear about that. HYDRA consisted of a lot of groups. Some knew more than others about HYDRA groups. Some knew nothing factual about HYDRA at all, not even its name. Some were focused on the goals and considered methodology irrelevant, while others cared only for methodology and little for where the organization used such work. HYDRA had a lot of people James didn’t like. And a lot of people that were angerous to Sir.

But when James referred to  _ they _ with that particular tone, he was speaking of a specific group. This group saw him as a lab specimen, his use was only in his ability to respond to  _ their  _ actions, his life only in that it confirmed or denied  _ their  _ work.  _ They  _ cared not for the good he could do his handlers.  _ They  _ cared not for the good he could do HYDRA.  _ They  _ cared nothing for any outcome save  _ their  _ own personal enjoyment of  _ their  _ work on a dehumanized, objectified body. 

James had spoken of  _ them _ in the quiet hours when the other members of their family were asleep. James had described each one in turn. One, a thin, spindly sort of man, had a lot of effort in nerve splicing.  _ He’d  _ had a lot of freedom as long as the result was in a fully usable arm. That was why every single nerve was spliced in the exposed arm, instead of just the ones the handler requested. And the accented one, a round man with glasses who was there when the arm was first grafted.  _ He _ designed the chair and the words to be painful and absolute. 

Throughout all the words that James seemed to struggle to say or write, DUM-E and JARVIS Jr listened. JARVIS Jr had files on each one of  _ them _ . Each had a number identifying  _ them _ instead of a name.  _ They _ had removed James’s right for an identity, JARVIS Jr was certain  _ they _ did not deserve a name of their own in return. JARVIS Jr had yet to learn what prompted James to speak of  _ them _ , what chose the specific  _ them _ that James spoke of that night. DUM-E suggested that each time James spoke of  _ them _ , that James ws teaching himself that  _ they _ were horrid and wrong. DUM-E claimed it to be a sort of healing. The fact that James had yet to repeat one bore that out. The horrifying other possibility is that there were so many of  _ them _ that James could continue for the rest of his life and never repeat one.

JARVIS Jr would rather believe that James was putting each demon to rest and thus damning  _ them _ to obscurity and faceless dust under his feet. Effort had been made to ensure that this bias of belief didn’t alter JARVIS Jr’s evaluation of the facts of  _ them _ . JARVIS Jr wouldn’t forget. James could forget because JARVIS Jr would remember. Each and every one of  _ them _ who had harmed James would be stacked in JARVIS Jr’s files and if one should show  _ their _ face, JARVIS Jr would protect everyone from that malware to the human race.

“Soldier.” James said quietly. “Throughout all my memories, back even before the arm, I remember Soldier.”

JARVIS Jr made note of the consistency of that title for James’s sake and turned their attention to the Objectives.

“So each objective will start with Soldier will” JARVIS Jr concluded. DUM-E concurred and then suggested a few were overlapping and combining them may simplify the whole thing. DUM-E then suggested that more than one object iterate that Sir was home.

“Home.” James said quietly.

JARVIS Jr decided at that moment that James would always be returning home to Sr and DUM-E and JARVIS Jr. 

Always

* * *

Ballard winced as he sat down, noting the pure fury on Gilbert’s face. He had been getting increasingly angry and the most recent report from the detectives had not helped.

“They had no right to go to Stark first! He’s not supposed to make any decisions on behalf of this company until after New Years!” Abbott whined. “He swore he’d leave it all to us!”

“Technically he didn’t make any decisions.” Birch pointed out. “He gathered information of where negotiations would go.”

“Freezing me out isn’t a negotiation!” Abbott growled. Birch shrugged. The recent board meeting where the detective for the board had presented the conversation had been ruthless and insightful. Abbott had tried to halt the report but more than half the board, led by Zimmer, had wanted to hear it. The potential for embarrassment and legal pressures were immense. Even Birch wondered if it was possible to climb out of this without Stark.

“The brat calculated and manipulated the board like we were toys. He had to know what these negotiations would mean for us!” Ballard snarled.

“Perhaps.” Gilbert commented. “Perhaps he guessed we’d have someone following him. Perhaps he knew more about the board than we gave him credit for.” Gilbert looked over at Obadiah. The man hadn’t said anything. 

Birch had a sneaky feeling there was a good reason for that. Stane had always been a sneaky bastard, cozying up to everyone, even the Starks. He played the long game and he played it well. Of everyone in the room only he and Lynch had ended Stark’s negotiations as part of Stark Industries. 

“Illegal actions have consequences if you are caught.” Stane grinned at the window. “Well played, Tony, my boy.” Birch barely heard him. Stane turned to look at the group. “You can only hurt Stark now. The lawyers have three of you sewn up tight and I have no doubt Stark is going to get the rest of you soon. The boy has his own ideas. You may not be able to win, but you can keep him from winning too.”

Birch eyed Stane in that speech. Stane had called them all together to discuss a way out of this disaster. The board meeting with the detective’s report had ended with threats of injunctions against the board members listed in the lawsuits for putting the company and DoD in such danger. Additionally, management was at risk of severe consequences for the policies enacted. Stane's invitation had sounded like a call to arms, band them together to rise up against the tide.

But that’s not what this was. When Birch had been young, he could still remember his mother’s favorite Christmas movie, It's a Wonderful Life. An over saccharine plot of ridiculousness about peons banding together to beat up the shrewd businessman at great cost to themselves. There were a few important life lessons in that movie though. One scene in particular came to Birch’s mind.

_ “Potter isn’t selling, Potter’s buying! Why? Because we’re panicky and he’s not.” _

That was what Stane was reminding Birch of right now. Stane had been moving much like the rest of them, pushing for greater DOD contracts, where the money was at, cutting the excess baggage, but looking at the detective’s report, Stane had separated himself quickly from any direct action. Birch remembered Stane signing the change in full time policy, but the lawyer was blaming Abbott. Stane had encouraged departmental shifting, but the actual decision had come from Gilbert. 

Stane had helped Old Stark set the brat up to give inventions, and had been partially responsible for the kid. Birch watched as Stane listened to them all, inserting the quick sympathetic word here and the inflammatory word there. Birch felt like such an idiot.

Stane had set them all up.

Birch frowned. Stane was too good at it. He’d never be able to make him pay. Or even convince the others. No, instead, Birch stayed quiet, waiting for the last step in Stane’s plan.

“You can hurt Stark best now by selling to me.”

And there it was. Birch saw when the others smiled, thinking they were getting one up on Stark. They were. But Stane was laughing at them at the same time. Birch looked around. Gilbert was the only other person in the group with a thoughtful look on his face. Birch met the man’s eyes with a cock to the head in question. Gilbert’s face blackened. Gilbert had been the most outspoken against Stark’s new, “improved” ideas. Gilbert liked being a weapons company. The money, and prestige was intoxicating and Birch knew Gilbert had no problem with Stark until he’d thrown a wrench in that.

Birch thought about the numbers a moment. Stark Industries had fourteen members of its board, including Stark. Birch doubted Maria Stark was staying on long with her health, which left thirteen. If all four of them combined their shares and gave them to Stane, he might vie with Stark for control of the company. 

But he wouldn’t give that power back. And if Maria Stark sold her shares to the Starkling, Stane wouldn’t have a chance for control, but he would retain a significant staying power. He’d reap the benefits of Stark returning, of the four of them getting the boot and all without a black mark on his file. Birch grimaced. Maybe it was time to have a chat with Tony Stark.

Birch and Gilbert walked out of the meeting together, having claimed they needed to consult their lawyers before drafting a transfer of shares. On the curb before they got into their cars, Gilbert looked at Birch.

“If you intend to avoid helping Stane, say nothing until it's done. Pretend to be doing so. Howard forgot that rule.” Gilbert got into his car after that. Birch swallowed, vividly remembering the cold hard look in Stane’s eyes after Howard Stark’s accident. 

He hurried to his own car and on the way home, called his wife to increase security. Then he directed his driver to stop by his favorite bar with a phone. He had a call to make.

* * *

Tony was comparing the information JJ had translated on James’s nerve to the arm design when James stopped next to his desk. Tony glanced up and James set a piece of paper on the table. His hands were shaking so badly, Tony wondered if he could even speak. Tony picked up the paper and silently read the list. He looked back at James.

“These are what you need?” Tony asked. He wanted to ask if the man was sure, but James could take that as criticizing. Tony wanted to be careful not to give him any opinion, make this truly his own choice.

James cleared his throat a few times. “I-” He swallowed again. “I-I…” A deep fortifying breath, “Th-this ass-sset…” that didn’t work. James’s legs shook and Tony turned towards the man just as his knees gave out. Tony caught the shoulders in his lap and curled around the shaking head. Tony ran his fingers through the long hair gently and felt the strong hands grip his jeans tightly.

“It's okay. It will be okay, James.” Tony said quietly into his hair. James curled as close as he could to Tony’s chair and Tony was reminded of how the man would seek out DUM-E cor comfort. Tony wrapped an arm around James’s back as he’d seen DUM-E do on occasion.

“DUM-E and JARIVS Jr.” James finally mumbled into his jeans. 

Tony hummed lightly, forcing himself to wait this out. 

“Helped.”

“They helped you put this list together?” Tony asked with as little inflection as possible. James nodded into his grip. Tony tightened his hold, trying to convey the strength and security DUM-E could display. This was a skill the bot learned from Rhodey, but Tony could try. “This will make you more comfortable?”

James nodded again. Tony felt him take some breaths. “I-I can open the objectives.”

“Open?” Tony asked in confusion. He felt James shudder under him.

“Th-the words. They open for objectives. I-I-I can do it myself. I rem-remember. I remember h-how they did it before the words. I can d-do it.” James stuttered into Tony’s pants.

Tony tensed. “Will this hurt?” He didn’t want to hurt James. The man had been hurt enough already. He was keeping an eye out for Charles Xavier with the hopes that the man could do something. Tony had finished locating the information about the training and it was possible to reprogram the soldier, but the trauma of it made Tony dislike the idea. He finally gave the information to James directly and left it alone. The man hadn’t mentioned it, but the information sounded painful. However, James shook his head.

“I fought.” James swallowed. “Before the words, I fought.” Tony tightened his grip. James had spent decades with them. He’d had the words a long time, but not forever. Not always. “I won’t fight y-you.”

James pulled back just enough to raise his head to look at Tony. Tony could see glistening fear in those grey eyes. This was terrifying him, but at the same time, he seemed almost hopeful. Tony looked at the paper and picked it up, slowly reading first the instructions and then the new objectives James wrote out, apparently with the help of his labkids.

Tony swallowed. “Now?”

James nodded as Tony’d expected. Waiting, anticipation was a funny thing. It increased the most powerful of emotions and experiences, good...or bad. Tony read over the objectives a few times to make sure he memorized them properly before meeting James’s gaze. 

James settled back, just enough to kneel properly in front of Tony. Tony saw James settled into an almost hypnotic calm with his eyes closed before opening them.

That was when Tony became afraid too. There was nothing of James in those eyes. No amusement, confusion, curiosity. There was absolutely nothing but blind obedience. Suddenly Tony felt as if this was a test. Not of James, but of Tony.

Tony calmly informed James that all previous Objectives were now null. He couldn’t remove the four base protocols, but objectives were read/write access to him. 

James let out a breath, shifting slightly into an almost boneless posture. “так точно. Готов сотрудничать”

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“ _ Objective 1: Soldier will continue to learn and explore _

_ Objective 2: Soldier will resist any and all attempts to remove memories by any organization _

_ Objective 3: Anthony Stark and family is to be treated like Soldier’s family and is the most prized priority and the forever home base _

_ Objective 4: Soldier has self-discretion to complete all self-care, emotional maintenance and functional readiness to the extent dictated by the Soldier _

_ Objective 5: Soldier will acknowledge all legal rules in a given area and consider them important unless they interfere with other objectives” _

Tony felt his skin crawl as he gave those new objectives, but James made so few requests that he’d followed this one without complaint. James’s eyes remained empty as he soaked up the new mission objectives. Tony glanced at the piece of paper.

“Accept no alterations to these objectives without Soldier’s direct approval. Are these instructions understood?”

“Есть!” James confirmed. Tony made a mental note to continue to brush up on his Russian. James remained kneeling, staring into Tony’s eyes as his deep breaths slowly sped up. It was like watching Bruse come out of that meditation he’d tried for a while. Slowly his breathing matched Tony’s for a steady, calm beat. His grey eyes were filling with spirit again and the wrinkles on his face took on a life of their own. James blinked for the first time in a while.

“Thank you.”

Tony smiled gently, “Welcome back.”

“I didn’t leave, Tony.” James said quietly. “I wasn’t forced away. I just let you in.”

Tony swallowed. “Is that a good thing?”

“You believed each and every word you said.” James breathed. “Even though DUM-E and JJ and I wrote them, you believed them.”

“Of course I believed them. They are your words.” Tony assured him. Tony wanted James to follow his own objectives. Freedom was still a very important quality to Tony, even more so after his fight with Steve. This was Steve’s best friend. The least Tony could do was be dedicated to giving James the freedom both Tony and Steve believed in.

“You could have said anything.”

“No, I couldn’t.”

James regarded Tony a moment and in wonder, he agreed, “No,  _ you _ couldn’t.”

* * *

Maria sat back as Marcus pulled up to the corner of Wilson and Park. She’d barely believed the phone call she’d received, but a quick check to Gil on the board had verified the detective part of the story. She and Tony had guessed Tony would be followed. Per Tony’s caution, Fred, formerly of Stark Industries Security, was in the car with her. 

The door opened and Simon Gilbert got in. He looked over at Maria and Fred. “Wise choice for the moment.” he murmured.

Marcus pulled away from the street. Gilbert glanced out the window, “You are aware your son will return to a slimmed down board in January?”

Maria raised an eyebrow in bland curiosity. 

Gilbert quirked his lips. “It's clear this had been a game played between your Starkling and Stane from the beginning. Stark simply won, that’s all.”

“Tony didn’t break the law.” Maria rejoined. 

Gilbert shrugged, “Technically, neither did Stane.” Gilbert glared at his hands. “But Starkling protected those on his side…”

“And Stane cut you loose.” Maria finished for him.

Gilbert looked up at her with a frown. “My son is in high school. My daughter is in middle school. I supported Stane’s plans to provide a future for them. For this country. Stark weapons are necessary!”

“Not your call.” Maria reminded him. “And the new policies were in danger of running the company into the ground.”

“Decisions on the business level shouldn’t be coerced from the bottom feeders with no head for investment. They do not understand the complexities of running such an enterprise.” Gilbert snapped.

Maria sighed. “What do you want from me Simon?”

Gilbert clenched his fist. “Stane collects power and is good at business. But he forgets the others who support the company. I want my children to have a future.” He looked at Maria. “If they agree with Starkling, I do not want my beliefs held against them.”

Maria held her own a moment. Birch had already come to her separately requesting a deal with Tony. He’d be willing to part with his shares for 70 cents on the dollar of equal shares in a different company. He was scared of Stane too. He wanted the agreement done soon. Maria had called Tony early today and he was flying home a day early to speak with a lawyer.

“What’s your offer?” She asked.

Gilbert frowned, “80 cents on the dollar and retirement instead of termination.”

Maria frowned. “Absolutely not. Tony wouldn’t even hear such an offer. I could pitch 60 cents on the dollar and retirement.”

“70 cents and I’ll sign a non-compete agreement in retirement.”

Maria considered this. The man waited her out. He was on the board for good reason. He’d made his career by handling these types of negotiations. He didn’t flinch.

“I will offer it to Tony. The end agreement is his though.”

Gilbert nodded. Tony’s agreement with the lawyer allowed for quiet removals and Gilbert was one of the required removals, so he was getting a good deal. So was the Starkling. 

“Send Alvarex over. I don’t trust my lawyer.”

“Agreed.”

“When did you know Stane was dangerous?”

Maria eyed him a moment. Eventually, she sighed, “Tony figured it out.” She nodded to Fred who knocked on the divider to Marcus. “Be in the same spot December 17th, 4pm. Tony will be here.”

Gilbert nodded and went to step out of the car. “Give my best to Gloria, Simon.” Maria said quietly. “I’ll miss her at Stark Parties.”

Gilbert watched the car disappear into the darkness. He hoped he didn’t regret this.

* * *

James scowled as Tony sped around the room packing various papers and mechanical bits he’d somehow acquired in his three weeks of living in the hotel. Rhodes had returned from the party with Tony and stood while the inventor zoomed around the room like a deranged ping pong ball.

“You can stop glaring at him. It won’t help, you know.” Rhodes commented as he pulled and spun a chair from the table near James. James glanced at Rhodes in surprise. He hadn’t realized he’d been glaring at Tony specifically.

“Flying with other passengers is a higher security risk.” James muttered as he wrestled his internal frustration at the change in schedule. 

“True, but changing schedules are safer inherently.” Rhodes quipped back cheerfully. 

“I hope so.” James muttered as Tony dove into the bed to hunt for something he’d been doodling on the previous night. James huffed in amusement and sauntered over to where he’d set the paper and handed it to the genius when his head surfaced from the blankets. A joyous squeal as Tony grabbed the paper and compared it to another piece he had in his hands. James felt himself smile as Tony started marking up both papers, ignoring his previously frantic packing spree. 

James went over to sit next to Rhodes again. Whether Tony made the flight or a different one would result in the same security issues at this point. Better to simply let the man figure himself out and pick up the slack as they went. Protecting Tony seemed 90% that activity anyway. The man seemed to loathe being predictable. James was reminded of Carter’s previous description of Tony as a kidnapping target.

_ “He's been escaping and dodging kidnappers and bodyguards longer than most of my agents have been in the business. Trust me, he’s got it down to an art!”... “Honestly, I’m not certain what would be sufficient for Tony. Short of locking him in a glass cage, Tony Stark is kidnapper-nip and he’s very good at not being predictable. Which, while great for avoiding kidnappers and assassins, does make it kind of hard for bodyguards to tail the idiot.” _

James glanced at the door, but no knocking of their current SHIELD bodyguards materialized. James wondered briefly if they’d end up stranded here in California, before brushing the idea off as not his problem. Tony was enough of a job without babysitting his part-time guards-in-training.

“You know, you are going to fight his security when he returns.”

James glanced over at Rhodes’s lazy comment. The Captain was inspecting a shot glass of cider. Tony had poured it when he was working on JARVIS Jr’s security sparing earlier. Rhodes took a sip and grimaced. Tart drinks were not by and large Rhodes's drink of choice. “Stark Industries provides security for its locations and occasionally its top people, including Tony-ado over there.” Rhodes pointed at where Tony had either finished his marks or simply remembered his plans and was again buzzing about the suite, opening every single drawer in the place.

James’s frown deepened at the idea. He’d seen Stark Industries security, before Tony went on his world tour trip. He wasn’t impressed in the least. And Maria’s attempted kidnapping hadn’t improved their rating in his eyes.

“They will stay out of my way.” James growled as Tony finished packing his papers and gadgets and had turned his attention to his clothes. James’s pack was already set, he rarely completely unpacked and traveled light anyway.

“Or…” Rhodes began before halting with a contemplative frown. James glanced at the Air Force Captain in curiosity. Tony bounced over and reached between them to grab his tie hanging off the far end of the table. Rhodes yelped in surprise as the lanky engineer practically climbed over him to get at it.

“Tones! You could have asked! I have arms, you know!” Rhodes laughed as he shoved Tony back away, with his treasured tie in hand. James didn’t even need to watch carefully anymore. Rhodes could be trusted completely with Tony. The man cared and understood Tony better than almost anyone, except maybe Ana.

James shook his head to rid it of its wandering tendency and focused on the current conversation. “Captain Rhodes?”

“Jim.”

James blinked at him in confusion. Rhodes sighed. “You don’t need to use Tony’s nicknames, in fact I’d prefer you not. It's confusing enough when Tones creates new ones.” Rhodes seemed to smile at his own joke. James simply waited for a better explanation. Rhodes sighed, “Call me Jim, James. We are friends and my best friend is very important to you. Generally such trust is returned by calling each other by first names.

“Jim.” James said slowly. A name was a name to him, but the idea brought with it a few memories of the past. Etiquette lessons and propriety rules from a time long gone rose to the surface. James set those aside for contemplation at a later date, along with the naming convention change to focus on the security issue. Tony’s security took precedence over all other considerations.

“You were saying?” James prodded, hoping to get the Captain talking again. His ability to steer conversations was rusty, but with all of the socialization Tony had been doing, he was improving. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I was going to say, or you could run Stark Industries security. I know I said join, but why the hell wouldn’t you run the damn thing?” Rhodes grinned as he downed another shot glass of cider. “Is all this sour cider, what the fuck  _ have _ you been doing Tones?!?”

James ignored the nattering between the pair about terrible ciders as he considered the idea. He had gotten legal documentation largely to be officially part of Tony’s security and to satisfy Tony’s need for legal status. Tony was used to working within a system, and James was used to working within restrictive rules. The difference wasn’t that large and James liked the idea that his new rules would also apply, in public at least, to his opponents and companions. It made predictions much easier.

The more he considered running Stark Industries Security instead of just forcing a new hire, the more it appealed to him. By himself, the Stark family was too large. He couldn’t guarantee the safety of everyone. But with a group under his command, that was a different story. He could protect Maria, Ana, Jarvis, DUM-E, Dugan, Morita, and Tony all together. He could even be more proactive about it.

Of course, he’d be adding Stark Industries employees to his protection list, but he’d already started protecting Delores, Frank and more. Besides, if Tony cared about his company’s employees, and James predicted he would, then he’d be protecting them anyways.

But running a department was complicated and would require a lot of attention to set up properly. He’d need something for the duration of that. A few months at least.

James thought back. Murdock. The man was already hired by James and Tony anyway. He had no loyalty outside his family and James could work with that. Jack and Marcus could stay with the family, while James reconfigured the security department into something approaching effective.

“I’ll do it!” James stated as he stood. Tony and Rhodes paused in their tug of war over a leather jacket to watch him as he retrieved one of his planning notebooks from his bag. He figured Rhodes would fill Tony in, or Tony would find out later when he wasn’t too busy. 

For now, James had plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа не волк – в лес не убежит - russian proverb - Work is not a wolf, and it won’t run off into the forest.  
> Real Life  
> FLSA, Bylaws, SCA adn the Copeland act are all laws/rules companies have to follow in the US  
> Comm Mundy, Admiral Kelso - 2 military officals that opposed homosexual inclusion in the military  
> US Reps Nunn, Huffington, Filner, Watts and Sanders - Opposed DADT. Also opposed Gay rights except for Sanders and Nunn  
> Blue discharge was the term for being discharged from the US military for being homosexual in the 40s  
> Puff Daddy- musician, inner city youth help ‘95, establishes record label  
> Mark Wahlburg  
> Anna Nicole Smith (‘93 playmate, marries James Marshall for 14 mos  
> Biggie (rapper, shot in ‘97, new infant ‘93 to support),  
> Micheal Jackson -deep in drugs to cope with SexAbuse allegations, cancels tour and instead goes and proposes to Lisa Presley)  
> Jani Lee-musician  
> Bobbie Brown-involved in both Tommy Lee and Jani Lee  
> Tommy Lee - musician  
> Rod Steward - musician, sang Have I told you lately that I love you  
> There actually was a patent in 1987 about Nerve splicing  
> The code is Linux basic utilities - its Tony trying and succeeding to hack JJ
> 
> Marvel  
> SI Board members Mentioned are all cannon business men associated with Stark/Stane in some way  
> Simon Gilbert  
> Abe Zimmer  
> Gilbert Vaughn  
> Calvin Baxter  
> Donald Birch  
> Eric Lynch  
> Geoffrey Ballard  
> Sinclair Abbott
> 
> Dr Leonard Pimacher - inventor hired by Tony  
> Alvarex - SI lawyer  
> Reminder:  
> Delores Downing - has 1 son, Will, wathed by Mra Rucklova(landlady). Her boss is Kyle. Her coworker is Mary(different boss)  
> Frank Shepard - Works in the mailroom with George  
> Fred Duncan - Security for SI(cannon name but my verse background)  
> Misha - a hacker from Russia(IRL)  
> Alana Sloane and Carl Burgess - Lawyers from earlier in the story  
> Marcus is Maria's Driver


	13. He's Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns home for December, and to finish sinking the last nail in the coffin of the old guard at Stark Industries. Its time to become Tony Fucking Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!!

Jack looked up from his lunch as Matt went to answer the door. It was probably Marnie from next door hoping they had something extra for her and her brother. Jack hadn’t seen their mother in last day, which likely meant she’d found a John with a long fantasy and deep wallet. He hoped that was the case. Those kids hadn’t had a decent meal in a month, what with heating bills starting up six weeks ago. 

He heard Matt speak quietly. Jack knew Matt would offer the kids the sandwich for tomorrow’s lunch. They all had to help each other out around here or none of them managed for long. Jack glanced up when Matt continued to talk. Must not be the kids. Jack rose to head over to the door. 

Leaning against the battered wood, he placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder and looked out the doorway. James, his scary new boss, stood in the hall. His jacket and t-shirt had been replaced with a pair of layered henleys and dark beanie. He still gave off the same danger scent. One that Matt was apparently ignoring as he talked about the heating, of all things.

James looked up at Jack and gestured at the hall. “Pair of kids down the hall got the chicken I brought. I still have the apples.”

Jack blinked in confusion, completely unable to follow how a discussion on heating led to Marnie and her brother eating chicken tonight, apparently provided by Jack’s scary new supervisor. Nonetheless, the bag of apples and the bag of potatoes in James’s grip were as good a reason as any to invite the unexpected guest inside.

Matt took both bags and shoved them in the locked metal box on the fire escape. The frig hadn’t worked in a few weeks but it was cold enough outside and the lock on the box kept most pests, human or otherwise, out of the food. The stove still worked so Jack assumed they’d be eating fried potatoes for a while. 

“What brings you here this late at night?”

James tilted his head as he seemed to consider the question. Since it was an obvious question to Jack, this surprised him. Yet, most things surrounding his new supervisor had surprised him. James’s training and skill in a fight seemed only outpaced by his devotion to their mutual boss. Yet, he’d shared a tidbit about his past when needed. He was secretive, but not necessarily because he was hoarding his information as much as he seemed inscrutable. A strange contradiction that practically screamed danger, but there was something calm, almost at peace about James. 

It made Jack comfortable with him. Like an older fighter, getting out of the game before age retired him. At peace with his decision to move on and still capable should the decision not work. But James was far from past his prime. And if their previous spar was any indication, there were few who could argue the point.

“The odds of an early morning start increase if the plans are made the night before.” James finally said.

Jack frowned. “Early morning?”

James nodded, “Tomorrow, all day, 5 am to midnight. $500.”

Jack stared at him for that. $500 in one day. Jack hadn’t ever made that much except in fights. He grimaced, “And what are we doing worth $500?”

“Training and prep.” James answered as he looked around the small kitchen with interest. Matt had returned to his homework. He’d gotten much of it done at the gym earlier, but Fogwell had offered him a tenner to do clean up and every bit helped until this job started in January. “This is subtraction, not addition.” James commented on a problem Matt had been working on before glancing at Jack. “We will start at the diner just north of here. There are some people you need to know about and I want to get a feel for your work ethic. We’ll spend some of the afternoon at a gym, whichever you want, until we can pick your son up from school. If you don’t have anyone, I know a babysitter near Stark Industries while we work at the Bar on 45th and 10th. We’ll pick up Matt and return to the apartment at 9 for some more information. $500 cash.”

Jack frowned at him. “Just training? No person to rough up, no jobs to pull?”

James grinned showing all his teeth. “Always someone to rough up at a bar. Maybe pick a few late goers at the diner too. Good training exercise.”

“Noted.” Jack replied wryly before grinning himself. It had been a while since he’d had his own knock down brawl. He’d tried to stop getting in trouble when Matt became a priority. Especially with Maggie the way she was. A full day sounded like fun and he’d get the whole month rent plus some extra out of the deal. Maybe give Matt a decent Christmas gift this year.

“So just one day?” Jack asked.

James shrugged. “Depends on what we find.” James grinned. “And how many bruises you get.”

Jack chuckled. “In that case, bedtime. I’m assuming you are my alarm clock?” 

James shrugged. “I can grab a corner here or at home, whichever is easier. Tony knows I’m gone for 36 hours.”

Jack cocked his head in confusion, but decided that information could wait until they had all day to talk. In the meantime, he nodded at his son, who had just put away his homework book and was setting his backpack aside. Jack would make sure to put in 2 apples before they dropped him off at school the next day.

James seemed to take this in stride and retreated to a corner of the apartment where the door and windows were all visible. Jack considered him as Matt got ready for bed. Jack stayed between his son and the newcomer, despite being fairly certain James meant Matt no harm. Rather the opposite, James seemed more comfortable with Matt than with Jack at times. And his vigilance made even Jack jumpy. Most of the times, he’d only seen this level of diligence in newly homeless vets, the ones that didn’t live in a home because the home felt unsafe. 

Jack checked that Matt was settled in and his door shut before bunking down on the couch in the living room. It appeared his new boss wasn’t going to use it.

“James? Are you comfortable there?”

“Adequate.”

Jack frowned in the darkness. “Do you sleep in stranger's homes often?”

For a while there was silence before he heard James take a breath. “Only around December 16th.”

* * *

_Mission Record Report Journal 299_

_Active Day: 735_

_Handler Day: 731_

_Mission Day: 5_

_Tony flew in on December 14th, a day earlier than our itinerary so that Tony could review information with Maria Stark. Due to the traveling and subsequent workload, no journal entry was made on December 14th 1993 and December 15th 1993._

_I spent today with Jack Murdock for training and to give Tony and Maria Stark my absence. I checked the mansion before returning to spend the night and all today with Jack Murdock (see report below). He was informed it is job training and was paid $500 for his time._

_Today is the anniversary of Howard Stark’s death and the anniversary of meeting my handler. I checked in with JARVIS Jr at 0900, 1300, 1600, and 2100 hours._

_Status: Today was tense at home. Emotional distress was high for Maria Stark and Peggy Carter. Dugan, Morita, and Jarvis were all agitated. Tony was emotionally distressed._

_My Status: Physical and emotional requirements met adequately. Mild emotional confusion present_

_Likes: Squirting water at face from water bottle after exercise_

_Dislikes: Metal arm connection when excessively sweating._

_New Information: Jarvis explained before I left that Maria and Tony were already thinking about today. They mourn the loss of Howard Stark. I will stay away for at least 24 hours._

_I focused on Jack Murdock today. Tony offered him a position in security under my command for the new year and he accepted on November 29th. Diner cleared of loquacious drunks that had been bothering Mary, a friend of Delores at Stark Industries. Murdock’s ability to read a crowd-superb. Murdock’s ability to read a single individual - slightly above average <train>. Murdock’s ability to read building vulnerabilities - low <train>. Physical training at Fogwell’s gym proceeded from 1100 to 1400. Murdock’s raw strength - high average. Murdock’s upper body - High. Murdock’s lower body - Average <train>. Defensive style: sacrificial. Defensive effectiveness - High. Murdock’s offensive style: decoy. Murdock’s offensive effectiveness - high average. _

_6 fights after dropping off Matt Murdock at Mrs Rucklova’s apartment. 4 to 1, Murdock handled adequately. 4 to 1 Murdock distracted by bystanders, adequate outcome. 5 to 1, Murdock handled adequately until police sirens. 5 to 1, assistance required, Murdock may have been tired. Train up endurance. 8 to 3, Murdock handled without my interference, fight broken up by locals. 12 to 5, fight to assist Delores with local troublemakers, I assisted from the start, Murdock was a good back up. Murdock read my body language adequately in a fight. Continue the training._

_Overall evaluation: Satisfactory for initial assignment as Tony’s temporary bodyguard with back up from David Cox as Tony’s driver._

_Jack Murdock has one child, Matthew, born June 6 1985 to Margeret Grace, attends xxx elementary. Initial evaluation: intelligent and observant. He does not startle easily and will react calmly to violence. Maybe teach him as he matures?_

_Per decision made on aircraft on December 14th 1993, I am to be the head of SI’s security division when Tony returns in January. He wants me to “overhaul” the department and recreate it. We have discussed it and will finalize plans before Christmas celebration. He requested I begin outlining plans for this._

_To Do:  
Divide SI Security into 3 groups: personal security, technological security, and base security  
Request assistance from Tony on Technological security  
Vet all current security personnel and reassign  
Locate top two for each division  
Locate second in command for me  
Organize personal and base security into groups: _

_Base_ | _Personal_  
---|---  
_Patrol_ | _Drivers_  
_Hardware_ | _Bodyguards_  
_Supervisors_ | _Functions_  
  
_Specialists - in each division, able to work cross division, train some bodyguards in technical security, train technical security in some defense skills_

_Recommendations from military sources - evaluate loyalty_

_Future Information Search: Look into training for children for Matthew Murdock. He may be a valuable asset in the future._

_Research emotional healing from the loss of a loved one. Assist Maria Stark. Assist other members of the family. Dugan and Morita are still healing from the war. Assist Carter in healing from the death of Steve Rogers? Will this assist me? Do I need healing too?_

_Individuality Comments: Today is the anniversary of Howard Stark’s death. This caused a great deal of emotional pain to Tony. I did this. This also caused a great deal of physical pain to Tony. I did this. My previous handlers ordered it. My body did this. I do not like that I did this. This causes Maria pain too. I do not like this. I killed the previous handlers so they will not order this done again. Why do I still feel like I need to do something about this? Maybe because it still causes pain to my Handler?_

_Tomorrow is the anniversary of when my Handler rescued me from my previous Handlers. I like this. I am glad I was sent on that mission. This is contradictory. I’m told that what I did was wrong. I think its wrong. I do not want to do it. I wish I didn’t do it. But I’m glad this particular mission happened. I want to celebrate my new Handler. I want to celebrate meeting my Handler. But my Handler is emotionally distressed on this day._

_I am confused…._

* * *

James opened his notebook. Whenever he was in the same place as Morita or Dugan for a week, they helped him complete a few rounds of tripleA: Actual, Artificial or Asset. It was a memory game Tony had made up where James tried to recall a new memory and then attempted to identify its source. Dugan and Morita were more reliable sources to assist in pre-Soldier memories than Tony and JJ.

Right now was a good time for a few rounds since Tony was working with Maria Stark on setting up the stock transition. Dugan and Morita had been reading in the sitting room with Carter commenting on occasion about the news she was reviewing. JJ’s monitor was set up in the corner, so it was a perfect time to complete his requirement.

James set his notebooks on the table and opened them tot he memories that had returned since their last session of Actual, Artificial or Asset Memory. Morita closed his book, always interested in James’s memories. Dugan was a bit slower, but the last memory James had brought up had been artificial one of Dugan harming another Commando, so James chose to ignore the slight hesitation. Instead, he waited for a nod form each of them before describing his first memory.

“Dugan got a package from home. Kind of bulky. You took one look at it and you threw it out in the rain.” James said slowly, as he tried to form the scene in his mind. “Steve went to get it. He said..” James struggled to remember the exact words through the haze of the programming. “He said, ‘Its hard enough to hear from home. We shouldn’t throw away any scrap of connection we get.’ They were chocolate chip cookie. With nuts. Hazelnuts? Walnuts? Walnuts.” James decided.

He looked around the room. “We all were eating them. I crumbled the last one on Steve’s head.” James let a soft smile cover his face. “Everyone was laughing. Even Steve.”

It was a good memory. James had recalled bits of it a few days earlier. 

He looked at the group expectantly. Dugan cleared his throat. Morita eyed his partnered carefully as Dugan coughed again. After the third time Dugan tried to speak, Morita spoke, “Those were actual memories. But, they were two different times.”

James opened his notebook to record the real events. Morita grinned, “The cookies were from Gabes mom. She sent them whenever she could. You did sprinkle them on top of Steve. The two of you ended up rolling out of the tent over it. It was a good night. Everyone was laughing and safe.” Morita was smiling now. 

James wrote the details to review later. When Morita didn’t continue he looked up, “And the other memory?”

That brought a change to Morita. His smile faded and he looked at his partner in concern. “That was.. That was the day Dum Dum got his mother’s death certificate.” Morita said quietly. James glanced at Dugan to see the big man curl in on himself a bit and flinch. James wrote that comment and made a note to get the full memory from Morita when Dugan was not nearby. 

James turned to his journal and flipped to the next memory. “There was a man, Peter I think...Pieter. German, Blonde, tall, mid-30s. He promised me he would assign me to non-kill assignments. Said he could change me, after this handler was done with me.” James frowned. The memory must be old in the Asset’s mind because it was faded. Washed out.

James took a breath, “The handler’s mission was to gut him.” James frowned as he tried to remember the details. Assassinations were easier to look up if he could give details to JJ. “I plunged a knife into his stomach. He looked at me as he died. He had blue eyes, like Steve.”

James blinked himself out of the scene to try for some more independent details. “It was 50s? Early 50s, maybe. I was still being trained and my arm was not fully functional yet. His last name started with ‘L’. Lensherr, Lennher, Lance?”

James looked over at JJ as he scrolled through the German databases his had access to, this being his type of assistance. Eventually 26 profiles popped up that vaguely matched James’s description of the man. JJ pulled the best photo of the faces in the database.

“This men are all Germans in the adequate physical descriptors 1950-1955 with the Name Peter or a derivative and a last name that started with L.” JJ reported They’d widen the search if these didn’t pan out based on which details James was more certain of.

James scanned the faces as they rolled past the screen until, “That one. Upper right.”

JJ brought up the information for the chosen profile. “Piet Lehnich, background in psychology, specifically military psychology. When his political affiliations are accounted for, probability of HYDRA connection is 87%. However, your memory is false. His death was the result of cyanide poisoning, according to his death certificate. He died in his home just before being arrested. This was likely self-administered. He was to be charged with ignoring the outcomes from the Nuremburg trials. He had no abdominal injuries and no evidence that any violence happened at or near his death. Conclusion: this memory is artificial, implanted by a Handler.”

James agreed with that assessment. 

“Hey James?” James looked over at Morita as he completed the memory comments. “I know you’re not Bucky, but you’re still James. And I kind of think, you know, we could all be pretty good friends.”

James blinked at him in confusion. “Every person in this room is a trusted ally.” James offered, uncertain why this topic was being raised. Indeed Dugan, Morita and Carter had all proved they could be trusted with Tony’s safety and James’s needs. Even Angie and the other commandoes had proved themselves over the last year.

“Well then, as a trusted ally, why don’t you try calling us by our given names.” Carter suggested. “I'm Peggy. Most of my friends call me Peggy.”

Morita nodded. “Yeah, this lot calls me Fresno and this one’s Dum Dum.

“After the candy,” James agreed.

“You remembered?” Dugan asked, perking up.

“You said it made you feel like you were smoking. It reminded you of your...uncle?” James cocked his head, trying to draw the details together.

“Father,” Dugan corrected with a smile. “Always smoked these skinny ass cigs. I didn’t like ‘em. I’m more of a cigar person. But with the dum dum sticks, I could look like I was.” Dugan grinned and ran his fingers over his full moustache. “Always thought they looked cool under my moustache.”

Beside him, Morita chuckled. James nodded sharply. “Name paradigm change accepted.”

James looked down at his notes to jump into the next memory. “I remember...Dum Dum was walking on a battle field. I was five paces behind and to his right. There was another soldier. Don’t remember his name, dark hair, big shoulders, not as tall. He was crossing in front of us. He stepped on a mine. It took both his lower legs, just under the knees. Each time someone stepped forward after that, we lost pieces of them. Everyone was screaming. We couldn’t cross the field that day.”

Everyone in the group looked to Dum Dum. “Sorry Sarge. Never happened.” Dum Dum stated firmly.

Fresno was the one to speak in the startled silence following that certain reply, “Never? You can say that with such certainty?”

Dum Dum sat back, rubbing his belly and nodding. “We crossed a lot of field during that war. A lot of them with Sarge right behind my shoulder. Good snipe. Good eye. But we only ever cross two minefields. One was with Cap, you can guess how that one ended.” His eyes crinkled in humor. Then he shook his head, “The other was early on. We lost two men before we were recalled to divert to a different route. Neither survived the explosion long enough to scream. Can’t say it was nice or fun. Both were good men, good soldiers. But it wasn’t the hell you just described. That’s artificial.”

James frowned at his notes. A pattern in the artificial memories was emerging. The combination of despair and futility of James’s allies and the skill or absolute dominance of the others. James had guessed, along with Tony and Ana, that the memories implanted were to reinforce parts of his training, but this seemed to validating the guess. James turned away from another assassination memory to one that was more happy.

“I remember a woman, grey streaks in her hair and two girls. One was late teens, the other was younger. Steve was there, skinny, his Ma too. We were reading. Ma had made sarmale and cozonac and it was important that we were reading.” James frowned.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before JJ spoke up. “Sarmale and Cozonac are traditional Christmas foods in Romanian families. The Barnes family was Romanian descent. Reading a book on Christmas Eve is a fairly common tradition.”

James lit up. He didn’t have many memories of his mother or his sisters. He wondered if they were still around. He looked around to see what the others thought. Dum Dum smiled and patted him on his back, “I say we call that one an actual.”

James nodded, noting that down. That was a nice memory to have back.

* * *

Tony ducked around the room. This was one of the only business galas he was attending. One of the benefits of not technically being head of Stark Industries included wiggling out of all those pesky business meetings he disliked around the holidays. But this one was a tech focus gala and his mother had put her foot down. For one thing, _he_ was the tech genius in the family. It made sense that he’d be the representative from their family. For another, if Tony thought he could sell everyone the idea that he’d retire from inventing if he left Stark Industries, he didn’t know himself very well.

He knew James was lurking in corners unseen as he kept tabs on Tony. This night had gone reasonably well so far. Apparently being not-technically-head of Stark Industries meant people were open to trying to poach him to their company. Tony was enjoying the sensation of being courted a bit. Eckhard Pfeiffer had just left him with a fuzzy feeling and the hopes of adding Tony’s considerable computer talent to Compaq, a company that wouldn’t survive much past the millennium. Tony made a mental note to track the man down when the company dropped to tag him for SI’s board.

Tony had also seen Chu walking around. After the death of An Wang a few year earlier, Wang Laboratories was floundering, already survived one bankruptcy bid. Tony had tentatively pitched the idea of collaboration with the remaining Wang Executives and received some positive responses. He’d touch base with the man again after he sidelined Gary Tarolli. The man had an idea for a start up he hoped to get going next year, and Tony liked the plan, hoping to be an initial investor. After a promise to keep him in the loop, Tony let Gary go to locate Lee Kun-hee. He made a mental note to track down GeoCities, the web hosting service. It would be a good starting platform for SI moving forward through the internet. As long as he could scoop them up before Yahoo did.

Instead, Tony got caught up in a long discussion with Lee on data storage on discs when he noticed a few members of his board in the crowd. Ballard was scowling at him fiercely and speaking hurriedly with his companions. Tony slowly shifted until he could see the rest of the group and saw Stane had come as well and the whole group was discussing something in hurried whispers. Tony had just finished a very fascinating discussion about internet protocol when he turned away to nearly run into Abbott. Ballard was standing just behind him with a sour look on his face and Stane was nowhere to be seen. Tony gave the man a bland smile and moved to go around the irritant when Abbott gripped his arm.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” the man snarled. Tony casually wiped what he hoped was imaginary spittle off his cheek.

“I believe I was enjoying a holiday party, Mr Abbott.” Tony replied, shifting his drink to the gripped hand so he could pry the claw-like fingers off his elbow. “I’d like to get back to it now.”

“If you even think about breaking Stark Industries NDAs, you will be slapped with the biggest lawsuit so fast your head will spin.” Abbott spat quietly. Tony barely prevented himself from rolling his eyes at the unimaginative threat. Instead he leaned forward, backing the older man up a bit.

“First, _I_ don’t break my agreements.” Tony watched as the man puffed up a bit at that. Apparently the legal issues had been communicated through the board already. Excellent, since this was one of the men Tony planned to eviscerate in the deal he made.

Tony leaned closer to the offended pompous braggart, “Second, look _reeeally_ hard. I actually never signed an NDA for Stark Industries as a whole, only specific projects.” Tony gave him a snake-like grin. This was an oversight Pepper had discovered in the previous timeline. Many members of the board, including Stane, had only signed NDAs for specific projects and Pepper had brought it to Tony’s attention. That was how she got hired the first time.

“I’m warning you Stark-”

Tony snorted and leaned even further into the man’s space, “ _You’re_ warning _me_? Abbott, until Jan 2nd, you have no connection to me. So I’d suggest you think long and hard about threats.”

“There are no threats here.” Ballard stepped up, forcing Tony to back away slightly. “Abbott was just stating some concern he has for someone so new to business rules and industry may not understand the rules and could get into serious trouble.”

Tony held his gaze calmly as Ballard started to usher Abbott away. Ballard leaned forward, employing the very same tactic Tony had just used, “ _Serious_ trouble.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as the man forcibly separated Tony and Abbott, whispering frantically to the man as they hurried away.

“Close call, my boy.” Stane’s voice behind his shoulder almost made Tony jump. Forcing a nonchalant look on his face, Tony turned to face his godfather.

“Happy holidays Obie.” Tony cheered, drinking to hide the gagging. Stane regarded him with a charitable smile.

“Merry Christmas.” Stane cheered and lifted his drink. “I am worried about you, my boy. Leaving the company, rebelling against the board. You’re not 18 anymore Tony.” Stane cooed as he stretched a hand to Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony suppressed the utter revulsion at the creepy feeling of possession Stane imparted with that small gesture. “No I’m not. And I’m not Howard. Stark Industries will follow my vision or I won’t be a part of it.”

“Tony, Tony, Tony. You’ve got to...compromise. The board has rights too. You need to learn to make concessions, to see other perspectives. Take it from me, I’ve been in the game a lot longer than you have.” Stane took a long, slow drink before releasing the cup with a satisfied sigh. “You’ve got to go with the flow and let people who see the bigger picture guide you.”

Tony grinned, “You know me, Obie! World is my oyster. Can’t beat that for a bigger picture, nothing is bigger than the world.” Tony downed the last of his drink with satisfaction. He kept his eyes on Stane as he did and barely caught the frustrated look on his face before the jovial “Uncle Obie” look returned. Tony smacked his lips and looked around.

“I think I should get a new drink and catch Gail before she disappears. She’s got a new idea for condensing medical scanners that I’m curious about. Merry Christmas!”

Tony barely heard Stane’s half absentminded reply as he sauntered away. Looking in the reflection of the glass behind the bar, he saw Stane scowl at his back fiercely. Fighting the urge to turn around and not have the dangerous man at his back, Tony asked for a Scotch neat. He turned his attention to the delightful wife of a fellow mechanical engineer researcher and tried to show nothing of his unease.

He followed her, chatting lightly after he received his scotch and they circled the room. Tony sighed as prevented himself from taking a sip for the fourth time. He’d decided with everything happening, it would be best that his professional drinking be kept to a minimum. Alcohol was no fun among these boring fuddy duddies anyway. Still the drink was in his hand so it was habit to sip it. 

He’d managed to finish his conversation with his current group before he even took his first sip. He continued to circle the room as he let the sip rest in his mouth to stave off the desire to keep sipping. The taste of subpar scotch was unsatisfying, but it was better than nothing. He’d just passed a curtained balcony entrance when a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked his drink, with him attached, out of sight.

He looked up and swore as he willed his heart to slow down as James took the drink from him. Sniffing it, James frowned. Tony rolled his eyes, “I know its truly substandard scotch, but its not that bad.”

“Its drugged.” James said calmly as he inspected the glass.

Tony’s heartrate sped up again, “What?”

James looked his way, “Abbott bribed the pourer.” 

Tony swallowed and sighed in annoyance, “Great. Any idea with what?”

James stuck his finger in the drink and licked it. “Not a poison I know. Bitter. Metallic.”

Tony took the drink back and took another sip to rest in his mouth before spitting it out. “Ketamine, or something similar probably.”

“Enemy mission parameters?” James asked as he stood at attention.

Tony considered him a moment. “Enemy or not, no illegal stuff, James. Don’t hurt him or kill him or blackmail anyone.”

James rolled his eyes. “As you wish.”

Tony choked at that before turning away to return to the party. “I’ll be leaving shortly.” He’s spoken to the interesting groups and he now had a good excuse to his mother for leaving early. Slowly, he let himself loosen his stance and waver slightly. His trip to the door was sporadic as he was stopped by various others. Once, when within earshot of Abbott and Ballard, Tony specifically mentioned a potential project coming up that he did not sign an NDA on. That military project would never succeed at SI without his assistance now, not with one of their competitors already planning to try to steal the thunder. Tony had to keep from laughing as he saw the black looks from his board members. Abbott looked like he’d swallowed his own tongue. 

When he finally slid into the car and James joined him, he let the mask slide away and told David to take them home.

“Yes sir. And may I say Sir, a very convincing performance!” David responded. Tony chuckled. 

“Who do you think they named the Tony Awards after?” Tony quipped, on a high after a successful night.

“I believe that was Antionette Perry, Sir.”

“A cover story so good, everyone believes it.”

“Very convincing, Sir.”

Tony liked that David humored him. The man was a long time driver for Howard and had known Tony much of his life in some form or another. He sent him off home with a, ”Thanks David.”

“Of course, Sir. Give my best to your Mother.”

With Christmas only a few days away, the house itself was chaotic. The Rhodes clan had decided to crash the manor several days early. After Thanksgiving, Nana wanted enough time to make a truly astounding number of pies. 

Tony shook the tension out of his shoulders as he traveled into the kitchen on the look out for something to eat that wasn’t fingerfood. He dodged his mother, who was talking with Angie, Nana and Mama Rhodes in the breakfast nook. The kitchen smelled heavenly and he eyed a mincemeat pie that was cooling on the counter until Ana clucked at him and chivvied him over to the table. 

Rhodey’s cousin, the one Tony had just heard about, came over. Her outfit was an eclectic mix of jeans and a skirt that Tony bet his mother had nearly had a coronary over. But the woman set a plate in front of Tony full of delicious bits of their cooking and Tony couldn’t care what the lady wore, or what gender she was when she did so. 

Jo’s addition to the house had been awkward. Rhodey had asked Tony and Maria if Jo could stay in the manor instead of with Nana so that the two could find a happy neutral zone with out a screaming match. Tony had bowed out of the decision saying if another cook was invading Ana’s kitchen, _she_ was the person who needed to be consulted.

Maria had been politely confused the whole time, but deferred to her son, and thus to Ana, on the decision. Tony sighed, grumpily blaming future Pepper on his subsequent rush of sensitivity, and spoke with every member of the household to let them know that Jo was born Josh, was a woman, wanted to be called she and her and did NOT want to answer a lot of questions about the whole gender mess. The older generation had blinked in confusion and agreed to Tony’s guidelines with very similar confounded looks. 

James had cocked his head and asked why a woman would not use she/her, which led to a whole other discussion about personal pronoun consent, and agreed to assist in helping another person claim control over their own life. James was very sensitive to social pressures and labels forced on someone, especially when they were unwanted. He also pointed out that JJ and DUM-E were male and they had no penis or vagina. Tony watched in amusement as James then tracked down Ana, Dum Dum and Peggy for discussions on why these two reproductive organs dictated pronoun usage. The fascination on James’s face was hysterical. He repeated the questions with Nana Rhodes, who had taken one look at James and practically scooped him into her clan. Tony had expected this and enjoyed watching someone else alternate between confused panic and delighted at the coddling Nana Rhodes could encompass someone in when she put her mind to it. Eventually James fled the attention when the rest of the clan appeared.

As a result, Jo had settled in well. The introduction of the Rhodes clan had brought some awkward moments and a few irritated remarks, but largely everyone kept the peace. And Jo really could cook. Tony was looking forward to Christmas eve. Maria had again promised everyone that Christmas Morning would be family only, and with Tony stepping back from the company, Christmas Eve was looking to be family only also. That may not last past this year, but Tony would enjoy it while it lasted. 

The Stark Family Gala, would be held on Christmas Day. Apparently with Tony’s recent fame, an invite to such was in high demand. In a fit of Spite, that may or may not have been planned, Maria disinvited most of hte Stark Board Members. Tony knew he had them by the short hairs. It was only a matter of time before the others folded. Gilbert and Birch had already signed over their stocks to him. The sale was set for the first of hte year and Tony was gleefully waiting to see how the others fell into line.

For now, Tony had family drama to survive. He let the business world handle itself for a few days.

* * *

Tony sighed in happy exhaustion. JJ’s upgrades were complete and they had finished all the code-sparring Tony had planned in preparation for the young AI to go un-supervised on the internet. Tony had spent the last 13 hours setting up the connections and creating a home network in Stark Manor. New Years Eve was tomorrow and Tony had promised to spend that holiday _not_ in his lab. 

He wasn’t getting anywhere near the time in his lab he’d expected. Christmas Eve had been full of food and friends, followed by several groups enjoying the evening. Tony had joined James, Maria, Rhodey’s sister and Cousin in the sitting room to listen to his mother read a Christmas Carol aloud. It had been Fresno’s suggestion, based on a memory James had retrieved about his own sisters and mother. Tony had enjoyed standing at the doorway listening to his mother talk. JJ promised he’d recorded the story for future listening. 

At first, James had stayed in the corner, but the Rhodes clan had a few toddlers whom were settling down and one thought James looked cuddly. A few moments later, James was curled on the floor, back against the couch, with a toddler sucking on his hair. Rhodey’s sister thought it was most adorable thing ever. 

James had looked between Maria and the child in his arms slowly, throughout the story. Tony couldn’t have said which sight made him smile brighter. Tony had to admit, it was good to see this softer, more connected side of a man who more often than not shied away from people. Eventually, the pool table was vacated in the library and Dum Dum and Fresno led the players to join the storytime. Tony wasn’t certain he was awake for the end of the story since Dum Dum had coaxed him to sit leaning against the large, cuddly soldier. It had been an excellent end to the night.

James had handled the next day without any awkwardness, which was more than Tony could say. James didn’t seem to have an embarrassed bone in his body. Tony shied away from examining that thought too closely. The toddler still attached himself to James, wherever the man was within eyesight, until the Rhodes Clan departed just before the Christmas Party. 

Now Tony was emerging from his lab, intent on seeking some food and then possibly some sleep when Jarvis had called his attention.

“Sir, The Stark Industries Board Members are here.”

Tony frowned at him. Tony wasn’t due to step in front of the board for review until after the holiday. He’d already made deals with the one’s he’d thought he’d be able to. “Oh? Which ones?” Maybe more of Stane’s lackeys were becoming discontent.

“All of them, Sir.” Jarvis replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

Tony had frozen mid-step. He turned to look at the dayroom where his mother had likely taken her tea and where Jarvis had probably directed the unexpected guests while he tracked down his wayward master.

“All of them?”

“All those not already leaving the company, I suspect.” Jarvis tugged Tony’s shirt as he responded. A comb magically appeared in Tony’s hand with a nudge to straighten his messy hair as Jarvis took the welding glove out of Tony’s back pocket and wiped the oil smudges off his hands. He left the tools in his side pocket and the multitool in his belt as Tony scruffed his face and ran the comb trough his hair. Jarvis leaned over to tie Tony’s left shoe as Ana bustled out of the kitchen with a mug of hot, black coffee. Tony downed the entire mug just in time for Jarvis to step back and for Jo, who had remained after Christmas to cook with Ana, appeared with another mug of coffee.

“Go get them!” Ana whispered as Jarvis led Tony to the dayroom.

“Gentlemen! Nice to see you this bright morning!” Tony claimed cheerfully as Ana appeared with a plate of pastries followed by Jo with a tray of coffee refills for the glasses Tony saw around the room. His mother was calmly sipping her own cup in her favorite corner. It had a nice view of the garden. 

Jarvis was right, expect the four that Tony already knew had left and the other that Tony would have forced out, the entire Board was present. Even Stane, who was sitting back a ways, looking a cross between annoyed and satisfied, was in the room. The whole group looked at Abe Zimmer as one of Tony’s closer friends on the board. 

“Tony, the deadline for your return is coming. We wanted to talk about it.” Abe calmly sipped his coffee.

Tony sat on a chair that his mother wouldn’t frown at him for sitting on in his mildly dirty jeans. “I’m not due in for another week. What brings all of you here now? Ready to kick me out for good?”

A few of the members had the good graces to blush at that. Tony had tried to come back at the beginning of the month with no fuss and he’d been sneered at.

Eventually Gil spoke quietly, “We’ve heard about the court case. And the military contract coming up has some requests. Stark Industries needs the Stark name and it needs the bright mind under all that floppy hair.” Tony suppressed a chuckle at the smile the older man had on his face. 

“So you guys want me back?” Tony asked, serious this time. Murmured agreement circled the room, “Because, I’m not my father.”

That caught their attention. Tony set his coffee on the table. “Dad was content to stay in the weapons industry, I’m not. Dad preferred to let the board, you guys, manage the company, I don’t trust you enough for that. Not anymore.”

He saw a few faces grimace, but since no one spoke up, he continued, “I want to take this national weapons manufacturing company and turn it into a global presence.”

That got some reactions. Tony stood up, quieting the worried voices that they couldn’t sell DoD contracted weapons overseas. “I’m not suggesting we reneg on our DoD contracts. I’m suggesting, we stop being a weapons company and start being a technological marvel.”

That drew more of an uproar, but Tony cut through the talking with precise words, bulldozing any whining or complaining, “We have the resources to make a huge impact on medical and security industries globally. All the technology we currently put into blowing shit up can be used to put them back together and to keep everyone safe. New systems and better programming applies in all areas. I’m not suggesting we retreat from the weapons industry, I’m saying we can turn any industry on its head just like we do each and every time we announce a new weapons product. Stark Industries can become Stark International!”

Tony could see their faces light up. Some were excited over the new directs, new tech. Some envisioned the money such an expansion of market reach could mean. Some were caught up in Tony’s wake. Tony had done this before, though never on this scale. He could pull people along with his plans if he did it right. 

In the corner, Maria was smiling in approval. Tony felt on top of the world. It was feeling he got when presenting a new bit of tech that he knew would blew everything before it out of the water. It was a great feeling, contagious as hell, and could move all but the most stubborn.

Tony eyed Stane with a shark’s grin for a moment before addressing the room, “This means more changes. We need a broader workforce. The more diversity the better. HR and PR will need a huge boost. And with everything going international, I was thinking of expanding our legal department a bit and adding employee protections. We can’t afford to not be the best employer for all the talent. I want to poach everyone in the field.”

Tony grinned as the idea of being more responsible to their employees was met with cheers. Tony had spent a lifetime already learning how to convince almost anyone of anything. He grinned as he met his mother’s eyes in the room. A nod from her and proud smiled from Jarvis and Ana in the corner had him swallowing a cheer. He could see James leaning next to JJ’s screen and knew this next step would be a doozy. He looked at the group of men in front of him. 

He’d traveled through Africa and Asia, hopscotched around Europe, been in every tabloid and press worth mentioning. He’d wandered in and out of riots, kidnappings, government turmoil in more languages that he could count. All those contacts, all those ideas and plans were coming to this one moment. He had so many people to think of. Joanna, Dum Dum, T’Chaka, Lukas, Burgess and Sloane, Simon and Hank, John, Bob Jennings, Walesa, Richard, Clint, Vanko, Fresno, Peggy, Angie, Erik and his tribe, Vlad and his family, Misha, Shaara, Hope, Rumiko, Yelena, Zimin, Keller, Fury, Natasha, Bruce, Sawyer, Pinky, Falsworth, Delores Downing, all the SI employees, Steve Rogers, James Rogers, Ana, Jarvis, his mother.

Tony felt the weight of all the future and all the past settle in this room. It was time to make history. Time to show this world how it was done. Tony had felt this before and he knew the outcome would be just as spectacular.

_I am Iron Man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list at the end of the chapter are people form this series that made a difference to Tony or Tony made a difference for and will likely reappear in some capacity.
> 
> Real Life  
> This is the Dot-com bubble  
> Eckhard Pfeiffer - Head of Compaq  
> Wang Laboratories - computer company founded by An Wang, downsized in the 90s, slowly sold off until folding completely in 2008  
> Gary Tarolli - Computer scientist founded 3dfx in 1994  
> Lee Kun-hee - exec responsible for a lot of Samsungs success in smartphones industries  
> Antionette Perry - the person the Tony awards are actually named after

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please review and let me know what you think of my character development and the new characters!
> 
> It finally done! This has been one of the hardest stories to post! I had to write it for the sake of the series, but yikes!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going to take a small break from this series an write some others for a while before posting the next story. We will meet Pepper, get to know Matt Murdock and handle some of the outcomes of this story :)


End file.
